


My home is gone, but I'll help get yours back if I can.

by Adeleidhis



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 137,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeleidhis/pseuds/Adeleidhis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl from a modern day zombie apocalypse is thrown into Middle Earth after having grown accustomed t being a survivor of the undead world. Now she has a whole new set of dangers she has to face in order to get back home. Will she be an asset to the company or is she too far gone from humanity and sanity? Will she even be able to get back to her world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rush

Alicia ran through the wood, jumping this way and that from the zombies off her tail. The woods slowed them down of course, but didn't stop the chase entirely. She had no choice, time to be strategic about this. Forty or fifty zombies after her, and she was getting tired. She decided to use the 'sitting duck' strategy. This involved waiting for a small number of zombies to get to her, kill them and keep going until she eventually picked them all off. This allowed time to recover if done correctly. Luckily, Alicia had done this many times before. This unofficial mercenary work was what she specialized in. She was a runner. Which meant it was her job to get in and out with supplies as quickly as possible and kill zombies or anything else that tried to break into their colony. This time however, things got more out of hand due to another group of marauders and zombies coming from both sides, one of her friends got shot. She threw homemade bombs towards the marauders which attracted zombie hordes their way and allowing her and her friends to slip out more easily.

Their were still undead on their tail. During the retreat, she got separated from her group and had to double back to the woods for safety. Out of breath, and thankfully, out of danger for the moment, Alicia took a moment to catch her breathe. She was splattered in gore and bloody muck. This was often a good thing, despite the smell, to blend in with the undead. She found an opening as she wearily dragged her feet onwards, having no idea where to go, (except backwards to the horde) or which way she was going now. Tears stung her eyes as she thought of her friends' condition. She was happy that she was able to lead the largest horde away, but frustrated that she had no idea how her friends are faring now. Her breathing came in ragged breaths that scratched and stung her dry throat with each gulp. She was so exhausted; her legs shook under her, threatening to give out. It took some willpower to make her legs just stand there. Leaning against a tree, she looked around and listened for any signs of zombies coming.

Nothing. No moans or hisses, no dragging or clumsy footsteps. Nor did she see anything coming. She took this precious time to calm her breathing, but wished desperately that she could lay down with a gallon of ice water next to her and a nice cool bath ready for her. Shaking her head from distractions, she went back to surveying her current environment. That's when she noticed, the woods here are very different than any she'd ever seen. In all actuality, she had been moving for some time and only vaguely noticed the changing scenery after she fell down a ten foot ditch. Just as she regained her footing, the ground gave way again and she fell into an underground cavern. Thanks to the mud she was able to find another way out, but it sure gave her a panic attack when she thought was stuck down there. When she emerged from the tunnel, still with a few zombies on her trail, that's when the woods had changed. Everything seemed more lively, lush, thick and harmonious.

After calming back down, she broke through the brush, staring out into the open meadow. It looked so peaceful and beautiful, making her feel like a stain on such harmonious perfection. In the distance, the hills were pocked with what resembled little houses into the hills. There were dirt paths but no street lights. There were farmlands but no tractors were sprinkler systems, and wagons instead of anything like a motorized vehicle. As beautiful as the sight was, she couldn't choke down the growing fear that she clearly no idea where she was. There could be a sniper trained on her right now. Her legs burned so she plopped down on the ground to rest and slid off her bag. Now that everything seemed to slow down, she took this time to breathe deeply and clarify everything that's happened in order to choose what to do next. She couldn't very well just knock on someone's door. Also, going into a town splattered in gore really wasn't a good idea at all! She stared out, thinking about changing clothes by some stream and how to approach anybody here. She laid back a moment.

" Good heavens!" A voice cried out. Alicia cursed herself for dropping her guard so much. To her left came a rather short fellow with no shoes and the hairiest feet she had ever seen. ( And she thought he toes were hairy…) Slowly she sat back up, trying not to look like a threat. However, the little man still stepped back with a look on his face of both horror and concern.

" Are- Are you alright? Should I get a medic for you?" He said, slowly putting down his full bags of food.

Alicia stiffened in confusion at him. ( Who is that kind and trusting anymore outside of their colony?) She stared at him for a moment, searching for any signs of weaponry or danger. Sitting up, she was almost as tall as he was. She tried to speak, but her voice was hoarse and quiet still.

The unusually short man shivered and his already fair face went a tint paler. His eyes widened as he took in the lady sitting in front of him. Needless to say this made her painfully aware of her current appearance. Dead blood and mud was caked on her face and hair. Her clothes were stiff with thick layers of the same media mixed in with grass. A horrid stench of sweat, blood, mud and surely tears reeked from her. She was dressed in old jeans and an old plain T-shirt with military gear strapped to her like a thirty year old olive colored tactical vest decorated with mix matching pouches from different branches of the American military. A samurai sword tied securely to her left hip. On her left arm was a black leather forearm brace that was decorated with sharp spikes. ( small chunks of rotted flesh still stuck on it.) Open-fingered gloves revealing long, bony fingers with dirt filled nails. Well, she could have very easily been mistaken for a zombie too.

Quite unlike the fellow standing and gawking at her now. He was dressed in a style that reminded the woman of people who lived in London. A nice button up vest with suspenders, a smooth long sleeve shirt and simple breeches was what the little man wore and it earned a subtle gawk from her. He seemed to have never done manual labor before in his life!

" M-My name is Bilbo Baggins of the Shire." The little man stuttered, trying to break the awkward staring contest.

That was when she finally was able to retrieve her voice. " Hello." She said stupidly. " Good morning. Or afternoon…. Evening?" The girl looked around nervously for a moment.

The fellow relaxed a little, there was even a hint of a smile when he witnessed her genuine confusion.

" It seems you haven't the slightest idea where you are, or when for that matter." He stated. Bilbo's wrinkled as he sniffed. He pulled out a handkerchief and covered his nose with it.

Her muscles began to feel sore and she winced as a hopeless sigh escaped. "No sir." She looked at him.

" At the moment, I'm completely lost." She tried not to sound too irritated. She wanted to portray a fake sense of helplessness case this guy meant trouble for her. Luckily for her, most of it was already genuine. She was debating with herself if she would ask this guy for directions or not.

Bilbo his throat nervously. " Yes. That much is quite obvious. May I ask where are you headed?"

She looked back at him. " I….. well. I don't suppose you know where Lake Livingston is."

He frowned. " I'm afraid not."

" Crosby?"

" No."

" Houston?"

" Nope."

"….Texas?"

" I'm afraid not."

At that, the girl her head in defeat.

Bilbo however, was getting a little braver. He approached her slowly. " My dear. You look like you could really use some medical aid. We Baggins are not known for turning down a person in need mind you. If I understand correctly, you don't know where you are, or how to get back to where you were. Neither do you know anyone here or who to turn to." The little man managed a small but honest smile. " You can come with me if you'd like."

She met his eyes, nervousness clear on her face.

"Don't worry I mean you no harm." Bilbo said. " But I simply cannot leave you alone in this state. Please come with me, or at least until we find someone who can offer better assistance."

With no other option, She followed obediently.

"May I help?" She asked, gesturing to his grocery bags. Mr. Baggins smiled gratefully as she freed one of his arms. The feeling of wariness would not leave her completely though, but she did well not to let things get any more tense between her and Bilbo.

"I daresay you look like you stepped off of a battle field." Mr. Baggins said after a moment. " What is your name my dear?"

" I…yes." Alicia stuttered as she fell in pace with him. " My name is Alicia. I don't mind nicknames if you'd prefer that too. I'm sorry. I'm not sure how far exactly I am from home, I've been on the run for days. Can you tell me where I am currently?"

Biblo adjusted his vest, eyeing her bloody clothing warily as they walked, " Al-li-ci-a." He muttered.

" Well miss, you're not too far from the Shire, my home. You poor thing, I can't even begin to imagine what your home must be like. I will have some warm tea for you, and you can wash up while you're there. I can call a medic if you need."

Alicia was so taken aback by his kindness; this was what Alicia had hoped her colony and others would one day remember this humanity. " I would greatly appreciate that sir."

She quietly, eerily like a ghost almost, followed him obediently to his home. He made sure to take to take the least busy paths to his home, for fear of being seen with a very tall woman covered in blood and smelling like the butcher forgot to clean out his kitchens after a few weeks.

" You said you don't mind nicknames. What is your nickname?" He tried to start a conversation.

She half smiled at him, "I have a few actually. Bug Al, Ali, Raff which is short for Giraffe, Shade, Sweets. It's whatever you want it to be as long as it's nice."

" Hm, interesting At least you aren't the picky type. Where are you from?" Bilbo inquired.

She sighed, " I'm from Crosby." She answered slowly.

" Crosby? I've never heard of it before. Is it near Rohan?"

Alicia tilted her head side ways, " No sir. I don't know any place called Rohan. Crosby was a small town not too far from Houston, which is a major city."

Bilbo found it much easier to talk to her without looking at her. Her voice was soft and sweet, disarming compared to her looks. He also noticed how she kept looking around, partly to soak in the view, partly as if expecting to be attacked.

He sighed to himself. He silently hoped that he hadn't bitten off more than he could chew with this girl.

They made it to his little home with no extra attention drawn. He noticed how she hesitated by the door, crouching down as she looked at the entrance.

" Please come in. You can set the groceries there on the table. I 'll show you to the washroom." Bilbo invited.

" Thank you sir." She tentatively stepped inside, carefully avoiding not tracking too much dirt in. This made Biblo smile. 'Such a polite young woman.'

She did as she obeyed, following him to the washroom stepping lightly. Her demeanor made him slightly uneasy. To him, it said 'dangerous, unpredictable.' He didn't know whether to feel sorry for her fear her like a tiger.

She set her strange backpack in the hallway. He showed her where to find the clean towels and all.

" I'll have a nice warm fire and food with tea going when you come out. Also, these gowns here, belonged to my mother once, wonderful woman. They should be able to fit you."

Alicia smiled again at him as she accepted his kind offer, " Thank you Mr. Bilbo. This is all very generous of you."

" Think nothing of it my dear. I'll see you when you're finished." He walked off to get the fire started.

His generosity was like a drink of ice cold water after hours in the scorching sun.

The washroom was a very old fashion style room, reminding her of how her grandparents' childhood.

As quickly as she could, but still soaking in the comfort, she washed off thoroughly and changed into the gown that was provided for her.

Outside the washroom, the house was filled with the warm smell of hot tea, food and all the comforting smells that Alicia thought she might not ever enjoy again. There were hallways after hallways though, making it look easy for someone to get lost.

Bilbo sat in his armchair reading some book while he sipped his tea. She lightly stepped into the living room towards him. It was obvious by his broad smile that he was much more pleased with her appearance than before. Her damp brown hair, once matted and caked with sweat and blood, now hung in bouncy curls. The mud washed away revealing clean golden brown skin. She gave the impression of a quiet, young good girl to Bilbo now.

" My, my. Much better yes? How do you feel?" He asked.

" Better, yes. Thank you." Alicia replied.

" Good, good. I've got some stew cooking in the kitchen. Care to join me and we can talk more over a nice lunch." He bustled into the kitchen with her right behind. He was bemused at how the girl looked around at everything, as if seeing a house for the first time.

" So, tell me Miss Alicia. How did you come by the Shire?" Bilbo asked after serving lunch.

Alicia didn't want to give away too many details, so she kept to minimum details. She was trying to find supplies for her colony, but was attacked, got separated, and has been running ever since, her provisions running low.

" How sad. Do you know how to get back home?"

Her shoulders dropped, " Well, probly' back through the woods I came out of." She half joked.

Bilbo leaned back in his chair." Well, that's quite a predicament. Sounds like some war going on with the humans."

This made Alicia pause. She looked at Bilbo more closely, noticing also his pointed ears. " Humans? Not to sound rude Mr. Bilbo, but may I ask what you are?"

He chuckled, " That's not rude at all my dear. I am a hobbit. We usually don't get much taller than me, maybe wider though. We're quiet folk who keep our noses to ourselves. Stay away from trouble and no trouble will find you."

She blinked at him like he was crazy. " What is a hobbit sir?"

To his credit, Bilbo did not take offense. " We are folk who have a love for things that grow, like plants and families. Being the quite folk that we are, we don't get many visitors outside, nor do we venture far from The Shire. Simple lives of honesty, and neighborly attitudes are what we believe in."

A half smile of uncertainty parted Alicia's lips. " I'm sorry if I find this hard to believe. Where I'm from, there's only humans, animals, and your occasional robot. You're saying that a Hobbit is not considered human in any way, shape or form?"

Bilbo looked at her curiously. " Well, I wouldn't say we're as different as, say, a bird and a tree. But no, we're not really considered human either. What is a robot?"

" It's a type of machine that is able to so some degree of thinking by itself." She answered easily.

It was Bilbo's turn to be perplexed." I see. And why would you need something to do… half the thinking for you?"

Alicia huffed amusingly, " Well sometimes your own two hands just isn't enough. So we build machines to help make jobs more easier and efficient." This guy really didn't know what technology is? She took the moment to look around at his house. That's when she noticed that there was nothing in his house that even remotely resembled a modern house from her home town, not even the most humble of homes. There was no T.V., no radio, the only light sources were from fires like the hearth and candles or the sun. The only pair of shoes in the house that she saw was the ones she was wearing. Even her grandparents had a more upgraded house than this! Also she noticed the architecture of the house. It was round instead of flat, but that was the smarter choice when it came to rooms underground, that way the weight of the dirt from above goes to the side and the room is more re-enforced that way. That explains the bath that she had instead of a shower. Of course, she was happy either way though. Did he always live this way? Or did they choose this to survive the apocalypse?

Bilbo could see that the girl was still trying to wrap her mind around it all by the look of wonder on her face. He sat with his tea and watched her carefully. She seemed to be having some internal argument with herself, judging by the way she kept glancing over her shoulders again.

" That's very interesting Mr. Bilbo." She smiled at him, relieving the growing tension.

"So… you don't really have any problems out here?" She asked looking out the window.

" Well, we have little thieves and hooligans."

It was her turn to look perplexed again. " Thieves and hooligans? What do you mean by Hooligan?"

" People around here who like to cause mischief. They'll play little pranks on the bakers or spook a poor farmer's animal. Silly things like that."

To Alicia, that didn't sound like much of a problem at all compared to what her homeland had. Plus, the only time she ever heard of inhuman creatures smart enough to build homes and interact human levels were in books, movies and fairytales. Was this guy serious or just tricking to be a hooligan himself? Doubt was still in her mind.

Still, she didn't want to give the hob-bit any reason to throw her out yet so she did her best to remain a good guest. " You live a very blessed life Mr. Bilbo. I hope thieves and hooligans will be all you'll ever have to worry about." She finished the rest of her stew in record time.

Bilbo couldn't understand why anyone would eat so fast and not enjoy their meal, then again, she must have had to eat fast sometimes.

After lunch, she insisted on helping him with any chores that needed to be done. She did everything without complaint, as quick and efficient as she could once she got the hang of it. She was very easy to talk to and Bilbo enjoyed her company as he talked more about hobbits lifestyle and the world of Middle Earth. He noticed that she never said too much about herself unless asked, but she did ask a lot of questions about the Shire, it's people, and then even about Middle Earth and the humans that lived around the realm. She asked about all the types of "intelligent species" and how to best approach them if she ever did. Bilbo once again guffawed at her strange choice of words and tried not to laugh rudely at some of her ignorant questions like ' Elves exist? Or are the just people who call themselves elves? Why do humans here live so miserably? A dwarf? Isn't that rude to call someone shorter than you that? You are actually referring to a body building midget?'

She offered to help whenever she could and intently listened to everything the hobbit had to say, even if it wasn't very nice about other nosy hobbits.

Dinner was prepared by the hobbit while Alicia prepared the table.

Again, she scarfed down her food in a matter of minutes, then broke the silence. " Mr. Bilbo, thank you so much for all your hospitality. I don't want to impose anymore. I'll be going after some more tea."

The hobbit stared at her as if she had just sprouted two more heads, both by what she said and how quickly she ate. " What? W- Where will you be going?"

" Back the way I came I suppose, it's the only way I really know."

" Isn't it dangerous that way?"

She sighed. "Yes. I guess. I don't have any money at all to rent a room. All I've got is what's on me and my camping goods."

" In that case my dear you will stay here tonight. I won't hear anything more of it." Bilbo insisted when he saw her about to protest.

The young lady looked at his with furrowed brows, as if to guess if he was up to no good. Bilbo returned a look of concern to her. " Do you not visit people where you come from? I – I do not wish to impose on any custom you may have…" He stuttered shifting under her steely gaze.

Alicia blinked and smoothened her face. " No sir. It's not that. It's just been a long time since I've met someone so kind outside of my clan. Usually it gets pretty dangerous and…. Well you know…. I'm sure I don't need to tell you not every person who seems nice at first really is. Like that Mr. Hugglefoot you spoke about earlier today." She lowered her gaze from his.

Bilbo knew what she was trying to say despite her rambling though. " I understand what you mean. I won't keep you here. If you feel safer leaving then, do what you must. I can send you with some provisions for your trip. But it would put me more at ease if you stayed the night and left in the morning instead. I'll even give you a room with a lock if you'd like."

She looked back up at him then. " I would like that very much. Thank you."

Bilbo smiled back. " Good to hear. I'll show you to your room when you're ready."

Alicia did not protest again. " Yes sir." She whispered. She washed her clothes and laid them out to hang dry on racks and such in her room, which was one of his guests rooms.

" Goodnight Mr. Bilbo and thank you again." Alicia greeted before going to bed. Sleep took her quick, for she hadn't been sleeping well since being separated from her group.

The girl didn't emerge from her room till after nine in the morning. But the extra sleep was beneficial. Her skin looked healthier, her eyes weren't so dark, and she stood straighter than yesterday.

Bilbo sat on his armchair flipping through his mail when she entered. " Good Morning Miss Alicia! I trust you slept well."

" Yes Mr. Bilbo. It was the best sleep in a while, thank you for letting me sleep in." She greeted.

" Not a problem my dear. Second breakfast is in the kitchen." He said.

" Second breakfast? When is first breakfast?"

" Oh. Between four and six in the morning usually." He answered nonchalantly.

'Holy Moly.' The girl thought as she ate heartily after blessing her food.

Bilbo scuttled back and forth about his house, muttering to himself.

" Something wrong?" She asked.

" No no. I have some errands to run is all and I'm just making sure I have everything before I leave." The hobbit answered as he patted his pockets and searched his desk. " I have quite a few things to do today."

" What all do you have to do? May I help?" She asked.

Bilbo grinned thankfully to her. " Well, it isn't proper to have a guest work you know."

" What if I want to help?" She grinned back.

" Then I suppose you can help with the garden first." Bilbo said.

He asked if she could pick out the weeds, pick a few vegetables and water. He told her of his plans to start tilling the small portion to the left for more plants and finish digging out the water trough for it later. She started immediately after he left for the market.

By the time Bilbo came back from his first two errands, he had a bowl of freshly rinsed vegetables on his table. The hobbit walked outside to his garden and stared wide-eyed. The girl was hard at work, tilling the last portion of the ground. " Almost finished! I'll have the water trough finished in no time!" She waved.

" Why Miss Alicia! I would never have asked you to do such labor for me! And I didn't know you liked to garden!" The hobbit called.

" Gardening is a favorite hobby of mine. And a little hard work never actually hurt anybody." She answered. After that, she went cleaning the kitchen, living and dinning room. Then she went to chopping extra firewood. To avoid letting her do anymore manual labor, Bilbo offered to take her for his last few errands.

Her head swiveled this way and that, taking in the scenery and once again, asking Bilbo questions. Luckily they were not as absurd as yesterday. Bilbo enjoyed showing her to some of the more popular bakeries with delicious pastries. Many other hobbits casted her their own odd looks, and not all were easily ignored.

" Why are they giving me weird looks all the time?" She quietly asked Bilbo.

Bilbo gave some of those hobbits a particularly dirty look. " Don't mind them. As I've said, we don't get many visitors here. Some don't remember their manners when we do get visitors."

Alicia didn't really blame them; after all, a hobbit was a four foot person with large hairy feet, dressed like England farmers with pointed ears and fair skin complexions. Alicia was a five foot ten woman with reddish brown skin from the sun, slim but muscular build, her face wasn't the narrow and slim features of a typical woman of grace and beauty, her face had a bit more of her father with stronger more squared features around her jaw. Her eyes were the only graceful thing on her face really, slightly slanted. Some children even openly questioned what kind of creature she was, as if a plain human was implausible. Alicia smiled amusingly at that.

She would wait outside for Bilbo when he needed to enter a shop that stooped too low for her. Three children came to talk to her while she waited. She kneeled to the ground while they showed her how to play a game with marbles and shared some of their own treats with her. She almost didn't want to leave when Bilbo was finished. The more immersed into Hobbiton she was, the harder it was for her to believe that people pretended that they didn't know what technology was, zombies, or even know the phrase 'Doomsday'. Surely children couldn't fake it as well as those kids did. Neither did she feel it was her place to teach of such an ominous subject at all.

Bilbo and Alicia were practically dragged away by Ms. Rosie, her sister Petunia Wollowood, and their neighbor Wilcomb Tuckborough for afternoon tea and lunch.

" Why hello there Mr. Baggins! Do come and join us! It feels like ages since we've talked!" Rosie said as she scuttled up to Bilbo. She gave Alicia a curious glance and a "Good day."

" Hello How are you?." Alicia greeted back with a dip of her head, quite unsure if her mannerism would be insulting not.

The three hobbits all gave her looks and Wilcomb's was the most obvious of them.

Rosie waved at her, " I am well this day thank you! Please won't you and Master Baggins come join us?" She offered, although poor Bilbo was already being pulled up to their little picnic table. Alicia couldn't help but smile at Bilbo's sputtering as she followed behind.

Petunia gave her a friendly smile after a none-too-subtle look over.

Alicia sighed inwardly, trying to choke down the feeling of awkwardness for a tall woman like her to be around such short people. No way was she even going to bother sitting in one of their chairs. If it were more familiar friends she probably would for laughs. ' At least on the ground I might be more their height, heh heh'. 

Before anyone could protest, she did exactly that, and made sure to smile while she did so that everyone thought she was fine like that.

" Well, far be it from a Baggins to turn down such an invitation to a lovely lunch." Bilbo concluded. He sat down his bags and looked for Alicia. " Oh dear. I can't have that." He muttered.

Wilcomb swiveled around. " Well unfortunately our furniture is too small for your guest. Beg your pardon Miss."

Alicia smiled her warmest smile. " It's no problem at all sir. I like sitting on the grass."

Her gentleness and friendliness put the curious hobbits at ease. Petunia presented a platter of food that reminded Alicia of Panini style sandwiches and they looked delicious! A pang of guilt hit her when she thought that her colony couldn't share this lunch.

Bilbo didn't like the idea of sitting at a table with his guest sitting on the ground, especially when he noticed a sudden fall of her face. He picked up a plate and napkins. " Alicia. How many would you like?"

" Oh! Two please." She answered.

Bilbo put two on the plate, fixed him a plate of five, and turned back to Rosie. "If you don't mind, I will be joining Miss Alicia here."

Rosie looked confused for a moment, but then her smile flashed back on her face. " Of course! A splendid idea!" She followed Bilbo and the two hobbits sat on the ground with the girl.

They were soon joined by Wilcomb who was already stuffing his face, and Petunia after she served everyone some tea. " We can't have any of our guests sitting all by their lonesome. What proper hobbits would we be?!"

Alicia made sure to express her gratitude to everyone. " Thank you very much." It was a simple gesture, but one that she appreciated deeply in the end.

" So Master Baggins, how's your garden? Did the trick I told you for your carrots work?" Rosie asked.

" Ah yes and very well I might add, thank you." Bilbo answered.

" That's wonderful! My sister and I have purchased some blueberry trees yesterday. We'll be making fresh blueberry dishes when they start to bear!" The lady hobbit talked.

She would have kept on if Wilcomb hadn't stopped her. " Come now Miss Rosie. Let's not put Mr. Baggins and his friend to sleep."

Petunia giggled at her sister's mock frustration. " He's right you know. Miss Alicia? How are you? And if I may ask, where are you from?"

" I am well, the food is delicious, thank you for sharing. I'm from a, small town called Crosby. It's pretty far away." Alicia answered politely, not sure of what to say without putting Bilbo in a bad spot.

" I'd imagine so. I've never heard of any place called Crosby. It sounds like a farming town though." Wilocmb inquired.

" Oh yes sir it was generally known for that." She answered, trying to hide any signs of grief or nervousness.

" What brings you to The Shire?" Rosie asked.

" Well," Alicia tried to choose her words carefully. " I seemed to have lost my way, trying to go home that is. And Mr. Bilbo here was kind enough to assist me." She looked at him for help and to see if she said wrong.

The hobbit just smiled and nodded. " I couldn't just leave her wandering around like a lost puppy. I am truly grateful for the help she gave in return. I had a dreadful amount of things to do today."

" How kind. You seem like a nice young lady." Rosie said.

" Thank you Miss. Rosie." ' Awesome. I'm on good terms so far.'

They talked more about gardening, crazy new clothing styles coming out, and the weather for the next few days while they finished up their lunch and desert, an apple cobbler. Alicia listened intently when they talked about gardening tips, thinking that she could use them for the gardens in her colony. The hobbits reminded her of loved ones, some still in her colony, others gone. They bickered like her grandparents, gossiped like aunts and uncles. There was a kind of tenderness that Alicia soaked up in every rare chance she got. No it wasn't easy saying good bye to some of her lost loved ones, but she forced herself to carry on and for strength each day till they found the colony. Refusing to let those sad memories emerge now, she focused on their conversations and smiling.

Bilbo and Alicia bade farewell, leaving with a pan of more apple cobbler, and headed home.

" Bilbo you have such friendly neighbors." Alicia said beside him.

The hobbit nodded " Ah yes. Hobbits are a friendly lot, perhaps the most friendliest in all of Middle Earth. Those particular neighbors would give you pieces of their rooftops if they knew it would aid you; or as others would say, 'the shirt off your back'." He peered up at Alicia. " Do you not have friendly neighbors where you're from?"

" I do. I did." She thought about it.

" You do or you don't?" Bilbo asked.

" I once did and now I do." She answered, but looking at the weird face Bilbo made that still wasn't clear at all. " Sorry. What I meant was I did have great neighbors like Miss Rosie, her sister and Mister Wilcomb. But things, changed horribly. To be brutally honest, I don't live in my hometown anymore, but we all still like to say where we're from so we don't forget you know? Because it's real easy to forget everything now, even yourself. So we cling to the most precious things so that we can incorporate them into a better future; or that's the plan at least."

" I see." Bilbo replied. He didn't ask her anything more till they got home. She helped unpack the groceries and put them away, and then she helped with any other chores he had to do. Anything Bilbo asked of her she did with no complaint or sign of weariness. Alicia stared at a map of Middle Earth. Bilbo watched her for a moment before speaking. " Do you know how to get home?"

The woman sighed slowly. "All I know is to go back the way I came, and you said You found me here right?" She pointed to a spot near a tree line.

"Yes right around there. But, isn't it dangerous that way?"

" I'm sure it will be eventually. But that's all I've got." She looked up at him and grinned. "I won't overstay my welcome if I can help it Mr. Bilbo. And I truly do appreciate everything you've given me."

Bilbo half smiled back. " What if- What if it's too dangerous. Remember I how I found you." He shook his finger at her. " If you don't mind my saying, you were a ghastly sight! You looked like someone stepping off a battlefield. Will you have to go through that again just to get home?"

" If I'm careful, not so much, no."

" And do you have any place to stay on your trip back home?" Bilbo asked.

" Uh, well, other than camping, no."

" I see."

Alicia dropped her shoulders. She was beginning to learn what Bilbo's two word answers implied and huffed.

" What about Inns or along the way?"

She almost laughed at him. "One, I don't have money for a room, and two, there are no working Inns anymore, and in fact it's dangerous to go into large buildings in the first place. Most likely even more dangerous than camping even. And I won't have any friends till I reach my colony."

Bilbo put his hands on his hips. "And how long did it take you to get here from your home?"

'Really? He's really not gonna let this go?' Alicia stared at him. " Well, I've been running for two days, plus I don't have a vehicle or any other mode of transportation besides my feet. And I'll need to find a way up the cave in I fell through… So roughly, I'd say a couple of weeks, give or take?"

" If you can even find your way back.' Bilbo concluded. " I don't mean to you from your home and your duty to your colony, which is very admirable by the way, but surely we can find a less, messy route home. By the way, I say you are allowed to stay here as long as you like. That means you can't overstay your welcome. No Buts!" He stopped her with a raised empty cup before she had a chance to protest.

" Th-Thank you." She said and looked back to the map. " I'll think about it."

And she did. She thought about if the colony thought she was dead already, or if they were sending out search parties. She had no important gear with her that her colony couldn't get somewhere else. She pondered about the horde and the marauders that she had to battle just to get here. Will the marauders still be there when she came back? Surely the horde would have either dispersed or settled, and if they settled then it would just be a matter of getting past them without them noticing. And what about food?

With what she had now she could make it stretch for a week; and no doubt Bilbo would have her carry her weight in provisions. It was definitely a scary thought facing all that by herself. She looked back at Bilbo who was cooking in the kitchen. The safety and comfort that he offered was a really hard thing to walk away from so soon.

' I suppose…. I don't have to decide right now, especially if everyone thinks I'm dead by now, but God how I wish I could know how they're all holding out!' 

" I'll look for another route." Alicia muttered to herself. She was surprised that Bilbo still heard her.

" That's a relief to hear Miss. I have dinner cooking now. It'll be ready by the time we've both washed up." The hobbit said.

Still with an inner conflict, she quietly went to the washroom to bathe. She used very little water, most of it for her hair. The bath made her feel refreshed and distracted her from worrisome thoughts. She watched over the food as Bilbo went to wash and dinner was soon ready after words.

They had a thick and creamy soup for dinner and finished off the apple cobbler for desert, again.

Before bed, Alicia poured over another map that gave a little more details about the area in which she was found. She fixed Bilbo a cup of his favorite evening tea for him and her.

Bilbo yawned. " Well, I do believe I may have another busy day tomorrow. If you'd like, we can talk a walk back to where I found you with some extra maps of mine as well and I'll see what I can do about helping you map out a safer road to home."

" I would like that thank you." She smiled gratefully back.

" Think nothing of it. Goodnight Miss Alicia." Bilbo bade as he went to bed. Not long after, Alicia returned to her room. She stayed up an extra hour meditating about tomorrow and praying to take the fear away. Alicia liked the Shire, but she also missed her colony. Maybe, if she marked her trail well enough, she could come back and visit and she could even establish some kind of bartering system.

Sleep finally came and she slept soundly again.


	2. Choice

The soft chirps of birds woke Alicia up gently from her sleep. Rays of sunshine illuminated the far walls of her room through her window. It must have been between eight and nine right now. Soft bed was so warm and comforting, she had entertained the idea of staying in bed all day. But not even in the days before the fall was she able to do that. She half dreaded the idea of going back home today. Not necessarily because of the long road, but more because of the obstacles that could stand in her way. Still, she wanted to go back as well, for the sake of the others in her colony.

Alicia slowly got out of bed. She did a few warm-up stretched for the day and went to the kitchen.

Bilbo of course, was already there cleaning out the fire place where a spill of ashes littered his floor.

He put his little broom and dust pan to use as he cleaned up. A sneeze erupted from him due to the stirred ashes. " Bother this." He muttered.

Alicia beamed at him, " Good morning Mister Bilbo. Can I help?"

She was waved away before her knees touched the ground. " No, no Miss! It's terribly filthy! I'm almost done, I just had a little spill while trying to clean out my hearth here. And good morning to you!" The hobbit babbled as he went to discard his full dust pan. " There's breakfast in the kitchen if you'd like Miss."

" Thank you very much." Alicia sat down at the table watching Bilbo.

Bilbo turned around with a satisfied 'Hmph' and noticed her. " Something wrong? Is the food cold already?"

" No sir, I was waiting for you." Alicia answered quickly. " Or, have you eaten already?"

The hobbit smiled at her and chuckled. " You know I haven't actually. At least, not a full breakfast. I would be happy to join you, thank you." He went to wash his hands before joining Alicia.

" Did you sleep well?" Alicia started.

" Yes, I did Miss thank you. Did you?"

" Yes sir I did. You know you don't have to call me Miss anymore."

The hobbit sipped at some tea. " It is the polite thing to say. What would you like me to address you by?"

" Alicia. Just Alicia would be perfectly fine please." She responded.

" Alright. Then you may just say Bilbo. You needn't address me by Sir and Mister anymore either." The hobbit proposed. " Now, I've been looking at some of my maps here. I found one that showed even more detail of the area you entered the Shire from. You should take it with you when you leave. When will you be leaving? Not that I don't enjoy your company!" He added the last part quickly.

" Oh I understand. And I was thinking that today would be more geared towards mapping out the safest route first and going as far as the cave I came out of. Then evaluating how tough that would be to climb out. Also, I wanted to find someplace to gather as much supplies and provisions for not only myself, but for my colony to benefit from if that's possible." Alicia planned. She fell into deep thinking for a moment before continuing. " My home may miss me, but they're not helpless. They can manage themselves till I get back."

Bilbo tilted his head. " Well, that's good I suppose. I'm sure they're worried sick over you now. I will gladly supply any provisions I can spare for you and your colony home and if I don't have what you need, I will help you find it."

" Thank you very much again Bilbo. You've been all too kind." Alicia answered after swallowing her last bite.

Bilbo searched around a table of his before he found a long pipe and a pouch. " I'm happy to help my dear. It is a beautiful morning for a little pipe weed. Care to join me?"

By the look of Alicia's face, Bilbo guessed that she probably never even touched a real pipe before.

" Just thought I'd offer. I'll be right outside if you need anything." He chortled as he turned and left.

The woman decided that she would help put up the dishes and food for him while he smoked. She hummed one of her favorite songs while she worked. Roughly twenty minutes later, she heard Bilbo's voice outside, along with another voice she was unfamiliar with. Curiosity overpowered and she tip-toed to the front window to look outside.

" Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or you simply saying that this is a morning to be good on?"

Outside Alicia saw a tall old man in grey with a long staff standing outside Bilbo's front gate, looking at him with scrutinizing eyes. Bilbo on the other hand, sat on his bench looking at the old man like he was crazy.

" All of them at once I suppose." The hobbit said. He looked around awkwardly before turning back to the staring old man. " Can I help you with something?"

Heh, always a generous fellow.

The old man raised an eyebrow, " That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

Bilbo guffawed the man in grey. " An advent-? No I don't believe anyone west of Bree would have any interest in adventures." He got up to check his mailbox. " Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things they are. Make you late for dinner." He looked down at his letters like they were suddenly very important and needed his immediate attention. " Good Morning." He said one last time before quickly stepping back up to his house.

The old man huffed. " To think I have lived long enough to be 'good morning-ed' by Belladonna Took's son as if I was selling buttons at the door!"

At this Bilbo turned around at him again. " I beg your pardon?"

" You've changed, and not entirely for the better Bilbo Baggins."

Alicia's brow furrowed. She didn't remember Bilbo mentioning his name to the old man earlier.

" I'm sorry do I know you?" The hobbit said.

" Well, you know my name though you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf! And Gandalf means…" he seemed to be at a loss. " Me."

'Obviously that.' Alicia grumped inside her head, watching the old man's hands should he try to do anything.

" I'm sorry you mean you're Gandalf the wandering wizard who made such excellent fireworks!" Bilbo pointed out. The old man, Gandalf smiled proudly. " I didn't know you were still in business."

Suddenly the proud smile vanished. Alicia smirked.

" Well, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me." Gandalf mused. " Even if it's only my fireworks. I shall inform the others." He turned to leave.

" Inform the who- No NO!" Bilbo shook his pipe at the grey clad man. The hobbit scurried back up to his door. " We do not want ANY adventures here!" He shuffled inside and closed the door as fast as he could without breaking something. Alicia watched him from the window. The old man Gandalf walked up his steps grumbling something.

" He's coming up the steps." She whispered. Then the sound of something scraping against his door could be heard. Bilbo leaned down to hear it, wondering what that crazy old man was doing. Bilbo shuffled to the window next to Alicia to look out. Suddenly, the blue eye of the old man popped into view, making both girl and hobbit jump back and hide. Carefully Bilbo looked back out his window just in time to see the grey man leave.

" Nope. No adventures here." He mumbled.

Alicia looked at him. " Who was that? What was he wearing?"

" That was Gandalf the wandering wizard. Strange lot those wizards are." The hobbit muttered as he straightened out his shirt.

" Wizards? Really?" The girl asked incredulously. It only added to her confusion. The only time she had ever heard of wizards was in story books and movies, or the renaissance festival even. She wondered if the people here just like to live like the renaissance times to help deal with tragedies that she was going through. Or maybe they really are that disconnected the real world?

She helped Bilbo to his armchair and helped clean up the kitchen while he got over his shock.

She helped keep his mind off of it during the daily chores and kept him talking about his books, mishaps with other nosy hobbits and so on. Lunch was enjoyed outside with a nice cool breeze, vegetables were harvested, and all the extra food Bilbo had was neatly organized in his pantry. To Alicia, the pantry was big enough to be another small apartment. She couldn't imagine having this much food in her house just for herself. Despite everything, Alicia found it hard not to like the little hobbit. She made it a point to clean up after herself, put things back and everything else her mother tried to beat into her.

When Bilbo came back around, they took a walk back to the edge of the forest. Bilbo brought his map for her. He scanned the forest line with frown.

" There it is. That's where I found you. You won't get lost in there will you? I've not been in those woods before."

Alicia smiled gratefully as she took his map. " I don't think so. I'll mark my trail. I want to at least find that cave so that I would better assess how I'd go about returning home through it."

" Right." The hobbit said. " Well, do what you must. You remember how to get back to my home right? Shall I wait for you here?"

" No thank you. I'm not sure how long I'll really be. But I know the way back to your house. I'll come back on my own." Alicia reassured him.

" Alright then. Be sure to be back for dinner!" He called as he turned to leave.

The girl sighed. She wasn't sure she'd even reach the cave in one day, but as long as she marked the path and kept going, she could get a little further each time. The one thing she didn't tell her new friend was that she was not only looking for a safe path, but to make sure no zombies were left unnoticed either. She honestly was not sure if the hobbits knew how to defend themselves against even one lone zombie with a broken foot. For her markings, she used tree vines wrapped around the tree, as well as ancient symbols from tribes around the world to make pointers that also didn't stick out too much except to those who knew what to look for. Save for a few forest animals and bugs, nothing else moved.

Her mind drifted in and out of her current situation as she walked on. The peace making it hard to stay focused on one thing for very long. Also, it wasn't easy finding her original path. She did end up getting lost a couple of times, luckily she was able to find her way back when she did. Eventually, she found a dirt path that she followed until the dirt became dried mud and that lead to the mouth of a cave.

But was it the cave she was looking for? Only one way to find out.

Gingerly she stepped inside, feeling, watching, hearing, even sniffing for anything else that might move.

The darkness didn't reassure her in the slightest. She thought about some lone zombie that might be lying around in there, waiting for something to come unexpectedly for it to bite it's leg.

After that lovely thought, she reflexively pulled out her hunting knife. So far there was nothing but rock, mud, and sand. After a few long and boring minutes of searching, she did find her old trail that she made when first coming out and she slowly followed it. Unfortunately the light became more and more scarce and she scowled at herself for not thinking to bring a light. She did remember that there was a bit of a hard climb before she reached this tunnel, so she kneeled down and even more slower, crept forward and feeling the ground. The reason why she was able to find this tunnel that lead her to the Shire, was because of her mini flashlight spotted it.

Eventually, she did find the end of the ground, but it was too dark to see deeper. The eerie silence allowed her mind to think a million thoughts uninterrupted. She will need to get some climbing gear like rope, grappling hooks, a lamp and extra oil, and whatever else she could use that could help her through a tunnel. Finally fed up with the cave, she made extra trail markings that indicated what's ahead and left for the exit of the tunnel. The darkness made her want to sleep, the obstacles in her way put her in a sour mood. The receded light in the forest indicated that it was early evening, so she made her way back to Bilbo's house. She almost walked right past it at first. Dusting off her clothes, she knocked.

" Hello Alicia. How was your excursion? Did you find anything?" Bilbo greeted as he ushered her in.

The girl smiled a sad smile. " Well, I found the cave, and silly me forgot to bring a light with me, but it is the right cave and I will need to get a little bit of climbing gear somewhere." She took off her shoes to avoid tracking dirt all over his house.

" Climbing gear?" The hobbit echoed as he tapped his jaw. " You will be hard pressed to find even a hobbit that is interested in climbing through any caves. But I'm sure you might be able to find some tools that could help. Care to accompany me to the docks after tea? I found a recipe for a wonderful fish dinner that I haven't had in a long while."

Alicia's face beamed at him. " I love fish. Fish and turkey are my favorite meats."

Soon after tea, they were on their way. Bilbo continued to talk about fascinating things he'd learned in his library of books.

When they got to the docks, they were greeted by fishers, farmers, and other hobbits who not only bought but bartered for their needs. Alicia tried not to laugh when she witnessed one guy get walloped with a fish from some angry lady. She watched a painter paint a portrait of the lake while she waited for Bilbo again. The hobbit came back with a sack that he held open for her.

" I found some rope here and a lamp with extra oil of course. Here's a pair of gloves that the fisherman was so kind to throw in as well." He explained. His smile quirked wider when he saw the woman's shock.

" You- Did you really buy all that for…. the cave."

" Well, actually I bought it for you to use while in the cave." Bilbo corrected.

" That's- Thank you very much. But that's- you don't have to go spending your hard earned money on me like that Bilbo." Alicia stuttered.

Bilbo just kept walking on to his next stop. " Think nothing of it." Was all he said.

Alicia was very grateful that he did get those things for her. She proved it by making sure the generous hobbit didn't have to carry one bag or basket back to his house. She held onto all of them and wouldn't let the hobbit carry anything more than his grocery list. He bought his fish and then three pounds of jerky for her. They went quickly back home so Bilbo could get started on his fish dinner.

When the girl had nothing more to help with, she went to take a quick rinse off before dinner.

A soft sky blue gown and a pair of crème' colored sleep pants that barely passed her knees flowed and swished happily around her knees as she walked down the hall. A mouth-watering smell wafted from the kitchen. Bilbo had just finished setting the table.

" All done!" He announced proudly. " I think it turned out quite well if I do say so myself."

" I have to agree with you!" Alicia replied as they sat down. Just as the girl finished saying grace and Bilbo was about to cut into his fish, there came the telltale jingling of his door bell.

" Now who on earth is that at this late hour?" The hobbit asked looking at Alicia.

She shrugged. " 'Not sure. I'll go find out for you."

Bilbo stood up quickly. " No, no. Let me. I shan't be too long." He swiftly went to answer the door.

Alicia watched him from the dining room table. Judging by his shocked expression, it was not someone he knew. Her hand slipped under the table to her belt knife hidden under her gown. She heard a very deep rumbly voice from the other side of the door.

" Bilbo Baggins at yours." The hobbit replied. " I'm sorry do we know each other?"

A few seconds later heavy footsteps tromped down the hall. " Which way is it Laddie? Is it down here?"

What? Did we need a plumber? No longer able to resist fish dinner, Alicia began to scarf.

" Is what down where?" Bilbo called out as he shut the door back and hung up a dark green cloak.

" Supper!" The rumbly voice answered and suddenly a clothing item was thrown at the hobbit . " He said there'd be food here, and lots of it."

" 'he said'? Who said?"

Suddenly, the source of the voice stalked into the kitchen. Standing before Alicia was a Viking, or at least someone dressed similar to a Viking. Instead of a horned helmet, he his bald head was adorned with tattoos. Two hammers criss-crossed his back and on his shoulders and boots were furs from some animal. He walked like a guy who wasn't known for friendliness with powerful strides and an impassive expression, able to scare off anybody who wasn't as hardened as himself. Alicia liked him.

His dark eyes scanned the entire room before resting on her. His bushy brows rose in confusion for a moment as he walked in slowly.

Alicia rose with a small smile. " Hello sir. How are you?" She greeted.

The Viking's subtle look of confusion increased when he took in her height. He just barely passed her shoulders. He stopped and gave a slight bow, never breaking his scrutinizing eye contact. " Dwalin. At your service my lady. I am well."

Alicia grinned at him. He quickly spotted Bilbo's fish and made a Bee line for it as he gave her one last glance before sitting down in Bilbo's place. Meanwhile the hobbit followed inside and looked between her and the newcomer, clearly just as confused as her. His confused expression melted into one of dissatisfaction when he saw the Viking devouring his food with poor manners. He let out a quiet sigh and sat near his window watching with a slightly grumpy face. Alicia could not eat anymore after seeing poor Bilbo's predicament.

The Viking stuffed his face, he stared at the fish head be musingly before biting it clean off with a loud crunch. " Very good this." He said between bites. " Anymore?"

Booooold!

Bilbo stuttered. " What? Oh Oh yes. Um." He stood up and reached to where a plate of biscuits sat in front of the window. Bilbo glanced again at plate, the Viking and Alicia before grabbing one and stowing it away in his robe pocket. Alicia gave a thin smile. " Help yourself."

And that's exactly what the new visitor did. His huge hand smacked down on the plate and he popped a whole biscuit in his mouth. Alicia took a drink of tea, not entirely sure what else to do in this awkward situation. If it were her home, Viking or not, would have had a gun in his face and an American Pit-bull terrier on his ass. But rules are different here in the Shire.

Dwalin grunted. " I was not told of a woman being here as well."

Alicia's eyes flicked to him before she turned back to him fully. " What did who tell you?" She asked.

Dwalin raised an eyebrow as he chomped away. " A woman of Men even." He grumbled.

Alicia's eyes flicked towards Bilbo, hopeful of a better explanation. The poor hobbit seemed taken aback by Dwalin already.

"Mm-Hm." Alicia muttered and absentmindedly started to eat.

Bilbo looked about. " It's just that… I wasn't expecting anymore company tonight you see." Though whether the Viking didn't care or didn't hear was a mystery. Suddenly the jingling of the doorbell rang. All three looked up.

When no one moved the Viking Dwalin leered up at Bilbo. " That'd be the door."

Alicia quietly chuckled and smirked at the look Bilbo gave Dwalin. " I can get it if you'd like." She offered awkwardly.

The hobbit motioned for her to stay as he went for the door again. She turned her attention back to Dwalin when he suddenly stood up. The Viking shuffled across the room to a jar of cookies Bilbo had made this afternoon. He pulled the lid off easily and dumbly stuffed his hand in the jar, only to have it get stuck before he got to the pastries. Alicia watched amused at his antics. Dwalin furrowed his brow. He pulled his entire hand free and this time only put his fingers inside instead of his entire hand, and began to roughly shake out the cookies from the jar. Alicia finished dinner promptly, watching the Viking and listening to who Bilbo was talking to. She silently got up to put her dirty dishes in the sink.

By reflex alone, she jerked at the sound of some unknown " Oooh!" Of course she wouldn't admit that she got that scared if no one witnessed it though. Peering around the corner, she saw yet another stranger waltz into room, giving Dwalin an ' I caught you' look as he entered the kitchen. The expression on Dwalin's face was one someone who did just get caught red handed.

" Evening Brother!" the newcomer said jovially. This man was shorter than the Viking. Actually everything about him reminded survivor of some Scottish Santa Claus. At this point, the girl wasn't sure how to react to these people. She's still trying to get used to hobbits after all and these two E.T.s want to walk in.

" By my beard." Dwalin sat down the cookie jar. As he approached the Santa Claus. " You've gotten shorter and wider since last we met."

Scottish Santa held up a finger. " Wider. Not shorter. Still smart enough for the both of us." He gestured to the cookie jar and winked.

Weird way to say I'm smarter than your dumbass; can't even get a cookie…..What the..? Alicia gawked like Bilbo did when she saw them head butt each other. Eh, well there's girls who like to chest bump, so maybe that's not all that different.

Bilbo tried to regain their attention, but the two just wandered to a large keg and began to pour drinks and explore the pantry. " It's not that I don't like visitors. I like them just as much as the next hobbit."

They were still ignoring him

" What's this?"

" I don't know. I thought it was cheese. It's turned blue."

"Blegh. It's riddled with mold."

Bilbo kept trying. " It's just that I'd like to get to know them BEFORE they come visiting." He furrowed at Dwalin when the Viking tossed the chunk of cheese over his shoulder.

" The thing is I don't know either of you, not in the slightest." Bilbo continued. Alicia had to hand it to him, he was VERY polite. " I don't mean be blunt, but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry."

Suddenly both stranger regarded him with very serious looks.

Balin looked at Bilbo for a moment. " Apology accepted."

" Troller." Alicia huffed.

" Aw, now fill it up brother!" The Scotsman chastised. "I could eat again if you insist."

Suddenly the door-bell rang again. Bilbo huffed and went to answer it. Alicia watched the two in the pantry. The Scotsman picked up a jar and smelled it, glancing her direction, then did a double take when he finally noticed her. " Oh, beg your pardon my lady! I didn't even see you there!"

" Oh, not sure why she's here." Dwalin mumbled as he piled food onto his plate.

The scarlet clad man took a few of steps towards her and smiled broadly to her, arms held out as he bowed. " Balin, son of Fundin, at your service."

The woman quickly smoothened her hard features to more friendly ones. " How are you?" She said in her nicest voice.

" I am well thank you. You are?" Balin inquired as he tilted his head.

Alicia came back into the dinning room to properly introduce herself. She couldn't help but notice how she towered over the white haired man, Balin. " I'm Alicia. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand, inwardly second guessing if that was an acceptable greeting or not. Balin politely shook it however.

Balin gave her a once over look. " You're quite tall for a woman of man, I daresay. May I ask; where are you from? You do not look like human lassie I've ever seen before."

" A small town called Crosby." She answered, not expecting him to really know of it.

Balin furrowed his white brows. His soft eyes far away as he tried to recall anything that would ring a bell. " Never heard of it. It sounds like you came a long way."

Dwalin suddenly stomped past, " Kili! Come give us a hand or we'll never get everyone in here."

The gruff Viking ushered a younger boy with a bow on his back, smiling widely at him.

Balin chuckled a bit as he saw the two newest arrivals. " Please excuse me Lady Alicia." He said with another nod. Before he left however, Alicia did not miss a cunning gleam in his eye that was not there when he regarded anyone else. It made her unsure of whether she should be on guard or not take offence…

Bilbo had his arms full of weapons he stuttered and gawked at the four people. The fourth one joining in had a care-free smile on his face and walked with a happy bounce to his steps. He offered a quick bow to Alicia and went to assist the others in moving around the furniture.

" Oh no. No, no!" Bilbo said when the door rang again. Alicia slipped away down a hall to a more unnoticeable area. " Go away and bother somebody else! There's far too many dwarves in my dinning room as it is!"

Dwarves? Well, I wasn't gonna voice it but since he said it first… Alicia watched carefully as Bilbo went for the door, one hand itching for a weapon to be in it.

" If this is some blunt-head's idea of a joke.. HAHA. Then I must say it is in very poor taste!" Bilbo swung open the door and in fell an avalanche of people!

" Argh!"

" Get off ya big buffoon!"

" My hat!"

" My arm!"

" Can't breathe!"

A large pile of people now lay on the ground at Bilbo's feet. The poor hobbit stared at them, only half as surprised as he was before, watching them stumble over themselves or knocking others back down as they tried to get up. The hobbit looked past the awkward mess and saw the one responsible for everything, " Gandalf."

"Carefully! Carefully!" Gandalf said as he peered down." It's not like you Bilbo, to keep friends waiting on the mat, and then open the door like a pop gun."

The group finally managed to pick themselves up and dust off before bowing and introducing themselves in their own way.

" HRA-HRUM! Bombur, at your service."

" Oin, at your service! Eh?"

" Um, Ori, at your service master Baggins."

" Bifur.."

" Dori! At your service, master Baggins! Pleasure to meet you."

" Nori, nice to meet you."

" Gloin, son of Groin. At your service lad!"

"Hello master Baggins! Bofur, at your service!"

Bilbo really didn't have much of a chance to reply, one talked right after the other, then bolted to the dinning room.

Alicia, stayed hidden behind a wall, listening and watching the strange company. They greeted each other than began to raid the pantry. As Gandalf and Bilbo joined them, the hobbits face paled in shock.

" Wait a minute, wait please!" He called as the dwarves grabbed anything and everything that could function as a plate, cup or bowl.

Alicia saw a grey haired guy in black some philosopher looking guy carrying a chair behind the red bearded lumberjack. Bilbo jumped in front of him. " That's my uncle's chair it's not for sitting on. Take it back!"

" I cannot 'ear what yer saying laddie." The philosopher said.

" Put that back! It's there for a reason!" Bilbo yelled at the blonde and the archer as they carried away a small barrel. No matter what Bilbo said, the strange people ignored and raided his house. Alicia watched with experienced eyes if any of them looked like marauders or potential zombies or worse. It was hard to stay locked on one for very long before they disappeared in some other room or another one walked in front of her field of vision. The hobbit grabbed the shoulder of one haggard looking guy who had his wine jug. " Excuse me! That's my wine-!" He choked on his words when the haggard man turned around to reveal an interesting head piece on his forehead. Alicia stared wide-eyed at the axe piece lodged in his head. How the heck was that guy still alive? The woman actually took the time to ponder the anatomy of the brain to try to come up with theory supporting this stranger's condition.

Haggard man leaned a bit closer to Bilbo, pointing to his temple and saying something in some other language before walking off again. The hobbit looked more baffled than Alicia. The grey bearded guy tapped Bilbo on the shoulders.

" He's got an injury." The grey haired man said.

" What, you mean the axe in his head?" Bilbo asked.

" Dead?" The Scottish grey beard said, holding some ear trumpet almost against the hobbit's mouth.

" No only between the ears." He said and walked off as well.

" What? Brain dead?" Alicia whispered to herself.

She watched, half amused at the people grabbing stuff, smelling, licking, tapping away at random things they've never seen before.

Watching them carefully, and careful meaning like a stalker, she noted distinct differences between them all. From their unique hairstyles, even to the detail of how they chewed, one was like a cow, another nibbled like a squirrel. She watched how they greeted each other, though it seemed they already met each other before. Dwalin refilled his mug up, sat down and pulled out a violin as he drank.

Balin helped himself to another ale and a few pieces of cakes as he moved about. The way he moved, a content smile on his lips, eyes half squinted from the smile, he easily and fluently slipped past others without bumping into anyone else. A red bearded fellow whom Alicia couldn't tell if he was angry or that was his neutral face, stomped about the kitchen snatching what he could before someone else tried to take it. If anyone did, he gave a good grumbling smack talk warning to 'keep your hands on your own plate or I'll throw ya outside with the rest of the dogs.'

As she was debating with herself whether to come out now or wait a bit longer, a long shadow of a man fell down the hallway, getting closer to her.

The old man in grey from before came into view. He dipped his head humbly with a warm smile in his face when he caught Alicia's eye. She looked up from her crouched position in a manner similar to a kid caught spying.

" Well, good evening miss." The grey man said. " You must be the young lady from this morning."

Alicia was surprised by the garb of the old man and tried not to stare rudely at him. The man was dressed like someone she would see at the Renaissance Festival! He had the staff, pointy hat and everything. To be brutally honest, she talk much, considering she always liked to go to that festival anyway and had a few pirate and steampunk and huntress lady days herself.

She stood up to her full height, which is actually a few inches shorter than the old man. " You must be, the wizard." She said with a tentative smile.

" I didn't know Bilbo already had company this evening. I am Gandalf the Grey. What shall I call you?" The wizard introduced.

Flashing her own toothy smile, she held out her hand. " Alicia. It's nice to meet you. Why did you come peeking through the window like that?" She said her name slowly and finally asked the question dancing in her head since she first saw him.

Politely, Gandalf shook her hand as he chuckled. " Oh that? I thought he might be watching to see if I've gone. I thought I'd give him a little scare just for fun's sake." He gestured for her to follow him back to where the party was at. She still wasn't quite sure if she really wanted to go out there, but no choice now.

" Well, it worked. We were both startled when we saw two big blue eyes looking back at us." She responded. She looked over just in time to see two boys, blonde haired and brown haired, taking turns distracting some other purple clad guy away from the pastries in front of him so that they could steal them. However, another brunette guy with a star shaped hairstyle that Alicia was admiring earlier stole back half the little pastries and shared it back with the purple clad guy. She smiled amusingly.

Gandalf redirected her attention. " So miss Alicia. Where are you from?"

She looked at him evenly, trying to hide her suspicion. "I'm from a small town called Crosby."

Gandalf hummed. " No, I don't believe I've ever heard of that place, and they call me the wandering wizard. How came you to the Shire?"

" I got lost." She smiled sheepishly.

Gandalf looked at her, expecting her to say more. When she didn't he raised a grey brow. " You got lost where? From which direction did you come from I'm asking."

She felt slightly insulted at his tone, as if implying that she was stupid, but maybe she deserved it. " I ran into some trouble on my way back home and took a wrong turn somewhere, quite a few wrong turns probly'. I came here hoping to find some help. Mr. Baggins was kind enough to offer that help." She admitted.

Gandalf looked thoughtful for a moment, mulling over her answer. Then his smile returned, " Well, that's what Baggins' are known for here after all. "

" Yes." She smiled.

Bilbo's yell caught their attention. " That's not a dishcloth, that's a dole'!" He snatched away a small dole' and shooed away the star headed dwarf aside.

" But it full of holes." An Eskimo said, leaning against the wall.

" It's supposed to be that way, it's crochet." The hobbit answered.

The Eskimo smiled. " And what a wonderful game that is! If you have the balls for it!" The nearest guests laughed at his comment. Even Alicia quietly chuckled. Her smile turned to one more sympathetic when her hobbit friend came stomping towards them.

" Gandalf. I haven't the slightest clue what's going on here. What are all these dwarves doing in my house?!" Bilbo ranted.

Dwarves? Well, I wasn't going to voice it, but since he said it first… Alicia thought.

Gandalf chuckled. " They're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them."

He turned to Alicia." Miss Alicia, why don't you go get some dinner and meet the others."

She politely declined the offer however.

" I don't want to get used to them! I want them out!" Bilbo said. He was about to continue when a silver haired dwarf came up with two very small glasses wine. His hair was also very meticulously done in a fashion that reminded the girl of a samurai.

" Here you are Master Gandalf!" He called in an English sounding accent. " Small glass of red wine as requested." And a small glass it was! It was maybe two ounces at the most. Gandalf gave a look at the glass after he received it. The silver haired dwarf looked at Alicia with a look of surprise. " Oh my lady please forgive me. I didn't see you earlier. Dori, at your service." He with a flourishing bow.

Caught up in the excitement, Alicia offered a bow of her own. " I'm Alicia. Pleased to meet your acquaintance Mr. Dori."

Dori had a large grin on his face. " What would the lady like to drink this evening? Ale? Red Wine? Perhaps some chamomile tea?" He said in almost a sing song voice. She just liked the way he talked.

She held up a hand. " Thank you for your offer sir. Some tea would be nice if there's any please." She asked sweetly.

Dori offered to take her hand. " Certainly! Allow me to take you to a seat Lady Alish- Aleeshe- oh my…"

The generous dwarf grumbled at not being able to pronounce her name easily. He held out a chair for her to sit, clears the table in front of her and with an apologetic grin he said. " I'll be right back with your tea Miss."

Aaaaw… She thought.

On her left sat the blonde haired young dwarf from before and her right seat was suddenly taken by the Eskimo. Great, now she had no way of escape.

What was worse was that everything was so loud. Loud noises in general always made her cringe and back away, and of course since the zombies, loud noises are all but forbidden. Alicia eyed the people's clothing. They looked like they had layer after layer of cloth on that one from south Texas would think preposterous to wear. They also had a variety of weapons that had a very medieval style to them.

'Maybe… They dress and act this way because it is the best way they are able to cope with reality…' Alicia thought. She smiled politely and tried not to draw too much attention to herself.

She wasn't so unnoticed by the blonde guy next to her. " Good Evening my lady." He said with a large grin.

" Good evening." She nodded back with a smile.

" Fili, at your service." He said with a wink. "What might your name be?"

" It's Alicia, good to meetchu'. How are you?" She asked as a friendly afterthought.

Fili popped a grape in his mouth. " I am well thank you. A-lee-see-ah. A lovely name indeed. Though I must admit, I was not aware that we would be enjoying the company your company as well."

Alicia wasn't sure how else to respond other than a thin smile. " I, we honestly weren't told about you and your, company joining us tonight."

The dwarf didn't seem to take offense though, he merely smiled a knowing smirk back at her. " How are you enjoying the party?"

Alicia didn't like it. " Glad to see everyone's having a good time. But Mr. Baggins doesn't like us re-arranging his house without his permission though." She was never really into wild parties.

Fili chuckled, " The poor hobbit must not get invited to many parties then."

The girl managed to hide most of her grimace by looking away at everyone else. She saw one of the dwarves, one that seemed two or three times the size of others, making some sort of sandwich, but instead of bread, he used large cuts of meat. He presented one half to Bilbo as the hobbit chastised him.

Dwalin was sitting beside Dori. All Alicia heard was, ' You just take yer fist..' then Dwalin smashed the roll in front of Dori. The silver haired dwarf guffawed and scowled at Dwalin, swinging his own fist angrily. A fiery red headed guy laughed the loudest out of all of the ones who saw it. She caught Balin looking at her and offered a small smile. The elder nodded back and took a long pull from his mug.

She really wanted to help Bilbo with whatever he needed, but even the hobbit began to slowly give up. Fili, seeing that his mug was empty, excused himself and went to refill it.

Within the next minute, Fili called out, " Who wants an ale?" as he jumped on the table, shoes and all, stepping in the food as he walked down the table. People called out and held up their hands to grab one of the cups he had. The blonde haired dwarf accidentally kicked Alicia's empty tea cup off the table. She tried to grab it, but it slipped away. She twisted to the right, only to be elbowed in the face by the Eskimo. He didn't seem to notice till she moved his arm out of the way and get on her hands to find the cup.

As if it were her life's ambition , she stupidly darted after the cup. Luckily enough she was able to retrieve it before it was broken. Unfortunately, Eskimo was still not paying attention to his flying limbs and elbowed her at the side of her head. Alicia just grimaced. It wouldn't due to hit back or yell at the guy during a party, especially since he's already had a few drinks, who knows how he'd react. Alicia didn't think it'd be a wise idea to go pulverizing drunks in Bilbo's home.

She turned around and saw that Dwalin had pulled out a violin and began to play it. She always loved violins. Maybe she could sneak away from the table…

Just as she got up, she heard the boisterous laugh of the drunk and then the sound of wood smacking wood. Turning around curiously, she saw that he had fallen back on his chair. The room exploded with laughter and the fallen dwarf's eyes lazily shifted from the roof to hers. All she could do was grimace again. Just as she was about to bend down to help him, two others beat her, Dori and the Axe man.

With a small shrug, she turned around to leave again. Dwalin caught her admiring his skill, giving a curt nod and barely noticeable smirk as she walked by.

Although it was nice to see that everyone was having such a good time, Alicia just was not a loud party person. She sought out her hobbit friend to see if she could offer any help. She had to weave her way in and out and around folks, as the guests started exploring the house and things around them.

After checking a few corners, she finally saw Bilbo and Gandalf standing in the hallway.

"…I'm not even going to tell you what they've done to my bathroom. They nearly destroyed the pipes!" The hobbit exclaimed.

At this, Alicia giggled. Bilbo rubbed his forehead in frustration as he heard the men start a burping contest. A younger guy clad in a purple cardigan came walking up to the hobbit. " Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Considering he was the burping contest winner, Alicia was doubtful he even knew what manners were. However, before Bilbo could answer, Fili came in.

" Here you go Ori, give it to me." He took the plate and frizzbied it to a brunette guy who caught it easily and tossed it to the Axe man. The axe man caught it without even looking, both plates that were thrown at him and placed them in a large pot to wash.

Bilbo's eyes were as wide as the saucers that just flew by. " That's my mother's china, it's over a hundred years old!" He turned back to the dinning room to see others stomping and banging a tune on the table with utensils. " Could you please not do that, You'll blunt them!"

It was the drunk eskimo that answered. " Oh you hear that lads! We'll blunt the knives!" He teased.

" Douche bag." Alicia muttered.

They suddenly took turns adding in their own verses as they continued to toss about various dishware. The ginger haired rotund guy who sat behind the axe-man was given all the left overs that Dwalin dumped in front of him. The brunette with the three mowhawk hairstyle did some Russian dance where he kicked the dishes over to another person. Eskimo pulled out a flute and knocked about dishes with his elbows as a grey haired old man played a …. Teapot next to him. Alicia thought the grey haired man was kinda cute with his teapot skills. Then she saw Balin. That poor old man had a look on his face that said, ' They do this every time. I'm too old for this.' as he tossed back the plates. Poor Bilbo Baggins however, he looked like he was about to have a heart attack right now.

He cast a desperate look to Alicia before they both ran into the kitchen, only to find it spotless and everybody laughing aloud. " That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

The girl smiled broadly. Anyone who enjoyed doing dishes was welcome in her house. Bilbo scuffled into the kitchen expecting a mess, but to his great surprise, there was none. All dishware and utensils were neatly stacked to one side of the table with all the guests gathered around laughing loudly and proudly at their job well done. That is, until a loud banging resounded from the front door. Instantly, all the happy vanished, not even a breath was heard.

Gandalf turned back to the others. " He's here." in a solemn voice. Alicia's brow furrowed. Who could be here that would make a rowdy group of men look like Lestat the vampire just showed up? Quietly she slinked back down the hall and out of view, not really sure of what else to do.

Bilbo opened the door and there stood another dark haired man dressed in furs and dark blue clothing.

Well, he wasn't hard on the eyes that's for sure, but he seemed far too serious. There was no smile, not even a smirk. He didn't bow or say bow or say that 'at your service' quote. Instead was this.

" Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way. Twice." The newest guest took off his cape and looked around at the others. Some bowed as he walked by while others nodded.

Curiosity peeked in the girl as she watched the stranger closely.

Gandalf smiled, " Thorin allow me to introduce to you Mr. Bilbo Baggins. Master Baggins this is the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

The guest, Thorin, looked at Bilbo unimpressed for a moment, " So this is the hobbit. Tell me have you done much fighting?" He began to circle Bilbo, sizing him up while firing questions that the hobbit stuttered over. " As I thought. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." The other men chuckled at Thorin's remark. To Bilbo's credit, he remained polite. The grey clad man ushered everyone into the dinning room again to discuss some 'business' while the girl remained hidden from view, eavesdropping.

She observed how serious, even darker the atmosphere became, how some folks catered to the leader and their dialect or choice of words as they talked about their business. They, or most of them had crazy long beards that were intricately braided with studs and beads in them. Their clothing was like that of video game characters, specifically World of Warcraft. No one had zippers or Velcro or rubber on them. Even their weapons, which were obviously real, were like the medieval period, no guns of any kind were amongst them. As hard as she looked, she couldn't find anything technological. No ipod, no watch, no tablet, car keys, walkie-talkies, or even a pair of sunglasses were to be found. In fact, now that she noticed, Bilbo had no electrical outlets in his house either.

There was mention of a solitary peek that used to be a city and is now inhabited by…. The beast?

" Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible. Greatest calamity of our age." The eskimo said after a breath of smoke.

'No it isn't.' Alicia scowled as she recalled her history classes. The hundred years war, The black plague, Hitler, Nero, 911…

" Airborne fire breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals-"

" Yes I know what a dragon is!" Bilbo defended.

Suddenly the cardigan wearing fellow stood up. " I'm not afraid! I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!"

" Good lad Ori!"

" Aye!"

" Yes!"

" Sit Down!"

Jacksie?... Dragon?...Who ARE these people?

The Scottish santa doused any happy that was left. " The task will be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best… nor brightest." At this last part he cast a quick look to Eskimo. Alicia huffed in silent agreement. Was it wrong that she thought this was a little amusing to her?

Oh but not everyone agreed. Trident hair leaned forward. " Here! Who're you calling dim?!" They started to argue a bit. But Fili dropped his fist on the table.

" We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us. To the last dwarf!"

More yells of agreement, because apparently a simple yes and nod wasn't enough.

The dark haired boy next to him smiled broadly," and you forget we have a wizard by our side. Gandalf would've killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

The old man began to stutter," Uh well now, I wouldn't say…. ah…"

" How many then?" Dori asked.

" What?"

" How many dragons have you killed?" Dori pressed. And suddenly Gandalf had no voice. And another argument broke out with everyone standing and shaking fists at each other.

Thorin on the other hand stood up, " SHAZAARA!" He yelled like a Spartan. Everyone sat back down. The hobbit casted a wary glance this way and that. It almost sounded like he said, 'shakira' to her.

Thorin went on to mention the possibility of others who might have already killed the dragon and reveling in the spoils of their victory. Thorin could be a great motivational speaker as well. Alicia found herself wishing she had that ability, to just know what to say when someone distresses you like that. Unfortunately, Alicia was not very good at verbally defending herself. There was yet another shout of triumph. How many times do these folks have to do that in one night?

But once again, Balin had to ruin the happy. " You forget that the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

" That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said as he pulled out a strange looking key and handed it to Thorin.

" How came you by this?" The leader asked.

" It was given to me by your grandfather for safe keeping." The wizard answered. " It is yours now."

Thorin held the key as if he was just given super powers. Well, obviously the thing is important to him.

They began discussing a hidden back door behind the mountain, and why they have come to Bilbo's house before starting.

" That's why we need a burglar." The same brown haired boy said.

" Oh yes." Bilbo agreed. " An expert even, I'd imagine."

" And are you?" The fiery red head asked.

Ignorantly Bilbo stuttered, " I? Am I what?"

The grey beard with the ear horn turned to everyone. " He said he's an expert! Yeehee!"

" What?!" The hobbit guffawed. " No. No! I'm not a burglar, I've never stolen anything in my life!"

Dwalin sighed. " I'm afraid I have to agree with Master Baggins. The wilds are no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."

Bilbo pointed at him and nodded for everyone to listen to Dwalin. Alicia smirked.

Yet another argument broke out, but this time, was stopped by Gandalf. He stood up and suddenly his voice went deeper and dark clouds formed behind him. The hell?

Alicia's eyes were wide as she tried to find some wire or something that would explain how he did that. No one else at the table knew either, judging by their nervous reactions of scooting away from him. Dori's face was quite priceless as he leaned back against Ori for a moment.

" If I say Master Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is." Gandalf said. Alicia half scowled. What gave him the right to tell a person who they can and can't be? " Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet and their smell is all but unknown to Smaug."

" But Gandalf. I can't just leave!" Bilbo countered. " I have Beg-End to take care of, not to I can't just leave Miss Alicia by herself!"

" Herself? Are you married then?" Thorin muttered as he raised an eyebrow at Bilbo who answered,

" No no, I'm not. She's a friend of mine."

Gandalf nodded, " Ah yes. I've almost forgotten!" He peered around the house. " Where is Miss Alicia?"

Oh no. Now they're calling her.

" Miss Alicia?" Bilbo called down the hall, probably knew she was there the whole time. She took a deep breath in her nose and out her mouth to calm herself before stepping out in Bilbo and Gandalf's view.

" Won't you come join us?" Gandalf beckoned her over to everyone's view.

She was slightly worried that they would see her as an incapable child in an adult's body. A few of the elders in her colony thought of her that way still. ' You're still young. You have plenty of time to learn.' They would say and laugh.

She gave a thin smile to everyone, who gave half glares and smirks in return. Thorin gave a full glare at her when her eyes rested on him. In fact he looked at her like she read his diary without permission as he stood up.

" You allowed this woman to hear our plans?" Thorin growled. " This is a private matter. Not for just anyone to come join whenever they please." Alicia's smile faded to a face of un-impression after hearing him talk as if she wasn't standing in front of him. Although Alicia was a whole head taller than him, she'd be lying to herself if she denied that she wasn't a little nervous, especially by his defensive posture. However, she remained silent and impassive, refusing to show any sort of aggression. Before his intense stare could burn two holes in her head, Bilbo came to her rescue.

" This young lady was here long before you came Master Okeanshield." Bilbo said kindly. " She lost her way home and I wouldn't be a Baggins if I didn't help her."

Thorin did not back down. " This quest is of no concern to women. If Bilbo had a lady to tend to, why did you choose him, of all hobbits Gandalf?"

Alicia crossed her arms, still unsure of whether she should say something or not waste her breath on the arrogant guy. Gandalf gave a disapproving look to Thorin, seeming to read her thoughts. " There's no need to speak as if she is not standing before you now. Alicia here has a very interesting situation of her own not unlike yours. If I understand correctly, she is looking for a way back to her home as well. Is that right?"

Alicia nodded. " Yes sir it is."

Thorin continued to watch her, no doubt looking for lies. The woman kept watching him in return, one eyebrow subtly raising up. He ignored the woman for now and looked at Gandalf with narrowed eyes for a moment. " Fine. We'll do it your way. Balin, give him the contract."

Balin stood up and reached in his jacket, he pulled out a large folded up paper and passed it to Thorin who shoved it on Bilbo's chest. " It's just the usual, summary of our quest, expenses, funeral arrangements, so forth."

Bilbo looked disturbed as he took the paper, " Funeral expenses.." He stepped away for a moment while skimming through the papers that had pieces coming from the sides as well. " Lacreations….. Incineration?"

" Oh aye. He'll melt the flesh right off your bones." Eskimo said nonchalantly. Bilbo started going pale.

Balin leaned forward. " Are you alright laddie?" All eyes were on the hobbit.

" I just need a moment." Bilbo said.

" Think furnace with wings." The hatted dwarf stood up. Alicia shot him a nervous look.

" Flash of light, searing pain, then poof. You're nothing more than a pile of ash." He went on to say.

Bilbo took a hard swallow." Nope." Then fainted to the ground.

Gandalf sighed. " Very helpful Bofur."

The girl knelt down by Bilbo. " Gone and scared the ghost out of him." She muttered. Gently she sat him up. It was like picking up a child to her. While the dwarves muttered to themselves, Alicia hoisted him up and quickly took him to his armchair. After a moment, the hobbit opened his eyes and was greeted by Alicia's smile.

" They'r still here aren't they?" He whispered. Alicia nodded. The hobbit slouched." Confusticate these dwarves and that wizard." Gandalf came walking up at that time. He greeted Bilbo with a friendly smile before turning to Alicia. " Would you mind fetching Master Baggins some tea please?"

"Kay." She said as she got up to do so. Quietly she walked into the kitchen, careful to avoid bumping into anyone. While she got together the tea pot, cup and serving tray, she felt eyes on her. It was the leader, Thorin. Sparing a glance with a small smile at him to show that she knew he was looking at her, she went back to finding the jar that held the tea bags. He gave no smile in return however. He was still clearly displeased that his plans was overheard by this unknown woman.

" Are you looking for something miss?" Fili asked from the other side of the kitchen.

" The jar of tea bags. Usually it's on this counter here." She responded in kind.

Fili grinned a knowing grin. " Ah yes. I do believe Master Dori still has it. I shall check. Kili." Fili turned to his younger brother. " Keep our lady company while I'm gone will you?" Kili looked up at her with a furrowed face, but said nothing as Fili left.

The girl tried not to make the moment awkward by looking for the sugar cup and a few napkins. " How are you enjoying this night?" She asked him.

Kili looked at her blankly, " It's fine. I've never been to the Shire before."

" It's my first time too." She replied. " I've never seen anyone wash dishes like ya'll did. That was amazing."

Kili looked at her strangely. " Yes. Dwarves finish their tasks differently than humans." If Alicia didn't know any better, she'd say there was a hint of snobby in his attitude.

She patiently waited for Fili to return in silence. Kili looked curiously at her.

" Are you planning to join us?"

" On what? Your mission about the dragon?" She asked.

" Our quest to kill the dragon, yes."

She shrugged, which made the young dwarf scowl at her. " It's not just some journey around the world. We are trying to get back our home, our heritage which was wrongfully stolen from us by that dragon Smaug."

Alicia tried not to look at him like a customer at Starbucks who didn't believe frappacinos were served only cold. ( Which is where she used to work) " Yes." She replied evenly.

" It is not something to take lightly." Kili continued he chastised as if talking to a seven year old.

Alicia blinked. " I wasn't taking it lightly. Losing your home is hard to deal with." She said, trying not to allow her feelings to be hurt.

Kili tilted his head. " What would you know about losing your home human?"

Alicia snorted amusingly, a smile pulling at her lips as she turned slowly back at Kili. How should I answer that? The dark haired dwarf's eyes narrowed even more as if he was thinking hard about something.

Finally Fili returned with the jar of tea bags and a happy smile. " Here it is my lady. Still has plenty in it."

He handed the jar to Alicia who took it with a thank you. She went back to brewing the hobbit's favorite tea before taking the whole tray back to him.

Bilbo took his cup and began to sip at it while mumbling over and over, " Just let me sit quietly for a moment, I'll be fine."

It wasn't long before the wizard grew impatient, " You've been sitting quietly for far too long!" He began to ramble about Bilbo's past relatives and how they invented golf.

" I'm pretty sure you just made that last part up." The hobbit concurred.

" Every story has a bit of embellishment. And you'll have a tale or two of your own to tell when you get back." Gandalf said.

Bilbo looked unconvinced, " Hm, and can you promise that I will come back?"

" No." Gandalf said bluntly. " And if you do, you will not be the same."

Bilbo shook his head and looked at Alicia.

She shrugged slightly. " No one ever really is the same as they were last year." She stated. " Everyone changes eventually."

" Right you are Miss Alicia." Gandalf pointed at her and smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

As Gandalf and Bilbo talked some more, Alicia looked around at the house. The dwarves seemed to be amusing themselves with the interior design of the hobbit home. She was still trying to find something, anything that was familiar to her home. Still, no one pulled out anything technological. How much hair spray did they use to keep their hairstyles in its place?

A loud thud from another room caught her attention. She promptly excused herself to investigate.

" Now look what you've done! Can't you just keep your sticky fingers to yourself! You said you were looking from the bathroom and here I find you at your old habits again!" A familiar English sounding accent resonated from the room.

" I was! But this room looked like it needed some cleaning up too." Came another unfamiliar voice.

As the girl peeked around the corner, she saw and the Trident haired guy arguing in hushed voices. Dori was kneeling trying to pick up pieces of some broken vase. " You're going to help me clean this up."

She watched half amused at the two bickering back and forth before Trident hair guy noticed her approach. He looked back down at Dori and pointed at him, " He did it."

The silver haired elder grumbled and shot him an odd look till he noticed Alicia towering over him. His face melted to one of slight nervousness as his back stiffened. " Oh, uh. Not to worry, I'll clean it up in a jiffy."

" It's alright. I'll help you." The woman said and knelt down to do so.

" I profoundly apologize miss." Dori continued. " I accidentally broke it."

" Here! I don't need you taking my credit!" The brunette argued. Alicia raised her head at him.

" Your credit?"

" Or fault. Whichever word you want to use. All the same to me." He said.

" Your fault." Came another voice at the doorway. The purple clad one. He looked at the other two with a mixture of boredom and distaste. " You were stealing. Again. I wish you wouldn't steal from our host."

The star headed dwarf looked away. Dori looked disappointed. The pieces were put in a bowl on the table. Alicia knew silent rage when she saw it. She tried to change the subject.

" How are ya'll enjoying the evening?"

Dori answered first with a ghost of a smile. " It's wonderful miss thank you. I will pay for this vase I promise."

Alicia noticed the brunette cast a side glance at Dori before leaving after the cardigan dwarf. She smiled reassuringly to Dori. " It's alright I'm sure. Glass is replaceable. You didn't get cut did you?"

Dori inspected his hands, " No, I'm alright thank you lass." He sighed. It was obvious he was thinking something.

" Is-is something else wrong? Or can I get you some tea?" Alicia tried.

Dori shook himself. " No, no. I am fine. Just plain sibling squabbling with my brothers is all." He said as he turned to exit the room. Like a gentleman, he waited by the door for her with a smile and slight bow of his head.

" I know exactly whatcha' talking about." She smiled, thinking of her own family.

" Have siblings of your own do you?" Dori asked.

" Yes." Alicia said distantly. " I had one younger brother, and a few people I call brothers."

The silver haired dwarf looked saddened up at her, " Had you say?"

She stopped to look at Dori in the eyes, " Had. Yes. I lost him. But I didn't lose the concept of family."

The dwarf now looked at her as if she was a jigsaw puzzle. " The concept of family? How do you mean?"

" Like, I am blessed enough to have gained more brothers and sisters. After all, family love isn't just blood, It's anyone you've shared your life with who choose to share theirs with you. Right?"

Again Dori continued to watch her like she was speaking in riddles, but luckily he noticed her rubbing her forearm nervously and stopped the awkwardness there. " You have a valid point Miss Ali-chea. It was a pleasure talking with you." He gave another one of his flourishing bows and left to rejoin the others.

As she went slowly back to the living room, she tried to shake off the slight embarrassment of the prior moment. It wasn't any easier when Dori caught up to the others and looked like he was gossiping.

The dwarves began to settle down, pulling out pipes and pouring large mugs of drink again. They were gathered around the hearth as Bilbo went to his room for a moment. Gandalf came to Alicia once again.

He greeted her with a warm smile, " May I sit?" He asked politely.

"Of course." Alicia said from the chair across from him.

" Forgive me if I am intruding on your personal business, but I am very interested in learning more about where you hail, if you please." The old man said, right to the point.

She gave no sign of resentment as she asked, " What would you like to know?" No need to let the man think she has anything to hide…. Even if that was true.

" From what I have learned is that you are from a VERY distant land, one that is quite different than here no doubt. Though I have never heard of the places you mentioned earlier, Houston, Crosby. And I am not called the wandering wizard just for jokes." He went on to say. " Can you tell me more about your home? Which way is it?"

Alicia wasn't sure just how much she should tell this guy, even if he did seem trustworthy and only wanted to help. Gandalf must have seen the hesitance on her face. " You needn't worry my dear. I promise my only intent is to learn and help in any way that I can. From what Master Baggins says, you are having difficulty finding your way back home."

Difficulty, that's a nice way of putting it. Alrighty then.

" Yes, I am having some….problems. I was scouting around with some friends of mine before we were attacked by marauders and zombies. I, we all went separate ways to confuse and distract everyone. I went for the woods with quite a few zombz on my tail. While running, I found a weak spot in the ground somewhere and fell through into an underground cavern. Luckily I did manage to find another way out besides the way I entered, and by the time I got rid of the zombz and found a new way out, I had stumbled into the Shire here where Mr. Bilbo found me at the side of the road." She to watch the wizard's reaction. " That was a couple days ago and now I've been trying to relocate the cave and find my way back home." The wizard didn't look at her like she was insane at least, but his next question surprised her.

" And what is a zombie?"

Now it was her turn to try not to look at him like he was insane. " It's dead people coming back to eat the living."

Gandalf finally showed some reaction with a guffaw. " That is a terrible curse indeed to befall someone. Who caused that to happen?"

" There are a few different theories, but no one has yet to pin point exactly what happened. But at this point we are more concerned with controlling, stopping and surviving." She answered.

There was a moment of silence before Gandalf spoke again. He looked at her with a hint of sorrow. " Are you sure you want to go back to such a place? The Shire can be a wonderful place to live as you might well know."

" I have a colony that's depending on me sir. I can't just disappear and forget about them." Alicia said, hopefully the old man didn't catch the anger she suddenly felt inside. But she argued with herself internally. It's not like he could have known about colonies if he didn't know what a zombie was.

Gandalf hummed. " This threat is unlike anything I've ever faced or heard of before. Although I am familiar with what Necromancers are."

Alicia shook her head. " It's not magic sir. It's biological science, if we could put a label on it."

The old man fixed a strange look on her." Is that so?" he said slowly.

Alicia was starting to get a little creeped out by him and his ghostly behavior. "I'm going to try to find the cave again tomorrow and see if I can't get back home."

He nodded his head in understanding. " I must point out, you are very courageous to face such a living nightmare each day."

" Thank you sir." She said formally. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bilbo storming off to his room, looking upset about something. " Please excuse me Mr. Gandalf." She said as she made to get up.

" One more thing my dear before you go." He raised a hand. " Caves are unpredictable. I hope you take caution traversing in one by yourself. But in the event that things don't go as planned, I would like to invite you to come to Rivendell. He knows roads that I do not. We will be passing by along our journey. I invite you to come with us."

She stopped moving, staring at the old man with barely blinking eyes, weighing his words with suspicion.

Gandalf raised his own eyebrows, cleared his throat, and said, " Tis only and offer to help Miss Alicia, nothing more." He said with a hint of impatience.

Alicia blinked a few times again. " Uh, yes. Sorry and thank you. I will keep it in mind." Half way down the hall she heard a low humming sound that made her turn back around and stare down the way she came. Gandalf also pulled out his own pipe to smoke, staring at nothing. Curiosity peeked, she quietly walked back toward the parlor.

" We must away, 'ere break of day, to find our long forgotten gold."

What? Forgotten gold…. Is that literal gold or a metaphor? She thought as she walked down and found everyone gathered near the hearth, all looking like they're hypnotized.

" The pines were roaring, all the height, the winds were in the night." Everyone sang and stood up like a choir. It was strange, melancholy. They weren't bad singers for a bunch of rough men. Confusion once again welled inside Alicia. She was no stranger to nerd fun, roleplaying games etc. But this was just too serious! Even in her home town she tried laugh about her worst situations. At least the drunk hatter, Bofur, had sobered up a lot. She lowered herself on a stool while she listened. When the song had finished, the solemn men picked spots to sleep for the night. She watched them again, particularly Dori's brother Nori. He seemed to be carrying a stuffed bag that jangled quietly with every step. Now that was suspicious. She felt something come behind her and turned around to see that it was their leader, Thorin. He didn't look at her with as much anger as he did the first time, more of a smoothened face, but still very serious.

He gave a slight nod to her. "Lady Alicia."

" How you doin'?" She asked, not really sure why.

" I am fine." He looked down at her with slight interest. " Did you enjoy our song?"

" I did actually. Firstly, you and yours are pretty good singers in my opinion. Secondly, it wasn't just a song you made up for fun. It's obvious how important it is." She answered with a small smile.

" Is it? Do you understand what it means?" Thorin asked.

She looked up into his deep blue eyes, how they seemed to lock unblinkingly on hers. " If I do understand correctly, you are talking about a historic event that took place a long time ago and must now be finished." She started, continuing to stare back at him. " You lost your home and now you have the chance to get it back. Not everyone gets that second chance."

" Aye. We have gathered together once again in order to take back our home Erebor from the dragon Smaug. That is why we have come seeking the hobbit's aid as our burglar." The leader said evenly as he looked at her intensely, probably expecting her to say some disagreeing comment.

Instead Alicia nodded and said, " I'm glad you have the opportunity to do so. Everyone has the right to fight for their home, as long as it's worth fighting for." He seemed to have been pleased with that answer, since he didn't say any retort back.

" Did you plan to join us also?" Thorin asked a moment later. Was he about to invite her to come too?

The woman sighed. " I don't know if I can."

" You can't." Thorin said before she could finish. She looked back at him, surprised at how fast he answered. " This is a dangerous quest already. A human woman joining us could hinder our quest even more so."

Alicia started biting the back of her lip. "How?"

" Tell me have you ever survived in the wilds?"

" Yes."

" Have you faced life threatening dangers before?"

" Yep."

" Can you defend yourself?"

" Yes. To an extent. I'm not…. Professional at it yet."

Thorin once again looked at her as if searching for any signs of falsehood.

She watched him. " I take it women don't have to do that here."

" Most of them do not." He answered.

" Oh. Well, lucky them I suppose." Now out of things to say, she looked back at him with one more smile. " Still, I wish you the best and I hope you're all successful."

Thorin gave another slight nod, but he bent down a little lower to her. " This quest must remain secret Miss Alicia. No one else is to know about this business." He gave her a pointed look.

She gave him the same slight nod. Thorin straightened up and walked to find a place to sleep. Her attention went back to Nori, sleeping on a couple of cushions on the ground, the bag resting beside him.

By the shapes of the bulging and the jangle it made, her best guess was utensils or tools. Getting up to make some more tea she was able to get a closer look. Well, it certainly wasn't money.

She went down the hall and knocked gently on Bilbo's bedroom door.

She could practically feel his scowl through the door as his muffled voice came closer. " No. no. I don't have any more smoke weed, seed cake, or food-oh!" Bilbo stopped himself as he opened the door.

" Miss Alicia I'm so sorry. I thought you were one of them. What can I do for you?"

She presented the serving tray to him. " I noticed your weren't very happy earlier, for obvious reasons, but just in case, I brought some extra tea for you too."

" Ah thank you so much." Bilbo accepted his tea with a sigh. " I'll have to deal with these wayward dwarves in the morning. Hopefully they'll be gone by then." He whispered. The girl just smiled at him and wished him to get good rest before going to her room. She sat her tea on the night stand and took a sip. But before she could go to bed, she had to check on thing. Tip-toeing back where the dwarves were, their snores reverberated off the walls as everyone was fast asleep. She went back to where Nori slept and watched him like a hawk as she devised a plan to get that bag. Now, Alicia isn't typically a silent rouge but she's no stranger to that kind of activity either. Patiently, slowly she pulled the bag away and made a B line back to her room. She emptied it's contents on the dresser and as she suspected, he was stealing the silverware.

Shifty little dwarf isn't he…

For some reason, sympathy welled inside her instead of outrage. Whether it's because the items weren't hers in the first place or because of what happened earlier, she wasn't sure, most likely a bit of both. She stuffed the bag with provisions and quietly returned it. Finally, it was bedtime.

She plopped herself on the bed. There was a creaking outside the halls that made her eyes fly open. It could be that thief again. She glared at the door as she get back up to confront him but when she opened the door, she caught the back of Bilbo walking by. Smiling inwardly at her own paranoia, she forced herself to relax and go to bed. To be honest, she was torn between taking Gandalf up on his offer or just going straight home. She wanted to try and make it back with her provisions for her colony, yet she also wanted to go on this RPG video game quest. She was a bit of a nerd herself, she played a few DND sessions with her friends and got hooked on some cool video games. She'd even cosplayed at conventions before, but it was all for fun. No one she'd ever met took it this seriously or stayed in character this long unless they were part of an act of some sort. So why haven't these people dropped the act just for a moment to at least explain to her what's going on? She growled and cursed herself for being such an indecisive and naïve person as she rolled over to get comfortable. Always, she had to weigh both options before picking if she didn't come back, it's not as if her colony would starve with her gone. They've established back up plans for such cases. Also living by the water gave them a huge advantage as well. A neighborhood of abandoned lake houses was adopted by her colony. They fortified it with walls too hard for zombies to get over, each person had a garden to take care of, as well as livestock they took from abandoned farms and whatever medical supplies they could scrounge up. She would be missed, but it would not mean the end for everyone else. But what if she died or got severely injured traveling with Gandalf? She would be dependent on people she doesn't know very well in a place she didn't know with no way of contacting her friends at the colony. Were her friends even okay? Sleep was going to be troublesome tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? You like? If you have amy ideas or suggestions, please share. I'm open to all sorts of ideas.


	3. Restart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia tries to find her way back home, though it may take a little longer than hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always open to comments and ideas and suggestions. I do like to help others bounce around ideas if they need help as well. Feel free to message me any time.

A groan escaped the girl's mouth as she peeked open her eyes. Once again, she woke up way too early.

Debating with herself on whether to get up r try to catch another hour of sleep, she snuggled back in bed. Unfortunately, her mind was fully awake, which meant going back to sleep wasn't an option anymore. Maybe she can find a safe rest spot on the way back home or something if she needed more sleep. Stretching, she pulled herself up out of bed, put on her shoes and walked out to see if anyone else was awake. The living room was still littered with sleeping bodies everywhere that made her smile.

In the kitchen sat Balin and Dori. The scarlet clad dwarf had a small smile on his lips as he sat contentedly with a cup of coffee. The maroon clad dwarf was slicing cheese for his bread.

They reminded her of the old brothers, Buddy and Donnie back at her colony. Two old men who made people laugh with their chattering. Buddy always liked to crack jokes, while Donnie was a guy who had a funny complaint about everything.

Balin's smiled widened when he saw her approach. "Morning, My lady."

" Good morning Mr. Balin, Mr. Dori. Did ya'll sleep well?" She said quietly as she tried to tame her bed head.

" Indeed I did." Balin answered.

Dori stifled a yawn, clearly not fully awake yet. " Yes very well indeed. Coffee? Tea?"

" Some tea please. Thank you." Alicia replied as Dori poured her a cup.

" You may want to eat now while you can lass. As you've seen last night, dwarves aren't known for their table manners much." Balin whispered with a wink.

She looked around at the sleeping dwarves as she took a sip. " When will ya'll be leaving?"

" Ya'll?" Dori muttered. " What is 'ya'll'?"

The girl smirked at how funny a southern word sounded coming from an English accent. " It's short for 'you all'. There's a lot of slang where I'm from."

" I see." Dori mumbled as if he was only half listening as he rubbed his eye.

" We will be leaving no later than the next hour and a half no doubt." Balin answered. " We've a very long journey ahead of us."

" I've got a long journey myself, to get back home." Alicia mused. " If I can."

" Oh? And why couldn't you get back home, if I may ask?" Balin asked.

" Well, the way I came here may not be accessible anymore, at least not unless could fly." She tried to explain. " Gandalf offered to help find another way. We'll see." She said with a little shrug.

Balin pursed his lips. " Aye. Well hope for the best."

" Yes." She replied and smiled to the two elders. " I do hope that your journey is successful, with less perils than mine."

The two elders dipped their heads in polite thanks.

" Just perilous roads, hmph." Dori grumbled. " There's a reason why womenfolk are told to stay home. It's just too dangerous these days for anyone to be traveling alone."

Balin gave Dori a look, which made the silver haired elder glance at Alicia. He quickly looked away though after noticing her unblinking stare. " I-I'm sorry. I meant no offence. I am merely saying that…that… we dwarves take care of our women and try to keep them out of harm's way as much as possible." Balin's face fell to a deadpanned look at Dori. "Not that humans don't do that I'm sure. Why wouldn't they? I just don't think that any road home should be so hectic."

As for the woman, Alicia's face molded to an expression of surprise at Dori's sudden rambling. She really hadn't meant to give off that impression, even if she was irked by the statement. She patted the air a bit in hopes of calming him down. " I know whatchu' mean Mister Dori it's alright. I'm sorry." She said in her most sincere voice. She cleared her throat to make her appear friendlier.

" Anyhow, I am also leaving today and I just wanted to say that it was a pleasure meeting you all.

And if you would please tell that to the others when they wake up, in case I don't get the chance, I'd greatly appreciate it." Alicia requested.

" Of course lassie." Balin smiled.

And with that, she got up and went to her room to pack up. She gathered together all the supplies that Bilbo had bought her, she repacked all her clothes and double checked to make sure she had everything.

Apprehensiveness began to build up inside of her along with doubt and fear. Se glowered at herself, now is not the time. The first step of every road is the hardest. With a deep breath, she went to Bilbo's bedroom door and knocked gently.

The door opened quietly and a nervous Bilbo peeked around. He put a finger to his lips. " Sssh. Come in." Alicia obliged. " He shut the door quietly. " They're still out there. I hope they just leave peacefully." The hobbit said.

That's kinda cold. Alicia thought amused. " I wanted to say bye."

The hobbit looked at her as if she just grew an extra pair of arms. " Right now? So early?" Then his shoulders dropped. " Well, maybe you're right. You have people who are counting on you." He forced himself to smile. I did enjoy your company while you were here Alicia. You've been a great help and if you're ever on this side of the woods again, please come and visit me."

She couldn't deny that she would sorely miss the little hobbit and the Shire. She was leaving this seemingly simple paradise to go back to a half destroyed world. Was she stupid? Loyal? Scared?

She couldn't help herself and pulled the hobbit in a tight bear hug. " To you it was a simple neighborly kindness what you did. But to me, it was life-saving. There's not many people who haven't forgotten what humanity is where I'm from, so thank you for reminding me." There she goes again, getting all emotional…..crap. At least she was able to keep her voice even.

Bilbo was hesitant at first, but he returned the hug with a few hearty pats before they separated.

They smiled warmly at each other, even laughed a bit at each other.

" Take whatever you need from the kitchen, if there's anything left. Just don't tell the dwarves I'm awake." Bilbo said in a low voice.

" Of course." She agreed.

The hobbit cracked open the door to make sure no one saw, then ushered her out. " Good bye and safe travels." He said.

" Same to you friend. Be safe." Alicia said, sadly walking down the hall. People were still sleeping as she passed by, so she quietly opened the front door to leave. Outside on the bench was Thorin, smoking his pipe. He gave a sidelong glance at Alicia as she walked down the steps.

The sun had already been rising, but behind her were the beautiful morning colors in the sky. Such openness and beauty made her wish she could fly, always filled her eyes with wonder. When she reached the road, she took a deep breath and regarded Thorin. " Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Thorin had an eyebrow raised at her already. " I did. Where are you off to so early?"

" Home. At least that's the idea. God may have other plans for me." She smiled with a sense of wonder that was most common in a child.

The leader did not seem to share her optimism though, instead looked at her as if questioning if she was fully awake or not. " Other plans?" He asked slowly.

Alicia smiled at him. ( Her friends would always tell that her natural smile was a very devious one, so it may not have helped Thorin very much.) " Yes sir. Have you ever planned for one thing to happen, but something else happens, and it doesn't really make sense why till later on?"

Thorin looked grim as he answered, " Aye I do."

" Well, that's what I mean. Today starts my own journey back home, like you. But who knows what we'll run into on our way there. For now, I'm on my way home though."

Thorin stood up and stretched his shoulders. " You speak as if you are expecting something to delay you, or that you do not care to go home."

She snorted and smirked as she looked at the shire folk wake up. " I'm always happy to go home. But if I've learned anything these past couple years it's that when life throws you for a loop…." She had to think about how to word what she was trying to say and used her hands to accentuate her words. " We learn to curve with it, cuz' sometimes it's all we can do to get where we want to go." She looked up at Thorin's stone hard face. " Am I making any sense?"

The dark haired dwarf tilted his head slightly and spoke after a few silent seconds as he watched her.

"I understand what you are saying." He said in a tone that neither agreed nor disagreed with the woman. " Still, I do not agree with a woman traveling by herself."

Out of reflex of his words, Alicia's shoulders dropped completely. If she had the choice of traveling with someone, she would…

" Yes. Well, unfortunately that's not an option for me." She said in a more serious tone. " So, It was very nice to meet you Mister Oakenshield, and your company. I hope you have a successful journey."

The leader showed a very subtle look of surprise for a split second at the girl before replying with a nod. " Likewise Miss Alicia." He said with a hint of uncertainty. With a shrug to adjust her rucksack and a satisfied smile, Alicia set off down the road, trying not to look back until she knew she was of sight.

Taking her time down the road, reluctant to leave such a nice place behind, she tried to keep her spirit sup by humming some of her favorite songs. It wasn't hard to find the place where Bilbo first found her, and because of her previous marks, it wasn't too hard to tromp through the woods and find the cave. She's almost embarrassed to admit that she actually lost her trail for a moment before righting herself.

The cave was just as quiet, ominous and lonely as the last time she was here. Pulling out the lantern that Bilbo gave her, she waited till she could not see the hand a foot from her face before lighting it.

She smiled at her own lame joke of drawing cave art or carvings before she left.

Slowly, inch by inch, she felt and tapped her way through the cave, but with each step, she had a strange paranoia feeling that kept making her slow down. She snorted like a bull to clear her mind and kept going. To her relief, she recognized footprints that belonged to her shoe from three days ago. That renewed her eagerness to keep going. Being in a dark cave with little no idea of where's what, or much sense of time had Alicia even more wary. Every rock that fell, echo or even a sound she made herself had her jumping and looking over her shoulders. The eeriness had her drawing out her long knife in case a zombie or something was lurking around the corner. Her steps were slow and light until she felt safe enough to put her entire weight down on that foot.

Eventually, she came to the open cavern again. This was the hard part. Alicia found the hole where she'd come from with no small amount of vigilant searching. There was a part that looked like a rocky chimney. Tying one end of rope to her rucksack, she threw the bag up to the top shelf, then tried to shimmy her way up. It wasn't easy. Each time, she slipped or the rock gave way. Finally admitting defeat, she tugged the rope and caught her rucksack to go find another way.

She walked more to the right, frustrated at what to do. There was another small path that she tried, but it ended in a dead end. On her way back to the open cavern, she saw something glimmer to the left.

She'd missed it on her way down the path, but now with the lantern turned the other way; she saw there were rays of light shooting through the roof down the second path. With a swallow, she cautiously followed the second, narrower path. The ground twisted, giving her the sense that she's heading in the right direction for home. The walls felt stable, not that she knew much about cave exploring. Anything she did know was from touring the Natural Caverns in San Antonio.

There was a moment when she had to crouch down in order to keep going. The route began to twist around again, making it hard to keep her sense of direction if it wasn't for her compass. Then it started to space out, and there was a dim speckled light at the other end. Hoping to goodness she had found way out, she began to clear out the fallen leaves and branches that blocked the entrance as she looked for the familiar woods or paved road.

Her face fell after she climbed out of the 'rabbit hole'. There was no paved road in sight. The woods around her still didn't feel familiar. She just needed to look around. So, off she was again, trampling through the woods, looking for any signs with which to guide her home. There was a clearing in the woods and she walked to the edge of the hill and looked out. The smell of smoke wafted to her and then she realized she was standing on a grass covered roof.

Oops!

Alicia ran off before the owners, hobbits no doubt, could notice. With a frustrated huff, she looked around again. Bilbo never showed her this side of the Shire before. She stood there, staring out into space like John Mitty, trying to figure out her next move. Go back through the cave? Try another way to climb that 'chimney'? Find another path entirely? Stay outside a bit?

Staying outside sure sounded like the best idea at the moment. So, she walked off again, looking at her compass and the map that Bilbo had provided in order to get a better idea of where she was now.

As she tried so many paths, worry began to settle again. What if she couldn't find a route back home today? She could go back to Bilbo's, but what if he left with the dwarves? He didn't seem like he wanted to, but plans can change. If the girl kept going this way, at least she'd cover some uncharted ground that may lead to a path home… maybe.

She emerged out of the woods into a small wheat field. She scratched her head out of confusion.

Movement at the corner of her eye catches her attention. On instinct she whirled and crouched into defensive pose with her knife held in her left hand ready.

Gauge height, tackle to the ground, immobilize, prevent screaming out, asses before killing…

When she saw the movement, she moved, not even thinking about it, just acting.

There was a small grunt, some squirming and then whimpers,

" Ack! Ohdearohmyohgraciousdon'thurtme!" A dirty blonde curly haired hobbit guy froze under the glint of her knife. Alicia snapped out of danger mode, realizing her mistake. She scrambled off of him, staring at him stupidly as if expecting him to attack back. Instead the little hobbit scrambled to his feet and ran away. Or tried to, he tripped up and ate dirt again. Alicia walked towards him and settled for just crawling away.

" Wait. Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I thought you were someone else!" Alicia called after the oversized prairie dog as she trotted up to him.

The little hobbit kept crawling away, " Oh what's become of the shire? First queer grey men wandering around, then strange dwarves showing up in the night, now a crazy woman attacking like a rabid dog!"

Alicia stood in front of him showing off her now empty hands as she squatted down to be eye level with him. " I'm sorry! I really am! Look no more weapons!" Alicia tried to calm the little guy down.

" I just… you startled me is all. I thought you were someone else trying to get the jump on me." She lied with a smile. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, she was very good at making a lie sound truthful.

Somehow, the little hobbit entangled his limbs and he tripped himself up, planting his face in the dirt. Alicia caught up to him pretty quickly and tried to look as gentle as possible. He spat a couple of times, and squeaked when he saw her again, but thankfully didn't try to crawl away again. He gingerly picked himself up, looking at her with owlish eyes.

" What do you want?" He stuttered.

" I, uh…" She thought about her words. I thought you were someone else."

" Yes, we've established that!" He snapped. " Well, you can see that I'm not Somebody else. I am Hargrind Wheatgrass. This is my field and there is no Somebody else who resided here."

Taken aback she blinked at him. "… I'm sorry for scaring you." She said.

Hagrind watched her a moment, contemplative. " Hmph. Are you lost then?"

" Yes. Yes. I lost." She agreed.

" Where are you headed?"

" Caves. Or, I'm searching for more caves actually." She tried to explain.

Hargrind looked at her as if her ears turned to wings and she started floating away. " Caves." He repeated slowly. Hagrind raised a hand ahead of him. " Follow this path all the w the main road. There should be a sign that indicates where the old caves are."

" Thank you very much sir. Have a nice day." She said and headed down the path, she tried not to look back when she heard his mutterings about crazy tourists always wanting to see dark caves. As the little hobbit mentioned, there was a sign indicating to the right were more caves. So quickly as she could, she went for them.

She passed an elderly lady who bid her be careful as she ventures on her way to the mouth of the cave.

Also, as before, she took careful steps, watching every nook and cranny with her lamp as she ventured, and to her great relief, she found footprints. Her footprints from her running sneakers! She smiled to herself as she followed them backwards. The survivor found the rocks on the wall that she broke off on her way to the Shire, she even found the sharp left turn that turned so sharp and unexpectedly the first time, she ran into the other wall, then came the giant opening, the deep cavern that Alicia distinctly remembered. The beauty had her stopping a moment to admire it. Well, until a large chunk of the ceiling came crashing down.

" Shiza.." She muttered. (German for 'Shit')

But the roof wasn't finished yet, more fell, and Alicia ran to the right without even thinking to do it. Smaller pieces about the size of coconuts fell, but still, at that height they could crush in her skull!

The girl along the wall, hoping to find another safe zone since rocks were falling behind her and she couldn't just duck back into the tunnel she was in, like she should have in the first place! Luckily she did find another nook and ducked into it, but she wasn't careful about her feet and slipped on the moist, moss covered ground. The woman fell awkwardly, almost doing an American split, ( Which she couldn't do very well yet) as she slid down, ricocheting off the walls. The side of her head smacked against on wall at time after her whole left body hit first. Alicia threw up her hands in front of her to help buffer the impact from the oncoming wall, expecting a hard smack. But a hard smack didn't hit her. Instead the entire wall crumbled away, revealing the outside. Only then she realized that it wasn't even a real wall, just built up, paper thin clumps of dirt, small rocks, and branches where years of water washed away. For that particular tunnel happened to be where rainwater must've gathered and rinsed by. Anyhow, now Alicia was falling again, this time outside. It reminded her of a similar scene in a movie called 'The Rundown' staring The Rock. Down she slid, trying desperately to grab something that would stop her rapid descent, but the ground was too steep, the meager branches were too scrawny to take her weight. She gritted her teeth in an effort to keep from biting her tongue off; she tried to right herself, fumbling before she finally turned about. Just when she thought her crazy fall had finally slowed, the ground the ground suddenly dropped again, and she dropped five feet before tumbling again.

" Damn it to hell." She growled.

Needless to say she was getting pretty dizzy at the colors blurring by, frustrated at the fact that she couldn't stop. The survivor was pulverized into a fetal position.

" Ow."

Then she was rolled up like a hot dog.

" Fuck."

" Ow!"

The ground began to level out and she was dumped on a dirt road, finally fumbled into a dizzying seating position. Gasping a couple of times and trying to steady here gaze, for some reason closing her eyes just made her more dizzy. She squinted back up at the steep hill again. " Really?"

Voices on her left caught her attention.

" Well, that was quite a tumble."

" What was she doing in the first place?"

" Gwahahaha!"

" Do ya know where ya are lass? Heh ha haha!"

Stain the road, all on ponies, were the people who showed up at Bilbo's house, laughing at and/or scrutinizing her.

Gandalf and Thorin were at the head of the caravan. The grey dressed man trotted up. " My dear, are you alright? What on Earth are you doing?" He asked as Alicia shakily got back to her feet, clumps of dirt, leaves and rocks falling off her.

" I'm fine." She wiggled her toes and fingers. " Yes. I am fine. And I was falling."

The red headed dwarf huffed behind them, " We can see that." She got more chuckles or deeper scowls.

" And just why were you falling in the first place?" Gandalf asked as she dusted herself off.

" I broke a wall… that wasn't even a real wall….. It was a lie." She mumbled the last part quietly to herself.

Thorin watched her with an intense, unblinking stare for a while.

Great, now the situation was getting awkward, and the whispering dwarves in the back were no help, particularly the loud gut laughs from Bofur and Nori.

" Alicia?" Came another familiar voice.

Bilbo hobbled down from his pony and scuttled over to her, " Miss Alicia! I thought you were on your way back home." He picked up her now dented up lantern and handed it back to her. Somehow it didn't get completely ruined.

" Well, I thought I was too. I was getting close, but then I slipped…. And I just told you the rest. She said sheepishly. " So. You decided to join. That's good, I'm happy for you. Um, didja'll pass a wheat field? One that belongs to a Hargrind Wheat-something?"

Bilbo looked genuinely confused. Gandalf was slightly amused. Thorin was neither. His face molded to another hard stare. Bilbo confirmed yes they had.

Gandalf hummed, " It seems you have no idea where you are."

" I know where I am. I'm right here. And I need to get back up there." Alicia said matter-of-factly, earning more snickers.

" Great, then that means I gotta go this way. Again." Alicia said pointing back the way the group had come.

" Sorry for the interruption." She apologized to Thorin as she walked by, trying her best to look casual and not show how truly embarrassed she was. " Good luck Mr. Baggins." She bade Bilbo.

" Oh, yes." The hobbit stuttered. " Good luck to you as well. Are you sure you're alright?"

She lightly snorted humorously. " It was just a slip. No worries."

She heard someone, probably Nori, " If you call that a slip, what do you call falling off and entire cliff? A trip?"

Gandalf looked at her in the same manner he did at Bilbo when he saw him yesterday refusing his invitation to adventure.

Stiffly, due to the soreness, she walked on by and continued down the road, refusing to look behind her in case they might still be watching her. It wasn't until she could no longer understand their words that she finally allowed herself to turn around. They were already continuing their ride down the road.

She found herself wishing she had a pony about now, instead of walking all the way back.

She power walked as much as she could without tiring herself out. Hobbits either looked at her like she was an alien or greeted her kindly. Either way she tried to present herself in a friendly manner.

Through the wheat field she went, past the intersection, in the mouth of the tunnel. It felt like it could have been two or three boring hours.

It's almost as if she knew her way like the back of her hand now, so familiar she was with the route. When she reached the cavern, the ground was littered with broken stone, dirt and plants from the previous fall. At least there was lighter, but it didn't give her hope ironically. Instead, it made time stop in her head temporarily, only for panic to settle. Frantically, she dug and trudged around the hole. She tried to move what rock she could and climb over what she couldn't. After her wild search, the reality of her situation had finally been accepted. Her way back home was blocked. The tunnel had caved in.

Staring at her surroundings, she seethed at her bad luck for a moment, till laughter started erupting from her, echoing off the walls. If anyone was in earshot, they might have thought a ghost was haunting these caves, or some 'witch'. She laughed none-the-less at these past three days. It reminded her of Gulliver's Travels in a way.

" 'Idn't this just dumb luck." She grumped out loud, now in a sour mood. " 'Let's make a quick supply run. We could use some more medical supplies.'" She mocked a friend from her colony as she trumped along. " It'll be quick' they said. ' Marauders left that area, we'll be fine' they said!" She kicked a rock. " Oh but if there ARE zombz and gangs, we'll just let Alicia distract them so she can fall through a cave, crawling her ass out looking like something a dinosaur threw up before talking to a nice guy who just got…." She struggled to think of the right words for a moment. " Whisked away on a LARPing scavenger hunt!" She let out a growl of frustration as she found the side tunnel that she fell through the first time, now with a gaping hole in the far wall. " Stupid ambushers. Stupid hungry dead. Don't know why they just can't be herbivores. Stupid cave ruinin' my day." The woman gazed down the hill she had just fallen off, pondering at what she should do now. Well, there were always more ways than one to get from point A to point B right? Maybe there's another way that doesn't involve caves. Unfortunately, none of Bilbo's maps went beyond where she's at now, so she would have to get her information from another source.

'What about Bilbo's neighbors that we had lunch with?' She thought.

" Hm, better than nothing." The girl answered her own question aloud. Now, which way was fastest? The hill or going back through the cave?... The hill. Needless to say, this time her decent was much more controlled and fun. She took a left instead of right to make her way back to Bilbo's house.

Right in front of the yard were the hobbit neighbors, Rosie and Wilcomb. Petunia just came outside holding a basket of goods to place with a pile of other parcels on the table.

Alicia walked up to their gate, waving her hand. " Good morning!" She called.

" Oh good morning deary!" Rosie answered. " So nice to see you!" As she came to open the gate, her ace changed to one of concern. " Goodness me it looks like you've been quite busy, farming perhaps?"

The survivor smiled sheepishly and rubbed her knuckles on her cheek. " No ma'am. Actually, I've been trying to get back home. I, um, I came here through some cave tunnels, but there was a cave in. So now I can't go that way anymore. I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering where I could get some more information on other roads."

Well, that was a weird choice of words.

Rosie looked at her curiously. " You mean like a map?"

" Well, Mr. Bilbo gave me his map, but unfortunately it doesn't show another way I can get home."

" Ah, I see." Rosie answered. " Poor dear. Well Bilbo was known to have the best maps in The Shire, if he can't help you then I'm afraid there's naught else anyone here can do for you. But, Wilcomb and I are heading to Bree. There are more people there besides hobbits, lots of travelers too. If you'd like, you're welcome to accompany us and hopefully find something more useful there."

The woman smiled gratefully at Rosie. " Thank you very much. I appreciate that."

Rosie ushered her to their wagon that was being loaded by Petunia and Wlcomb. Alicia offered to help, which was welcomed, and soon they had the wagon loaded. There were two ponies that were hooked up to the front.

Alicia sat quietly in the back, patiently waiting for Rosie and Wilcomb. Petunia gave her best wishes after leading the ponies to the road. Wilcomb hopped up and took the reins. " Off we go!"

Once out of The Shire, they picked up speed at a pleasurable pace. Wilcomb and Rosie shared some old hobbit tales, along with some general information about Middle Earth. They shared some tasty meals as well. Alicia inquired about why they had so many supplies.

" It will take averagely eight days to get there, although if we're lucky, we can make it there in half the time." Wilcomb answered.

That surprised her. She wasn't expecting it to take that long, but at least the trip was enjoyable. She was happy to show the hobbits some camping skills of her own to them. Unfortunately, her small game traps were mostly fruitless. The animals were smart enough to stay away from the main roads. Throughout the trip, Alicia tried constantly to find ways of repaying them for their generosity. They shared their food with her, as well as extra blankets too. When the night got too cold, she put up her tent for them and offered to sleep in the wagon. Even though the tent was a four person tent, it just wouldn't be proper for all them to stay in such an enclosed environment.

" I sewed these sheets we call emergency blankets to the roof of my tent, and some around the walls of the tent. It reflects your body heat right back to you." She explained. The hobbits still looked quite baffled as they took in the sight of such a strange tent.

" Are you sure you'll be alright in the wagon?" Rosie asked.

Alicia nodded confidently. " The extra supplies will block the cold wind and the thick blankets as well as the little covering you put up here will be just fine."

Wilcomb nodded, " Ah. She's right. With all that sneezing you were doing earlier, you might be trying to catch a cold. Come feel how warm this tent is already!"

The girl would not admit how uncomfortably hard sleeping on the wagon board was when they asked, she was glad that her friends were comfortable. With some encouragement, Alicia introduced some of her favorite songs to them while traveling. As predicted, the group did make it to Bree in almost half the time. She watched with interested eyes as the town came closer. The place confused her.

There were no concrete or glass buildings, instead everything was made of wood, rope, and chiseled stone. As the people came into view, none of them wore jeans, sweats, muscle shirts, etc. They were dressed in medieval times again. Not that Alicia didn't have an appreciation for that time period, but it was centuries ago. Why do they have wooden stakes pointed outward for intruders instead of metal?

Why are there no cars?

They went through the front gates where some guards watched them suspiciously. They rode towards a part of town that looked to be near the market square, where more hobbits and humans were bustling about lively. There was an Inn they came to called 'The lucky Pot' where a hobbit young man greeted them and offered to take their ponies to the barn.

" We'll be here for the next week. Do you have money for a room?" Rosie asked.

Alicia hung her head, " No ma'am, but I wouldn't mind earning a room, bartering or something?"

" Well, I can show you the job board where people post both temporary and long term jobs. Don't fret however deary, I will have an extra bed put in our room and you can keep your things there if you'd like." Rosie explained. Hobbits were unbelievably kind.

Once they were settled and before Alicia left on her own, Wilcomb gave her warnings about specific places that should be avoided due to the dangers in dark allies. Rosie gave her a quick tour of the place as well before Alicia ventured on her own.

Now, should she make a few bucks, or coins, or should she go to the library now? Perhaps having a bit of money would be beneficial in the future. Scanning the job listings, she found one that involved hunting down highway men, another which described watching sheep for a farmer, even one that called for a bouncer at another Inn. There were other simpler ones like washing dishes or running a few errands, which Alicia was more interested in. So she was off to her first job, which was some manual labor at a shoemaker's shop. The shoe maker, Billas, looked at her with friendly eyes. He had her separating materials and loading boxes. She earned 10 silver for the work she did for him.

After words, Alicia decided to check out the Inn that needed extra hands for dish washing. This Inn was called The Prancing Pony and the Innkeep was a decent man who was happy for the extra help. The atmosphere in the room had Alicia bit more on high alert. Washing dishes was fast and easy for her, so was cleaning tables and feeding the animals in the barn. She also made decent pay here as well.

As most of the patrons left the main room, Alicia quickly helped clean up the tables. Sitting at a table at the far end of the wall were two men. They either didn't care or didn't realize that they weren't being very subtle about who they were talking about, which was her. To most of the people, other than some of the farmers, Alicia had very different features. When they kept staring at her, she'd give them a dangerous glare right back. If some guys tried to get too flirty, she'd shoot then down and walk away.

One man, who was dressed a bit better than most seemed to bot be bothered by her silent warnings, his arrogance clouding his better judgment. He waved her over, she gave him an unimpressed look and used the dishes in her hands as an excuse not to. Still, the man patiently waited with a large glass of wine till she came back out. Unfortunately she would have to sooner or later.

" Hey, who's that guy in the reddish clothes there with the other two guys?" Alicia asked the other lady working.

" Oh he's Gessard's son. Gessard is one of the town's home builders. Always causing trouble just because he can afford nicer things." She waved her hand in the air dismissively.

" So, if he tries anything with me, it's okay if I defend myself?"

" Well, as long as it don't involve no killin', or limb chopping, then I don't see the problem myself."

She said in a tone that suggested she wouldn't say anything if anything happened.

" You there, new girl. Come here." The guy called.

Alicia turned to him. " I have work to do. I can't talk."

" I need more wine, my bottle is empty." He called again. Alicia sighed and asked someone else to give him his wine. Now the man was getting angry, demanding that Alicia pay him more attention and see to his needs with the typical ' Do you know who I am? You'd do well to show me some respect,' etcetera, etcetera. It wasn't until he put his hands on her did she finally do what she wanted to do since five minutes of knowing the guy. She punched him in the face.

He was not very happy and came to slap her, which she saw coming and ducked just to punch him in the stomach and finish with an uppercut. Two other men tried to come to the first guy's aid, but they underestimated her skill, or she overestimated them. She aimed for points that would really slow them down, like throat jabs, crotch twisting, ear boxing and knee kicks. The men were clumsy and impaired, so it wasn't too long before they gave up and staggered away.

Alicia mentally laughed victoriously. Her first real bar fight!

Her silence spoke volume to the other patrons that were still in there. They watched her warily and if she looked at them, they'd quickly avert their gazes. The Inn keep looked at the scene with a mixture of apprehensiveness and amusement.

" Not very many woman are trained to defend themselves." He said. " Perhaps I should consider hiring you as a bouncer?"

She gave a grim smile, " I'm not sure how much longer I'll be in this town to be honest. I just came to make some quick coin. If you don't need me for anything else, I'll be calling it a night."

" 'Calling it a night'?"

" I'll be leaving now is what I meant."

" Ah, yes. Of course. Thank you for your help today."

After collecting her pay, she quickly went back to 'The Lucky Pot' as fast as she could without looking too suspicious. Wilcomb greeted her as she entered. After a bath, she told of her day over dinner. They blanched at the mention of the three drunks she had to fight back, advising not to go into that place again.

As they settled down to sleep, the events of the day caught up to her. She was tired, but she couldn't sleep. She was in a relatively safe area, yet she felt so uneasy. She tried to meditate to calm down. For some reason, the song 'Where are you now' by Mumford and sons was suddenly stuck in her head and she wanted to pull out her harmonica and play, but that would disturb her friends, even with a wall between her and them. Instead, she pulled out her bible and read a few passages before trying to sleep again. It helped a little, at least to put her mind more at ease about being away from her colony. Sleep itself however, was a problem Alicia as an American has always had difficulty with. No matter how much she tossed and turned, sleep wouldn't set in. So in the late hours of the night, she entertained herself with drawing, writing, planning tomorrow, and meditating.

It was difficult to say when she actually fell asleep, but at least she got some sleep before Rosie came knocking to invite her for breakfast.

" Do try to stay out of trouble this time." Rosie warned before Alicia left again.

" I'll try." I can't make any guarantees if drunkies start touching me again. She thought while on her way to find the library. Today was focused on finding a new way home.

She asked a baker for directions, who politely pointed towards some stairway that led to another level of the town.

Up the stairs she went, straight across and a little to the left. Sure enough, there was a wooden sign with a book carved on it. Inside she was greeted with studious faces or emotionless faces. One other lady walked up to her.

" Good day. May I help you find something?"

" I'm looking for maps, or geographical recourses." Alicia answered.

The lady tilted her head thoughtfully, almost as if she didn't fully understand what Alicia said. She beckoned her to follow, leading her to a room in the back that had a large, opened book at the center table and maps that decorated the walls. " I hope something in here helps you."

" Thank you very much." Alicia said as the lady exited the room.

With a deep breath, she began to skim through maps, particularly the ones about the Shire. There were blank sheets and ink wells on another table that she used to make rough copies of certain maps. She gave the ink pen and well a weird look, but easily got the hang of it, having taken a bit of calligraphy lessons in middle school once.

The survivor searched thoroughly threw whatever she found that could be useful, nothing even gave a slight indication about where she was from. There were no highway numbers anywhere. Names of towns were completely foreign to her. She was most likely in there for a couple of hours when thoughts of food came bubbling up. Peeking around the corner and looking for security cameras, she sneakily slipped a piece of jerky in her mouth to stave off the hunger. Some of the maps really caught her eye as she stared at them, curious about the places on them. After another hour or so, she began to grow very frustrated. There was no map that went beyond the caves of The Shire. Now, panic welled up inside her. What would she do if she couldn't find a way back home? Could she find some digging crew to help re-open the caves? How much would that cost? What if another town may have more information? What if it didn't? How does she ask someone for directions if they didn't even know what she was talking about?

The girl bared her teeth and fisted her hair. This was all too complicated just to get some directions home! One map at least, had one road that seemed to extend off the page. It was interesting, especially when there were no towns that went down that road. It looked like it was a little past some city called Rivendell. Still, she made a copy of it. What to do now? Should she go get some lunch and come back when she's less frustrated? That was probably a good idea right now.

With another sigh, she put everything back as best as she remembered them and left, new maps safely stowed in her little day bag. She bought a small bowl of soup as she checked out the job listing board. She'll need money for traveling supplies; it wouldn't do to keep mooching off Rosie and Wilcomb.

The girl went to help a farmer load small bushels of hay and tend to his animals. At one point the poor man lost a couple of donkeys that she helped track down as well.

There was something about doing a little physical work that was both rewarding and good for mind clarity. Alicia began to hum the tune, 'Rambling Rover' by the Dubliners as she worked.

The day went by not too fast or too slow, but very busy. By the end of it, she had grown tired from all the hard work. The farmer she helped was kind enough to offer a lunch as she worked in the fields. She really enjoyed all the free milk she got to drink too. After collecting her pay, she went to another

Little tavern/Inn place called The Green Dragon. The atmosphere was much easier going than the one in Prancing Pony. The barkeep was a humble man who always greeted people with a kind smile.

Alicia ordered her refreshment politely as she mulled over her maps and information again.

Her mood quickly shifted to one of sulking defeat. Despite all her searching and prying, nothing showed an alternate route home or even past the caves. With no clear direction or option, she felt completely lost. That was probably the number one feeling she hated the most, more than fear or over sensitivity.

A shadow fell over her table, which she would have disregarded if it had just moved away like others.

She glanced lazily upwards at the source of the shadow… Blast it all to Neptune.

" 'Ello there lady. Don't like The Prancing Pony anymore?" Gessard said. Two new guys were standing behind him in a creepy way.

She stared awkwardly at the man, a tiny burp escaping her lips before she wiped it instinctually. "Hey."

Gessard peered down his nose at her with a hint of curiosity. " Enjoyin' the drink? Good, that outta make things easier." This scene began to look oddly familiar, like something she's seen in a movie she watched with her friend Lonnie, 'True Legend', one time… Hmmm…

Gessard made to sit down across from her, one guy stood behind him the other guy took the seat next to Alicia, smiling a sickeningly ugly grin that made Alicia hard pressed not to plant her fist in his face.

" Here's the deal. We got off on the wrong foot last time, I understand, I'm willing to let it all go-"

" Then why you still talkin' about it?" Alicia interrupted impatiently. "I already let it go a long time ago."

Actually it wasn't really that long ago, but the point was given.

Gessard's face twisted in a frown. " Well I ain't an' neither has my friends here."

Alicia swallowed her pride and looked Gessard straight in the eye. " I'm sorry I hurt you."

The three men chuckled and shared shit eating grins. Gessard leaned back. " Aye, I'm sure you are. But it ain't that simple. You have a choice. You can marry me, or you can be me servant girl for, say, half a year."

Alicia's eyes glazed over and she made no indication that she heard him, getting another strange look from the men.

" Did you hear me?" Gessard waved a hand in her face.

" Neither one of those choices will work out." Alicia spat out, causing the man sitting closest to her to flinch slightly. "Just take the apology and we'll call it a day."

The gruff man beside her snorted, " Don't think so love. We ain't so easy to fight like it was the first time. Marry Gessard or be his servant girl and ya won't get hurt."

She fixed them with another hard stare. " The answer is no." she took a sip from her almost empty drink.

The man closest to her lost his patience and grumbled something unintelligible as he reached for her left arm. She slapped it away. He reached for both hands and again she dodged them and pushed them away. There was a small game of slaps between the two before the ruffian got agitated and stood up from his chair. Now she started to have some reckless fun. He hoisted her out of the seat with one hand, mistake one. She easily yanked out of his grip. He came to grab her with his other hand, which she twisted under, taking his hand with him. She twisted his arm to a point that made him bend over instinctively. The woman was now behind him, and so used her strength and his unbalanced girth to ram his gut into the table. Gessard got up and backed away. The first ruffian turned about swinging madly, which Alicia saw coming and ducked under his blow. She gave him an uppercut to the chin, but he shrugged it off and hit her with a blow that sent her to the ground. The other ruffian that was behind Gessard took the opportunity to grab her, but he only fell into her trap and received two swinging boots in the face for it. The man grunted and flinched back, but Alicia didn't stop, she formed her hands to where they looked like they were holding invisible cups and she swung them in a manner that would be very familiar, and very sloppy, if one watched a lot of kung fu movies, the Drunken fist. The three men once again gave looks like she was a transformer, but they came at her again. She allowed them to grab her, only to slip out of their grasps with a quick jerk. She allowed them to knock her down, only for her to recoil back up in strangely awkward positions. Alicia knew very well, she was by no means a martial master of any kind, but nobody here knew that. Nobody here could have known that Alicia was just making her own freestyle version of the drunken fist technique. In brutal truth, Alicia was just doing a generic version of the martial art combined with American brawling.

She did a lot of circular moves that gave the impression that she was off balance and it served her well when it came to confusing the stupid men, pounding the sides of their heads, boxing their ears, and kicking them back. Her silliness earned laughter from some patrons and murmurs of a 'mad woman' from others.

Gessard and his men grew quickly tired of being made fools in public while getting beaten like a punching bag by some strange woman, and they reached for various objects that could serve as weapons. One man pulled out some kind of mace and gave chase. Without really thinking it through, Alicia jumped on a chair, to a table, to another table as the man swung. Just as he thought he had cornered her between him and the wall, she suddenly came back, forward summersaulting over his mace swing and planting her butt in his face. The last part was an accident, but hey, it served it's purpose still in bringing him down. He got the wind knocked out of him when he hit the hard floor. Alicia got up in another awkwardly rolling pose.

" I want whatever that girl's drinkin'."

" I thought too much alcohol makes ya clumsy."

She heard the other patrons talk.

Gessard and his last henchman both came for her, one wielding a short sword. Dang.

Alicia dropped the act and fought more like an American street fighter. Her body ached and screamed because of all her new hits, which came either from falling on the ground or by the men, but it drained her remaining energy rapidly. She threw kicks at the guy with the sword, and punches at Gessard.

The other ruffian let out a yelp and was distracted by something else, allowing Alicia to turn her entire attention on Gessard. Needless to say, he was about to get his arse handed to him. Alicia pounded at him with hard hits to break his defense, then precise hits to stop him completely. After trading a few blows, she finally brought him, to his knees. Another hand gripped her upper arm, causing her to whirl around for another punch. She quickly disengaged the punch upon registering who was standing behind her, but she couldn't stop her balance completely and ended up twirling into his arms. Her face must have been priceless, judging by that familiar brow raising and slight humorless smirk.

" Fight's over now lass. Yeh can stop dancing like an elf now." Dwalin grumbled as he righted her.

Alicia looked over his shoulder to see guards arresting the two henchmen, and another two coming for Gessard. One nodded his head to Dwalin and Alicia as he passed by.

The dwarf that appeared out of nowhere turned back to Alicia. " Yeh goin' to stand there gawkin' all day? Come on." He turned to leave. The girl wordlessly followed him, feeling much like a chastised child.

With widened eyes, she followed him in a slightly awkward start, one that would make Jack Sparrow proud. Throwing a glance to the side, she saw the three brutes were now being escorted out of the place by other men who gave Gessard warning looks not to try anything again. She followed him down the hall to what seemed like a private lounge in the back.

More familiar voices murmured from inside the lounge. She quietly gasped at the sight of the rest of the company scattered about the room. When they entered, all conversation had stopped abruptly and every scrutinizing, judgmental, leery eyeball was on her. It caused her to freeze up. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing she could think of sounded… not-stupid, to say.

Kili stared at her with saucer eyes, as if watching to see if she was here to put on some puppet show. Fili was giving his usual knowing smirk.

Gloin looked at her as if to say ' I shall set you ablaze NOW!' and next to him Bifur had his same simple curiosity gaze. Ori, Bofur, and Nori were chuckling to each other, the latter casting amused grins at her.

Balin was giving this calculating look with narrowed eyes and head slightly tilted, one hand running through his long beard. Creepy old man.

Bilbo was there. He looked astonished at the behavior of the dwarves before looking back to Alicia.

" Are you alright? Who were those men?"

The girl broke into a sincere smile. " I'm alright thank you. Just some ruffians who wouldn't leave me alone."

Gandalf straightened up from looking out the window. He also had a smile akin to amusement and sincerity. " Miss Alicia. Found some trouble have you?"

She smile sheepishly in return.

Thorin had his hands behind his back, watching her with a distasteful expression. He turned fully towards her. " What are you doing here?"

Alicia blinked and cast a quick side glance at the bald-headed dwarf. Thorin read her eyes quite accurately. "I mean what are you doing in Bree? Are you following us?" His voice was a serious, almost urgent tone. To her it sounded awfully familiar to paranoia.

Now it was her turn to look at him like he pulled out shutter shades and struck a fabulous pose.

" No. I didn't even know you were here till Dwalin brought me here." She said slowly.

Gloin made a sound similar to a snort and rolled his eyes. " Just like I told you she'd say."

Thorin stepped forward like a stalking cat. " I thought you were trying to find your way back home. Were you not?"

" I was. And I am." Alicia responded. Her shoulders dropped. " After, uh, falling down the hill, I went back, only to find that my way home is now caved in. No way around it. Some friends were kind enough to let me tag along with them to use the library here, so maybe I could find more information about an alternate route home." She shrugged her shoulders.

" She could be lying." She heard Gloin mutter to Dori. Dori's eyes darted this way and that, clearly unsure whether to agree or not.

" You came here with friends?" Thorin pressed. " What friends?"

" Mr. Bilbo's neighbors, Ms. Rosie and Mr. Wilcomb." Alicia answered hesitantly.

Bilbo perked up. " Ah yes. They're a kind lot. Must've come here to sell some goods."

" Yes. I helped them load up and unpack the cart they had." She answered back.

The whole situation was getting awkward, with all the various stares, whispers, and conversations that seemed to go nowhere; however the tall man in grey prevented that from happening by inviting her to come take part in their dinner. She cast a questioning glance at Thorin. She took his ever so slight nod as a yes. Bilbo invited her to sit with him and Bombur. At that, the dwarves finally turned their attentions elsewhere.

" I can stay for a bit, but I have to return to Miss Rosie and Mr. Wilcomb or they'll get worried. Thank you for inviting me." She replied as she sat.

" What would you like to drink Miss?' Bombur asked. " Ale? Beer? Wine? Apple Cider?"

Alicia kindly refused all except the apple cider.

Kili spun around in his seat. " Apple cider? Is that what you've been drinking?"

" Yes."

" You're not really drunk!"

A devious smile slowly spread across her face. " No, but it was fun."

She earned more laughter from Bofur, Fili, Nori and Bombur. Ori chuckled quietly to himself. Some of the older members gave looks of disapproval or grimaces.

Kili looked both confused and amused. " Then what was that you were doing? It was like a drunken elf."

" Why's everyone keep calling me an elf?" Alicia muttered.

Dwalin sat down at another table. " Because yer movements, at least when it came to finally hitting yer opponent, were much more precise and your skills in avoiding a hit were more… flowing."

" Aye." Thorin agreed. " Such jumping around is not how a true warrior fights."

Alicia couldn't help but smirk. " There are different types of fighting styles. Where I come from there are hundreds. What I was doing, well, it's a very generic version of a fighting style called the Drunken Fist, which is a style that focuses on balance, recoil, and striking from any angle. The crazy movements are meant to confuse the opponent into thinking you're off balance." Now self-conscious due to the incredulous looks she received from most of the people, she stopped talking and put her cup to her face.

Alicia chatted with Bilbo about how his neighbors are doing for a few minutes. Fili came by and inquired more about the men who were bothering her, and from her peripheral vision, she caught Gandalf, Thorin and Balin in some hushed, agitated discussion. Too bad she was too far to hear anything clearly.

The survivor watched the dwarves guzzle down their drinks; doing almost the same thing they did at Bilbo's house. She watched Bofur try to get up, only to almost kiss the floor because of Nori's foot.

The brunette dwarf teased the hatted one about perhaps taking some lessons from the lass about balance. Bifur was a curious guy to her. He sat at the same table as her, Bilbo and Bombur, staring off into space, idly drinking or eating plants.

Idly he turned her direction, his eyebrows jumping up when he caught her looking at him. The haggard dwarf tilted his head as if he didn't know what he was looking at. When Alicia offered a smile, he said something in his native tongue and looked from her to Bombur and back.

Afterwards, Gandalf approached her table with his own friendly smile. " Beg your pardon Miss Alicia. May I ask how your search for an alternate route home is going?"

The woman tapped the table, looking a bit deflated. " Well, not as fruitful as I hoped it would be. I, uh, found no more information about the caves I was in."

" I see. I'm sorry to hear that." The elderly man said. " Perhaps there is an alternate way home?"

Alicia let out a sigh. " Not really, no."

Gandalf hummed, and after a moment he asked, " Any chance you might reconsider my previous offer? About going to Rivendell?" He said in a very nonchalant tone.

Oh Rivendell! Yeah… Alicia remembered the night they had talked in Bilbo's house. At least the old man didn't make it all sound too urgent, or didn't make himself sound like a creeper luring unsuspecting people in a torture house. She glanced past him to where Thorin was sitting, looking even more peeved than before.

" Yes. I have." Alicia answered distantly. " I will be going to Rivendell after all. Seems like it's my last hope right now, if that fails... I'm screwed."

The hobbit next to her gave her and strange look. " I've heard nothing but good news about the Last Homely House. I'm certain they will have some answers for you." Alicia smile gratefully at his kind words. That reminded her, she needs to get back to Rosie and Wilcomb.

Alicia sat up straighter at the thought. " I should be getting back to Rosie and Wilcomb now. Thanks again for the meal and drink. It was good to see you again Bilbo."

" We will be leaving tomorrow , two hours after sunrise." Gandalf informed.

" Good luck on your journey."

The wizard cast her a very put-off face. " As in you will be joining us this time."

A nervous smirk twitched on her face before quickly disappearing. She glanced at Thorin who was now also watching her. " Is that a – You sure that's alright?" She stuttered.

" I have already spoken with Thorin about it. He has agreed." Gandalf said.

Did he agree Gandalf? Did he really? " As long as it's okay with everyone," Alicia said diplomatically, as if she could ever be in politics. " I appreciate that." She said as she got up to leave. The woman also turned to Thorin, nodding to him and saying thank you. In return, Thorin gave a curt nod.

It was established that they'd meet up at the front gate of the town when it was time to leave.

" Here allow me to walk you to your room tonight. " Bilbo said in an almost too eager to leave voice.

Throin ordered for Fili to also go with them, probably to prevent any more fights breaking out. A short and sweet goodnight later the three set out for The Lucky Pot.

Alicia heard a sigh escape Bilbo as they left the Inn.

" You okay?" She asked.

" Oh yes I'm fine, now that I've a moment of peace." The hobbit said. " I mean no offence Master Fili."

Said dwarf merely smiled in a friendly tone. " None taken Mr. Boggins. We are a boisterous company at times."

The walk back was brisk. Bilbo told of how he was adjusting to riding a pony all day. Fili listened contentedly with a slight grin on his face as he walked beside, looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. He would voice a little joke here and there about Bofur tossing the Hobbit a ripped off piece of his coat for Bilbo to use as a handkerchief.

" A handkerchief?" Alicia asked. " Really?" she tried to sound more amused than judgmental.

The hobbit nodded sullenly.

As they walked in, Rosie was there writing something in a small journal of hers. Her face lit up when she saw Alicia and Bilbo. Being ever so polite, she gave a curtsy to Fili as well.

" My, you stayed out a bit late this evening." Rosie said. " And you found good ol' Bilbo Baggins!"

Breifly, Alicia and Bilbo explained that she would be joining him tomorrow on an important 'errand' two hours after sun up. Rosie nodded and after polite goodbyes, ushered Alicia upstairs to bed.

" Thank you again for all your help. I made some money, I can share with you." Alicia said as she held up a pouch of coins.

The hobbit lady looked as if Alicia was holding a mouse instead of money. " Oh dear me no! You've helped us out just as equally as we helped you. Keep your earnings, you may need them for something else. Hmm, tomorrow I shall have a hearty breakfast for us all." She muttered more to herself as she went to her bed. Wilcomb was sleeping soundly in his bed on the other side of the room. Snuggling deeper into her covers, Alicia closed her eyes wearily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like? You no like? (^_^)


	4. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia tries to learn the ways of Middle Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw that I accidentally posted the same chapter twice..... rookie mistake. I fixed it now and hope that you still enjoy it

Just as Rosie had planned, the three sat downstairs and ate till they were full to the brink, which was a lot faster for Alicia than it was for the hobbits. It was a little sad saying goodbye to such nice people, and the girl hoped that she'd see them again someday. Onward she walked to the main entrance of the town, taking in the sites one last time. The lifestyle in this town still boggled Alicia. The way people lived here, compared to the way they lived in her colony was like the difference between Skyrim and Fallout, or Dragon Age and Mass Effect. Well, maybe not to those extremes. Once she arrived to the gate, she looked around with worry.

No one was there. Was she late? Upon asking a guard, he said it's been one hour and forty five minutes after sun up. Alicia was just fifteen minutes early. There was a wooden bench at the side where she decided to wait for them and do a few stretches. She must've yawned roughly ten times waiting. She even considered going to their Inn and waiting there if they took too long. Alicia was never very good at waiting for too long in one place, especially with zombies lurking around. However, she never liked waiting too long in the first place. After another sigh of boredom, multiple clopping of hooves echoed from the gate and out emerged the dwarven caravan. Gandalf was at the front with Thorin, swiveling his head left then right before spotting Alicia approach.

" Good Morning." Alicia greeted.

" Yes, I do believe it is. A good morning to you as well." Gandalf answered. Thorin gave her the same unimpressed look he would give Bilbo, mixed with a bit more eye narrowing. Most of the other dwarves were no friendlier, giving Alicia the impression that they must not be morning people.

" Do you not have a horse?" The leader asked. Horse? Was she supposed to go buy a horse? The girl tried not to look embarrassed.

" Uh, no sir. Um, I can go see if I can't get one real quick." She offered in a tone that was a bit shaky.

" There's no need." Gandalf said. " For now you can ride with one of us and if we find an extra horse on the way, that one can be yours. You can attach your bag to the supply pony Master Dori is leading." He stated calmly. Instinctively Alicia's eyes searched for Bilbo. It was difficult not to look at the other dwarves' in the eye, knowing the voluminous 'no' that their silence was saying.

" May I ride with you Bilbo?" She asked with an apologetic smile. Gently and swiftly, she did as suggested with her rucksack, watching the pony carefully to see if that was too much weight. The animal did not disagree however. " Of course you can." The hobbit said and scooted up for her. Easily enough, she got on the pony. She whispered the most grateful thank you to Bilbo as she got comfortable behind him.

" Let's go." Thorin ordered, and off they went again. The girl casts one last look behind her at the town of Bree. She may not ever see the place, or anything similar to it again. Out from one of her pockets, she pulled out her camera (which she only just discovered that she had) and took a few memory pictures as subtly as she could. Good thing she was at the back of the line. Then she remembered something as she twisted back around.

" Hey Bilbo, I've got something for you." She pulled out a small tied pouch and placed it into his hand. The hobbit sighed happily as he opened the bag.

" A pouch of handkerchiefs. Thank you so much." Bilbo happily stuck the bag into his own pocket with a broad smile. " I thought you might like it." Alicia beamed. She looked down at the ground, how her legs reached closer to the ground than the Hobbit's. Being on such a smaller version of a horse was a bit awkward, especially for a five foot nine girl such as herself. But the pony seemed okay so far, and as long as she stayed quiet, there shouldn't be much issue right? And quietly she stayed. She listened again to the quiet murmuring of the company. The scenery, beautiful as it was, passed by slower than she might have liked. In fact, she got bored within two hours. She once again tried to pass the time by observing the caravan.

The group rode in twos sometimes threes. Bilbo seemed fine staying in the back, content with being ignored by the others. Alicia was fine with that too. In front of them rode Ori trying to write and ride at the same time. Dori was not far from him, having a friendly chat with Bombur about different recipes. Alicia noticed how the silver haired dwarf would cast quick glances at Ori, as if expecting him to disappear like Houdini. Nori was in some heated conversation with Gloin, though all she caught were numbers.

The red haired dwarf looked like he had a lot of layers on, lots of pouches, and all that hair everywhere… how was the guy not cooking in his clothes? Maybe because of the cool breeze, that seemed to help keep them in calmer spirits. Bifur stared out in space or watched a bird. Bofur pulled out his pipe and traded jokes with Fili and Kili.

" Do you know any jokes Bilbo?' Alicia asked quietly.

" Not many I'm afraid. Well, I know one." The hobbit answered. " There was a hobbit who was terribly overweight and went to see her healer. Her healer put her on a diet saying, " I want you to eat regularly for two days, then skip a day, then repeat the process for two weeks. Next time I see you, you'll have lost five pounds.' When she returned, she shocked the healer by saying she lost twenty pounds. 'Why that's amazing! Did you follow my instructions?' The hobbit lady answered, 'Yes. I tell you though, I thought I was going to drop dead that third day.' 'From hunger you mean?' 'No from the skipping'"

Alicia thought about it for a moment, then chuckled aloud. " Hee heh hee ha. That is kinda funny."

" What about you then?" Bilbo asked. " Hmm…" Alicia thought for a moment, trying to think of something that the hobbit wouldn't have to know her world just to understand. She recited a few pun jokes. She earned a few quite chuckles from him, and her riddles he guessed right every time. Bilbo gave her a few easy riddles which she got, but the hard ones she missed more than got. A few of the younger members had jokes to share as well.

That helped about two hours to pass. She pulled out her camera to snap a few pictures of people when they weren't looking too. That didn't last long, since most of her shots were side faces, backs, and pony booties. Her mind drifted back to various memories, some that made her laugh quietly. This made Bilbo look back at her with question every time again." What are you finding so amusing Miss Alicia?"

" I'm sorry. " Alicia said embarrassed. " I was just remembering some funny times is all." And with that she quickly kept her thoughts in strict check. Finally, Thorin had called the caravan to a stop for a short lunch break. She was all too happy to get off the pony.

" Oh my goodness that was a long ride." Alicia mumbled as she stretched out her muscles. " Indeed it was. Though we have much more of that ahead of us." The hobbit answered. Gloin was quick to set a fire. Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Nori were ordered to search the area for game or anything else edible. Bombur hummed while he gathered his cooking supplies. Alicia used their distractions to slip off into the bushes for nature's call. When she came back she was greeted with a stern look from Thorin before he went to help with the ponies.

Unsure of what to do, the girl looked around to see who was busiest and speak to them first. " Hello sir." She greeted Bombur. " Do you need any help?

" Bombur looked up and gave her a friendly grin. " Thanks for the offer Miss. But I've got things here."

Alicia went to ask Gloin. " Hello. Can I help with something?" The red headed dwarf looked at her with a disapproving look, or at least that's what it looked like to her. " No lass. I've got it." He responded in a tone as if he were addressing a hyper-active child.

" Alright." She left him and went to find Thorin. Talking to him didn't seem like it'll end well to her though.

" Afternoon." She greeted him. The dwarf leader just gave her a nod and turned back to checking the pony's hooves. " Can I help with anything?"

" We will see if you really can." Thorin responded ominously. Alicia couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him when he locked eyes with her. She waited patiently for him to suggest something and stop staring at her. " So you've done much traveling." He started.

" Yes sir. I enjoy travel actually." She answered.

" Do you travel the roads by yourself?"

" Sometimes. Most times with a few friends." She answered nonchalantly.

" It is dangerous for a woman to travel by herself, even for a few times."

" It's dangerous for anyone."

The leader looked at her for a moment before continuing. " What do you do when you set up camp? Since you travel so much."

Alicia frowned slightly at his last words. " Well, first is I scout the area, make sure it's a safe place to camp in the first place. Then, depending on how long I plan to stay, I set up my tent. I gather dry wood for a fire, set a few traps and try to catch some meat. Then I'll cook it or eat it on the go." She hid her smile when the dwarf looked at her oddly with that last fact. " I'll check my perimeter again, then try to get some sleep." Thorin nodded as he listened. " So what would you like me to do?"

The dwarf dusted his hands together. " Have someone go with you next time you leave the camp."

"…..What?"

" You left without saying anything earlier. Why?"

" I had to….relieve myself." To her relief, Thorin didn't laugh or even look embarrassed.

" Even for that, have someone go with you."

Oh but now her back stiffened. " That..uh… I wouldn't want to bother anyone, just for that." She stammered lamely. " You are in our charge until we've taken you to a safer town. You must let us know what you are doing." Thorin clarified.

" 'Kay." The woman answered, letting her shoulders drop. " So, what else would you like for me to do?" She asked while stroking the neck of the nearest pony.

The leader gave her another once over look. His eyes rested on her sword. " Are you a swordswoman?" She quirked an eyebrow in dry humor, " No. Well, not professional anyway." He waited for her to continue, but when she didn't he inquired more. " It still has its uses against stupider targets."

" Targets?" Thorin asked. " What kind of targets?"

" Anything that's hell-bent on killing me first." The girl smirked darkly. However, Thorin did not share the same humor. In fact he seemed unsatisfied with the answer. The obvious crossed arms-over-his-chest was a dead give-away.

" If not your sword, then what other weapons are you proficient in?" A ghost of a smirk graced her lips again as she answered. " Whatever I can get my hands on, or just my hands if need be. To sum it up, guerilla warfare would be the closest.

" A deeper scowl creased the dwarf's brows. " Do you find warfare amusing?"

" No."

" Then why do you smirk at every question I ask?"

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuh….. Oops. " My bad. I didn't mean It in a rude way." She tried to explain without smiling too much.

" I've never been asked those questions before I suppose." Thorin tilted his head slightly in a manner that implied confusion. " What is gurr-ella warfare?" She thought about her answer. " It's like random attacks in unexpected ways more often used by unofficial military groups."

" Hmm. Dirty fighting." Thorin cut in before she could continue her explanation. He grimaced and shook his head at Alicia's sudden uncertainty. " Do you not know how to fight with honor?"

" Fighting with honor?" She repeated slowly, as if the idea was foreign to her. " I thought fighting with honor meant knowing when to spare a life instead of taking it just because you can."

Blue eyes stared back almost completely unblinking as the leader listened. " Aye." He finally said. "That is a noble act, and a potentially dangerous one." Alicia almost smiled but quickly banished it, in case it might offend the dwarf again. She switched to nodding her head in agreement.

" Lunch is ready!" Bombur sang out as he pulled out all the spare bowls and utensils. The woman waited for Thorin to move, but he jerked his head towards the gathering. " Go and eat."

" Aren't you coming?"

" I will be there shortly."

" Would you like some help?"

" No miss Alicia. I'm fine." Thorin answered with impatience tinting his voice. " Alright." She said quietly and walked away, not in a very big hurry like the others were. A bowl was thrust into her hands, which she passed to Ori not far behind her.

Another was given and she offered it to Oin. He refused and told her to eat it instead. So quietly she sat by herself, blessing her food and once again, people watching. During lunch Kili, Fili, and Dwalin came back with a fox and hare. It wasn't nearly enough for all of them, but it was something. The three hunters made quick work of the game before eating. Not too much talking happened during the lunch break. After the ponies had their hooves cleaned, Thorin finally joined everyone. She made mental notes of how Bifur liked to eat flower.

Oin searched for herbs every time they stopped. Ori always recorded something new in his journals. Gandalf smoked contentedly under the shade of the nearest tree. The stew had a bland taste like M.R.E's that weren't stirred properly after adding the boiling water, but it wasn't flavorless entirely. After eating, she volunteered to help Dori clean the dishes by a very small stream.

They almost missed it had they not heard the trickling of the water. The silver haired dwarf hummed a lively tune to himself as he washed his half. Unlike the calm dwarf though, Alicia was having a storm in her brain about what to say. How should she address the elder or what to talk about?

How socially awkward… Dori seemed to have sensed something or saw it on her face. " Are you alright Milady? You're staring at those dishes awfully seriously."

In response she flashed a happy smile to him. " Yes sir I'm fine… Dat's my focus face." She tried to joke.

Dori huffed humorously. " I see. Well your focus face looks more like an angry one."

She giggled quietly. " Mister Dori? How far is Rivendell from here?"

" Oooh. I'd say eleven days averagely." He answered.

" Is Rivendell like Bree?"

" No. It's an elf city. There are humans who venture there too, but mostly elves." Dori grumped.

" I'm sorry for my ignorance Mister Dori, but when you say elves, are you by chance implying three foot folks with long pointed ears and noses who sing more than talk and like to make a ridiculous amount of toys?" the girl asked as innocently as she could. Though she knew full well that it was inaccurate.

However, it made the Maroon Clad dwarf gawk at her till she smiled, then shake with laughter. " No my lady Alicia, though some people may view them in similar disregards." Dori replied. " The pointed ears and singing part are closer to the truth." He looked more seriously after the mirth was gone. " I wouldn't trust them too much if I were you."

" Why's that?" She asked as she helped dry the utensils.

Looking at the dwarf as close as she could without burning holes in his skull, she watched his eyes go dimmer than usual and a frown upon his face. " Most dwarves really don't get along with elves due to past histories. They turned away from us during our time of need. They tend to answer your questions with both yes and no. Please don't mention anything about elves in front of Thorin." He said the last part in a hushed tone.

" Yes sir." She whispered back. Dori watched her as she dried the last dish.

" Excuse me for asking miss. How old are you?" He asked in a sincere and gentle voice.

" I'm twenty four." She said with a hint of pride. Dori's mouth parted in shock. " I'll be twenty five in March." She added.

The elder dwarf straightened up, looking down at her with a mixture of curiosity and sadness. "You are but a child lass."

Now it was once again Alicia's turn to look shocked. Words failed her for a moment as she followed him back. " Young Adult."

Dori merely gave her a side glance and shook his head. Alicia quietly helped pack away the dishes, and after the horses had their break, the company was once again trail blazing. She was not happy about getting on the pony again, but with little more than a grimace, she climbed back on behind Bilbo.

The ride was even more boring now, so much so that at this point she was closing her eyes and keeping balance with her hands and legs. Bilbo cast a look back to her when she started doing this.

" Alicia? Are you alright?"

"Mm-hm. Just getting sleepy on this pony." She mumbled. The hobbit quietly chuckled to himself at her answer. Hours later, Thorin once again called a halt, this time for the night. He assigned duties for everyone again. And again, Alicia was not given anything to do. She let out a long, quiet sigh. She felt less inclined to ask if she could help with anything, but reconsidered and started with Bombur.

The portly dwarf greeted her with a chuckle. " Anxious to help are we?"

Alicia smiled sheepishly as she watched him pull out ingredients. "Heh, well. It would be unfair to just sit here while everyone else does all the work."

The ginger haired dwarf turned to look at her with raised eyebrows, his braided beard swaying gently around, reminding Alicia of a hammock. Bombur untied a large ladle from his bag. " Hmm, do you know how to peel apples?"

" I do." A knife and small bag of apples were handed to her by the cook.

" You can help by peeling those for me."

" Cool."

She began to work. " Cool?" Bombur repeated. " I don't think it will be getting very cool till the sun has completely set."

She giggled quietly. " Yeah. You're right." She carefully cut the skin away, eating the pieces since no one wanted them, and handed the finished apples back to Bombur. He chopped them in chunks to add to the pot later. After she helped the cook, she heard Oin say he's going to look for some more herbs again.

After a quick debate of whether to ask if she could come or not, she finally picked herself up and caught up to him. " Good evening Mr. Oin." She greeted him.

The grey bearded healer turned to her with a large smile of his own. " And how fares the lady this eve?" He asked as he raised his ear horn.

" I'm well thanks for asking." She replied. " I heard you are going to find some herbs. May I come with you?" She had to repeat herself two more times before he realized she wasn't talking about turtle hunting, or de-feathering. His head bobbed once and he gestured for her to follow him. As the healer walked on, the girl cast a quick look back to Thorin, who didn't seem to mind.

" What are we looking for?" She asked.

" In these parts, there may be a lot of sage, basil, parsley, thyme, calendula even. Know you anything about herbs?" The dwarf looked up at her.

" Well, I know what all those herbs look like except that Mullein and sage." She answered him as they continued to walk. Oin didn't reply really. He just kept walking and searching the ground and area. A few minutes later he called her over to a spot he crouched down.

A small leather pouch was tossed in her hands when she joined him. " This is Thyme." Alicia already knew what that was. " Pick all you can from this side only." He indicated and got up to leave. Wordlessly she did as requested. In second nature the woman kept glancing up like a deer hearing some noise. Oin wandered off slowly picking his way around this way and that. When her task was complete, she rejoined him.

" All done."

Oin took back the pouch, re-attaching it and went back to his work. " This is Calendula." He gestured to the orange flowered plants in front of him. "An infusion made of these flowers can help break a fever. A freshly-picked flower applied to stings can offer fast relief from pain and swelling. The leaves even can be chewed and rubbed on the skin to relieve sprains and such." He explained as he harvested.

Alicia was always interested in learning natural remedies, so she was content to listen to Oin's teaching. She did notice a smile half hidden under his beard when she pulled out a small book to take notes. Before she realized it, two hours flew by and Oin called it a night. They never did find any parsley and only a little bit of sage and basil. Still, it was better than nothing. Food was ready by the time they got back and everyone was gathered around the fire. Gandalf greeted them as they returned. A bowl was given to her by a grinning Bombur and she ate it heartily not far from Bilbo. The hobbit had a look of loneliness on his face, at least when he thought people weren't looking.

" How are you doing?" She asked him quietly.

Bilbo's face broke into a small smile. " I'm as well as can be. And how are you? I saw you went to search for plants with Master Oin."

Alicia got comfortable around him. " Yeah it was quiet and pleasant."

" I should have gone with you then. The volumes that these dwarves can reach are both astounding and horrible. " Bilbo answered as he rubbed his ear. The girl smiled sympathetically to him. Supper passed quickly as they ate. She once again helped wash dishes, this time with the cook. Shifts were assigned and everyone settled down to sleep for the night. As everyone settled down, Dwalin found a spot where he could watch everyone and sat there. A few hours later, Alicia woke up to a foreign sound.

A loud, almost growling sound that rumbled or grated. Sleep dissolved away from her and she popped an eye open to look around. The fire had died down to lower burning embers. She sat up slowly and observed the area. Her gaze fell on the dwarves and her shoulders dropped. It was their snoring. One sounded like a bear growling, another sounded like grating rocks and more sounded like they were having some chorus of snores. Alicia watched them all in surprise. How could anybody be THAT loud and still stay asleep?! She grimaced at them after a moment. Gandalf noticed her and gave a small sincere smile.

She slowly, and reluctantly, got up to join him by the fire. " You tired?" she asked him. " I'll take watch if you'd like." She asked more out of consideration than want.

The old man gestured 'no with his hand. "I am fine thank you. You're not the only one struggling to sleep. Master Bilbo there, he nearly has his entire jacket stuffed in his ears. Poor lad."

Alicia gave a crooked smirk. " That sucks. Why- or… how are they so loud? And they're not even waking each other up."

Gandalf shrugged. " That's how it's always been, for dwarves anyway. One of the things they're best known for."

The woman blinked. Her eyes shifted over to a peacefully snoring Kili. "Maaan.." she whined to herself. As the wizard recommended after words, she went back to try to sleep, only this time she dragged all her stuff a bit further from the camp, closer to the ponies and fell unceremoniously to the ground.

Still, sleep didn't come easily at all. She was accustomed, actually preferred total silence. Grave yard quiet even. No point in complaining, just make the most of it. The welcoming smell of bacon and eggs woke her, putting her in a much better mood. The survivor stretched and yawned, shaking her head to remove the hair from her face. Yep, everyone was awake now, well except for Kili. The dark haired dwarf just rolled to the side when Fili tried to wake him up.

She gave a puppy smile at the company, then began to roll up her sleeping bags and pack away her belongings again. After words, she knelt down near the ring of dwarves.

" Good morning." She greeted.

Nori jerked his head with a smirk of his own. " Good morning." He said as he lounged with his pipe. He gestured to the large pile of bacon, eggs, and biscuits. " Foods ready."

That was all she had to hear. She scooted up closer to the designated cook, who was already handing her a plate of it. After saying grace, she dug in. Nori cast a side glance to her. " What was that?" He asked quietly.

" What?"

" You closed your eyes for a moment before eating. Why's that?"

" I was saying grace. Blessing my food, you know thanking God."

Nori tilted his head as he took in her words." Interesting. Which God do you worship?"

Alicia stopped to give him a blank look. " Wha? What do you mean?" She asked.

Nori raised an eyebrow at her. " Which of the Valar do you worship?" He asked again more slowly.

Alicia's eyebrows rose this time. " Valar? I… I'm not sure what you mean. I worship Father God." She said in a tone that slightly implied, ' duuuh'.

" Huh. Never heard that one before, Father God. What is he the father of?" Nori said before taking a long pull from his pipe. The girl tried not to stare at him like he was senseless. Even people who were atheist knew 'which God' one referred to when they said, 'Father God'. "All of us. All living things. He created the planets, the universe and back down to the smallest flower bud."

The trident haired dwarf looked slightly more interested, as he turned his head fully towards her. " Even of dwarves? Hobbits? Wizards?"

She gave a smirk. " You are alive aren't you?"

" Indeed I am." Nori answered. " So you worship only one God?"

" Father God and his son, who died for our sins, Jesus Christ. The only one true God." She answered patiently.

Nori stiffened for a second, eyeing her like something akin to a rattle snake about to strike. On instinct, Alicia leaned away from him, giving him the same unblinking stare. Nori looked away quickly when he noticed her reaction though and even managed his usual smirk. "Is that what you believe?"

" That's what's true." She answered like bullet from a gun. " I've not heard of the 'Valar' before. What is that?"

The dwarf took a deep breath and patiently explained to her who the Valar consisted of, along with a summary of how it all began. It slightly saddened her. She was hoping that they were in fact talking about the same person, just different names, but that wasn't the case. " And that's how we got where we are now." Nori said.

" That's interesting as well." The woman answered. " If I may ask, you don't sound like you even believe what you said." To her surprise, Nori just shrugged. In a quiet whisper meant just for his ears, she asked, " Do you believe it?"

The sly brunette gave a thin smile. " I believe there is a divine being out there, but I don't think it's as complicated as people make it sound. I think some of these stories are embellished." Alicia returned his smile. " There's only one way to find out." The dwarf looked at her. " Prayer."

The dwarf gave a small nod and continues puffing on his pipe, not making any indication that he was interested in hearing more. Also he was polite enough not to make any gestures of blowing her off either. As the company ate, she discreetly pulled out her camera to take pictures. Alicia was smart enough to turn off the flash before taking the pictures. She got a few good ones of some of them stuffing their faces. She was especially happy about a picture she caught of Kili and Fili play fighting and she snapped the picture just in time to make it look like Kili was flying through the air.

Gandalf threw a curious look at her though when she aimed her camera his way. The girl looked up at him with widened eyes. The grey clad man raised an eyebrow with a look that clearly asked, ' What are you doing over there?'

The woman looked up at him giving him a smile across the camp. Gandalf gave a small smile back and another look of mock suspicion. Dinner was rather boring this time, as not very many people seemed to be in a talkative mood. Everyone kept to themselves or their respective families. Rarely, if at all did they even glance at each other.

Some of the older, grumpier members wouldn't give more than a grunt in reply. Others whispered to one another. The girl moved to sit by Bilbo, who gave a small nod to acknowledge her presence. Thorin and Dwalin sat a little away form the group talking to eachother. Though they spoke in hushed tones, Alicia could catch a few words here and there. She strained her ears to hear their conversation. Judging by their gestures and the few word she did catch, they were planning the route for tomorrow. Someone else's eyes fell on her, and she glanced over to see the scarlet clad dwarf, Balin with a knowing smile on his lips.

He gave her a friendly wink when she made eye contact with him. In reaction to it, her eyes went wide like busted kid and she looked away rapidly. Her attention went right back on Thorin and Dwalin, though this time, she was caught by Thorin. The leader gave her a hard stare. " Need something woman?"

" No sir. I… no sir." She stuttered a bit.

Thorin got up and returned to the camp, Dwalin watched him go. " It isn't polite to eavesdrop on another's conversation." With that, everyone's eyes were either on Thorin or Alicia.

" Sorry. I was just curious….I thought I heard you talk about our road for tomorrow is all." She answered and tried not to shrink away from everyone's glowering. Thorin looked at her a moment longer before finally turning away without another word.

Aaaaaand now there's unwanted tension…' Alicia grumped in her head as silence returned to the camp.

It wasn't long after that before she heard Kili. " Fili."

" What?"

" I'm bored."

" Well go entertain yourself." Kili huffed.

" Don't you know any traveling games or something?"

Fili sighed." Just use your imagination."

Kili huffed again. He stomped a couple of times and made faces. He asked his uncle Thorin if he could go and hunt again, but Thorin turned it down. As for the woman though, she had begun to think of ideas. There was I spy, Two truths and a lie, Zombie Headshot, Slap, Jokes and Riddles… " Hmmm…"

Bilbo looked at her after dusting his sleeves. " What is it?" He said quietly.

" Huh? Oh I was just thinking of, if I knew any games." She answered.

" Oh?" Bilbo gave a thin smile. " Any come to mind?"

" Hmmm…. I think Two truths and a Lie would be good."

Bilbo nodded In interest. " And how do you play that?"

" One person tells two truths and one lie about themselves and another person has to guess which is the lie. The person who guesses gets to go next. Wanna try?" She asked.

Bilbo's eyebrows raised up a bit. " Alright. You first."

" Okay." She smiled as she looked up at the sky for a moment. " I'm married. I am a fisher and….. I like to write stories."

The hobbit looked thoughtful as he contemplated. He watched Alicia's face slowly split into a smile and found it contagious as his face mimicked the gesture. " Is it being married?"

She giggled." That's right. I'm not married. You won, so it's your turn now."

The hobbit hummed and tapped his chin. " I collect maps. My favorite tea is Earl Grey. I love to go fishing myself."

Alicia thought about it. " Well, I am definitely leaning towards the fishing too…. Yeah that's my final answer."

Bilbo nodded. " That's right. I don't like to fish." They laughed quietly to themselves. Alicia looked around the camp. Many of the others' head were turned sideways, giving Alicia the impression that some were eavesdropping on her conversation. She smirked at the irony. " Anyone else want to try?" She asked aloud.

At first no one answered. Then from Balin, " I'll give it a try lassie."

" Alright. Two truths and one lie." She encouraged the elder.

Balin ran a hand through his beard as he sat quietly a few seconds. " I have a dog allergy. I'm the best at playing chess. And I enjoy a good book." Alicia bit her lip as she thought. She watched his face for any signs that would give a hint, but Balin was nothing but smirk. What do you think?" she asked Bilbo.

The hobbit guessed it was the book. Alicia guessed it was the dog allergy.

Balin shook his head. " I'm afraid you're both wrong. Thorin is better at chess than me. I enjoy lots of books and I can't be around dogs for too long before I start sneezing."

" Oh man." The girl chuckled. " Now I want to play chess. You won, so you choose the next person." She smiled.

" Thorin, your turn." Balin requested.

The leader's face was neutral, Alicia didn't think he'd want to play, but he did. " I have a love of cheese. I don't cook. I do crochet as a hobby."

" Cheese." Bilbo guessed.

" Crochet." Alicia said.

" You are correct Miss Alicia. I cannot crochet. I do cook from time to time. I do like cheese." Thorin said with a small smirk. " Kili, your turn."

Kili had a huge smile on his face. " I like plants and trees. I am a connoisseur of wine. And I'm one of the best, if not THE best dwarven archer around."

" Now remember the rules of the game is ONE lie. Only one and two TRUTHS." Alicia half joked. Bofur chuckled loudly at this, as did Fili, Balin, Gandalf, and Ori.

" There IS only one lie." Kili stuck his tongue out at her.

" You better put that back before I step on it." She joked with him.

" I believe it is the first one. Dwarves are not known for having an interest in plants at all." The hobbit guessed.

" I say it's the archer one." Alicia guessed. Bofur agreed with her.

Kili shook his head proudly. " Well you're both wrong. Mr. Boggins is right."

"Baggins." The hobbit corrected but was ignored. " Oin. I choose you." Kili gestured to the healer. The girl suddenly thought of Poke'mon and imagined Oin and Kili as Poke' trainers in silly outfits.

The grey dwarf sat there, not even looking up from grumbling at a tear in his sweater that he was trying to mend. His fog horn of a brother Gloin though, elbowed him. " Oy brother! It's your turn!"

Oin jumped and looked up with a deer in headlights look, which in the next second crumpled back into a grumpy scowl as he raised his ear horn.

Alicia tried very hard not to bust out laughing at his facial expression. She had to cover her mouth to keep from making a fart sound. Oin looked about. " Eh? Oh the guessing game… Aye. I'm the best healer in Ered Luin. I'm a better fire starter than my brother-"

" That's a lie." Gloin interrupted

"- and I don't like orange juice anywhere in my sight." Oin finished. Bilbo tilted his head at the brothers' antics, they looked as if they were about to throw fists at each other.

Kili raised his voice loud enough for Oin to hear. " I think it's the orange juice!"

Fili pushed his brother back from leaning too far over him. " I think it's the fire starting."

" I also think it's orange juice." Bilbo agreed.

When the two brothers finally calmed down, Oin looked at the hobbit. " I love orange juice." He simply stated. Oin picked Gandalf.

The wizard smiled. " I am the only istari who studies hobbits. I wear grey because I'm told to by our head council, no other reason. I enjoy showing around my fireworks."

" What's an istari?" Alicia whispered to Bilbo.

" Another fancy word for wizards." The hobbit waved away.

Kili sat with a concentrated face.

Fili shrugged. " The first one?"

Balin also agreed with Fili. " Aye the first one."

Bilbo chose the second however. " I don't see why anyone would MAKE someone wear one solid color just because they ask you to." " Right you are Master Baggins." Gandalf smiled fondly at the hobbit. " Next is Dori."

Said dwarf's eyes flicked up from his knitting. " Oh I'm not sure.." He began to turn down the offer. Ori encouraged him to play. " I think it'll be fun." Dori rolled his eyes and sighed. " Fine." He said and thought before answering. " I don't like it when it's too hot. I don't like it when it's freezing. I don't like doing things that have unpredictable results."

Alicia watched him. " You don't seem to like a lot of things." She said to no one in particular.

Dori merely shrugged.

Nori rolled his eyes as well. " You don't like anything that's supposed to be fun."

Dori scoffed. " Fun you call it?"

Bilbo scratched his ear awkwardly, but then piped up. " I believe it is the second option."

Dori nodded his head. " Correct. I do like colder weather. Bifur's turn."

Bifur looked up at the mention of his name. After a brief explanation of what was happening from his cousin Bofur, The haggard looking dwarf spoke in his native tongue. Bofur translated, " I like to make toys. I am a vegetarian, and I am married with two children of my own."

Fili smirked. " I believe it's the second."

Dwalin even grunted. " Definitely the second."

Alicia hesitated. "… That's hard.."

Ori joined in. " I think it's the third."

Bofur answered with his huge smile. " The third it is. Though my cousin would make a fine husband mind you." Everyone had a turn, two or three actually.

Alicia was happy to learn from her traveling companions and even more happy to see that they had opened up more and not muttering to themselves.

From Bombur she learned that he was afraid of heights, and actually preferred to avoid fights.

Bofur wasn't actually known to be the brave guy, but at the same time was a bit of a babysitter. He also happened to like glass art.

Nori was obviously a trickster with a deep love for his brothers, and had an appreciation for the little things.

Gloin was a pack horse himself, always having a bunch of pockets filled with knick knacks. A tough guy on the outside, but a teddy bear on the inside he was.

Oin was the more calm and collected of the two. He liked to make fake diagnostics and horrible tasting "medicines" when people suddenly wanted to pretend to be sick.

Balin wasn't always as smart as he looked. As a child he got into a lot of stupid people trouble and used to have a much more " popular kid" attitude until Dwalin was born.

Dori seemed a very pessimistic and slightly paranoid elder.

Fili actually did try crochet turned out to be fairly good at it.

Ori had the manners of Dori, but the wander lust of Nori. Not only did he like drawing and journaling, but also enjoyed baking.

Gandalf loved to show off his fireworks and to everyone's surprise, also enjoyed baking.

In turn everyone learned that Alicia also enjoyed art and was horrible at debating. Dwalin announced that it was time to call it a night and so everyone turned for bed except Fili who was on watch first.

The survivor went to bed in a mellow mood, quite satisfied that her game had such good results. When she laid down though, something dug into her side. It was a root from some tree.

She relocated only to find rocks poking her now. The girl huffed and scanned the area for a softer spot. Finally she found and area with softer pine needles to lay down on and hunkered down for bed. Just as Alicia began to relax enough for sleep to come easy, the snoring chorus ensued.

Chumps man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "chumps man" is Trini slang meaning the same expressions as saying "Dang it". Well, I hope you like this new chapter, and of course I'm always open to new ideas and suggestions. (^_^)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company is scattered thanks to the bandits. Alicia must think on her feet and work with the company to get everyone back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Sorry I took so long in posting a new chapter. I got real busy lately, and trying to figure out things for future chapters too. So I hope this chapter makes up for it. Also I happen to like riddles, and for the fun of it, I added some in this chapter. I happen to like riddles and I hope you enjoy them too. So on that note, please enjoy my story this far.

A splash of ale

A pinch of ginger

Two cups of sugar

With a side of a large braid

Don't forget to express your displeasure 

and now you're just like me

Alicia didn't like the sudden spooked feeling that washed over her. She nervously looked around for any signs of movement. Every bush that moved she watched like a hawk. Maybe she was just too paranoid, but she felt like something was a bit off.

She couldn't see anything that seemed dangerous, but that didn't make her feel any better. The girl took deep, slow breaths out of habit, in case she smelled dead flesh nearby. That was not the case however.

Talking amongst the Dwarves carried on as usual. Alicia kept quiet as usual too.

After a while, she began to relax again. No one else was on high alert, so maybe she was just trippin'.

But then a group of men appeared from behind trees and bushes, holding arrows and firing at everyone.

Next a group of wildly barking dogs spooked the ponies that started bucking and running every which way.

Then some men came toward them all with various types of weapons, mostly swords and axes, brandishing them for everyone's heads. Darn it!

The pony her and Bilbo were on whinnied and danced about uncontrollably before Alicia was finally shaken off. The woman ungracefully fell off, landing in a tangled mess. She scrambled to her feet as fast as she could and ducked for cover. Looking around, many of the company also scrambled for cover as well as pulling out various weapons. Bilbo had seemingly disappeared, barely a glimpse of his coat as he hobbled from one bush to the next.

Gandalf too was trying to get his horse under control. A few of the attackers came after him, he blocked the first one with his own sword and swerved the horse around to block the other attacker.

It was a large group of men, around twenty of them at least, armed to the teeth, with shawls around their faces.

Alicia tried to formulate some plan of action, but nothing logical came. Sure she had a sword too, but she was no trained swordswoman. Sure she had a pistol with her, but she only had one full extended clip. The dwarves in the company didn't seem to have such complications. Dori and Nori kept Ori between them; one had a large mace weapon, the other swinging around some ball and chains weapon.

Dwalin masterfully worked his hammers to engage any attacker, so did Balin with his unique sword/mace. She quickly looked over to Fili and Kili, also using their chosen weapons amazingly. Gloin and Oin, Bofur, Bifur and Bombur, all fought back.

Alicia began to panic, if it was just her, she'd have run off a long time ago, deciding that this was just too many people. But she couldn't leave, and she couldn't fight like that. Well, at least not skillfully anyway.

What to do? What to do?!

Bombur was suddenly back peddling towards her direction, trying to evade a man with two short swords.

The dwarf was doing his best to block the man with a ladle of his in one hand and a pan in the other.

Their clashing was probably the loudest.

As they edged closer and closer, instinctively, Alicia tensed up on her haunches and watched them carefully. Bombur tripped and fell back on his rump, raising his cookware just in time to block another onslaught. All the attacker's attention was focused on the cook, that he didn't have time to even react to a woman jumping out of the bushes to linebacker tackle him in the ribs. Throwing the man off balance allowed Bombur some time to get up.

The attacker grunted, dropping one of his swords. He fell on his back. Alicia knew she had to attack hard and fast, hard and fast. Pinning down his left arm that still held the other sword, she wailed on his face punch after punch. She didn't stop till the man finally started to go limp, but not dead. She stole his swords and stood between him and Bombur. Said dwarf had rolled onto his feet, watching everything with wide eyes.

" Scatter!" Thorin yelled.

They barely had seconds to obey. A volley of arrows came raining down on them. Dogs barked madly at some of the company that came to close to the archers. Some of the lose dogs chased after individual members. Bombur used his pot as a shield as Alicia followed after him.

Then, more of the dogs were released; more close combat men came brandishing their weapons. It was no use now. Everyone had gone in different directions and for them to turn back now would mean getting surrounded by the men and dogs and fighting till you died or they all died.

So through the woods they ran. The more they ran though, the more concerned she grew for her portly friend. He wheezed with almost every breath. He hobbled along fast enough though, in fact, when a couple of dogs came baying behind them, he found an extra burst of speed that put Alicia behind him.

" Oh I see." She whispered behind him. " Don't have to outrun the dogs, just yer friend." She smirked behind him.

The two companions were beginning to tire, but the dogs were persistent. They gained ground quickly, nipping at Alicia's heels.

She inadvertently managed to kick one in the jaw as she ran. One dog ran up to her side and jumped with a ferocious snarl. She smacked it off with her sword and nearly stumbled trying to avoid fallen branches in the way. The other bit her leg but didn't manage to sink its teeth in before her leg got away.

The dwarf ahead of her slowed down and smacked one dog with his pot hard enough to end its chase.

The other dog was beaten by Alicia's flat side of the katana, simply because she didn't want to kill it for doing what it was taught to do.

They slowed their pace down a bit for a while, but still kept going.

Alicia ran alongside Bombur, very deeply concerned about his huffing and wheezing. Every few yards she looked over to him, half expecting him to just fall over and stay there. Luckily that didn't happen just yet. He just kept trudging, one foot in front of the other. Actually at one point, he looked back, saw the dogs and ran faster than Alicia!

" Oh I see." She grumped after him. " Don't need ta run fast, just faster than yer friend." She bolted after him.

He came to such a sudden stop that Alicia was unable to swerve completely and ran into him, sending both of them sprawled on the ground.

" Ugh." She moaned as she got back up on all fours. " Please try not to stop so suddenly inf front of me next time."

Bombur raised his hand in a manner of apologizing, still breathing heavily.

" The dogs will find us again." Alicia informed. The rotund dwarf's eyes widened in fear again. " Don't worry it's only four of them so we should be able to take them if we make the right moves."

The dwarf rolled up to a sitting position. " What…..right moves?"

" If these dogs were trained similarly t some attack dogs back home, then one dog will try to keep our attention, while the others attack at different angles. Then as we try to fight off one, the others will jump in to get us."

Bombur didn't like the sound of that either if his moan was anything to go by.

" But you know how to fight off a dog right?" she asked him. He just looked blankly at her.

" Attack mainly the throat and eyes if you can, and break a leg would be even better."

The dwarf gave a nod as he got up. He looked around for anything familiar. " I wonder which way the others went." He looked at Alicia. " Can you hunt them down?"

" I-I'm not a dog." She said indignantly.

The dwarf huffed and went back to looking around.

It seemed that neither of them really knew where to begin, which bothered Alicia. She was kind of hoping Bombur would know considering the area they're in. But that wasn't the case, so might as well just start walking.

" We'll keep our eyes and ears open for anything suspicious. It might be a good idea to keep track of the same way we came. Do you think?" She asked Bombur. But the dwarf nodded simply. He seemed fine with letting Alicia lead the way. Yet another thing that bothered her, but she did.

The dwarf held tightly onto his large ladle and a pan in the other hand. Sweat budded his face as they walked.

These woods were completely different than the woods back home. The ground was much more uneven and hilly. Moss and green was just everywhere. A bandit could be right behind some fallen log or thick bush watching them and Alicia got edgier and edgier just thinking about it.

" Which way did you see the others go?" She asked Bombur.

" Everywhere."

"…Alright, who did you see last before you went this way?"

" Hmm, I saw Master Gloin go that way." He pointed directly ahead of them. " I saw my cousin Bifur go this way." He pointed to the left. " I thought I saw Kili go that way." He pointed in between the two.

Alicia sighed. He didn't help much. It seemed their best bet was to look for Bifur first, since it seemed they might be closest. She had to hand it to the portly dwarf, he was quiet and light on his feet for such a big guy.

After what seemed like a couple of hours of walking, she began to get the feeling like they were being watched. No matter how much she strained her eyes, she could find no one. But she told Bombur to keep his guard up. There was a turn up ahead. She motioned for Bombur to stay quiet and on high alert. She tried to circle back around and climb up the little drop to see if anyone was waiting there to ambush her, but luckily there was nothing. So they kept going.

Bombur soon began to quietly whimper in worry. His quiet whispers sounded more like a small dog's whines. It almost made her want to hug him.

After much more walking, and whimpering from Bombur, Alicia began to grow anxious again. Though she tried her best to keep it choked down.

" Thanks for helping me with the dogs." She mentioned to him.

Bombur looked up at her with his usual wide eyes and gave his usual friendly smile.

After the much appreciated silence, Bombur started chattering about his worry again.

Alicia sighed inwardly again.

You can come to me when you're feeling down

You can come to me when you don't know what to do

You can come to me and expect the best I can offer from my experience.

But you can't come to me if you're sick.

Balin huffed and puffed as he skittered along the ground, skirting around plants that were all far too big. There was nothing chasing him other than arrows luckily and he was able to out run those before any hit him. When the elderly dwarf could run no more, he slowed down behind a climb in the ground and nearly slipped due to all the fallen leaves. The dwarf pinned himself behind a tree and focused on slowing his breathing.

There were footsteps behind him, approaching fast. Balin was nearly out of energy, running another long sprint like that was not likely, so he'll catch the attackers off guard and fight them. It sounded like only one was coming though, not so bad.

Quietly he tightened his grip on his weapon, waiting patiently for the man to get closer. Suddenly he whirled out from his hiding place, weapon expertly spinning in his hand.

Balin's eyes, once in dangerous slits, now widened in fear. He could not stop his momentum, could not keep from crashing into Bifur. He was able to drop his weapon at least.

Bifur, on the other hand, was still on guard and gave a battle cry as he raised his boar spear to block a weapon that never came. He was sent tumbling back as Balin crashed into him. There were mutters of curses in khuzdal as the two rolled down the hill a bit before sliding to a stop.

Balin, now dizzy, closed his eyes and took slow breaths again.

Bifur lazily rolled back onto his feet, dusting himself off.

After the scarlet clad dwarf calmed back down, he opened his eyes and gawked. Bifur had positioned himself right in front of him, staring awkwardly at him.

" Are you alright?" Balin asked calmingly.

Bifur tilted his head, growling in the dwarven language, ' Yes. Archers and dogs. Up and down the hill.'

" Yes. Good." Balin picked himself up and they walked back to retrieve his weapon. "I do not suppose you have seen the others, have you?"

Bifur did not answer, he was pre-occupied watching two squirrels in a tree.

Balin followed his gaze to the squirrels and let out a quiet sigh as they continued to walk on.

The elder dwarf checked himself for any other injuries, which thankfully were no more than a few small cuts and bruises. " Hmm, I believe I saw Gloin run this direction.." he pointed to the left. " Although I might have seen Nori go this way…" He pointed to the right. " I am not familiar with this entire forest and do not know what's before us, but behind us is certainly out of the question. Bifur what would you suggest- Oi.." Balin stopped his question and looked after the haggard dwarf who was already walking casually to the left. " I see."

Bifur walked along, contentedly one foot after the other with a slight faraway look in his brown eyes.

Balin was just the opposite, looking in every direction for any signs of friend or foe. Turning at every sound was beginning to make him jumpy. He almost bumped into Bifur a couple of times when the yellow clad dwarf would suddenly take an unexpected turn.

Bifur's chosen path became questionable to Balin as they were no longer walking in a straight path.

Balin even witnessed Bifur walk in a circle around one tree and look up at it a moment before turning away again.

" Beg your pardon laddie," Balin interrupted. "but what are you doing exactly? Are you looking for our companions or more birds and squirrels?"

Bifur gestured ahead of them and kept walking forward, not really answering Balin's question.

The elder's shoulders dropped tiredly as he followed Bifur wherever he thought he was leading them.

" let's try this." He stalked in front of Bifur to catch his attention and gestured in iglishmek as he spoke slowly. " Find. Friends. Find. Brothers. Stay away from bandits. NO BIRDS OR SQUIRRELS."

Bifur blinked at Balin and answered back. ' Yes. We find others, we help them from bandits. We're looking for friends right now.'

Balin smiled, finally making sense with him. " That's the idea laddie! Do you remember where they are? Do you know where you're going now?"

Bifur spoke and gestured. " Ut stroll Emz naul, ut an Khanam utz mauri. Ut rhin va herxo," he made a circle figure with his fingers. " Utz ghal nualz et utz mauri."

Balin nodded, " You're right. We did split in a circle. We do have a better chance at finding their trail going this way." He nodded to himself. "Good thinking my friend." Balin congratulated Bifur as the dwarf walked by. Balin was just beginning to think that he may have found a way to understand and establish communication with Bifur. That was until Bifur said, "Durfrulli Duzkak!"

Balin slowed his pace. " Horse love? What?..."

The charming thing about me

Is that I'm an incredible thing

My top is has whimsical braids

My bottom has furry big feet

I'm jolly, happy, lively, singing

Song, song, song, song, soooooong!

And the most charming thing about me

Is that I'm the only one!

" Ouch…Ooh…egh…" The hatted dwarf muttered to himself as he tried to untangle a rope with thin metal barbs tightly wedged between the strands. He gingerly picked up his right foot to remove it from the thorny trap.

Dwalin was also ensnared. Rage clouding his eyes, making him look like at any moment he was going to pound Bofur into the ground. To avoid that ever happening, Bofur stopped looking at Dwalin and focused more on his surroundings.

Dwalin, still grumbling, shook off the extra barbs around his foot. He stomped about, grumbling about everything. He kicked a rock out of the way or tromps down a bush that was in his path until he finally calmed down enough to walk relatively normally.

During this time Bofur remained behind him and paid more attention to their surroundings. The hatted dwarf however was not really a tracker. That was always Bifur's specialty along with toy making.

The dwarf sighed heavily to himself as the thought of his cousin and brother running around out there. Who knows what kind of trouble they found themselves in!

Bofur thought about the nasty bandits that attacked them, hoping that they hadn't found his kin. Oh but then there's the dogs, and if it's not the dogs, it's those blasted traps!

" Are yeh going to keep staring out like that all day?"

Wha? Bofur blinked and saw Dwalin looking at him with one of his brows rising. " O' course not. Just worried about my cousin and brother is all. Lead the way." He smiled at the warrior.

Dwalin quietly hummed to himself and stalked forward. "Just keep an eye out behind us for anymore bandits aye?"

"Aye."

Lucky for them, Dwalin was a good tracker. He found tracks that Bofur would never have found by himself. He also found a few traps on the ground before they fell in. Well, the ones on the ground at least. Some of the nets that fell above them went amiss and twice more, they were entangled. Dwalin's frustration was starting to rub off on Bofur.

But when they started looking above them more often, they didn't see a very well-disguised trap that had them falling into a large pit.

" Oh for Mahal's sake!" The warrior growled.

Bofur slowly climbed back to his feet as well. He looked around at the pit's walls. " This hole was hastily dug. It's not that deep."

Dwalin whirled on him. " Too deep for a dwarf. Unless you happen to have any rope on you?"

Bofur patted his body and shook his head with a sheepish smile. He was rewarded with an exasperated groan from Dwalin.

The warrior kicked at the rock and searched for a way out, probably to keep him from throttling Bofur again.

" We don't have rope, but we have each other." Bofur said.

Dwalin turned and looked at him with an odd look. " I am not interested in you lad."

Bofur gawked in shook his head and hands to wave off the absurd idea. " No no! That's not what I meant! I mean we can use each other to hoist ourselves over."

Dwalin relaxed visibly. " Oh. Go on."

" Well. I could get on your shoulders and try to climb up that way. Then I'll find something to help get you out." Bofur explained.

Dwalin grunted and gestured for Bofur to do so. Gingerly Bofur climbed up on Dwalin's shoulders. However, he still wasn't high enough yet. Dwalin extended his hands for Bofur to step on. That was a bit of a struggle, but as they braced themselves, Dwalin launched his body up and threw up Bofur as high as he could. Bofur flopped around the lip of the pit like a fish out of water, unable to grab anything more than a hand full of dirt. He fell unceremoniously in a heap back on the ground.

After two more times of trying to match Dwalin's jump with Bofur's extra jump, the hatted dwarf finally made it half way over and scrambled for the nearest saplings.

Bofur looked about and managed to find fallen branches. He ripped a vine off a pine tree and eventually made a crude, makeshift ladder.

Of course he had to quadruple the strength for the warrior's girth to climb up successfully.

Finally out of that, caked in mud and leaves, they continue their walk. Their shoulders were slumped, their backs bent, miserable expressions on their faces as they searched for signs of their company while trying to avoid more annoying traps.

I am on your side, but not always by your side

The thunder that leads the storm I am.

I don't have much say, but I my say is absolute

So no time for wasting, let's get going.

You want a fish on your gash?

You count stakesbefore they hatch?

There're beetles in my hair?

Put this balm on your gash and that fish on the stove!

Stakes don't hatch, it's meat. Throw them in the stove too!

What beetles in my hair? I've only got braids!

Are you talking nonsense or is it just me?

" What was that lad?"

" I did not say anything."

"Oh…. Did you hear any dogs?"

" No. There is nothing here but us at the moment."

"…. Are you sure we're going the right way?"

" Oin, I'm not sure who went where right now, but I do know that back that way are more highway men and their dogs. So we are going this way." Thorin growled back, nearly losing his patience with his cousin.

Oin didn't seem too bothered by this however, as he just kept walking alongside the king.

Oin did take advantage of any useful plants they passed by. He'd spend a few second ripping the plant and stuffing it in whatever pocket he had room for. Thorin kept most of his grumbling to himself, since the earlier didn't waste much time being too meticulous, and Mahal knows they may need it later on.

As once again the healer crouched down, something moved in Thorin's peripheral vision.

Quickly he pulled out his sword, tapping Oin on his shoulder to get his attention.

" We must move, quickly." The leader said as he helped up his cousin.

" Hm?" Oin muttered as he mirrored Thorin's actions. Behind them came four dogs baying as they ran for the dwarves.

If Thorin was correct, bandits would not be too far behind them either. As fast as they could they ran through the woods, colorful dwarven curses streaming from their mouths whenever they would stumble. Just as they made a right turn, two arrows came flying their way. One embedded itself at Oin's feet, the other narrowly missing Thorin's shoulder. They scrambled back when the archers popped out of their hiding spots, notching more arrows. The dwarves reeled back the other direction. Now they had dogs and archers on their trails. They would turn left and suddenly two more archers on horses blocked their way. A dog caught up to them and Oin smacked it away with his staff.

Seemingly out of nowhere, they came face to face with some of the archers on foot and a few close-combat soldiers. Now they were surrounded.

" Drop your weapons dwarves." One of the bandits said behind a mask.

" Not a chance." Thorin growled back, tightening his grip on his weapon.

The bandit looked at his companions, giving them silent commands. The two archers that were in front of them notched an arrow and aimed for the dwarves. Thorin and Oin bolted to the sides quickly, crashing into the nearest bandits to them. The dogs baked excitedly as they too lunged for them, The dwarven king twisted between fending off a mace and kicking back a particularly large dog. Dogs had faster recovery times than humans unless they were serverly injured though, and this dog was a stubborn beast. It bit as his legs ferociously when Thorin's attention was no longer on the dog. Suddenly an arrow hit his shoulder and he ripped it out quickly to get back to battle. When the bandits started easing up on their attacks, Thorin grew suspicious. It wasn't until he saw his cousin Oin fall unceremoniously to the ground in a heap.

" Oin!" Thorin dashed over to him, glowering and daring anyone to approach. The dogs were called to a halt as well. " What are you waiting for then?" Thorin growled menacingly at them. When his limbs were unexpectedly growing heavier, and his vision began to blur, it all made sense. The last two archers' arrows were dipped in some kind of poison. Try as he might, he couldn't fight the drowsiness that overtook him. Very soon he too was on the ground, the last sound he heard was the loud content snore of Oin beside him.

I am an A and B conversation. 

I C only one way through problems, my way.

The D came over the E

And blew F everywhere.

I asked G to help me go back

For H is what I desire

And I am aware of what's before me

And yet still determined to find J for us all

Because I am the K, without a K.

The party does not start till I've arrived!

I'll get the music going, and I'll help clean up.

Come, there's nothing wrong with a little fun,

as long as you know how of course.

His elder cousin ranted on and on, there really seemed no end to the things he could find to complain about. Yes their situation certainly was not the best of circumstances, but really? The grass it too long? Is that really important right now? Fili thought to himself.

The blonde haired dwarf kept his sighing and comments to himself.

" I don't suppose you know how to track for our friends?" Fili asked, hoping to quell some of Gloin's rants.

" Of course I don't know how to track them! I don't even know which way they went now!" Gloin stomped beside him. " Dwalin, you and your brother are the supposed to be the trackers and scouters aye?"

Fili shrugged. " Well, yes. But since we were just there where we last saw Ori run off to, I thought you might have noticed something I didn't is all."

Fili casts a disappointed look down at his belt pouch that held Ori's charcoal pouch. He had found it when they tried to follow the purple clad dwarf.

Gloin rumped again. " Confounded humans…. Bastard beasts…. Where on earth are we anyway?"

Fili's eyebrows arched in resignation. " I'm not sure Master Gloin. I simply wish to find the others as soon as we can."

The red haired dwarf clearly was not satisfied with that answer, but he nodded still in agreement as he stalked along.

If Fili didn't know any better, he'd say that Gloin was turning redder and redder with each dead end they came across. It wasn't until he got back up from his knees and turned around at Gloin's moan of frustration that he could clearly tell. Gloin's face was a shade of red he had never before seen it turn, like he was holding his breath for too long. It disturbed the blonde haired dwarf a few seconds.

" Master Gloin?" He asked tentatively. " Your face is, unusually red."

His elder cousin grunted in anger. " We're Lost!"

" Master Gloin. Should we not try to keep our voices down? We do not want those Men to find us before we find our kin." Fili tried to reason as he jogged after Gloin.

Gloin harrumphed. " Let the sons of orcs find us. I'll show them what it means to fight a dwarf. I'll give them a mouthful of dwarvish axe right in the kisser. Them AND their accursed dog- oh…"

Speaking of bandits, during Gloin's rant, they had accidentally stumbled right into a small camp of bandits.

There were three seconds of awkward staring at each other till finally everyone bolted into action. Weapons crashed onto each other. What the dwarves lacked in speed, made up for in power and endurance, and what the humans lacked in power, made up for in speed and finesse.

After lots of dancing around, it seemed, the two dwarves gained the upper hand. Three of the men didn't or couldn't get up while one last one got away.

" Where… are you going… coward?!" Gloin panted after the man. He picked up his axe and ran after the Bandit with a new found energy.

Fili scrambled around. " These are our belongings." He said as he looked around the camp.

He dropped a bag and ran after Gloin once he saw the tempered dwarf take off.

More guttural curses echoed throughout the woods, obviously from Gloin. Fili finally caught up to him, standing in a small clearing twirling about frantically.

" I lost the coward." Gloin complained. His shoulders dropped in defeat.

Fili offered a small smile. " No matter, he wasn't important. They did have some of our supplies though."

Back at the camp, they gathered back their supplies and hid them before continuing on their search.

As Gloin mumbled to himself under his breath, Fili caught him by the shoulder and pulled him to a kneeling pose.

" Ssh" Fili interrupted before Gloin could speak. " Look. More of them."

The red bearded dwarf watched with squinted eyes at the men's activities. He tensed when they started speaking in more assertive tones, pulling out weapons. From the other side of the camp, Nori burst through the bushes. He bashed about with his staff and threw knives that materialized out of nowhere to embed itself in one of the men. Some of the other men had arrows that found them instead. A dark grin stretched across Gloin's face. Fili had his usual smirk back. Following his elder's lead, Fili scrambled down to the camp to join his Brother and distant cousin in the fray.

How to be me?

Most would say 'Think before you act'.

Then focus on the fact.

Use decisive language,

But non-confrontational.

Keep your emotions to yourself.

Refuse to be interrupted.

Body language is important.

So stand your ground!

And there you have it!

Close to royalty but not royally close.

I'm the third of three but the second that chose

I can be used to tell great deeds

Or to cover our flaws

I can start all fresh and new

My paints will cover the cracks in our walls

So, Will yours be red or green or blue?

Ori Racked his brain for some way to help his hobbit friend from out of the net. Ori did have a little knife that his middle brother gave him once and he used it to try to cut away a hole in the net while Bilbo tried to detangle himself.

" Confusticate this." Bilbo grumbled. " Who would leave a net here in the middle of nowhere in the first place? It's like they knew we were coming all along."

Ori stopped a moment to ponder that. " You do not think that's true do you?"

Bilbo shrugged as he slowly climbed out. " I suppose I wouldn't say it's an impossibility. Though we cannot be too sure about that just yet. For now, let us focus more on finding the others without falling into anymore traps."

Ori nodded at this. He could only imagine how flustered Dori would be right now, not knowing where he is.

Carefully they walked on, twisting their heads this way and that for any clues or danger around them.

Bilbo lowered his gaze to his feet. They were starting to develop callouses underneath. One of the highwaymen that ambushed them had steppe don his foot before they scattered, and the hobbit wouldn't be surprised if a bruise would be there tomorrow. He looked ahead at Ori and his eyes flew wide open. " Ori! Watch out!" He reached out and yanked the dwarf closer to him.

Ori stumbled a bit as he looked about for any sign of danger. When he found none he looked at Bilbo confused.

" Ahead of you is a very thin string. Perhaps to a trap." Bilbo grabbed a thick stick and tossed it vertically forward. A wooden 'swatter' looking device with deadly sharpened spikes popped up and crashed to the ground where Ori would have been.

Now Ori's eyes widened. " That was very close."

Bilbo gulped. What a horrible trap that would have been!

Ori began to walk much slower and cautiously than before. At some point he would walk behind Bilbo if he was unsure of what's ahead.

As for the hobbit, he accidentally got his foot caught in a strange metallic trap that clamped down around his ankle painfully tight. The hobbit was unable to get the thing off by himself. Even with the added strength of Ori, they struggled to pry open the thing.

" I am not a blacksmith…" Ori started. " But this trap…. Is not made by any cheap material." He said between small grunts of exertion.

Bilbo's leg had a ring of blood running down it. Then on top of that he was limping.

Thanks to Ori, he probably wouldn't even being walking at all.

The woods around them began to echo with distant voices, some familiar, some foreign. The two looked at each other then picked up their speed as much as they dared.

Because of the echoing and the wind that just had to blow, they could not tell who was coming or going.

Ori strained his ears to find which way the sounds were coming from. " It sounds like they're all around us."

Bilbo also did the same. " Indeed it does. Let's keep our wits about us." He didn't seem to have much else to say at the moment.

Ori pulled out his little sling shot as he stayed close to the hobbit.

When there were no sounds to guide them anymore, they stopped.

" Now what?" Ori whispered.

" Just keep going." Bilbo encouraged, though he had no idea where they were going to.

As cautiously as they could and as swiftly as they dared, the two advanced through the woods. They tediously picked around larger plant life, only to run into more traps that swing down, fell down, or opened up into gaping pits. It wore on their patience, made them even more paranoid. They even grew frustrated that almost made them careless. That is until a particularly nasty trap with jagged metal pieces on it came flying out at them.

Bilbo stared with nervous eyes at some of the sharpened pieces of a trap. Who knows why, maybe it just seemed like a good idea, but the hobbit began to unravel and/or cut whatever rope he could extract.

When Ori inquired about it, he merely shrugged and said that it may come in handy. And some of the jagged pieces of metal may be good against some dogs. Ori shrugged and also began to help.

Bilbo gave an inquisitor look at a strange trap that was like a long flat pole, with protruding spikes on one side. It swung out horizontally to take out the legs from under the victim and maim them moderate to severely. Another barking recaptured his attention.

" More dogs. And b the sound of it they've found something to chase."

" Or someone." The dwarf whispered. He looked at Bilbo. " Should we keep going now?"

" I think that would be in our best interests." The hobbit picked himself up and again made it down the barely noticeable path as swiftly as they could with a limp.

Ori pointed down the little hill they were on. " Look over there…. It looks like two of ours. I think one of them is Balin."

Bilbo crested the hill and peered to where Ori pointed. Sure enough it was them. They were running almost directly towards them, zig zagging in a confusing pattern that made it difficult to keep one's eyes on. Suddenly they were making a right turn, or Bilbo's left. " They're running away from us now, and the have dogs on their trail. Ori. Go bring them this way. I'll stay here. Tell them to lure the dogs down this way. Hurry."

Ori wasted no time and dashed off down at them. He was reluctant to call out to them till he finally got a little closer. " Master Balin! This way!"

Balin barely glanced at him, his weapon in hand. " Run Laddie! Get out of here!"

Bifur issued his own growl when a dog jumped out and nearly tripped him up.

" No no! Follow me! Lure the dogs this way! Come Master Bifur!" Ori yelled.

Bifur spun his boar spear about to smack a dog and ran after Ori, despite Balin's protests.

Reluctantly though, the elder dwarf did follow, as he was half yanked, half running by Bifur.

The trio made it to exactly where Bilbo had requested. Just as they scrambled up a small hill and around a tree, the dogs had caught up to them again. When Bifur, the last one, ran by, the hobbit let lose the maiming trap. It snapped across the path faster than Bilbo could blink. However, the cries of pain from the dogs ensured that it worked. One dog was stuck on the trap, the other three were tripped up or suffered fewer injuries. One dog spotted Bilbo and hobbled over to nip at his feet. But he pulled out one of the jagged metal pieces and fended off the dog. The other two still had eyes for the dwarves. Though, luckily they were able to make quick work of the remaining two as well.

Bilbo's breath was shallow as he sat there with wide eyes, staring at the dead animals.

"Master Bilbo?" Ori came to kneel by him. " Master Bilbo. Are you alright?"

" Y-yes I'm fine. Well, I suppose as fine a-as anyone could be in, in this situation." The hobbit replied, tearing his eyes away from the animals and onto his friends. Ori looked back at him with deep concern. Bifur and Balin stood right behind him, trying to steady their breathing. Bifur had that vacant expression on his face again as he looked around. Though Bilbo would bet that he wasn't always that vacant in the head. His coat was ripped at the ends along with his boots and gloves. Balin wasn't in much better condition. His coat also sported rips and tears. His right sleeve sported a very large tear in it, nearly ripping the entire sleeve off. Sheets of sweat glistened on all four of them really.

The eldest dwarf gave a tired smile at the two. " It does my heart good to see you two alive." His face also looked concerned when he regarded the hobbit and Lad. " Are you alright laddies? Can you walk Master Bilbo?"

" Maybe not as fast, but I can manage." Bilbo answered as he shakily got up, using Ori for extra support.

Bifur said something in his native tongue, which had Balin staring at him. "Frog dress?"

The haggard dwarf went silent again.

Balin shook his head. " If you can, I advise we continue searching for the others while there's still daylight."

The others agreed and picked out the next direction to take.

Bifur spoke again after a few moments of silence, pointing to Bilbo. In which Balin replied with a sigh. "No laddie. No dipping the rabbit in pudding. We find the others first."

Ori could not hold back the chuckle escaping from his lips. Bilbo on the other hand watched them with confusion. Why did Bifur point at him and talk about rabbits and pudding?

No more running.

No more rain.

Where are you going and why am I not coming?

No that's a terrible idea, didn't I say it?

Don't you be a threat or I'll break you in two!

Dori grumped behind Gandalf. His hands opened and closed in fists. His footsteps were heavy. His fair face marred by an angry scowl. The longer it took to find their kin, the more irritable Dori became.

And Gandalf, the brawny wizard, seemed to offer little help. He strode forth as if nothing was even wrong in the first place.

" Could you please slow down a mite?" Dori called from behind him. " What if you walk right into one of those awful men's camps?"

" Do you wish to find the others before something bad happens or would you rather take a leisurely stroll and smell the flowers?" Gandalf retorted.

Dori rolled his eyes as he picked up speed to catch up. " How long do you think they've been there? The bandits on the road."

" I'm not sure. For all I know they could have been there for weeks, or perhaps just decided to rest there and we happened to show up. It's difficult to tell at the moment." The wizard answered.

" Oh I hope Ori's not having any trouble with those slobbering beasts. He may have a reaction with all that dog hair. What if Nori's gone and got himself caught? They'll beat him like a carpet all day!" The silver haired dwarf whined.

Gandalf muttered a bit under his breath as he looked left and right on the dirt path. He chose right and continued marching down the path.

Dori was right on his heels this time. " Master Gandalf? Is there something we can do to find them faster? Isn't there some skill you can call upon to help us out of this green maze?"

The wizard stopped suddenly and whirled on the dwarf who nearly ran into him. " I suppose I could turn YOU into a dog! That way I can have a break from your incessant complaints and YOU can run ahead and smell them out yourself! Does that sound alright to you?"

Dori seemed to shrink a bit under the wizard's harsh glare. " Uh…no. No I do not think… that would be necessary. Let's keep going shall we?"

Gandalf harrumphed and turned on his heel down the small dirt road.

Dori, shoulders a little more slumped now, stalked behind the wizard, still with an angry frown on his face.

He kept glancing behind him in paranoia as they walked on.

Gandalf's pace slowed down a bit, he seemed very edgy. There were light footsteps somewhere in the woods. Then in the blink of an eye, A large dog jumped out with it's maw wide open for Dori.

The poor dwarf didn't have much time to react and the dog latched itself onto his forearm. It wrenched it's head side to side, tearing at his sleeve and the skin underneath. Dori yelped in shock and tried to swing it off. And when that didn't work, he beat the dog over the head till it slumped dead.

But this dog's locked jaw did not relent. Dori had to pry open its mouth with sickening crunches before it slowly came loose. The whole time he muttered and complained under his breath.

The wizard stood at the ready for anymore dogs ready to pounce on them. When none came, they picked up their pace.

More baying in the woods spurred them on to more of a jog now. They knew full well that they wouldn't be able to outrun these big hunting dogs, but they certainly didn't want to make it easy for them either.

The dogs did catch up to them, and once again, a rough fight broke out. The wizard helped scare a couple of them back and used some magical barriers to protect him and Dori.

If they weren't attacking, they were barking like mad, nipping at the air in frustration because of the barrier.

Gandalf hit the ground with his staff, causing some unseen force to scatter the dogs backwards. Dori glanced an uncomfortable look at the wizard for a split second before focusing back on the real problem.

" Quickly now." Gandalf said.

The silver haired dwarf didn't need to be told twice. He picked up speed right behind the wizard.

And of course, he had to say a few muttering complaints about his 'inability' to keep up with the wizard's long strides so easily.

There was a shout from somewhere in the woods, and the next moment now they armed bandits chasing them.

Dori untied his bolos and ran along with them loosely slung over his shoulder. The highwaymen charged forth, brandishing their various weapons. One came crashing down on Dori with a large scimitar. The dwarf blocked it with the chain of his bolos, turned him aside and delivered a sizable blow to the man's side in return.

Gandalf blasted a couple of them back as well as they barreled on through.

" Bother it all! Where do they keep coming from?!" Dori grunted.

Gandalf ushered him onward. " I'm not certain, but if I were to guess, they hail from somewhere in the East."

" The East?" The dwarf echoed with disbelief. " Why would Easterlings want to come here?"

" Why indeed." Gandalf mused.

The silver haired dwarf huffed to a slow stop when Gandalf stopped by a tree.

The wizard seemed to be in deep contemplation about something. " Most easterlings these days are hired mercenaries or merchants."

The dwarf raised an eyebrow at him.

"Their garb is unusual as well. Black and red? I'm not familiar with that…"

" Back and…. Master Gandalf I do not think now is a good time to discuss choice attire. My brothers are still out here somewhere. Mahal knows how close we are to finding them." Dori paled a bit with worry.

" Master Gandalf, Ori doesn't know how to fend off viscous hunting dogs. Nori can only handle so many opponents at one time."

Gandalf sighed. " I know Master Dori. Unless you have some skill in hunting or tracking, I'm afraid this is the best we can do."

" Well I do not have any of those skills! With all these bad men and their traps and their filthy mongrels after us, I couldn't even begin to guess. Oh the poor Durin lads as well. Isn't there something, anything else you or I could do to find them quicker?" Dori rambled on in a slight whimpering sounding voice, talking about the supply ponies, the stolen goods, etc.

Gandalf rubbed a hand on his face exasperatingly. Opening one eye, he watched the dwarf beside him keep talking on, clearly not seeing that Gandalf had stopped listening to it all and the dwarf was no muttering to himself.

"…. And what about when it gets dark? What do we do then? We can't build a fire…the dogs will smell us out before we even see them coming-" Dori whimpered.

" Dogs." The wizard repeated.

" What? Yes the dogs. We can't find anyone like this before they do."

" No. But I think I've thought of a way we can try. " The wizard looked at Dori in a way that had the dwarf swallowing thickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Hopefully you still like my story (^_^)


	6. Chapter 6

Alicia led the way again, watching the ground for any dog prints or footprints while Bombur tromped along. There was a stomp and then a large mass materializing out of nowhere in front of Alicia. The attacker growled and held out his weapon sideways in an attempt to knock her down first.

The survivor was just quick enough to jump back from the blow, drawing her eight inch hunting knife with one hand and pushing Bombur back with the rest of her body. The dwarf was like falling onto a mattress at first. He regained his balance and waved about his pan and ladle in some flailing dance while he spluttered.

After the initial shock, the girl's face relaxed from a death glare to an expression of surprise. The same happened with her attacker, Dwalin.

" Brother!" Bombur shouted behind her. " You're alive!" He wrapped his brother in a huge hug. Bofur had popped up behind them.

She regarded Dwalin again as he lowered his weapon. " You sure have a habit of showing up when I least expect you." She half joked.

The bald headed dwarf gave a simple huff. "Sorry about nearly hitting you. Are you alright?"

" I'm fine thanks. We're both fine. I'm happy to see you an' Bofur made it okay. You hurt or anything?" She asked giving him a once over. He shook his head.

Bofur untangled himself from his brother. " I was beginning to wonder if we'd ever find ya! This forest is huge. And those bandits even have dogs!"

The girl gave a small smile at him. " At least we found each other. Let's keep looking for the others shall we?"

Dwalin nodded and turned to lead the way. Alicia walked right behind him and bringing up the rear was the Ur brothers.

Bombur complained more to his brother. " The dogs almost had us. We've none of our own supplies to eat either. Those nasty bandits nearly chopped us to pieces too."

Bofur nodded and smiled consolingly to his younger brother. " Tis alright now Bombur. We'll find the others in no time and those highwaymen will get what's coming to them."

Dwalin said nothing still and kept on walking. He cast a glance back every now and then to see if he left anyone behind.

Alicia walked a little faster to catch up to Dwalin.

The warrior did nothing to acknowledge her presence though.

" Did you find any more of those marauders?" She asked him.

" Marauders? If that's what you call highwaymen and bandits, no I have not." Dwalin grunted.

" Any of their dogs then?" She asked lamely.

" No."

Bofur was behind them with his brother, talking about some of the traps they had fallen into.

Well, either things will get more awkward from here, or she should shut up. Or maybe try to share some information with Dwalin in the hopes that he would share some with her?

" So, I don't suppose you know this woods very well?" She asked.

"No."

" Did you happen to find any clues or anything that may lead to the others or to more bandits?"

" Only a few footprints. There was a trail that led up that way." He jerked his head towards the left as he gradually steered towards the indicated direction.

Not able to think of anything else to say, she walked quietly beside him.

The silence allowed for her mind to wander, which it did. She thought again about her colony, how useful walkie talkies would be right now. Wait! " Do the others know about leaving discreet land marks?"

Dwalin barely made any gesture that he heard her.

Bofur took his hat off to wipe his forehead. "Discreet landmarks? Like what?" He asked in a voice that had no musical vibe to it, eerily solemn. Bombur had suddenly stopped his complaining as well, adding to the eerie silence.

Alicia shrugged. " Like small signs that usually go unnoticed unless you know what to look for."

" Isn't that the same as following someone's trail?" Bombur asked.

" Well yes, but…. Maybe someone might've thought… to leave a signal for others?" Alicia stuttered.

Dwalin stopped suddenly, issuing a low growl as he drew a hammer.

Looking up, Alicia could see that there was a group of highwaymen, weapons brandished marching their way. Dwalin stormed ahead to meet them halfway, and before Alicia could follow him, she was pulled back by Bofur. Bombur hobbled past her.

" Stay behind us." The hatted dwarf ordered as he charged ahead. A dark and grim frown on his face.

The survivor followed them with her eyes. Her original plan had been officially vetoed, so now what?

Now…. She jumped off the small trail and circled around the bandits, in case there may be one hidden behind some tree ready to shoot a dwarf down.

The opponents were quick, that's for sure. Both parties seemed to equally struggle. Alicia felt like an idiot just watching at the side. She kept glancing around though, both to keep her occupied and to watch for cheap shots.

An outburst of pain had her head whirling back to the fight. A bandit was down and out, we'll just say.

There were three that had Bofur and Bombur back to back while Dwalin swung like a Tasmanian devil off to the side.

She was told to sit this one out, and if anything, Alicia knew how to take orders without taking offense. Still the odds had her fighting against her own thoughts for a while.

She grew frustrated. Luckily, or unluckily, one of the strangers saw her and made a bee line for her. She twisted her face to mimic that of a growling wolf as he came closer. The man seemed to debate whether he wanted to kill her there or hurt her and save her for later. The man swung at her skillfully, forcing her into defensive tactics of evasion. That's when reality fell on her like a cinderblock. This wasn't a zombie. She couldn't simply tackle it to the ground, or chop its head with little to no defense from the monster. This was a human, and one that had protective gear on. Fear gripped her, disabling her to think of a proper attack as she swerved around the trees.

Wait a minute… the environment! DUH! She could have slapped her forehead. Alicia had unpredictability on her side as well!

She ran back to where the others were, not really thinking of any other idea. The man nearly cut her off.

She removed the hunting blade at her side, a stainless steel blade about the side of a K-bar knife. The difference being, her knife was just a simple hunting/survivor knife that had a hollow hilt for storing matches and other such little things. Meaning that the tang wasn't really more than a large nub. But until she found better or this one broke, it was good enough.

She targeted a bandit that was not paying attention to his right. Alicia ran right up to him and smacked the side of his head with the hilt of the knife. The blow knocked the man senseless. He dropped his spear and crumpled to the ground. Alicia didn't stop however and ran on. The swordsman that was chasing her shouted a few foreign words and leapt after her still. There was another man who didn't see her, and she did the same to him. Though this time the blow wasn't hard enough to knock him senseless. It was only distracting enough for Dwalin to finish him off. The warrior glared a look of shock as she ran on. However the previous swordsman demanded his attention. He swung around and blocked the sword with his hammer before engaging in battle.

And that was her tactic until all the highwaymen were finished or ran off.

Alicia loped to a stop where a few bodies lay. Although they were the ones who were trying to kill them first, it was still kind of depressing to look at. It was one thing to see graphic shows on HBO and AMC, it was another thing entirely to see it in real life. Because there were no CGI effects, no rubber dummies, and actors, it was real.

' Well, let's see what's on ya.' She thought as she bent down and searched the bodies. Dwalin scoured the area to make sure he didn't miss anyone before putting his weapons back. Bofur did the same, with less grace, and tended to his brother. Bombur huffed and puffed again at the side, one hand on his chest. That worried Alicia. She got up with a water bladder and came to his side with it.

The dwarf took the drink gratefully.

" I think we should wait a moment and recuperate before continuing on." She said to Bofur.

The older brother nodded absentmindedly and looked up at her. " Are ye alright then lass?"

" I'm good thanks. And you?"

Bofur nodded again.

Dwalin came to join them, watching the other three intently before grimacing at Bombur's bent over form. He crossed his arms again in his usual 'Dwalin Pose' while Alicia decided to go back to looting.

During the whole short break, Bombur muttered more complaints to his brother about having to move around so much so fast, etcetera, etcetera.

A shadow fell over the girl and she looked up to see Dwalin gazing down at her.

She offered a small smile and nodded to the pile of loot she had started. It consisted of water bags, jerky and bread, small medical vials, a few good knifes for hunting and other weapons. The dwarf cast a side glance at it and back to her. He didn't seem very impressed. She tried a different subject. " So, I never saw anyone in Bree dressed like this, where do you think they came from?"

" They are Easterlings, by my judgment." Dwalin answered. " Though why Easterlings would be this far from their home is beyond me."

" They could just be a renegade group of highwaymen, or they could be hired hands for someone?"

His bushy eyebrows knitted closer together. " We must find the others, then we can worry about whom they work for. We must leave now." He gave her one last cynical look at her before turning away.

Hmmm…

Quickly she stuffed whatever she could carry into her many sewn on pockets and followed after the dwarves. If she were to be brutally honest, yeah, that look he gave her did bother her a bit. But didn't she already clarify that she wasn't a trained swordswoman? Another small internal argument ensued in her mind as she quietly followed them. In the end she came to the conclusion that since she wasn't technically a part of their quest, why should she care what Dwalin thought of her? Or anyone for that matter?

Bofur kept glancing back, though whether it was to check for more ambushes or for her, she didn't know. Dwalin grew even more visibly frustrated with the whole situation.

Crushed leaves forced her attention back to the present situation. She looked around for the source.

Bombur slowed down and regarded her. "Why are you stopping miss?"

She stared out into the woods. " I heard leaves crush."

" Leaves get crushed all the time…" Bombur said as his head tilted.

Alicia slowly went back to walking again. The other two dwarves casting looks of uncertainty.

The portly dwarf gave a reassuring smile to her as she passed him, though it had little effect since he himself was still worried. But the gesture was kind and the girl returned it gratefully.

" I think it's time to go ghost." She said to herself.

" Wha?" Bofur heard. " Go ghost? An' what does that mean lass?" He looked over his shoulder at her.

" Uh, its an unofficial term really. My friends and I made it up, meaning that we need to be on high alert, and as quiet as ghosts… you know…. Stealthy stuff." She answered lamely.

She saw the back of Dwalin's head rotate side to side after her answer and had a high assumption that he just rolled his eyes at her.

Bofur had a blank look on his face as he nodded absentmindedly.

"Do you do these kinds of things a lot then?" Bombur whispered to her.

" We try to avoid bandits and other marauders if we can, usually." She answered while looking around.

Bombur cast her even more exaggerated looks of confusion when she walked backwards at one moment.

That was until there was a muffled voice echoing through the woods. Dwalin froze in his spot, slowly turning in that general direction. He motioned for everyone else to stop as well as he tried to see past the growth. All three of them faced the same direction, which made Alicia want to look the other way for ambushes. The bald headed dwarf spoke in such a low tone that the woman couldn't hear him, Bofur nodded his head though and passed the message to Bombur who gulped but nodded. The first two quietly went towards the sound. As Alicia made to follow them, Bombur took hold of her elbow.

" They want you to stay here whilst they search for that voice."

" And you?"

" I'll be here with you, or if they call, I'll go to them and you remain here." The dwarf sighed.

Alicia mimicked the move. "Hope they don't go too far then. Maybe separating is what they want us to do." She waved Bombur over to hide behind thick bushes and shrubbery while they waited. More leaves crushed in a familiar sounding pattern. " Dog." She whispered.

The ginger haired dwarf's eyes widened. He clutched onto his pan, looking at her for direction.

However she couldn't tell yet how far away it was exactly but it was coming from her left side. The noise was a stop and go pattern, like the creature would sniff the ground before picking a direction to go. It came close enough for them to hear it's snorts then finally, it came into full view.

The large dog didn't notice them yet, and Alicia didn't move as she stared at it. Finally it spotted them and let out a small yelp. It's ears popped up and it's tail wagged a moment before it stopped and eyed them warily.

" That's a large dog." Bombur said behind her. " We must kill it before it can warn others." He got up to do so. The large white dog watched them intelligently before realizing what the dwarf intended. It whimpered and cantered away from him, but never barking too loudly or running away completely.

" Wait a minute. Bombur look." The woman moved to stop him. " I don't know if that dog is a threat."

" What do you mean? It's a dog. It's huge." Bombur argued back with his raised pan. The dog back peddled and issued low growls, looking between him and her.

" Hang on, just let me see something…" Alicia kneeled back down near the dog calling to him gently.

" Hey there buddy. It's okay. Come 'ere." She cooed.

If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn the dog rolled it's eyes at her before slowly approaching.

" Careful. Careful.." Bombur whined.

" He's not so bad. Look." She smiled like a child at the dog as she scratched behind his ears and head. The dog didn't act as happy as she might have expected, but it didn't flinch from her either.

" I don't think this dog belongs to the bandits. It's not even the same breed."

Bombur clucked. " Breed? What does it matter what breed it is?

" Well it does matter. Becuase none of the dogs we've seen are pure white like this one. This dog is called a Great Pyranees. While the dogs that were attacking us were more like, Saluki's, Chows, and…. Some other brown and white dog I think it starts with a B…. like Bas-something…"

Bombur was not convinced. " It could still try to attack us."

" Then it would have already done so Bombur. The dogs that DID attack are dogs that are specifically bred for hunting. The great Pyranees dogs are bred for large animal herding, working, and guarding. See? This dog is too bulky for hunting." Alicia explained. The dog gave a strange huff. "Bandits wouldn't send this dog after us. Instead they'd keep it near their camps." After seeing Bombur's reaction, she finally realized her own words and the tension came back tenfold.

" Bofur…" The dwarf whispered.

Alicia followed Bombur as he hesitantly walked the way the other two had gone. " I'm sure if they're in danger they would have already-"

Loud shouts interrupted her reassurance and just like that, Bombur barreled through the woods.

" Wait!" She called, but there was no point. She tried to follow him, then pulled up short when his body was suddenly in the air and lightly flung to the side, crashing into his brother and Dwalin like a bowling ball. " What the-?"

" Nice to see you are unharmed as well." An old voice broke answered. "Though I would greatly appreciate that you keep your weapons away so that I do not mistaken you as enemies again." Gandalf stroked his beard as he walked up to the dwarf pile.

" Mr. Gandalf." Alicia greeted him with a smile.

The old man's face wrinkled with a smile of his own. " Lady Alicia. It's good to see you unharmed."

" Likewise." She responded, trying to make it look like she was grinning at Gandalf and not the dwarves wrestling with each other as they tried to get up again.

The white dog also followed them. It near Alicia watching everything. " Ah, I see my helper here has found you."

" This is your dog? What's his name?" Alicia asked.

Gandalf took a moment to answer as he eyed the dog. Then answered with a smirk, " Fluffles The Cute."

The dog balked and growled at him in protest.

" Fluffles?... " Alicia repeated incredulously.

Dwalin came marching up. " Sorry for attacking you. We though you may have been another highwayman. But have you seen Thorin? Or Balin?"

"I'm afraid I have not seen or heard of anyone till we found you." Gandalf informed forlornly. Dwalin groaned. " I decided to find their main base camp in hopes that some of our company may be there. Which is why I have reqruited the aid of Fluffles here."

Bofur dusted off his sleeve. " Good a plan as any."

Dwalin harrumphed. " Let's be off then."

The girl feel alongside the wizard. " Is that really his name?" Judging by the elder's smile, it wasn't.

" Then you wouldn't mind if I called him Maximus instead?"

The wizard shrugged. " If you wish."

She pulled out one of Bilbo's handkerchiefs and presented it to the dog. "Hear that? I'm calling you Maximus. Can you help us find our friend Bilbo?"

The dog sniffed once and walked ahead of the group in a grumpy manner. Though whether the dog was grumpy about his name or the predicament, Alicia couldn't tell. Maybe both. With a newfound excitement, she followed along.

Dwalin continued to also growl out about his brother and Thorin. Bofur, as usual tried to remain optimistic, offering that Balin was one of the best warriors he'd ever seen.

" Very true that." Dwalin replied. " But he is old…"

The survivor turned to look at him. " But he is capable."

The burly dwarf nodded in response.

 

Despite being punched in the gut by nearly every bandit they had come across, playing hot gourd with all their supplies in an attempt to gain them back, and despite being strewn up like a freshly caught boar, Kili was in a descent mood.

His brother was tied up to a tree with a particularly slobbery watch dog watching him. Gloin was spitting a waterfall of colorful curses at every enemy that happened to be in earshot. It got to the point that they decided to gag him. Now he was on Kili's left with a thick piece of cloth wrapped around his mouth unintentionally making him look like a rabid beast than a dwarf. His bright red hair and beard flew about as he would swing his head violently. Nori was eerily quiet. If Kili didn't see him blink he'd be questioning whether that was Nori or not. Seeing his distant cousin rendered helpless like that made Kili gain more grudging respect for these highwaymen, for Nori was someone who got captured only when they wanted to and not by anyone actually overpowering him. In a pile at the side lay all the thief's specially selected knives and tools.

But, at least his brother was found and two of his kin. Now if they find a way out of here then they can find the others… or maybe if they wait the bandits will find the others for them and bring them all together?

He idly watched the activity of the strangely clad men. Kili never really seen very many experienced men in proper armor before and he's certainly never come across people like these before. They talked in a language he never heard before as well. Suddenly his eyes widened from an idea.

" Oy there. Can you help me a moment?" He called out. " I could use some help with something here."

He had successfully caught everyone's attention for a moment. One man continued to watch him and Kili put on the perfect mask of innocence and friendliness. The man stalked up closer to him. Due to the black veil covering his face except the eyes, Kili couldn't properly read his expression.

" Hello there. I know I'm a captive and all, but I've got the most annoying scratch on my back here. Also it's getting awfully boring just sitting here and all. Surely an overly adorned fighter who sings everything he speaks can help with that. That bulbous sized head of yours must be full of intelligent thoughts." Kili began to ramble as the man came closer. He stared at Kili. If only the young archer can get him to come closer, he could steal the knife latched to the front of the man's belt.

Kili shifted a bit to encourage the bandit to come. Suddenly the man took out the knife from it's sheath and turned to his brother, suspending the blade in front of Fili's right eye.

" You cannot fool anyone dwarf. If you do not keep quiet, I will slice this one limb from limb." The bandit threatened.

Fili grimaced at the knife uncomfortably close to his eye. Kili's mouth closed shut again. Well, that didn't work. His head lowered in defeat.

His mind began to wonder again. The wind blew and a small pebble bounced in front near Nori.

There was a shout and kicked over pots as in a blink of an eye, Bifur burst from the opposite side of the camp, spinning, slashing and smacking the closest bandits. They were truly caught off guard. They scattered like scared rabbits when he came bursting through. But these men were not to be cowed into submission easily. They recovered frustratingly fast and tried to stay on defense. Ori ran out from the side. He grabbed one of Nori's knives and dived for Kili. Two men were coming behind him.

" Behind you! Get out of here!" Kili yelled. Ori ignored him and kept cutting away at the ropes.

Like a snake posed to strike, Nori suddenly bolted from his spot, unbound and tackled down the two men. Kili gawked but smiled when he saw a wide eyed Bilbo crouched where Nori was. Once Kili was free, Ori went to Gloin.

Kili searched for his bow and weapons. A sword was tossed at his side as a red shape spun past him.

Balin was guarding the pile of extra weapons so that the highwaymen couldn't get them.

Kili smiled broadly and jumped into the fray. Unfortunately, a few of the men did escape, but the dwarves won.

Kili patted Bifur's shoulders as he walked by. He hugged Ori briskly as they reunited. " Ori that was amazing."

The scribe gave a tired smile. " I learned a few tricks from my brother." He confessed as he glanced at Nori. Gloin, still hot headed stomped around as he strapped back his gear. He was very much like a pack horse himself.

When Kili joined Fili by Bilbo, his smile turned to an expression of concern. The hobbit's ankle was crudely wrapped. He sat on the ground with a water skin, looking pale.

" Mister Boggins. Are you well?" Kili couldn't help but ask.

The hobbit also gave him a tired smile. " I am fine, not to worry. I just need a moment."

Kili nodded. Looking over at Gloin and Balin talking, he noticed the scarlet clad dwarf's sleeve. In fact, all the newly reunited members looked almost as haggard as Bifur on a good day.

" What now?" Kili asked as the group reunited.

Balin let out a long sigh, running a hand across his forehead. " Gather what you can. We must find the others now." He looked at everyone in turn. " Any ideas on where the others might be?"

No one answered, unfortunately.

Kili looked to Fili, who suggested. " It doesn't seem that we have much choice but to put our best tracking skills to work. How did you manage to find us?"

" We first had trouble with some of their big dogs." Ori answered. " But we heard echoes of voices as well as a few trails. We followed them to you. The men seemed very skilled and would expect a frontal assault from dwarves. We had to be a bit more subtle and waited for the right moment, when they were scattered about the site."

Nori gave a dark smirk. " That's my lad." He praised his youngest brother. " We can perhaps follow some of the escaped bandits. They could very well lead us to other camps and hence, more of the company."

Everyone agreed with this idea and quickly executed the plans.

Tired, hungry and battered, the small group moved at a slower pace this time.

Ori stayed by Bilbo's side the whole time. He felt worried for the little hobbit. Bilbo said that the pain had dulled down a bit more, less he should twist his foot too much or start running again.

Nori, being experienced in working in shady situations, decided to hang back. He was high alert, face blank, eyes intense as he utilized his senses for danger from behind. Bifur led the group, employing his own unique tracking skills to hunt for the others.

" It's getting dark." Ori pointed out. " Shouldn't we try finding a place for the night?"

Balin tilted his head back to gaze at the green canopy above them. The sky was indeed turning grey.

" You are right laddie. There's no telling how much longer before we find the others, and we'll be useless to aid them if we haven't the strength. Bifur, let us find a place for the night." The scarlet clad dwarf offered.

Bifur however, showed no interest in sleeping. No doubt if he wanted to, he'd go the whole night and more if he wanted to. He stomped a bit in agitation.

Bilbo couldn't agree with Balin more.

Soon after, Bifur did find a decent hidden spot behind a fallen tree. The hobbit nearly fell down and began to massage his ankle and feet. Nori walked around the area before finally settling down himself. To everyone's delight, the provisions Nori had advised they carry equaled to the servings of Bombur's cooking on a normal night.

" Did you find anything?" Bilbo asked Nori.

" Anything dangerous? No." The thief said between mouthfuls. " Nor did I find any signs of our kin, only a couple of small game trails really."

" Do you think those trails may help lead us to our friends?" Bilbo asked again.

Nori blinked at his question. A sad, thin smile came to his lips. " I don't think so Master Baggins." He answered patiently.

His youngest brother shifted restlessly. " I hope Dori is okay."

Bifur also gave his comment about his own cousins.

" Now now." Balin interrupted as he reclined against the tree. " If we allow ourselves to worry too much we'll never get a minute of sleep tonight. Banish such thoughts from your minds." His eyes went heavy with sleep. " Instead, keep dreams of hope in your minds. Tomorrow we begin anew…" The elder dwarf had fallen asleep.

Nori snorted quietly, bemused at his kin. " I'll keep first watch. Bifur, your turn next, then Ori, Aye?"

" Aye."

" Gis."

" Alright."

Everyone was soon huddled together for warmth while Nori found a spot on the upper limbs of the fallen tree that he perched upon to keep watch.

The hobbit woke sometime during the night, looking around to check on his whereabouts. Having finally grown accustomed to the loud snores, Bilbo found the quiet suddenly too eerie now. Everyone was still there, except Ori. Cautiously the hobbit got up from his spot in search of the purple clad artist.

" Ori?" He whispered with worry.

" Here. What's wrong Master Baggins?" Ori, popping up from behind the tree regarded him with concern in his voice.

Bilbo walked to him. " Ah, yes I must have forgotten. You are to keep watch. Did you get enough rest? I can join you if you don't mind the company."

" Oh you should be sleeping. Not that I do mind your company, It's nice to offer. I just don't want to keep you from getting your rest." The poor dwarf rambled.

" It's quite alright really. I'll talk with you for a little while, at least till you're fully awake." Bilbo said as he sat beside Ori. The dwarf was yawning and rubbing his eye.

" How's your ankle?"

" Oh it's not hurting near as bad as it was thank you." He heard a quiet sigh escape Ori's lips. The hobbit gave a small smile. " Sitting like that with that look on your face you look much like Master Dori."

Ori's smile was a sad one. " I probably do. I hope he's okay. I know he has always been capable of taking care of himself, it's just…. Well he is older now."

Bilbo patted Ori's shoulder. " Do not worry so much. I've not know Dri very much on a personal level, but I do not need to be a genius to see that dwarves do not let anything stop them from returning to their loved ones, especially in danger. I bet the others have all found each other already."

The dwarf nodded his head to Bilbo's words, grateful for his hope. Bilbo looked over at him and noticed that the dwarf's shoulders shook lightly. "Ori?"

" I'm…okay…"

Bilbo looked away so as not stare at the poor dwarf. " It's alright there Master Ori. We are all worried. But we mustn't let the things that are out of our control, control us. Understand? It may not be easy to stop thinking about the 'what if's', 'if only's', or the un-justice of it all, but if we want to try to resolve the problem instead of letting it fester in our hearts and minds, we must…. Let go of what needs to go, utilize what we can control….. Keep ourselves together." The hobbit felt that he was saying this for himself as much as for Ori. Though when he glanced at the young dwarf and saw that he had calmed down significantly, it also calmed down Bilbo.

" You are right Master Baggins." Ori said in a calm tone. " Thank you for reminding me."

He gave the hobbit a warm smile. "I am awake now. You should get some more rest while you can."

Bilbo gave his thanks and moved back to his makeshift bed to rest.

 

The forest was quiet. Barely any creature had moved, not even a squirrel. He was not ignorant to the growing tension of the others. The subtle nervous ticks they'd do. The hobbit's scratching and pulling at his sleeves. Nori's twitching fingers, Ori's skittish jumps at what little sounds that were heard, Balin's sighs, and Gloin's flaring nostrils with heavy stomps. For most of them this situation wasn't the first time, but it didn't mean it was any easier to mentally cope with. For his part, he remained calm.

He silenced growing fears of uncertainty. He stayed focused on moving forward, even if there seemed to lead to nowhere. Any tracks he did find thus far led o dead ends, which began to wear at the group's patience. Bifur did his best to ignore that too.

"We are getting nowhere." Gloin grumbled.

"Just keep looking laddie." Balin encouraged.

"They won't leave this forest without us." Nori stated.

Bifur found dog prints that were not too old and warned the company to stay alert for them.

The heat from midday made traveling less and less of a priority. Nori actually spotted two small bandit camps as they traversed. They needed the supplies, so they put together a plan and ambushed the bandits.

The Halfling, to his credit, did his best to turn the other way, or join Nori in stealing supplies, but clearly he didn't like anything that involved bloodshed.

Nori waited for them to catch up, his arms crossed over his chest. He nodded as they reunited.

Bifur looked down at the ground again and started heading right, but the brunette stopped him. "They went this way." He pointed to the left.

Bifur thought about it. Most of the tracks were pointed in this direction. Why was the thief saying otherwise? It wasn't until Nori shifted uncomfortably and started walking away awkwardly that Bifur realized he was staring at him.

As the others started to follow him, Bifur stopped them again. He spoke in khuzdul, gesturing with his hands as well that the right path was correct.

Nori disagreed. "I saw dog prints that way, this way has the least amount of activity. We'd be avoiding the most trouble going this way."

Bifur bent down and singled out one indented print. He pointed to his boot as well and back down his chosen route.

" I have to agree with Bifur on this laddie." Balin commented. " So far he's not led us astray when we found you all."

Nori's face screwed in frustration. " Aye, but those same track there are also here."

He threw his hand to the ground.

Balin looked between the two sensing the growing tension. " We can't afford to split up. So let's mark this spot. We'll go down one trail and if it's dangerous or runs cold, we'll come back and try the other. We must keep moving though."

Gloin shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Nori slumped after looking at his youngest brother nodding in agreement. " Fine."

Ori still stayed by Bilbo with Gloin walking behind them, axe in hand and matching grumpy face.

As he had been doing, Nori took point ahead before the others. On the third time he left, he came running back. "Dogs!"

Sure enough, four dogs on his trail. There were quick little mongrels too. Gloin missed a few times before finally hitting one down and silencing it. Nori waited for one to jump at him before striking it down. The last dog kept barking loudly, annoyingly, but didn't attack, frustrating the dwarves to no end.

Kili finally was able to get a clear shot and let fly.

" We must move! Bifur lead on!" Gloin ordered, pushing Fili forward.

They started at a jogging pace. Unaccustomed to wooded areas, they couldn't go too fast or they'd end up tripping over something. Bifur looked back to see Ori and Bilbo lagging behind more and more. Impulsively, he turned about, scooped up Bilbo in his arms and barreled forward. The hobbit sputtered a bit before relenting and quieting.

Bilbo cast Bifur a worrisome look as he began to huff like a bull, Bifur ignored it until his aching body could take no more after running for what seemed like twenty minutes.

And so the half-company was forced to slow down to a fast walk for the better part of an hour and finally they had to stop.

Kili leaned against a tree. " Do you think they'll find us?"

Fili looked around.

"If they heard the mutt and have more dogs, yes they will." Balin said between gulps of air. "They'll find us, all winded and at our weakest if we try running again."

Gloin straightened up. "We must still keep going."

Kili groaned as he pushed off the tree. " I cannot run very well with all this forest. My legs feel as if they'll crumple beneath me."

" Just keep breathing. That's the key." Gloin instructed as he led the way with Bifur.

" You're weary because we haven't eaten or rested properly. But we cannot let ourselves get too comfortable in one spot or they'll catch us when we least expect it and-!" Gloin's words were cut off as he suddenly halted before impaling himself on a bandit's spear. "Blast it all…"

The spear man's eyes smirked at him; his black mask hiding the rest of his face. Kili however, reacted on impulse, and loosed and arrow at him before his brother could stop him. Another arrow whizzed by Fili's head as he pushed his brother out of the way.

One more fight ensued again. Weapons were tossed or rang together.

Bifur unleashed all his frustration and anger out on the enemies. His frustration doubled as the bandit he fought didn't properly engage him. Instead the man stayed on the defensive and danced away from Bifur's attacks, teasing him to keep coming.

" Ori!" Nori called out from somewhere behind him. The haggard dwarf spared a glance around him then glared more at the bandit. The bandits meant to separate them and they were succeeding. Bifur turned tail to regroup with someone. The bandit gave chase and was joined by another. Bifur shouted in khuzdal. The other dwarves responded in their language and the tactics were changed. As they managed to regroup, Bifur did a mental head count.

Someone was still missing. Gloin.

He seemingly disappeared, which is very strange not to even be able to hear the angry dwarf's voice.

They were surrounded now. At least there were no more archers on the enemy side. Kili was running low on arrows and only had a small handful left. A spear man would try to jab at him, only to be deflected by Fili. Pour Ori had little more than a dagger he stole from a bandit's fallen body. His eyes were huge with apprehension. The bandits laughed and teased in their native tongue at them, faking attacks and jeering all the while.

One with a scimitar spoke up. "Drop down your weapons rock people! And we let you live." He said confidentially.

Nobody moved. Bifur and Nori shared a grim expression with Balin.

Nori growled at the scimitar holder in his native tongue, speaking in a tone that implied a curse. Ori's eyes widened and he gulped.

Fili braced himself as did Kili. They kept Bilbo behind them.

"You hear me long beard?" The bandit yelled. " Last chance. Put down your weapons and you live. Refuse, and we kill you."

After a few minutes more, the men's patience ran out and he gave to order to kill.

Kili shot down a bandit in front of Ori, Ori grabbed Bilbo's hand and took off, Fili covered them till they were gone. Nori lunged another way and used his mace. Balin engaged a spear man. Bifur swung madly about with his boar spear.

As much as he tried to ignore it, Bifur was moving slower. His body had been worn down by the lack of sleep, food and constant moving.

But if this were to be his last stand, then he needed to buy as much time for the others as he could.

These cursed humans though they were not as stupid as humans generally tend to be. They were patient fighters. They fought with finesse and strategy. Bifur's arms were suddenly entangled by a strange three rope tool with a weight on each end. Then there were more ropes and a few harsh hits to bring him to his knees. Bifur still struggled against his bonds as he was dragged away. The dwarf began to sulk now.

The three bandits that dragged him away spoke rapidly in their language. No doubt they were grinning ear to ear behind their masks. Bifur squirmed as they poked at him. One was just about to yank at his axe, but Fili came up from behind and cut him down. The blonde dwarf's arm's were splattered with blood. He panted heavily and half dropped to the ground in exhaustion to free Bifur. With slightly shaking fingers, he cut Bifur loose. They reunited with Nori, Balin, and Kili.

" Ori and Mr. Baggins won't go too far right?" Kili asked.

Nori sighed heavily. "They're smart lads. We need to find Gloin as well."

Balin nodded grimly, " We've lost Gloin too. Which leaves us with only two choices now. Look for Gloin first then the others, or split up for find both of them."

Bifur did not want to split up any more than they already were and voiced his opinion.

" Then, we search for Gloin first, seeing as we know less about his predicament than Ori and Bilbo." Balin confirmed as he headed off in the direction he last saw Gloin.

With even lower Morales, they set off. No one put their weapons away completely though for fear of another attack.

They didn't even speak to one another, paying more attention to listening and searching. Fili grabbed Nori's shoulder and pointed out. "I saw someone run that way. It looked like one of them." Nori made the motion to keep going though.

More bushes and cracking leaves echoed around them, causing them to stop and stand back to back.

But then Fili spotted something purple and red. Then he smiled as he identified them as Ori and Bilbo stalking around.

Bifur also smiled when his other two friends found them. Now all that's left is Gloin and the other others.

He patted the hobbit's shoulder, searching for any new wounds. The hobbit, though tired, seemed to be limping less at least.

Ori motioned for them to follow him. " We found Master Gloin. He's fallen into a hole."

Balin wasn't too far off from Gloin's position as it turned out. Sure enough, Gloin's form was spotted at the bottom of a hole. Now the issue was how to get him out of there.

They began to set about trying to find ways of doing so, hoping that they wouldn't run into anymore trouble again.

Was there REALLY not another option she could do? Sure Alicia could fight off some dogs. Yeah she could take on a man, even two, but men with swords and knew how to use them? No.

Along with adrenaline and fear, frustration whirled in her gut. The dwarves fought most of the men. Gandalf also fought on defense. Maximus fought other dogs that Alicia didn't get to.

As she put down a dog and looked around, her mind went blank. What was she supposed to do again? Was she really having a brain fart NOW?! More frustration roiled in her mind. She tried taking breaths to steady herself. If they were in her home, she'd have pulled out her hand guns and shot these men.

Wait! Her hand guns! She did still have them…

A grunt escaped her lips as something stung the back of her shoulder harshly. Her shoulder blade went hot with pain. Glancing over her shoulder, an arrow greeted her. Behind that arrow stood an archer; glowering at her and his misfire.

Her eyes now wide and blazing with rage, teeth bared in a wolfish snarl, impulse took over and she spun on her heels and charged that archer.

Said archer switched to defensive pose as Alicia charged. He did not see the woman pull loose her katana, being distracted by her left arm posed as an oncoming backhand fist.

The archer was surprised by her sudden attack and did not react fast enough to stop her from introducing him to her knife.

The man had attacked first. And so she felt no guilt for smacking him with the hilt of her knife. She felt no regret for stomping on his groin when he stumbled to the ground. But she did feel sad at the sight her knife now stuck in the man's left side chest.

That wasn't the only archer. Another man let out an angry swear. Due to the closeness they already were, he did not notch an arrow. It would have been useless.

Once Alicia locked eyes with him though, he didn't even drop to a defensive pose. He was instead poised to run. She watched carefully his eyes darting to the right, left and back at her. But his gaze lingered a second longer to the right than the left, where the dwarves were carrying on their fight. To the right he went. Again something was slightly different about how he ran. It was too determined of a run, not all crazy like someone running for their lives'. Without thinking, she followed him. Due to all the foliage though, there was no way she could have completely mask her footfalls, unless she should lose track of the running archer. The arrow in her shoulder wasn't helping either. It jabbed at her every time her muscles moved. She considered pulling it out now, but what if that caused it to bleed even faster?

But what about the others? Her thoughts reminded her as she ran. The man knew she was behind her. Could she cut him off somewhere? Should she just let him go and go back to the others?

Follow him she still did.

The man began to call out in his strange language.

Oh no! He's warning his friends! Alicia tried to make herself run faster, but she could not catch up to him. At least he wasn't getting too far ahead either. Alicia had better agility than she did speed most of the time.

Her sword arm was beginning to loose strength. Her thirty year old tactical vest with random pockets shook up and down with her uneven dashes. Impulse and adrenaline were still mostly in control, making her dash to the right of him. She lost visual, but still heard the man's hurried footsteps.

That is what she focused on. Listening to him and watching the obstacles of her path.

The man's footsteps halted, his labored voice echoed through the woods. He spoke rapidly in his native tongue and two more foreign voices joined in the conversation. Anxious, but holding onto patience, she steadied her breathing as best she could as she quietly stalked around the general area of the camp.

Finally she was almost directly on the other side, and she could see parts of the three men. The two new ones were wearing body armor that looked tough to pierce.

Now what? Stupid arrow…

The men stood in a larger triangle looking in the general direction from whence the archer came from. Clearly they were expecting her.

A plan formulated in her mind. While searching her environment and what was on her person, she watched and waited till the men began to lose interest, their guards lowered and discussion began again.

Some minutes later, the three picked up camp. Judging by their movements, they were going to move camp. Quickly they did gather their stuff. Their voices turned harsh when they went to a large tree with weapons drawn and one kneeling down.

The girl's eyes widened. The familiar forms of Thorin and Oin popped up and they were herded forward.

Okay, slight change of plans, but not too much.

She stalked them quietly for a few more long excruciating minutes. She couldn't let them get too far or she would lose track of Dwalin and the others. She was smart enough though, to dig up dirt and greenery to mark the path.

Now. She began to make the whimpering sound of a crying dog. It wasn't loud enough the first time.

So inching a bit closer, she did it again. She prayed no more than two would want to come investigate.

She was heard. They whispered to each other again, clearly deciding what best to do. One man stalked slowly back as the other two waited. He spoke in a tone that implied he was trying to call for the dog. Alicia whimpered again and tensed.

The man called out to locate the dog. Finally he was able to pinpoint the direction of the unusual whimper. His dog must be gravely injured. He called and walked in that direction. There was a clicking noise. Turning in curiously, he was answered with a metal stick that ended with a solid small ball. It knocked him senseless to the ground. A strange woman scrambled over him to grab at the knife that he was struggling to get himself. She beat him to it.

Sorrow again began to cloud, but she banished it. Her back shoulder was once again on fire due to the swing she made to hit the man with her baton. But the second man began to suspect something as he called out. Must finish the plan. She did a quick search of the man and took everything else she needed before following them again. This second man was torn between finding his companion, or running like hell. He had his sword out and kept whipping his head this way and that. As he passed her by, she threw the head of the first man across the path. The swordsman reacted quickly; he was confused that there was no attacker. His body visibly tensed at investigating the spot and seeing his friend's head.

He swiftly turned back around from where the head was thrown, yelling angrily and stomping forward, but Alicia was no longer standing there. The twos' voices were raised in agitation. The third decided to act by removing his sword from its scabbard and moved to strike Thorin a blow that would kill him.

The way the dwarves were tied together, they wouldn't be able to block or jump swiftly enough because of the hindrances around their ankles.

The survivor could though, and like any predatorily animal jumping in for the kill, she pounced on the back of the bandit. Hands outstretched in front to grapple him, face twisted in an angry snarl, she brought him to the ground. In another scramble, she grappled his head and gave a hard sickening twist.

The second man stared in shock at the gruesome sight that Alicia had adopted. She let out her best animalistic growl to accentuate it. Her mouth, neck and teeth were painted with the archer's blood, implying that she ate the man. The archer's decapitated arm was strapped to her left arm. She did keep her katana hidden from view. Even the dwarves' faces were screwed in looks of repulsiveness and surprise.

The man shivered. He began to call out. " Jok' Nuwa! Jok'Nuwa!" As if he was looking at a ghost. She continued her little act till the bandit chose to attack. Alicia jumped back up to meet him.

Thorin struggled against his bonds, wanting to intervene. Oin did the same to no avail.

He met her and swung his own sword at her, but he did not see that that is exactly what she wanted as she held blocked and caught the sword in the decapitated arm. His swing was stronger, and it did still jar her arm, but the severed arm served to absorb most of the blow, allowing Alicia to counter attack faster, ramming her katana through his exposed gut. At this point, the arrow in her back was now causing tears to prick at her eyes as she pulled her sword free gingerly.

" Miss Alicia. Lady Alicia!" Thorin called out, pulling her out of her trance that she was falling into.

The woman turned back around, grabbing a knife from one of the men. Gingerly she began to cut them free.

" Get that thing off yer arm!" Oin barked as he flicked off the remaining bonds.

Wordlessly she complied. She was too out of breath to even giggle.

Thorin watched her with intensity, as if debating something in his mind. He still had that same grimace on his lips. " Thank you for aiding us. Though, I am not sure about your choice to have done it. What have you done?" He gestured to her face.

She gave him a weary smirk. " All for show. I wanted to scare them, so that maybe I could use that to my advantage. I think it worked a little. Dwalin and half the others are back that way. Let's go quickly before I forget how to get back."

Oin shook his wooly head and snorted. " Aye. I agree with that. Lead the way lass."

Thorin glanced at Oin's retreating back and nodded to Alicia to lead.

It wasn't so hard to find the little holes or mounds she made. Oin shook his head again when he saw what was left of the archer. As she led on, he came to her side. " You've had trouble with the that archer I see?"

" Oh. Yeah. His friend shot me and I fought him back. Then I followed that guy to where ya'll were. I'm glad I did or we may not have found you." She offered him a friendly smile. However with the blood stained on her face, friendliness may not have been the first idea that came to his mind, seeing a young girl's mouth covered in someone else's blood and smiling. " What about you two. How are you holding out?"

" If by holding out, you mean to ask how we are faring, then we are fine, thank you." Thorin answered. " Oin, have you anything for that arrow?"

The grey haired dwarf frowned. " One of the scoundrels took my bag. All I've got on my are a few bandages and some willow bark pieces. When we find the others though, I'll get a better look at it."

Through the woods they trudged. The lingering silence was broken by the echoing voices of the other companions.

The white dog came trotting towards them, head lowered and sniffing the ground.

" Maximus!" Alicia greeted as the dog approached. Funny that even when the dog regarded her, he balked and stared at her with his jaw slack open. Thorin and Oin leered at the dog suspiciously until Dwalin and Gandalf came up.

" Oh thank Mahal." Dwalin said. He gripped Thorin's forewarm, smirked good humoredly at Oin, and mimicked Maximus's expression when looking upon Alicia. " What on earth happened?! Where did you run off to?!"

" Uh…" Alicia stammered. " The archers. They were shooting at me and I defended myself. But one of them was acting, or behaving oddly and ran off instead of attacking me too. It was suspicious so I followed and found Thorin and Oin."

" Have you taken leave of your common sense?" Dwalin berated her. " These men are skilled mercenaries. You are just one woman. Running off stupidly like that…"

Bofur walked up, his brown eyes squinted with worry and disgust as he handed back her knife. " Lass, you look like you ate someone."

" Well, that was the point. I was scaring them. I didn't actually eat anything." She tried to explain evenly.

Gandalf sighed. " Well, thankfully Maximus here caught your scent and was able to lead us to you. And it does my heart well to see that everyone is okay….. for the most part anyhow."

He was right. The ambushes, random attacks from dogs and people, wandering around for their friends have taken a toll on them. Everyone's eyes showed signs of weariness. " The day is coming to an end now. We should make camp somewhere and begin our search anew tomorrow."

Thorin's brows furrowed. " The rest of my men are still out there, perhaps captured as we were. We cannot rest until we've found them.".

The grey wizard's brow twitched in impatience. " Thorin Oakenshield the rest of your company would be doing the same, captured or not. We'll be searching blindly if we continue into the night. And what if we do find them after our long searches? We will be too tired to help them properly and then get ourselves captured. We must regain our strength." Once again, there was logic in the grey clad man's words.

Although no one fully agreed, they didn't argue either. Oin started a small fire just until the night would come. Then they'd douse the fire so that no one could easily find them. With the fire, he boiled some of the water in a small pot one of the bandits had and dropped the willow bark to steep.

" Alright now lass, let's see that shoulder." Oin beckoned Alicia over.

The girl sat beside him, back facing the dwarf, hoping it wasn't too bad. Oin hummed and squinted his eyes as he gently prodded the wound. "Looks like your shoulder bone here is what really stopped it from going deeper… I do not have my herbs, or anything but bandages with me now." He turned to Bofur and Bombur. " Search the bodies of those men and bring back anything you can find for healing."

The brothers did as requested while he turned back to Alicia. " Here's our options. Break it in half and leave the wound as is, but you must be very careful to move little as possible, and there is a higher chance of infection. Or we take it out completely and use a hot blade to stop the bleeding. That will also kill the chances of infection. I do not have the means to sew up the wound properly yet."

" Hot blade… Cartorizing?" The girl frowned. That was really something she'd rather avoid. But Oin did have a point. Who knows how much longer it could be before they find Oin's supplies. Oin gave her time to consider both options. Bofur and Bombur came back with more bandages with a few vials of salves, wine flasks, and a few other things they thought may be useful including small portions of bread and dried meats.

The healer appraised the salves, identifying them as infusions for physical injuries. He regarded Alicia again, waiting for her decision.

" What do you think is the better option?" She asked, already really knowing the answer.

" To burn it. With this vial here it will be able to heal faster till I can sew it properly."

Chumps man. Her shoulders slumped. " Okay. Let's do it." She may have looked calm on the outside, but inside she was tripping out, but she'd be darned if she showed it in front of people!

Oin put a looted knife's tip on the fire.

Alicia began to fidget. She knew the other dwarves were rating her just by the silence that followed.

'Testosterone-conscious jerks. Rude-O's for breakfast. They would have considered doing the same thing.' Alicia ranted in her head, glaring at the trees that happened to be in front of her.

She'd never had to have this done to her before, but she's seen it in movies and heard about it from others enough do everything to avoid that.

Oin got up and asked to borrow Dwalin's cloak for a moment. He picked up the knife and supplies.

"Alright lass. Come with me."

She followed the healer to a hidden spot from the others' view. Oin spread the cloak on the ground and motioned to it. " I'll break most of the arrow off so that you can remove your shirt better. Then you lay on your stomach on this cloak."

The way Oin held onto the head of the arrow minimized most of the pain as he broke it. He helped her get the tactical vest. Ironically, the arrow slid past the vest to hit her. Alicia was rather uncomfortable about removing her shirt, needless to say, and tried again to hide her bashfulness. Oin gave her a leather band to bite down on. Once she felt hit weight to hold her down, that's when her nerves really started flying everywhere. Quickly he yanked the arrow out, which wasn't as bad as she thought it would hurt, but then the knife was pressed.

Tears flowed down her eyes, snorts and snarls rumbled from her muffled mouth. She fisted the cloak in her hands and tried to keep her movement to a minimum. Songs replayed in her head at random.

The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round, all through the town!

The burning didn't relent.

If you close your eyes, does it feel like nothings changed at all?

Cuz' I'm on top of the wolrd hey! I'm on top of the world Hey!

Hold up wait a minute, put a little JESUS CHRIST WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?!

She refocused on breathing till finally the healer moved away. Her grip and tenseness instantly released.

" Alright. The first worst part of its done." Oin said as he applied some of the salve from the vial. After he finished dressing it, she put her shirt and vest back on. Her eyes were barely staying open now.

"Thanks for doing that." She half mumbled.

The normally taciturn dwarf graced her with a rare smile that she didn't catch very often. " You did better than I was expecting. I thought you'd scream and thrash about just to get away. Do not allow Dwalin's scolding to make you regret ALL of your choices. If it weren't for you, Thorin and I may not be here now."

Alicia gave him a grateful smile, deeply appreciated by his words. " Thank you. And to be honest, I don't have ANY regrets right now." The words flew out of her mouth before she really thought about them.

" Really?" Oin asked as they made it back to the others. She didn't reply with little more than her usual smile. " See if you can get your face cleaned up a bit aye?"

Oin made everyone drink some of the incredibly bitter willow bark tea to wash down the meager meal they ate. Watches were established, and Alicia certainly didn't complain when she wasn't one of the three chosen this night.

Maximus was looking intently at Gandalf, as if expecting something from him. The wizard however just cast him a sideways glance and told him to sleep. The Great Pyrenees huffed and found a spot to sit down in the large gap between her and Gandalf. She smiled at the poor dog and sat down by him, stroking his head and scratching his ears. The dog shook his head and made a sound that reminded Alicia of a sigh.

" Can you understand him Gandalf?" she asked.

" Hmm, most of the time. This one is a bit smarter than the average dog you might notice." He replied casually.

" He doesn't seem very happy Gandalf. I have two dogs at home and a few of my colony members also have dogs. So, I've learned a lot about how to read their behavior. Maximus here always seems tense and sad or troubled. And he's always looking at you as if wanting something." She watched Maximus with concern as she tried to comfort him.

" It sounds like you are good with animals. Yes he could very well be worried. He is separated from his own kin and is missing them terribly." The elder responded.

" Aaaw. Poor guy." She whispered to the dog. She tried to offer a piece of jerky that she still had, but surprisingly, the dog refused it. He gradually leaned into her hand when she scratched his neck though.

" I hope we find them too. We're not keeping him from finding his family are we?"

" No no my dear on the contrary. We are helping him as much as he's helping us." He smirked at the dog. "And he has been very helpful thus far."

She grinned happily at the dog, speaking to him in a more playful tone. " Don't worry Max. It's all gon' be okay. No more fear." Maximus just looked at her oddly at first, but then he dipped his head and lowered himself to laying down.

Gandalf watched the whole thing from his spot. The same smirk displayed on his face as the girl still sat beside the dog gently patting the large dog's shoulders. " Let us recover our strength while we can."

" Kay." She whispered and returned to her spot.

It took a couple of minutes to realize that the voices she heard were not ones from her dreams.

Her shoulder was shaken gently. " Mornings' here Miss Alicia. Time to get up again."

Her eyes creaked open as she rolled to her left where Bofur was kneeling by her. The small wrinkles around his face becoming more noticeable as he smiled.

Everyone else was already awake, scraping together another meager meal. Unlike the previous mornings she had spent with the company, this morning had a sulking, grumpy atmosphere to it. Not that it wasn't understandable; it just made facing this day even more undesirable.

She stretched a bit here and there, but when any movement required her shoulder to move, the immense soreness would hinder it.

She was still actually very sleepy and wouldn't argue if the group decided to stay and sleep a little longer. However, no such decision was made. So they planned a way to start. Thorin offered that checking the camp where he and Oin were previously captured and following their intended direction may lead them to more bandits, but also to the rest of the company. No one had any disagreement to it.

" Are you well enough to walk?" Thorin asked Alicia.

" Oh yeah. I'm good." She replied as she stood her full height.

The leader twisted his wrists to pop them. " That is good. Should we run into any more trouble, steer clear of the enemy. Stay with Bombur and Gandalf." She gave him a curt nod which he returned before turning on his heel. She quietly sighed to herself, trying not too think too much about his seemingly rude attitude towards her. If she were honest, she's a bit on edge as well. So certainly why wouldn't the others be?

As quietly as they could, with their heavy boots and clothing on, they trudged through the forest. Walking behind them she was beginning to get quite familiar with the smaller details of her traveling companions. She noted how each one had their own walk, the fly-away hairs on their head and beards, or habitual gestures they did. Now she felt like a creeper.

She had to hand it to Dwalin though, he was an excellent tracker.

" Where do you see a footprint?" She asked more to herself than him really.

The dwarf outlined the figure. " Here. Though I can't tell if it's one of our or theirs yet." He straightened up and kept leading the group. When midday came, the heat made her feel like they were in some makeshift oven. The shade of the trees was appreciated, but it didn't stop the hot sticky sensation now bothering her. Sweat poured down her back like a waterfall, drenching her shirt and helping to keep cool. They passed by a very small water fall that was really just water draining into some other stream, but she was still greatly tempted to take off her shirt and soak it before putting it back on. But she was pretty sure the others may not be so appreciative of the idea, even if they should probably do the same. If she was hot, imagine how they must be coping with all their extra layers and weapons? The perspiration on their faces was a clear indication.

"Do we… know how to get back on the… the main road after we've all been reunited?" Alicia asked.

"Finding our way back out of the forest the same way we entered will be the easier part, not to worry my dear." Gandalf informed.

Maximus trotted alongside the group, sniffing around at anything that smelled familiar.

At least Bofur looked to be in a slightly better mood. He still wasn't smiling all crazily like usual, but still not as sulky as he was.

She racked her brain to think of some good conversation starter, but really couldn't think of any that they'd understand.

Now she started to sulk a bit.

" No one would be foolish enough to attack a company of dwarves! he said. Ears of a fox, eyes of an eagle he said." Oin grumbled along. " I'll be having a nice chat with my brother once I get my hands on him."

Of course Oin didn't realize how loud he really was till Dwalin shot him a glare and a guttural. " Quiet you old bat!"

Oin fought back his temper, deeming it not a good time to lose it anyway. The uneven ground of the forest made stumbling more frequent for his shorter stature. His mouth was dry from lack of water and habitually licked his lips because of it. Still he hobbled along, half glaring at Gandalf and Alicia for seemingly being able to maneuver better than him. That dog that followed them too… what is that all about? Why did it act like it didn't even know where it was and why does it keep watching the wizard?

Bofur helped his brother along the uphill climbs if any.

Thorin called for a quick stop to speak to Gandalf and Dwalin. Oin certainly wasn't going to complain. He plopped down on the ground as they mumbled to each other.

Bofur joined him, greeting him with his usual smile. He jabbed a thumb towards Alicia who was playing with the dog again. This time she pulled out some blue handkerchief thing from her pocket and tied it around the dog's neck. She was speaking to the dog, but Oin couldn't hear what cuddly words she might be saying to it.

" Why did ya do that for lass?" Bofur asked as they came closer.

She had a big girlie smile on her face. "It looks good on him don't you think? Blue on white?"

Oin looked at the dog who seemed to have a matching grimace as his own, but clearly it had a tolerance for the lass's antics. At least someone is enjoying themselves.

" Dogs do not need handkerchiefs. They can't hold it to their noses." Oin commented.

" It's alright. I can always get more bandannas." The girl responded. " This way it shows he's our friend in case we run into anymore dogs." The healer however just shook his head.

Dwalin motioned for them to move out again. Slowly Oin ambled up to follow them again. He knew his kin could take care of t hemselves when they needed to, but it didn't stop him from worrying completely, nor did it do anything to relieve his growing frustration at not finding anyone or even better clues than footprints and some dog's sense of smell.

Thorin held up his hand calling for a halt which the group heeded. Muffled grunts were heard up ahead. Thorin looked back at the others with a raised eyebrow.

" That's my brother!" Oin yelled with a mixture of worry and joy.

" Sounds like he's found trouble." Bofur stated the obvious.

Thorin unsheathed his sword and ordered for everyone to find him and prepare for battle.

The big white dog of Gandalf's issued a growl, or groan as he followed them.

Oin looked over to the lass, curious about how her own injuries were faring. He didn't have much time though. Following Thorin into the fray, he saw his brother thrashing about angrily at the offending two bandits. Gloin's voice echoed down from some net that had him hanging in the tree.

For humans, they were very skilled and showed no fear and even played unfairly with elaborate traps everywhere. As was ordered the lass stayed near Bombur and the wizard. Oin hobbled over to his brother to aid him.

Gloin swung about, huffing and wheezing like a tired old horse after they won. " Blasted Easterlings…

Ambushing us like that… I'll ram my axe up every….ONE of their ARSES!" His arms went limp and swung there moping.

Thorin searched the area around with Bofur. Dwalin, Gandalf, and Bombur came to aid Gloin.

The red headed dwarf yelped a bit as the ropes were cut and he came slid down. Bombur and Oin broke his ten foot fall, resulting in an unceremonious heap of three dwarves.

" Master Gloin." Gandalf greeted. "It's a relief to see you again. What happened?"

Gloin's face glistened with sweat that ran down into his beard. " What happened? I found the others. Kili, Fili, Balin, Ori, Nori, Bifur,and Bilbo. We were doing fine before this filthy lot showed up and ambushed us! And now I've lost them! Curse these humans!"

Dwalin also walked up, grimacing as usual. "You almost got yourself killed. Humans they may be, but they're not to be underestimated."

Gloin whirled on Dwalin. "I would have been fine if YOU hadn't got in the way. Swinging about madly, half your swings missing!"

Dwalin, not to stand for being called reckless, glared back at the red headed dwarf. " My hammer took down more than your axe, half the time getting stuck in the body. You were the one stuck in a net."

Gloin balked. " At least I HAVE a beard! Not some bird's nest stuck on my face!"

Dwalin clenched his fists. " Are you prepared to take that back?"

" Only when you're prepared to admit your folly!" Gloin shot back, mimicking the same gesture. Oin rolled his eyes. Hopefully they'll knock themselves unconscious for a bit and spare everyone.

" Hey guys." Alicia squeaked. No one heard her soft spoken request over the insults Dwalin and Gloin were throwing at each other. Just as they were poise for attack, the lass intervened more forcefully.

" Hey HEY!" She wedged herself in between the two. "You both did amazingly. But we're not finished yet. We should find the others first THEN you two can beat each other senseless. Sound good?"

" Get out of the way girlie before you get hurt." Gloin growled.

Alicia frowned at him. " What's more important Gloin. Finding the others or fighting your comrades, making the enemy's jobeasier?"

Thorin cast a look a disapproving look at them as he walked by. " She's right. Come now. Gloin. You remember which way they went?"

Gloin sighed and turned away. " Last I seen them they were this way." He started off in the direction he indicated with his brother beside him smirking under his beard.

Alicia smiled happily to the dog that traveled with them. She scratched his neck and ears when it walked by her. "We're getting closer Maximus." She talked to the dog, which snorted in response.

Dwalin shook his head at the sight.

Bofur smiled at it though and fell beside them. "He's the biggest dog I've ever seen. I think he likes you."

The hatted dwarf patted the dog on the head. He drew his hand back quickly though when the Pyrenees shook his head and issued an annoyed growl. " Oh okay then." Bofur responded.

Alicia shrugged apoplectically at Bofur. " He's like that with me too."

Bofur hummed in a tone hinting that he didn't believe her and gave a playful wink. " Or maybe you're just better with animal friends aye? How's your injuries?"

" Still sore, but I'm doing pretty good otherwise. Hopefully I'll never have to get burned again." Alicia answered.

" Aye. I was waiting for yer screams. We all were actually. Well, either that or ye'd pass out."

She huffed in amusement.

Dwalin found very obvious signs of a fight as Gloin explained everything else that happened.

Oin looked around at the evidence of the struggle. He paid no mind to the others' bickering while he looked for any extra clues. When Bombur came patting his arm for his attention, Oin looked at him like he lost his mind. That was until the cook pointed forward, the healer shared his scared expression.

One of the Easterling warriors came walking out, sharp knife poised at Kili's neck. Another bandit walked beside them, an arrow trained on the dwarf as well.

Dwalin, Gloin and even Bofur loosed a few insults at the two.

" Lay down your weapons, or we kill him now." The bandit with the knife said. "After him, we kill the others." His head jerked to the left. More highwaymen came stalking closer, some holding the rest of the company hostage others with their various weapons poised at the rest.

Thorin watched calmly at the situation. His jaw clenched as he took in the sight of half of his company beaten and worn.

Maximus issued a very angry growl and bark at some of the nearest bandits. They were surrounded.

Bilbo looked pale as a ghost with a spear ready to be jammed in his chest.

Oin cast glances at Thorin, waiting for his next command.

Thorin glanced at Gandalf. There was a faint nod shared between the two. Gandalf lowered his head as if suddenly drained of energy. Thorin slowly held out his shield and sword at his sides. "Alright! You win. We will lay down our weapons." He slowly began to kneel, gesturing to the others to do the same. Of course that didn't happen without a few groans. Oin narrowed his eyes. What a strange way to surrender. Why not just drop the weapons and throw your hands up?

Thorin kneeled and braced himself on the ground. Gandalf shouted something and shot out his hands. A sudden forceful blast emanated swiftly from the wizard, knocking all who remained standing to the ground. Bofur went tumbling by. So did Alicia. Suddenly Thorin jumped up with his weapons, heading straight for the highwaymen that held his nephews hostage. Fili recovered before Kili, jumping to his feet and joining in the fray beside his uncle to free his brother. The older members of the company took a bit longer to realize what happened and get up.

All chaos ensued as the enemies also recovered scrambling for their weapons and scrambling to finish off members that were still unsuspecting.

Oin went off to aid Nori. Bofur and Bombur fetched their cousin. Dwalin charged forward to his brother. Alicia went to help Bilbo. Gloin went to cover Alicia.

Bilbo winced from the previous pains that he had once Alicia helped him to his feet. She guided him out of the battlefield to hide behind a tree. "Here Bilbo. You're okay now. If you can, help us take out the archers. But no worries if you can't. Just stay low."

Before Bilbo could grab her she already turned and left.

Oin fought fiercely with his kin, developing a grudging respect for the prowess of the bandits.

More barking caused Oin to groan as he pivoted. The cursed highwayman had more dogs! Even the dogs were trained to fight with a strategy. Theirs was to either maim or distract the victim for the warrior to finish off.

Once Kili broke free he focused his last few arrows on the dogs. Dwalin tackled down an archer, ripped the spare arrows from his quiver to pass to Kili luckily.

Gandalf blasted away spearman after spearman.

The dwarves fought on with a new found vigor. Having found everyone in one place, they focused on finishing off the Easterlings as soon as possible.

The white dog ran towards Ori, teeth bared at the swordsman that threatened the dwarf. But then Maximus was intercepted by a particularly vicious brown dog that barreled into him.

Nori went for the swordsman that had it's eyes on Ori and traded blows with him.

Thorin gave out a mighty dwarven battle cry in which everyone replied. Then the battle was over and won.

Brother clasped brother or each other. The lass, looking a bit shaken, stumbled to the hobbit to help him.

Thorin looked about. " We are all in one piece still." He half sighed. " Let us get out of this forest and back on the road."

Gandalf nodded. " Yes, that would be wise." He regarded the dog that panted heavily, whining a bit as it watched Nori's shoulder-bent from walking by with Ori.

" Get out of here mutt." Nori waved the dog away.

Alicia kneeled by it as it regarded the brothers as if offended. She enveloped him in a huge hug, rubbing it's head and whispering encouraging words of praise to it. Gandalf could not hide his smile as he approached.

" He has but one task left, and that is to help us get out of here." The Pyrenees looked up at the wizard as if trying to talk to him. " You'll be able to pick up our scent and get us out of here all the faster. And the sooner we get out of here the better for you."

" What?" Alicia asked. The wizard only winked and smiled as he walked off.

The dog gave a huge sigh, hanging his head low before walking off to complete it's task.

" Where's Dori?" Ori called out. "Has anyone seen my eldest brother?"

Thorin was about to call a search plan again but the wizard halted him with a raised hand. " I heard the Easterlings in their tongue speak of another dwarf at the edge of the forest that they were no doubt intending to capture. I'm certain it's Dori waiting for us." He said. Let us go find him shall we?"

Balin had a tired and amused look on his face. "Found a new friend have we?" He asked the lady.

" Yes!" She answered happily. " His name is Maximus. He's a Great Pyrenees and he helped us find everyone else. He'll help us find Dori too."

Balin nodded be musingly at her.

It took the rest of the day to get to the edge of the forest, for they had ventured deep. The dog ran off ahead of them a ways, following some scent.

They had just enough light to find a suitable place for camp.

Nori and his youngest brother still looked around anxiously for their missing kin.

Thorin stomped about, then regarded the wizard. " I do not see Dori anywhere here. We must keep moving."

" That won't be necessary now." Gandalf threw his hand out towards a small fallen tree where a very grumpy, frowning Dori sat with his arms crossed over his chest glaring at Gandalf in a very vehement manner.

Ori ran and threw his arms around him, Nori walked up casually and clapped him on the back a few times.

" Yes, I'm fine, only a few bumps and bruises, and dogs." The silver haired dwarf answered his brothers' questions.

Gloin went to work immediately on a fire. Bombur went to work immediately on trying to make some kind of meal out of the meager supplies they had left. The cook's spirits did lift up a bit when the girl presented a bag of looted snacks. Though along with a thanks, she received a disapproving look from Dwalin and Gloin.

" Tis' dishonorable to steal, especially a woman." Gloin muttered.

" They were already dead." She defended. " They wouldn't be needing it anymore like we would."

After the meal though, any last anger, frustrations, and worry dissipated as they enjoyed each other's company again.

Oin examined everyone's injuries thoroughly with what supplies he did have.

Laughter from Nori easily echoed through the whole cap, causing everyone to look curiously. Even Ori had a timid smile on his face. Next Bofur joined in the boisterous laugh when Nori shared the news.

" Aye lads! My dear brother here was the dog the whole time! Gone and tied up a wizard's beard and paid the price!" He slapped his knee. Dori gave a resigned sigh and rolled his eyes as if expecting this to come.

Oin stared confused by it all till his brother repeated it for him. Then hearing that the wizard had done such a thing, he didn't know whether laugh or move far away knowing that someone can turn them into animals at any time.

Thorin seemed to share the same thought process though as he looked from his men to Gandalf. Gandalf simply sat smoking his pipe as if nothing was wrong.

He huffed at Bofur's teasing.

" Well, as it turns out, that nose of yours really did come in handy! I thought that dog acted a little too proper!" The hatted dwarf chuckled. He elbowed Kili. "Oh but he was a good boy wasn't he? Good job Maximus! Find the others!"

Oin spared a look at the lass in their group who sat a little off to the side. She certainly wasn't very comfortable either. Almost looking as embarrassed as Dori, she kept her eyes averted from the company.

The healer shook his wooly head again and lay down to try to get some sleep.

It was easy for him to tune everyone out and be the first to fall asleep.

'What the hell…. What in the name of all that's pure was that?!

' Jeeeeeeze! First the marauders, then the tunnels, next some hobbit folk, dwarves, wizards, medieval assasins and now people frickin' turning into dogs?!' Alicia ranted in her head as she curled into a ball on the ground. If there was a way she could just turn invisible, she'd probably do it.

Before everyone settled down to sleep, Thorin went around assigning watches again. No doubt people were secretly hoping he wouldn't pick them.

First was himself, next would be Kili, then her.

The leader walked up to her, regarding her with that usual solemn expression. Though, she might have guessed that there was a hint of a smile when he saw her face after Bofur's teasing.

"I see you've taken advantage of any spare supplies from the bandits." Thorin nodded to the pile of knick knack things by her side. "How are you faring?" The leader asked.

" Alright as anyone can be in our case." She gave a half smile. " I think Bofur's giving me a headache though. You can have some of this too if you'd like." Alicia pulled off the blanket to reveal all the stuff she had looted. Thorin had a face that was a cross between a frown and mild impressiveness. He waved away the offer though. "How are you doing?"

" Likewise Miss." He looked back at her. " Have you been in similar ordeals as this?"

She sniffed. "Hmm, maybe. Well, as far as someone trying to cause bodily harm, yes. But, they were still different than this." She answered with uncertainty.

" You've killed before?"

Alicia looked back up to meet his eyes. " Kill as in just straight up murder? Or in survival, life threatening situations?"

His eyebrows raised slightly in interest. " Both."

"I am happy to say that I am not a murderer. I was your average killer when I started learning to hunt and snare animals. There has been only one situation in which I had to…end another person or they'd end me. It would have been two, but luckily it wasn't. Though, I suppose now it is." She paused to watch his reaction. She was expecting him to give some righteous disapproving speech. But it never came.

" It's okay to be a killer, just as long as you only kill what is needed." She finished, more telling herself than Thorin.

The black haired dwarf kneeled down in front of her, not breaking eye contact. Alicia felt slight trepidation at the barrage of words that was bound to come her way.

" I would not call you a killer Miss Alicia. This was war, and in war it is kill or be killed. If they would have had their way, we would perhaps be lined up for a mass genocide. This was survival and you defended what's yours."

Alicia stared. That was not the words she was expecting. " You don't think so?" She asked ignorantly.

" No. I do not. I daresay, I was not expecting you to use some of the tactics that you chose." His eye brows raised a bit more. " It surprises me still that a woman would have any involvement with dangers such as these in the first place."

The woman shrugged. "Well, I come from a different world than this too." She gave a thin smile.

" Yes you do." He stood back up again. "Get some rest while you can. And do not dwell on the events of today."

" Alright." Sounds like a plan to her.

A gently shaking roused her from her sleep. The grisly face of Bifur appeared in her sight, indicating that it was now her watch.

She smiled sleepily to Bifur who patted her on the head comically before turning back to his bedroll.

Alicia did a few stretches, reluctantly sitting up to view the entire camp.

She then got up and tip toed quietly to answer nature's call once she heard Bifur's snoring.

Gazing out at the starry sky, listening to the night bug's song, and patiently waiting for dawn to come quickly got boring. Her mind wandered back to old memories of her own home, laughing at the silly things her and her friends would do or say. None of it would make sense to the dwarves, in fact, half of it would probably be considered inappropriate or indecent to their conservative ways. How had it come to this? How had everything gone from typical modern life, to zombie apocalypse, to medieval world in a span of a little over two years? What happens if she truly couldn't find a way back home? That scared her quite a bit now. Even though everything hit the fan, even after her family either died or lost somewhere, she was never completely alone. She had her high school friends and their families that were still alive. Then some other straggling survivors that joined her little colony as well.

'We are all some place for a reason. Everything happens for a reason'. She reminded herself.

But then again, is she alone now? What about these men here? Yeah they had a different objective than her….. or did they? They're fighting for their homes too.

She shook her head to clear it. Her thoughts were getting entirely too complicated.

The hours dragged on by and it was hard keeping her eyes open for a time. Hence, resulted in her walking about quietly, doing some stretches or meditating. Slowly the sky turned an indigo color, then a dark lavender. Bilbo sneezed a few times before rolling back over to sleep.

Over her shoulder swayed young pine trees next to the old ones behind them.

Hmmm, it may not be likable, but it would help. Then maybe mixing it with the few meats that they had left would help as well.

Quietly she borrowed Gloin's wood cutting hatchet and her heavy duty knife from her leg. To the nearest and oldest pine trees, she gingerly stuck her knife in the tree and used the hatchet's handle as a knife to help drive the shape of a small rectangle. Once the outer bark was pried away, she harvested strips of the inner bark, the really edible part, from a few trees. Unfortunately, the only option to cook them was boiling. If they had butter or oil with a little salt she could basically make potato strings and the company could have a nice treat.

She also harvested a handful of green pine needles as well for pine needle tea. Pine needle tea had eight times more vitamin C than an orange did, which would be vital for all of them. Though, without sugar or something else, it tasted like a low dose medicine.

Bilbo woke up with more sniffling and gave her a smile that looked more like a grumpy grimace when he saw her squatted over the fire with her cup and bark strips.

It wasn't until another hour after dawn when the others began to groggily wake up.

Oin walked over to Bilbo, as his sniffling and sneezing caught his attention.

Balin sat up, eyes still half closed, hair sticking out in all directions like a monstrous bed head style, causing Alicia's shoulders to shake with quiet giggles. He turned his stare at her and it only took a few lingering seconds before she lowered her head and turned away sheepishly.

Thorin stood by her. " Good morning Miss Alicia. What are you doing?"

" Good morning Thorin. Sleep well I hope? I'm making a little something for us to chew on till we get a proper meal." She answered as she gave the bark a stir.

" You have pine needles cooking in a cup?"

" Yes. Pine needle tea. It has medicinal properties for catching colds or fevers. Also help with preventing them in the future and giving a small energy boost for the day. Want to try some?" She offered the cup to him.

" Who did you make it for?"

" Everyone really. Or at least I would be very happy if everyone had at least one cup, especially Bilbo."

Thorin shook his head. "I thank you no. Give it to the hobbit first. Perhaps Dori and Ori will also appreciate tea. Miss Alicia, you mustn't leave this camp by yourself. I though we talked about that already."

" I didn't leave." She protested and jerked a thumb to the trees nearby. " I only went as far as those trees and that's all." She answered in a satisfied tone.

Thorin glanced over at the trees and relaxed a bit. " Good then. So what is that?" He pointed to the strips in the small pot.

" That… is pine tree.." She spooned out a small strip and ate it. " It's full of antioxidants that we'll need."

" Full of what?" The leader asked confused.

" Um.. Its very nutritious for your digestion. By itself it doesn't have a flavor, but maybe Bombur can fix that when he wakes up."

Thorin gave an uncertain nod and walked off.

Alicia took the cup and offered it to Bilbo. " Here friend. It sounds like you may be coming down with something."

Bilbo nodded with bleary eyes that furrowed at the sight of the green tinted warm water.

" Pine needle tea. I took the pine needles out already. Please drink it. It'll help fight off the cold and sniffles."

Oin grunted in approval. " The lass is right lad. You should drink the whole thing." He looked at her.

"Have some skill in the arts of healing do you?"

" I have an interest in it yes, and have done a few practices and research myself." She shrugged.

There was a sudden flash at Oin, making the dwarf tense and stare dumbly at the small blue object in her hands. " I took a picture of you." She giggled.

" A what?" The dwarf raised his ear trumpet to her as she showed the picture to him.

" Like a portrait, but with technology instead of paint." She answered.

Oin stared at the thing wih a scrutinizing gaze. Because of the perspective, he looked like he was eight feet tall and looking down at her with a curious eyebrow raised.

" Hmm, well that's an interesting tool you have there young lass." Oin smiled. " I see it comes in handy."

Bilbo turned up his nose at the first taste. " Yeah, it tastes like medicine, but at least you know it works."

Bilbo's shoulders dropped even more and he gave a weak thank you to her.

Before Oin left, Alicia showed him a large leather belt pouch she ripped off someone, for it's contents resembled that of a healer's bag. With an even bigger smile he accepted and walked off.

Alicia nodded and went to Bofur who sat with his kin. " How are you three doing?"

Bofur gave her a tired grin. " Not too bad, thank you for asking. And how fare's our lady friend?"

" Doing good. So, I brought some stuff here, maybe there might be something you'd like?" To them, she offered the pipeweed, leather ties, and a think jacket like item of clothing. Bofur graciously accepted the pipeweed. Bifur played with the leather ties, and Bombur folded up the jacket for later.

" I'm glad to see you're all okay after all that."

Bofur nodded his head. " As am I glad to see you are unharmed as well." He cast a look over his shoulder when Bifur mumbled something. " Garas Kvinh? Aye, I think so too. 'Fearless Lady'." He chuckled.

" I wouldn't say all that." Alicia humbled. " But thank you for the compliment." She got up to return to the boiling pot.

Bombur peered over her shoulder with a very puzzled face. " What's that?"

" That is an energy boost we'll need. But by itself it has absolutely no flavor. Think you might add something to fix that?" She half lied.

Bombur fished out a strain and ate it. His face was even more priceless as he forced it down his throat.

" Tasteless is an understatement. I'm afraid I've nothing but a few sage and mint leaves really. At least until we find our packs and ponies again."

" Anything helps."

" But what IS it?" He insisted.

" Well, It's pine bark."

The pompous dwarf gawked at her. " Bark? You're cooking tree bark? Why?"

Alicia smiled at him. "Because it's a vital resource right now. We don't have much of anything else to eat and this'll hold us over for a good while till we do."

The red headed dwarf suddenly looked at the pot as if it was going to bite him. " No one here will want to eat tree bark miss, not unless someone is ill enough."

" I'm trying to prevent the illness really." She sheepishly answered.

Though as Bombur predicted, no one wanted some. Not even when she tried to entice them with the sweetness of the tree sap did they change their minds. To her mild surprise, Bilbo was also refusing.

And so the girl was left to eat her tree bark, all by herself.

To Alicia, Gloin woke up with the same grumpy face as he fell asleep with, like he had only one facial expression all the time. " I'm sorry I don't have proper sustenance." She said to him.

" Tis not your fault Miss."

" If it's any consolation, I found these." She offered him a couple of throwing axes. " I saw you use throwing axes before…"

Gloin felt the empty belt loops at his side and took the axes. " Aye. Better than nothing."

Nori and Dori were in the middle of the camp, talking in some heated conversation. Alicia kneeled beside them and waited patiently for them to stop.

They both stopped simultaneously and stared at her.

" Hi." Alicia squeaked.

Nori smirked while Dori had a very grumpy look.

" Exscuse me for interrupting. I've got some things here I found that may be useful to you. Just thought I'd share them." Alicia unraveled a punching dagger with a cloak, and also a pair of gloves.

" Very nice." Nori said as he reached for them. " You and I will be getting along quite well for a long time I daresay." He replied with a wink.

Alicia gave a lopsided smile as she walked off to Balin, Dwalin and Gandalf. " Sorry to bother you. I've got some things here that may be more useful to you than me." With that said, she presented a whetstone, vest, and something she hoped was pipeweed.

" Thank you lass." Balin said graciously as he examined tossed the whetstone to Dwalin and examined the vest

Last was Fili and Kili. Fili gave a polite bow of his head as she approached while Kili looked a bit more neutral.

" Hey there. How are ya'll doing?" She greeted.

" We are well enough thank you miss." Fili answered.

" Well, I've got some stuff here I think you might like." Alicia had a devious smirk on her face as she presented a handful of arrows and short sword set along with the pipeweed. " Ta dah. Cool eh?"

Fili raised an eyebrow. " Cool? It is quite warm right now Miss Alicia."

Her shoulders dropped. " I mean the fact that I was able to get these things, was awesome."

"Awez-some? I do not see how arrows and old short swords are of some awe." Kili criticized as he mispronounced the words.

" Awesome. It's a word from my world often used to express something you think is great." She dead-panned.

Kili and his brother exchanged looks before Fili smiled politely and concluded. " Interesting. Thank you for the arrows and weapons. Hopefully we will find our own again."

Since the company didn't really have much to pack, moving out took half the time than usual. Everyone had varying degrees of dour expressions having lost most their gear, not having proper meals and now walking for who knows how far.

" You seem the least bothered by our predicament." Bilbo muttered to her.

She gave a shrug and encouraging smile. "I'm just more used to this than you is all."

Gandalf led the company to a lonely river, having advised that the horses would either be lost in the forest or gathered near a body of water.

When they got there however there was no horse, but there were tracks from the horses at least.

" Maybe we could do a bit of fishing?" Bofur chirped.

" With what? We've no fishing poles or nets." Gloin grumbled.

Bifur answered him. And thanks to Ori's translation; Bifur opted to jump in and try to catch them with his hands. Kili, Fili, and Nori decided to try their hands at hunting around the area. Gloin, Dori, Gandalf and Bifur went to look for more signs of the ponies while the rest stayed behind.

Alicia dipped her hand in the water. It was ice cold, perfect for trout.

Borrowing Bofur's knife, she went to work at making spears with long heads. She made about five before getting up to join Dwalin who stood off a ways staring down river.

Little more than a small nod was given to acknowledge her presence.

"You know anything about spear fishing?" She started.

"No."

"Would you like to come with me ways up and see if we can catch a few small trout?"

Dwalin shrugged and followed her, listening with an impassive expression of her explanations.

"Because water distorts light, you should aim two inches below the image of the fish that you see."

She gave him most of the spears. "Care to try?"

He looked at them oddly before accepting them.

"I'll go just a bit further down to see what I find alright?"

Another small nod.

Off she went. Unfortunately she was having a bit of trouble spotting any fish at all. Just for experiment's sake, the woman hovered near the shallow rocks, where small trout were known to rest from the fast currents, to see if she could feel any. That only gave her fish roughly the length of her hand, which was seven inches in length. Swiftly she cut severed the heads and left the bodies on the bank. She ended up breaking the head of one spear when she tried with it. Since she was a better hand fisher Alicia decided best to stick with that.

It was a long and patience testing task, but after some hours, she caught an altogether total of six, ranging between five and eight inches.

Not that she was that happy with herself. She could probably have eaten all six by herself, never mind feeding sixteen men!

Dwalin however, raised her spirits up a bit when he presented an eleven inch trout and three more that were the same size as hers.

" Wow. Like a boss." The woman smiled.

The dwarf frowned. "What do you mean like a boss?"

I"Sorry. Terms from my home again. It's an expression meaning 'you're extraordinary. 'Suppose I coulda' just said that."

"How ridiculous."

'Okay hard ass.' She thought to herself as she snorted. " If you were in my home town, YOUR dialect would be ridiculous. Boss is actually the title for business leaders. Like Thorin would be the boss in your company. Because he has the skills and extraordinary background, it's what makes him stand out in the crowd right? So to say someone is 'like a boss' means you did something amazing that makes you stand out." She shrugged at his disapproving look. " Well, it may not be as important here."

" No." Dwalin spat. " And if you wish to fit in, you should learn westron, so people do not ask suspicious questions."

Alicia slowed then to look at him more seriously." Fit in? It was agreed that I am only accompanying you all to as close to Rivendell as Thorin cares to go. I'm not part of your mission, er, quest. I don't really need to worry about fitting in if I'm trying to get back home now do I?" I ask rhetorically.

"AYe, but you may not go back home so it is good to learn if you are to stay here in Middle Earth." he gave her his own 'no nonsense' look.

The woman stopped completely then to mimic his expression with her own version.

" I got here seemingly easy enough. If the last road that was indicated on my map leads nowhere, maybe by the time I get back to the Shire the caves will be cleared out and I'll go home that way." She turned back on her heel." Until then I don't need to worry about what other people think of me unless I DO stay here."

Dwalin snorts. "You are kidding yourself girl. If the caves did not help you back home, then you may be stuck here. Furthermore, how shall you get to the shire without any means of self-defense. You do not really know how to use a sword, and a woman should not be traveling by herself in these dangerous times."

She gritted her teeth, trying to keep her temper out of her voice. "I have survived on my own during situations similar to the previous day by myself. Yes they are extremely dangerous and would rather avoid it if I can. But I'm not as inexperienced as you have stereotyped me to be. And are you so lacking in Faith and hope? If one way is blocked do you give up and not look for another way? If I don't try than I AM fooling myself in an illusionary comfort zone."

"You ARE fooling yourself if you still believe you are in this United States of America you once spoke of. Did it ever cross that head of yours that you may not be in your world? You speak of words and items we have never heard of, like that strange picture taking device. We do not have such items here. You are the delusional one." his voice grew more threatening with every sentence he spoke.

The girl took in a slow breath. " Yes."

She looked at him pointedly. " I been knowing... I mean.. I have known all along… that I'm not home the minute I stepped into Mister Bilbo's house. It doesn't scare me. The likelihood of not seeing what is left of my loved ones is scary for me. But, I know how to move on. So if I must I will. But we can't give up as long as there's still something to give. Otherwise why are you going to kill a giant dragon with so few people?"

"That is not the point," he snapped at her. "I am trying to help you prepare for the event you do not find your way back."

It took a lot of effort on her part not to say a few other un-lady like choice words at the 'know-it-all' dwarf. Her emotions were on the verge of seething. With another slow breath she smoothened out her face and turned back to him, crossing her arms unconsciously. " Alright then. Prepare me." When he didn't say anything she added. "Where do I start?"

" Your manner of dress." The tattooed dwarf flicked a hand her direction. " Tis not appropriate for a lady to wear such strange breeches."

" Okay." She said in a half bored tone. " So I can't wear pants, and watch my dialect. Though, I don't see myself wearing dresses too often if I have to travel to be honest. What else then?"

" You should also take care of your thievery." The dwarf grumbled.

" Thievery? You mean the items I shared with last night." Alicia scoffed. " It's not thievery to take from folks who are already dead. That's looting, and if it's bad people... no one cares. They did the same to us. I took what was needed, shared the rest, and contribute by other means to the temporary team that I have been assigned to."

Dwalin clenched his fists. " That attitude is not tolerated here. In the wild for survival, but not in public. Taking from the dead is a great dishonor."

"I don't do it in public. Especially if I can get better at the store." She bit back as she took a knife and started to prep the fish over the fire.

Dwalin shook his head and snarled his irritancy as he dropped the fish and stomped away.

" What? I'm agreeing with you." Alicia muttered at his back.

The fish didn't take long to cook, and thanks to Kili, Fili, and Bifur, they also had rabbit to add. Thanks to Gandalf's team, they found five of their ponies.

Turning around, she noticed Bilbo rubbing his head as he lowered himself to the ground.

"You okay?"

" Yes."

" May I sit with you?"

" Yes." His answers were curt.

She sat thinking about her words before speaking. " If I'm not bothering you, and I can leave if I am, I just wanted to get a general idea of… the lifestyle of women here.. And also if you knew how far we are from that Riverdale place."

" I do not know of dwarven women." He replied tiredly. " But hobbit woman stay at home and to the cooking and the cleaning while the men folk work. I do not know how much further Rivendell is."

" Oh… Okay. Thank you." She said downheartedly as she got up to leave, sensing that Bilbo wasn't in a good mood.

" If you don't mind, can you ask Oin if he has anything for my headache?" The hobbit requested.

" I sure will." She answered and went off to find the healer. As usual, he was scrounging around the ground, looking for herbs. " hello there."

" What? There's a bear around?" Oin nearly shouted.

Alicia threw her hands up. " No! no ears, just me. Mr. Bilbo asked me to ask you if you had anything for his headache."

" I'm afraid I do not. He's just going to have to grit his teeth and bear it." Oin huffed at the meager supplies he had left.

The girl scratched her head. "Oh nooo. Well, some things that help would be a cold rag resting at the back of his neck, just below the base of the skull. Or for some people slight pressure to the sides of the head help. There's also the possibility of dehydration, or a cold rag on his forehead. Oh! Peppermint extract dabbed on the forehead works amazingly for me! And maybe going to sleep early as well…" She rambled on.

The wooly haired dwarf gave an amused smile, ""Aye, but I know not why you are informing me of this. We do not have cloths to spare or peppermint."

The survivor cast a downward smile. "Sorry. Just thought it may help in the future or something… Anyway I'll just check to see what I have."

Unfortunately she didn't really have anything but that scarf she looted, so she cut it in two pieces and soaked one in the cold waters before returning to Bilbo.

" I'm sorry to say that Oin didn't have anything, but there's a little trick we do at home. Take this cold cloth here and rest it at the base of your skull. The coldness should help with the head ache."

Bilbo gave a silent nod, making a face at the cloth before doing so. "It feels nice, thank you."

"No problem." She muttered. The rest of that day went on with the awkward tension.

" Morning Thorin." She greeted him as they woke up.

The black haired dwarf gave a nod of acknowledgment. "Good Morning."

"What can I help with today?"

" We will be traversing along the river in search of the rest of the ponies. You may try your hand at fishing again, or you can help find the rest of the ponies and our supplies."

" Hmm… I will help find the ponies… and then try some more fishing." She mused.

Thorin dipped his head and sighed. " All this trouble over a few bandits."

" Yeah. At least we didn't lose the most important things."

" Aye. At least." Thorin looked around at his men, obviously thinking about their entire situation and necessities. He looked back at her. " Nori will be leading others to search for ponies as well. I believe he is about to leave."

" Kay." Off she went to locate said dwarf.

He was in a hushed conversation with Fili. They both looked at her, with their own smiles.

" I'd like to accompany you to find the ponies if that's alright." She smiled back.

" Why of course you can." Nori answered. " Always a pleasure to have the company of a lady." He winked.

Alicia waded through the forest now with Nori, Fili, Gandalf, Balin, and Bifur.

" Kili has gone with Dwalin, Bofur, and Thorin to hunt again." Fili notified.

They walked in silence for a long while. Bifur searching the ground with trained eyes for the pony tracks along with Nori. Alicia racked her mind for some kind of conversation starter.

"How far is the next town from here?" She started.

" Oooh… Without a map I am unsure of it." Balin answered.

" Perhaps we will find more bandits and loot their bodies for supplies." Fili offered. Though, whether he was joking or mocking her she couldn't tell. The smirk he gave her didn't help any either. She opted with a shrug of her shoulders.

" Will we be waiting for the others to catch up to us? Or are we going all the way back after our search?"

" That's an interesting idea. We can talk to Thorin about it when we get back." Nori said.

" You are just full of outlandish ideas aren't you?" Fili replied again.

She looked at the side of his head. " Yeah…" She deadpanned. Of course she had outlandish ideas to him. She wasn't from around here.

Bifur pointed somewhere ahead, indicating three more ponies grazing contentedly. The animals looked up at hearing their approach, but made no move to run away.

" Good thing ponies are social creatures and prefer to be in groups." Fili mused as they led the horses back.

Nori checked the packs that were still dangling on the ponies' back. " Hmph. Well, we have a few things, no food though." He saw one of the ponies that had a strange bag on it, a camo rucksack, and looked at Alicia. " I believe this is yours."

" Do not worry laddie." Balin said tiredly. " We'll restock in the nearest town."

" Indeed." Gandalf gave a side glance at Alicia. " And perhaps we shall also find a more suitable attire for you my dear."

"Wearing pants can't be that bad?" She frowned.

Fili snickered. "Those are the oddest trousers I've ever seen. Who would wear three different colors that have no pattern to it?"

" There called camouflage. It helps you blend in with the environment." She looked at him. " Is something you want to say?"

Fili shrugged his shoulders uncaringly. "Oh, not much else really. Ever since I met you, you seem to act more of a man than a woman. I think it raises suspicions."

"About what?"

" About where you believe you stand on your… identity." He quirked and eyebrow and smirked smugly at her.

Gandalf rolled his eyes. " Ignore him. Once we reach the next town, we can find you what you need, and be done with it."

'I'd like to be done with it now.'

The rest of the company were happy to see that three more had been found.

" Aye. Eight ponies down, six more to go." Gloin stated with a half-smile.

They ate quickly and set off quickly. Bofur offered that Alicia could ride along but she politely declined, saying that it wouldn't be fair.

The whole day, thankfully was little more eventful than the walking and chatting. It didn't really surprise her either when none tried to make a conversation with her. They just let her be, leading her one pony alongside the others, to her own devices. Eh… not that she really wanted to talk. It may only give Fili more fuel to whatever the hell his problem was.

Due to the meager meals they had, even Alicia was still hungry and developed hunger pains at the end of the day and the next day. She did well to keep it to herself though.

The third very warm day, as the woman had her eyes squinted against the bright sun, she noticed the two brothers, Fili and Kili cast glances at her.

She couldn't hear every word they were saying, but judging by Kili's change in walk, they could easily be making fun of the way she was carrying herself. The hobbit who was a little ahead of her looked over his shoulder at her. Op! That face! Yep, they were talking mess about her. Whatever.

Traveling by foot was obviously slower than the ponies, but even slower as compared to Alicia's natural gait. With lack of food, staying warm at night was harder for her too. So to pass the time, she would draw or write something every so often.

Finally, wooden houses dotted a small stretch of land ahead of them.

The men picked up their pace at the mention of a good meal and beds.

The wizard fell in stride with the girl, giving another twinkling smile. " How does a nice bed sound to you Miss Alicia? And perhaps a pot of warm tea to go?"

"That sounds wonderful." She replied with a happy sigh.

" Would you care to accompany to their merchants to buy a fresh stock of supplies and new ponies?" The grey clad man asked.

" Sure. I'd be happy to." Alicia smiled back.

" Aye. We won't be finding the last of the ponies I'm sure." Bofur shrugged. " Probably found their way back to the Shire by now."

The first to spot them was a farmer man and his son. They gawked at the newcomers with mixed looks of curiosity and fear.

The dwarves covered any revealing weapons with their clothing trying to look like they meant no trouble.

They quietly filed into a very small Inn. A man was cleaning off a table while a lady was behind the counter. The few patrons that were there looked to them with similar expressions as the farmers.

Thorin and Bombur ordered drinks and food for all. The ginger head dwarf placed a plate of food in front of her with a large smile as she thanked him.

Soon after the good food, Gandalf turned to Alicia. " Shall we be off? We'll be able to get you proper travel clothing while we're at it."

"I'm sorry Gandalf, but I don't have that much money on me." She gave an apologetic smile.

The elder patted her on the shoulder, seemingly in a good mood. " Not to worry dear. Consider it a gift from myself if it helps."

First, she helped him find new ponies, and even a descent horse for herself. " Rainlight is her name." The Horse trainer said. " She's fast and patient to those she happens to like."

Gandalf and Alicia thanked the man as the horse and new ponies were taken to the stables with the others. Alicia immediately loved the horse though, and fed it apple slices in it's stable.

Off they went again, and this time for Alicia's 'proper clothing'.

The lady in charge came out with a nice brown cloak, some traveling shoes and a skirt with matching long sleeve shirt and vest.

" A skirt? I don't think that's very travel friendly." The survivor said.

" Do women not were skirts or dresses in your home world?" Gandalf asked.

" Well they do yes. It's just, we wear them when it's convenient to wear them. If I was in a dress those few days ago, It would have hindered my movement."

The lady gave a quizzical look to her and Gandalf.

" I suppose you are right about that. Still, take the skirt for later, and whichever else you may need." Gandalf waved his hand dismissively. " I must advise that you wear the skirt whenever you're in a town of any sort." He rambled on outside while Alicia went inside and picked out some pants. Actually the kind old lady selected a handful of female clothing necessities for her.

Alicia once again expressed her sincere gratitude to Gandalf as they shopped for more supplies. If it wasn't for the lady being so subtle, the girl would probably have been quite embarrassed.

The smell of alcohol was very strong now in the main room of the Inn where the company still was.

Bilbo sat half dozed in a chair by the fire, looking much more relaxed.

Thorin gave a nod to the two as they approached with provisions for the road. " You brought more than I expected, thank you."

" Where would you like me to put them?" She asked.

" Keep them with you for the night, then give them to Bombur in the morning as we leave. Else he may have a midnight snack." Thorin answered her.

Alicia asked over the ruckus " Did we get rooms for tonight?"

" Aye. Upstairs, last two on the left and right." Thorin answered.

She excused herself and swiftly went for them. In the middle of the right room was a basin with luke warm water and a pitcher at the side. Choosing to be considerate, she filled the pitcher up and went to the window. She used a rag tried to clean away as much dirt and sweat from her body as possible without getting completely naked or using too much water. Then she changed into the skirt outfit. Eh, It fit alright, and it didn't look too bad. Why not?

With a slight jump in her step, she made it back to her previous seat.

Thorin looked at her as she came. His face was smoothened of even a small scowl so she took it as a good sign.

As agreed, the wizard order some tea brought for them to enjoy. Some of the dwarves started arm wrestles and other drinking games. Alicia went to serve Bilbo some of the tea.

" Would you like some tea Bilbo?"

The hobbit stretched. " Hm? Oh, why yes thank you." Contentedly he sipped at it.

" You're feeling better now?"

" Much better thank you. It's nothing like Bag End, but it's much better than the woods with no proper supplies." He smiled at his small joke.

Alicia was about to respond, but Kili's loud voice interrupted. " Look here everyone! Our lady actually looks somewhat like a lady now!"

Fili turned slightly sluggish in his seat. " Indeed she does brother. You think she knows anything about being a proper lady? Or just more tree bark and raw fish meat?"

Alicia stared at the two, not entirely sure what to say, or if she should even say anything at all if they were drunk.

" I come from a place far away, where women dress like men and the men dress like women!"

" We've lost our way home! Let's eat everything! Let's eat each other!"

" I shall find my way home through unknown tunnels, I do not care what you think even if you ARE trying to aid me! I'll seek the help of tree shaggers!"

Her eyes found Dwalin leaning back on his chair, smiling at Fili and Kili's rants.

Oh. That what this is…. Revenge. And whatever tree shaggers are…

Once Bofur had enough in his system they pulled him up to pretend to be some damsel in distress or a bandit.

More such jokes were cracked, getting some the others to laugh boisterously at it all. It made things awkward for her. She frowned at them as she got up and poured one last cup of tea to take to bed.

Drunkies again.

She shouldn't really take offense then to a drunkard's words, though some gut feeling told her that it wasn't just alcohol speaking.

Sighing, the woman picked the bed at the back, spreading her unfolded scarf on it before laying down and covered with her large cloak and new coat that was also bought. She took off the skirt and put on trousers before going to bed in a very down spirited mood.

At least sleeping came quickly. But just as quickly, she woke up from the sound of some stampede down the halls and the door swinging open. Then there was a humorous 'Ssssssh' and the stomps became little more than shuffles and wood creaks. She eavesdropped on their whispered conversations as they got ready for bed. Half of them were in this room while the other half stayed in the room across the way.

" Oi, where'd my flask go?"

" I saw Bofur had it last."

" Nori took it from me."

THUD THUD " Agh! Don't leave your boots here!"

A whispered argument broke out. Alicia gently shifted a bit. This small movement made the entire room freeze and Alicia struggled not to smile at their held breaths.

"Time for bed."

" Agreed."

" Yes."

" Aye."

" Goodnight."

Next the worst part of the night began for Alicia. The loud snoring. " Chumps man."


	7. Chapter 7 Endearment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The survivor takes time to observe and adapt, while still trying to be as least a problem as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the crazy late update! I hope a long chapter makes up for the wait.

" My lady Alicia."

"…"

" Miss Alicia. It's time to get up now."

The woman lolled her head, looking sleepily at Ori. " Morning."

" Yes it is morning." Ori answered her mumbling. " Breakfast is being served now. Master Oin and a few others are in town collecting last minute supplies. Master Bilbo thought it would be a good idea if we all got the chance to eat our fills before leaving." Ori's cheeks turned a bit red as she climbed out of bed and he looked away from her exposed legs. " Oh! Forgive me. You should get your privacy." He rambled on as he scampered towards the door. " See you downstairs."

Alicia gave a long sigh as she fixed her pants. It wasn't even above the knees and she had him blushing. Oops. Trying to resist the urge to just flop back down, the woman grabbed her gear and headed down stairs.

At least she wasn't the only one who wanted to sleep in a little more. Bofur's hat slid over his eyes.

Balin almost missed his cup while pouring coffee.

She found Bilbo again and sat by him. " Sleep well?" She asked him.

The hobbit's head swayed to one side. " Yes. I did. Though I wish I had more sleep honestly."

" You and me both my friend." She thanked him as he slid a plate of breakfast foods to her. As usual, she said a quick blessing and scarfed her food. The sausage tasted like sausage and yet had a difference to the meat itself. Maybe because they didn't have any kinds of additives, GMO's, or steroids. It was good though, she felt like she was really doing her body right. A maidservant came by to pour her some wine, but Alicia politely refused, requesting either milk or tea, and milk first if it was available.

The maidservant did give a curious look, but complied and came back with a large glass of fresh milk. It was indeed cream at its purest. Oh how Alicia loved her breakfast.

The morning meal was very quiet, quite unlike last night. Everyone probably had hangovers or such like. Alicia imagined herself smiling smugly, teasing them in her mind that she was smart enough to stay away from the late night partying and got a good night's rest. All that she dared to show however was a deep, content sigh.

Thorin called out to get the ponies ready, in which everyone left the Inn to do just that. Quietly she filed out with the others. Gandalf gestured to where her horse Rainlight and his horse stayed.

Rainlight noticed the apple slices and contentedly ate them from Alicia's open hand. So far she and the horse seem to get along quite well.

A couple of the dwarves seemed to be less lucky though.

Their ponies whinnied and tugged against their riders in protest of leaving the warm barn stall.

Thorin passed by her with barely a glance as he walked to his climbed onto his own pony.

As they left the small town, Alicia was reminded of being in a parade. It was like all the people came to watch them leave with either friendly farewells or looks of relief. She day-dreamed about somehow leaving the place a little better than it was. For instance, what if they helped rebuild a broken house or plow some fields, play some music and fun like at Bilbo's house? Unfortunately none of that really happened, other than their private party last night. Which means caring thought without action is nothing but good intent.

They others didn't appear to give the town a second's thought as they moved forward.

Bofur cast a look back at her. "Where is your pretty dress lass?" He inquired with that lopsided grin of his.

She remained regal with a stiff shrug of her shoulders. "I still have it."

" Aye. I suppose it'd be a shame to have ruined on the road anyhow." He blabbered as he shifted back around.

The company began to share stories and make jokes at each other's' expense. It made her want to tune into her companions personalities more. Not that she was a very good people reader, but at least she could try judging by their appearance and preferences.

For instance, Gloin was almost the exact opposite of her. If he had opinions, he voiced them and wasn't afraid to give a tongue lashing back to anyone who challenged him. She admired that about him.

Also judging by his belt of pouches and his pony of bags, he was a bit of a pack horse himself. All that hair and grumpy faces though made him 'huggable' in her eyes, or at least someone who needed one. Yeah.. she'll just be keeping that to herself. His brother Oin had fewer bags, like the bare minimum of what he needed and that's all. And judging by his lack of joking around unless someone made him the butt of the joke, he didn't care to tread on another person's feelings.

Bofur was a goofball.

She was curious about Balin and the way he viewed the world around him. Obviously he was the ideal politician, which made her instinctively wary of him. This implied that he had very influential manipulation skills if utilized properly. This made her imagine a darker creepy Balin with a mad look on his face and puppeteer tools on his belt, holding two puppet X's in his hands. Eeeeew….

Dwalin was obviously a warrior who fought with his fists instead of his words. A friend once told her that there were two kinds of people, the diplomat and the fighter. Boom, there ya go. She wondered if he was still irked about earlier. Maybe she could try to apologize? Okay…how?

Hmm…

Dori is probably the guy who will make corn rows popular in Middle Earth.

Who knows what the heck Nori had going on with his hair but she liked it. What would it look like though if Nori undid his eyebrow braids? Would it hang in his face over his eyes?

'Well now I want to draw all this!'

After a few more boring hours, they came to a river with fast flowing water. Thorin and Gandalf shared a look before dismounting.

" Surely there's a bridge nearby?" Gloin grumped.

Fili scanned down one end as Kili did the same down the other. Their heads shaking clearly said that there was none.

Alicia dismounted as well, eyeing everyone tightening straps and preparing to wade across the river.

' This may be problematic..' she thought as she tied one end of a rope from her saddle bags tightly to the saddle and the other around her waist.

Bilbo seemed to sulk even more, though kept his lips clamped up tight as he mimicked the others.

Thorin led the group into the water, gritting his teeth at the sudden cold. Some of the ponies bucked and snorted, also not willing to enter the cold water. She felt slightly sorry for the ponies that got yanked on by the dwarves. Gently she coaxed Rainlight into the water. The mare also snorted a bit, tugged back a bit, then eventually hobbled into the river. The current was not much of a bother for the larger creature. Alicia however, was gradually being pushed aside by it and ended up walking in a diagonal more than a straight line. The deepest part rose to the dwarves' beards, though for some of the shortest company, Balin, Bifur, Dori, and Bilbo, they had their necks craned up. Someone slipped and knocked Ori off balance. The purple clad dwarf dunked under water and was swept off a bit.

His eldest brother clucked and tried to reach for him impulsively, only to also be swept off a bit too before he was slowed by Gloin's bulk.

The woman dove towards Ori's flailing form. She was a lot lighter than him and was able to reach him before the rope reached it's limit. Though her efforts were less than graceful, seeing as how she crashed into Ori, wrapping her arms around him like a hawk on a fish. Rainlight was slowed by the sudden tug, snorting irritably but wisely kept pace with the ponies.

" I gotcha." The woman said confidently. " Hold onto me and I'll pull us back to the others." She purposefully kept her voice even so as not to imply anymore reason for the dwarf to panic anymore.

To be brutally honest though, the horse did most of the work pulling them till it was guided out and two other dwarves tug roughly on the ropes to hoist the two out. Her waist may sport a bruise or two in the next hour.

Ori was enveloped in his brothers' arms the moment he touched dry land. The woman visibly shivered.

" Cold….cold… Laa' yuTaaq bardaana…" She muttered to herself after Dwalin pulled her to shore.

Thorin examined both her and Ori, agreeing with Dori to take a small break for everyone to change and dry off. As she loosed her bag, her teeth began to chatter.

" You'd better hurry up lass or you'll catch a cold soon." Bofur's voluminous voice echoed behind her back.

The goofy dwarf regarded her with his lopsided smile and eyes of genuine concern. " Need help?" The question shot out before he realized it and he spluttered a bit after Alicia cast a look at him. "I meant with your bag or, um, anything else. I'll hold your horse for you."

The survivor just smiled back. "I know what you meant. Thank you Bofur, I'd appreciate that." She walked off to a covered edge of the woods with her bag.

In her bag was the dress that was bought in the town, and more clothes from her world. It was a pair of woodlands hunting pants with matching long sleeve shirt, and a dark green sleeveless muscle shirt with her brother's favorite black zip up hoodie. It can't be that much weirder than what she was already wearing anyway. Quickly she changed into it, but, where to hang her underclothes to dry?... awkward…

Maybe folding them up in the black jacket and leaving that in the sun may warm up the underclothes enough to dry? Eh, worth a shot.

Barefoot she walked back to the camp and repacked everything up.

" Thanks for watching my horse Bofur." She greeted him. Bofur nodded welcoming to her. "How you doing so far?"

"Oh as good as anyone else here." He said. The others had also changed into spare clothes as well.

" Is your hat okay?" she asked jokingly.

" Aye! Stayed right where it was supposed to. Yours?"

"A little wet, but it stayed tied to the saddle as well."

Bifur came between them shaking his head about like a dog shakes his coat, tossing drops of water everywhere.

" Cousin!" Bofur chastised.

Alicia simply giggled.

Off to their right, Oin and Dori were in a growling contest about Ori needing or not needing, to be checked for any ailments.

Gandalf and Bilbo talked off in the sunlight, Thorin and Dwalin had their own whispered conversation.

Fili caught Alicia looking at him and smirked at her. " Do you not have anything that is not tree shagger colors?" He asked loudly. He succeeded in drawing unwanted attention to her.

"What?" she mumbled.

Kili also snickered. "Maybe she's trying to become one with the nature, or whatever they do in the woods."

The girl simply blinked in boredom and rolled her eyes elsewhere. She should've known better than to look their way for too long.

" What is a tree shagger?" she whispered to Bofur.

" Eh, it's what we call elves."

" Elves…. Real elves?"

His dark chocolate eyes regarded her with a hint of amusement. " Aye. As real as you and me."

" Really… And why do you call them tree shaggers?"

Bofur examined a few of his tools as he explained. " The point ears are known for their love of foresty things and such, so tree shagger fits 'em best."

"Ooh. Is that an insult to call them that or just a stereotype?" She asked again as she tried her best to tune out the youngest brothers.

Bofur shrugged. " Depends on the elf I suppose."

"And what do they call you in return?"

Bofur's hesitation to answer implied that it may well be something insulting. " Various names. Mostly longbeards."

" That doesn't sound too bad. You like to grow out your beards right?"

Bofur turned back to her with a small smile. " Aye. Beards and hair 're very important in dwarven society. So are the braids in our hair. Most of them have meanings to them as well as the beads."

Alicia smiled, genuinely interested to know more. " Could I get some beads?"

Bofur's smile stretched even more. " What kind of beads are ye thinking? Courting beads?"

" No. Friendship or family beads really. Maybe some for my closest friends in my colony." She mused.

" So are all elves and dwarves supposed to not get along?"

" Not to discourage your curiosity lass, but we dwarves are a secretive race and slow to trust anyone outside our kin. Most of us won't be answering all your questions about us." The hatted dwarf said in a kindly tone.

"Oh, I'm asking too much? Sorry."

He patted her shoulder. " 'salright you're learning still, just like our hobbit. I'm glad to answer any questions ye may have, that I'm allowed to answer of course."

The woman enjoyed her visit with the Ur family. They were friendly and easy to talk to. They must have thought likewise with her, for it wasn't long before Bofur started cracking some raunchier jokes.

Vulgar jokes were not where her sense of humor was, but at least his were tolerable, not too bad. She remembered how her first thoughts of him was that he was just another jerk here to make the mission even more unbearable. At this point now, her personal opinion of him has changed. Not that she elt it mattered much what she thought of them.

After drying off they were off again till they set up for the night.

Thorin found a spot that was satisfying enough for him and gave everyone their orders.

Immediately Bombur flopped off his pony, and started fixing up some kind of sandwich but with one slice of bread. Four dwarves went out to hunt; the others watered the mounts, as did Alicia. Rainlight contentedly drank her fill.

Alicia saw Dwalin stalk by. He had a wood hatchet and looked to be heading towards the woods.

" Would you like some help?" She offered a little too late before realizing that technically he wouldn't.

Dwalin twisted around to regard her before scoffing. " No I do not need help cutting wood." The tattooed dwarf continued on his way.

" My bad." She muttered. Well, that would have been a good opportunity.

She asked Gandalf next who more politely declined. So then she went to Dori who was currently mumbling with Nori.

"-All your fussing, glad I left." Nori grumped.

"You didn't leave you were pushed out." Dori retaliated.

The girl smiled at them. "Would you like any help with anything?"

" Yeah. Take this mother hen with you for a while." The trident haired brother answered with a smug smirk spreading across his face. " Maybe you can train it out of him or something?"

Dori gave him an unimpressed look. "At least she wouldn't have to worry about me pick pocketing or going through her things."

The woman glanced away and felt her cheeks blush at the reminder.

Ori held three of the sandwiches Bombur made to his brothers. "This really does taste better with the tomato." The artist turned to her and offered the third. " Here you are miss."

" Oh. Thank you Ori. But you don't have one?"

" There's more. I'll get another." He dismissed her concern with a small wave and went back to get one for himself.

"May I sit with ya'll?" She asked as she gingerly lowered herself to her knees.

"You may certainly sit by me if you'd like." Nori perked. Dori rolled his eyes in a much accentuated gesture. "He may start whining and whimpering."

"Shut up."

"You might even get fleas."

"Shut up."

The girl's mouth was comically twisted into a smile that she was trying to hide in an effort not to offend the eldest dwarf anymore as she glanced away again.

Luckily though it seemed Dori wasn't all too offended. Ori cracked a smile of his own too when he came back.

There was a small pause before the survivor looked up to meet Dori's hazel eyes.

"I…uh… I'm really sorry." She muttered with a nervous head shaking. Nori snorted bemused. "I didn't know… wellI hope I wasn't, too unbearable."

The maroon clad dwarf gave a gracious smile. " Twas not your fault my dear. Nobody knew except that wizard. Didn't even ask me if I would do it-"

" You would have said no." Nori stated

"Of course I would without good enough reason!" he scoffed at his brother before looking back at Alicia. "And I daresay you were much better company than a grouchy wizard." Dori shuttered.

Alicia smirked. " Does that mean I can still call you Maximus?"

Ori and Nori chuckled lightheartedly.

"Absolutely not." Dori said half-jokingly.

"How 'bout Max?"

"How about just Dori?"

"I like Doggy." Nori intervened

"No one asked you! Shut up or I'll put a muzzle on you."

Alicia giggled at their antics, causing her to cough a bit and Dori to look back at her. " You really shouldn't take such big bites or eat so fast."

Nori pointed at Dori, 'You See what I mean?' look on his face. "You hear him?"

Dori merely scowled at Nori while eating his dinner.

There weren't many dishes to wash, so Alicia busied herself with writing or drawing in her book.

Thorin stalked by. " Miss Alicia." He said evenly.

She looked up at him with a smile. "How are you?"

" I am fine thank you. You shall be keeping first watch with Dwalin tonight. Then it'll be Gloin with Kili, then Bilbo with Bombur." The leader informed.

" Sounds good."

Thorin watched her for another second. " How fare you this eve?"

"Doing pretty good. I've nothing to complain about and that's a good day to me." She smiled.

Thorin nodded his head slowly, as if deciphering her words in his head.

" Do you know any jokes or riddles?" Alicia asked.

Thorin blinked at her, still quiet. Then, "What walks on four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three in the evening?"

" Hmmmm…" She never heard that one yet.

Thorin gave a small smirk. " Come to me when you think you have the answer."

" I have one for you!"

Thorin turned back to her. " Alright."

" When I was two my brother was half my age, now I'm a hundred, how old is my brother?"

" Fifty?"

Her playful smirk told Thorin no. " Let me think on it." Though the second he made it back to Balin, he turned to face her suddenly. " Ninety nine."

" Yes!" She grinned happily.

" Ninety nine what?" She heard Balin's distinctive voice ask Thorin as he sat down.

Bofur started one of his comedic shows again, rambling on in some weird story. Bofur was probably allowed to come on the quest because he was the guy who knew a guy who can get anything, she joked in her head. He did a bit too much spinning and spun right smack into his brother's stomach which he bounced off and collapsed on the ground. That had everyone howling with laughter.

Gloin occupied Bilbo's time with stories of his wife Nidhi and his son Gimli. Bilbo politely nodded along.

The elderly man in grey came walking by after going who knows where, and made himself comfortable under a nearby tree. He tipped his hat down and rested his staff against the tree as well.

Wait a minute…

Alicia climbed to her feet, smiling knowingly all the while she walked to Thorin.

The leader looked at her expectantly while Balin looked more questioning.

She pointed to Gandalf. " It's Gandalf, or Oin."

"Really?" Thorin asked.

" Mostly cuz they're the only ones here with a staff. But the answer is a person right?"

Thorin gave another small smile dipping his head yes. " Correct."

" That was a good one." Alicia applauded before smiling at a mildly confused Balin.

"Good riddles." Balin tilted his head back in understanding with his own weathered smile.

She bade goodnight and made herself more comfortable to keep watch for the night.

Dwalin sat on the outskirts of the fire, battle hammers at his side, ready for anything.

All the snoring began to lull the woman into drowsiness, so she stood up and walked around a bit.

Her idle walk ended by Dwalin's side. " How you doin'?" She whispered as she sat down.

Dwalin grunted. Whatever that meant.

"I've still been thinking about what you said, you know, back after the bandits an' all?" She started.

" Thanks for telling me." That was a lame start. "And also sorry. I'm sorry if I got you mad, that's not what I wanted to do."

" Aye? An' what did you want to do?" The gruff warrior growled.

It gave her pause and she shrugged slightly. " Just voice my thoughts, just like you were sharing yours with me really. I wasn't trying to offend you. Were you trying to offend me?" she asked rhetorically.

" No."

" There we go. We just had two different ideas is all." She shrugged again. She looked at him.

" So, we good?"

The warrior stared at her. She dropped her shoulders in defeat until Dwalin slowly cracked a smile.

" Aye. I suppose you're right. Different people, different ways of life."

She grinned in return. "Do women here have any other jobs besides the stay at home wife?"

"Not generally no, though some may take over the family business whichever that may be. Baking, farming, seamstress, healing and the like."

"I can farm, and I'm good with animals."

" Good then."

" So I can be hired to help in farms and animal care, or errand running?"

Dwalin blinked. "You have to understand lass, it's dangerous for a female to do things by themselves out here in the wilds. Sometimes just as dangerous depending on what town you're in." He grumped. " I do not think errand running is wise."

"Oh."

The fire popped.

"I can recycle paper."

Dwalin returned his attention to her. "What's that?"

" Recycle unneeded paper to renewable? I can do a little of that." She answered.

" Hmm, now that is not a bad idea." He finally agreed with her on something.

The next morning went on in usual routine. So did the afternoon. Alicia caught herself dozing on her horse a few times as they rode. In fact, the next few days went on just as uneventful. At one stopping point Oin kept insisting on taking a look at her when he noticed how she kept falling asleep on the horse.

" I'm fine really." She gently argued with Oin who peered up at her with a grumpy pout and his hands on his hips. " These past days've just been less, eventful and easier to fall asleep is all." She smiled. Alicia didn't want to bluntly say it was boring in case of offending someone.

The elderly dwarf stared at her for another moment before dropping his hands and shoulders. "Alright then. But you'll tell me if anything is amiss?"

" Yes Oin I will."

With a satisfied nod, he walked away again. As more days carried on, she realized just how contrasting a conversation with someone from her world is to someone here. If she cracked a joke that had some movie or videogame reference no one here would get it in the slightest. In fact most of the conversations were of them sharing knowledge of their trade, talking about family, recipes, combat tactics, teasing jokes or raunchy jokes. Alicia had little to say. But with her camera, she had a lot of pictures to take at least.

They came to another small town actually and just in time to beat the rainfall. It was already drizzling a bit when they rode down the main street. This one they did not get such a welcomed reception. Before entering Gandalf advised that Alicia change into the travel clothes she received from the first town, in which she did quickly. As they entered she noticed Nori and Bifur steer their ponies right beside her, flanking her closely. Their grim faces didn't make her feel safer if that was their intent.

" Is this town safe?" She murmured to Nori.

" Not any safer than any other town. You should stay close." The ginger haired dwarf murmured.

" Why are people here giving us bad looks and not as friendly as the other town?"

" We were lucky in the last one is all. This is what you should really expect all the time."

" Hmm." She returned her gaze ahead, fixing her face to a more serious one as well as she observed her surroundings.

Some people would barely even give them a second's look, too busy in their work to care about visitors too much. It wasn't entirely surprising to find that they chose not to stay in the inn, instead they went straight to the trading square to buy any few things they may still need and continue on. A few of the dwarves stayed with the ponies, as did Alicia. Gloin wasn't far away and she could hear the conversation once it got heated. The man didn't want to have dealings with dwarves and all Gloin wanted was to buy some rope. Gloin slapped the money on the counter, not releasing it completely till the man released the rope.

Glancing down the road a ways, Dwalin had a deeper scowl as he and his brother returned.

" What's wrong with everyone here?" She asked quietly to Ori.

" What do you mean?"

" The looks and unfriendly interactions with the dwarves. The venders seem fine when it's another person doing business, but when it's one of the company… they seem closed off. Why is that?"

Ori gave a small sigh. " It's because we're dwarves miss. Throughout history Men and especially elves have treated dwarves as if we're but a nuisance. Un-equal."

" And how did that start?"

Ori's sad eyes caught hers for a long second before he answered. "It's a very long and complicated story miss. It's been that way…since the beginning."

" The beginning of what?"

" The beginning of Middle Earth Miss Alicia." The dwarf said with a slight hint of impatience that was hard to miss.

" Sorry I didn't know."

" It's alright, I should've remembered that you're not from here, so how could you know specifically? But surely racism is not unknown to you?"

The woman gave a humorless snort as she shifted her weight to her other leg. " No, it's not unknown. Racism is not something that will ever completely go away, but the hate behind racism can. In my world a lot of it has, people make jokes of it more than hate, in most places anyway. But recently, not very many people have time for racism at all in general."

Ori looked up at her, his face expressing confusion. " Would it be rude of me to ask why?"

" Not at all. And it's because we're all too busy trying to rebuild our worlds and homes and survive what's left, racism is not the first, um, type of hate that people express….as much."

Soon the other dwarves did make it back, all with accentuated looks of grumpiness on their faces. Well, all except Nori who had a more neutral face. He hoisted the large and tightly wrapped bundle onto his pony and climbed on.

As they left, the sky turned grey, a sign of a storm coming. Well, Alicia had her tent with her, but it was only a four person tent. Perhaps maybe six to eight of the dwarves could fit but it still wouldn't be very fair. The wind picked up rapidly as she contemplated possibilities for shelters. Her train of thought was distracted by the now gravity defying beards and hair around her. Gandalf and Bofur took off their hats. Gloin looked like a big red fluffy teddy bear who was being blow dried. Now his face was really hard to find. Same with his brother. Horses snorted and whinnied about. Rainlight seemed the least bothered, though that could be because she was a giant draft horse, Noriker Draft horse if Alicia were to guess.

Poor Bilbo looked as if he would fly away if he let go of his pony.

The winds died down to everyone's relief and they busied themselves with smoothening out their hair again. Dori and Nori were especially captious about it all.

Gandalf peered up at the sky, saying something she couldn't hear clearly from her side of the line. She mimicked his move and was troubled by the state of the sky. The clouds had become more of a giant sheet covering as far as the eyes could see clearly. Something wasn't sitting well with her either and she twisted this way and that. The horses were finicky, no birds flew in the sky. Everyone else mumbled about traveling in a storm.

When she looked behind her, that's when she found out the cause of the unease. Funnel clouds.

She stared stupidly at them until logic kicked her mind working again.

" Funnel clouds." She spoke up loud enough to get attention. Thorin finally turned to regard her sternly.

" Those are funnel clouds behind us! We should consider getting out of here, faster." She called out urgently. Thorin merely blinked and furrowed his brow. He and Dwalin shared a shrug before he asked. " What of it? They're just clouds."

Are you serious?! She wanted to scream out. Instead she pointed behind her, making sure she displayed the urgency behind the situation. " Funnel clouds aren't just clouds. They're the start of a tornado. If they touch the ground…" Her head swiveled to look behind her, just in time to see exactly that happening…. Oh jeeze… " We REEEAAALLY need to get out of here!" The girl whirled to face the company. They all looked to Thorin who looked to Gandalf for some explanation again. Gandalf watched the tornado take place behind them. " She is right. We must find shelter or ride as fast as we can. Hurry!"

Just like that, the horses were spurred into a run. Not like any horse could outrun a tornado, floored cars could barely outdrive a tornado, they really needed to find someplace to wait it out. She risked a look over her shoulder. Yes, the storm was in fact coming straight their way. On their left was a large group of wide trees. The girl maneuvered the horse to run by Gandalf and Thorin, yelling to be heard over the wind and noise. " It's coming straight for us! We need to turn, that way and tie ourselves down to the trees!"

Thorin either nodded willingly or by the bouncing on the pony, but he steered his mount where she indicated leading the others that way as well.

The tornado looked thin, and that meant it wasn't a very bad one, like category one right? She needed to refresh on her storm labeling..

As they came to the edge of the trees, Alicia swung off to talk to the dwarf leader. " We need to tie down the horses and tie ourselves together and to the thickest trees."

The leader barked orders to his men, who divided in two teams to tie down horses and supplies, while the other team tied themselves to large trees. As the last of them were tying themselves off, the roar of the winds came very much like a train. Alicia was tied in the middle of Gloin and Thorin. Adrenaline pumped through her veins much like the winds in the tornado, causing fear and excitement to well up. Actually, if Alicia were to be brutally honest, she wasn't even a hundred percent sure if her plan was a good one or would work. She prayed in her head that they'd be safe. Her prayers were disrupted by her feet slipping from under her. like a doll on the end of a string she resembled, clawing to get a better grip, trepidation drowning any sense of calm she had left. Two hands grabbed her shoulder and forearm, locking tight as her feet still wiped about, making it difficult to pull them in. Two more hands grabbed at her, yanking her down and stuffing her unceremoniously under some heavy weights. She couldn't open her for very long to see what really transpired, at least not till the tornado passed by.

The heavy weights on her quickly became heavier as the winds died down, to the point of crushing her. She took a deep breath and held it instinctively, willing herself to just be a little patient and wait it out.

Her ears hurt from the loud noises, even as she tried to cover them. Sounds were just muffled and hard to distinguish. But all was still at least, and she still didn't dare move a muscle.

Then the voices began to differ from each other again. She peeked open her eyes to see various boots shuffling about slowly. Someone, Thorin, was kneeling in front of her.

" Bombur, Dori, you can get off her now before she is crushed." The solemn leader spoke.

Dori swiftly got back up, while Bombur took his time, still shaken by the storm. A gasp escaped her lips once he was finally pulled off by Bifur. Slowly she clambered to sit on her knees.

" Miss Alicia? Are you well?" Thorin asked as he watched her closely.

" I'm fine. That just happened, but I'm fine." She blinked at the faces looking at her. " How about you? How's everyone?"

Thorin helped Alicia to her feet. " Nothing mortal. Your plan worked. Even our ponies survived."

Relief spilled over her. She had never truly been in a tornado or encountered one at all before. Thank God for the internet and research.

That was freaky amazing though! Adrenaline was still going, and she felt pumped and alive, happy even.

Tiredly, they cleaned up the mess of ropes, limbs, skittish horses, and slowly started on the move again.

Setting up camp happened a little earlier that night. It made her sad to see everyone with their shoulders bent and heads down, and offered to take first watch.

" I'm still wide awake from this whole day. I can stay up for a while longer." She reasoned with Thorin.

She expected him to argue and scowl, but he did neither instead gave his consent and got comfortable.

He must've been really tired. In fact, most of them didn't really do much more than set the fire, eat quickly, pull out their bed rolls and fell to the ground snoring. Looking around, that's when she noticed Balin. He seemed to move slower than usual, which actually wasn't all that slow for an old man…dwarf.

At the moment though, he seemed much older than he was. The wrinkles on his weathered face was more noticeable. His eyes were devoid of the usual 'thinker' gaze. Instead they were glazed over with a subtle grief or pain. He seemed defeated as he lowered himself to the ground, staring off at nothing. He didn't even notice Alicia crouched beside him till she said his name the second time.

His own brown eyes widened a split second as he regarded her, though he quickly composed himself and seemed to force a smile on his face.

" Something amiss Miss Alicia?" The elder asked kindly.

She wasn't buying it yet. " I came to ask you that. Are you alright?"

Balin merely gave another thin smile. " Why of course I am fine, that tornado just took all the strength out of me, but I'll be fine in the morning."

Alicia still didn't bite the bait, though she was hesitant if she should probe some more. She picked her words carefully. " You looked very sad, remorseful or despairing."

Balin's fuzzy white eyebrows quirked up in response to her observations. He suddenly looked at her in a less friendly gaze. She wringed her hands a bit as she continued. " I've seen those looks enough to recognize them. I just wanted to know if I could help. If you want company talk about it or just have company, I'd like to help."

After an eerie stare, he replied. "No. No thank you. I am fine. I just need rest." He dismissed her with his back turned to her and went to spread his bedroll by his brother for the night.

Well that was a complete fail… though if her guy friends were any example, this wasn't something she wouldn't have expected. Honestly would she have been any different if it was the other way around? Not really no.

Once everyone was in R.E.M. sleep, Alicia pulled out her camera once more and took a few quick pics of the sleeping company, the brightly lit sky, and selfies. Because she was cool like that… or an ass like that.

Later on the next day, she secretly stalked Balin, watching and listening for any more clues to his sorrowful state last night. The woman did come to notice that it wasn't just Balin. Dori, Thorin, Oin, Gloin, and Nori also seemed down spirited. When she went to ask Dori if he was okay he gave her an odd look and tsked, adamantly replying that of course he was fine as he walked off.

She looked after him. " Lookin' at me like I'm crazy." She grumbled under her breath.

" Well, you have your moments I daresay." Another voice disrupted her thoughts.

Alicia looked up to see that it was none other than Kili. Of course it was Kili. She gave a humorless smile and looked away.

" You cannot blame anyone for looking at you that way actually. You are an oddity, even for a human." He went on.

" Okay." Alicia answered in a bored tone. She grimaced at him. " It just feels like everyone is in a, sadder mood today is all and I was just concerned. What about you? How you feelin'?"

Kili gave her a once over, peering up at her with a stony pout. " I'm fine. Do you not have better things to worry about?"

Now her face hardened. " I worry about whoever I happen to be traveling with as far as they're health goes. It's part of being on the same team." She crossed her arms.

The archer snorted, his mouth twisting to a mocking half smile. " Oh suddenly we're a team now. I thought you were only with us till we get close enough to the elf city, then you're gone? This is a temporary alliance isn't it? One in which you greatly benefit from isn't it?"

The woman's lips slightly parted in reaction to how dumbfounded she was by this guy. As usual though, words fail her most of the time and she couldn't think of anything right to say except, " What'r you tryin' to say?"

Kili shrugged nonchalantly. " I'm simply stating my own concerns of my team is all." He gave her the cold shoulder and walked off.

Alicia huffed and turned away from him. Obnoxious little brat. He sorely reminded her of a co-worker she used to have to put up with three years ago. One who stressed over every little thing, quick to tell people what to do like they didn't already know, and blamed it all on her O.C.D. Not that she didn't believe the co-worker had the disorder, Alicia just had her suspicions that not every temper flaring thing she did could be blamed on it. Such was the beauty of different people.

Bah, maybe she was overthinking it all. What did she have to prove to him anyways? He was right about her only being there temporarily, but still had a few wrong ideas about her intentions. Whatever, maybe someone else may have some clarity on it all.

She patiently waited for everyone to forget about her again before tip toeing to Bofur. The whimsical dwarf jerked his head up once in acknowledgement to her. Alicia cut the apple she had in half, offering one half to Bofur.

" Hey Bofur."

" Hello to you, thank you." He took the offered piece.

" How's the ride so far?" She asked dumbly.

Bofur gave a small smile. " Peaceful, uneventful thankfully."

She made eye contact with him. " You okay?"

To her relief, he didn't give her any odd look or snap at her. His small smile re-appeared. " Noticed the quiet audience have you? Aye we're alright for the most part."

" That's good. What's the minor part?" She asked.

" The minor part? Oh, I see what you're asking." He looked around at the company before answering in a hushed tone. " I don't know for certain, No one wants to talk about it yet. It's not really my business to say for them either."

"Ah." Alicia nodded in understanding. " Well what about you then? If you don't mind my asking."

His smile grew a little wider. " I am just fine. Thank you for asking. Tis most kind of you to ask."

" Any time Bofur. I may not know what I can do at the moment, but I'd love to help if I could."

He nodded his head.

Alicia hesitated for a moment before choosing her words carefully. " I'm not sure if I expressed how thankful I am for letting me travel with you and yours? I don't have much to offer that you don't already have but.."

Bofur patted her shoulder. " It is my pleasure. It's nice to have the company of a lady with us as well."

" …I wouldn't say that just yet. Dwalins' still teaching me how to be a lady." She smirked.

Just as predicted, the goofy dwarf whole heartily chuckled at her joke, rolling back a bit from it all.

His jovial energy caught many others' attention. " Well, ya better get back to your lessons then. Looks like he's waiting for you." He added the last part in a quitter voice, jerking his head to the left where Dwalin watched the two with knitted bushy brows and a grumpy face that wouldn't have been so comical had it not been for the joke. Now he reminded her of some woman at the mall who found out a product was outrageously expensive. Anyhow, new subject before her imagination pictured Dwalin acting like another Big Mama's house….. too late…

During the evening, Alicia broke a few branches off the large limb that she wanted to drag back to the camp. It would make a lot of good firewood. Gloin accompanied her and picked up a few sticks he liked not too far away. He only gave a couple of glances her way before heading back to the camp. Alicia saw him and contentedly dragged the large limb to camp as well. The limb still had lots of dead leaves on it which would burn quickly for the fire to catch. She tugged it to the edge of camp, where she was unfortunately greeted by the Durin brothers snickering to themselves.

" Why look here brother. Such a strong lady we have." Fili spoke out. "You think she's trying to outdo Master Gloin?" At the mention of his name, Gloin did turn around to regard the three of them.

Alicia gave a humorless half smile and turned back to the limb she had, breaking off the smaller twigs with leaves to pass for Gloin.

"Indeed she may be. Our muscular lady here seems to love to show off her manly brawn." Kili replied.

Of course all the while they continued their mocking, Alicia inwardly smiled at the image of Madea coming and slapping them about on how to talk with respect. ' Hellur! Hellur!'

By the way Gloin glanced at the two brothers and her as she handed him the sticks, he was still listening to everything.

One end of her lip quirked up with her eyebrows in an expression of not impressed by the boys' antics.

Gloin gave a quick thanks and arranged the sticks how he felt was best and seemed to think no more of it. As Alicia began to chop at the limb, Fili and Kili started again.

"Careful there milady. You shouldn't do such arduous tasks." Fili stated as he sauntered up to her.

It made her nervous, him standing there watching her. That of course caused her to miss more. To her irritation, he just had to comment on that too. " Oh no no. This doesn't seem to be working out. Allow me to do it before you hurt something."

" I've got it thank you."

" Are you certain?" He said in mock concern. Alicia looked up at him. He stared back with that dirt eating smirk.

" I'm fine." She stated. "It's just firewood…" She muttered afterword.

" At this rate you could be at it all night." The archer stated again. He was really getting on her nerves, though whether he knew or cared she couldn't tell.

Other than that, and her not caring to say much more, the night passed by as it usually did. Bofur and his cousin Bifur played some game of dice, while Ori and Balin played some checkers game the artist brought with him. Ori had an uncharitcoristic frown on his face as his attention was suddenly turned to the blonde and black haired brothers. He excused himself from the game and quietly went over to speak with them privately. Try as she might though, she couldn't catch all their words, couldn't lip read very well either. Though from the body language, Ori didn't seem too happy with Fili or Kili.

She wasn't one of the night watches so she bedded down quickly, trying her best to push Fili and Kili's insults.

The general mood of the company only lightened up a bit, but thanks to some woods they now had to enter, and it beginning to rain, that literally put a damper on the mood once again. Apparently dwarves didn't like going through woods too often. Alicia found it pleasant and relaxing even. Though she'd also be happier not getting drenched to the bone.

When she heard Dori say 'deluge', she imagined him saying it really slowly and comically. ' Say it with me everyone. Deeeeeeeluuuuuuuge!' She eavesdropped on the conversation about other wizards and all, till her eyes fell on Bofur trying to light his pipe. Smirking, she pulled out her own lighting device and passed it to Bofur. " Here. Try this."

The hatted dwarf tentatively reached for the curious item, gawking at the foreign object. " What is it?"

" It's a lantern I made a while ago. Complete with it's own lighting mechanism. I was bored one day." She shrugged. " Like this." She showed him how it was supposed to be lit and gave it back once it was.

" Bless me. We've ourselves another tinker. Looks like you made it out of a jam jar?" Bofur replied after lighting his pipe.

" I did yes. I attached the piece of flint and the steel wheel on top as well to light it." She smiled proudly.

" A wonderful contraption." He attempted to hand it back.

" You like it? You keep it then." She made no attempt to retrieve it.

The green eyed dwarf's widened in awe. " Miss Alicia. I cannot to that. You made it for yourself."

" I did originally yes, But I can make more when I go home. You keep that one, as a humble gift."

The trademark smile finally reappeared on his face. " Well, thank you lass. You're most generous."

It took a while, but they finally found some decent spot to camp for the night. It was still damp, but not too bad at least. Though, still too damp for Alicia's liking. They huddled together, trying to get a meal cooked before more rain poured on them from the break. Though everything seemed too wet to light, despite Oin's and Gloin's best efforts. Then suddenly they began to wrestle each other. Bilbo scampered out of the way quickly before a stray fist or kick could find him. Nori watched it all with amusement.

Alicia however, was more pre-occupied with finding drier sleeping arrangements. She'd have busted out her tent a long time ago had it not been so many people. Her tent could fit Four humans, which was… seven, maybe eight dwarves? Still not very fair. Oin and Gloin had worn themselves out, now sporting a few new bruises and hilariously messy hair. Oin and his brother grumped at the opposite ends of the camp. Alicia kneeled by Oin with a friendly smile. Though she received little more than a grunt.

" You alirght?" She smiled.

" Of course I'm alright!" Oin boasted. " Dwarves are much more hardy than most peoples. What do you need?"

Her shoulders shook with a snicker. " I was going to ask you on your next convenience, if you could do a check up on my previous wounds please?"

Oin mouthed half her sentence. " On my next convenience… Never heard it put like that, Aye let's have a look see." It didn't take long. The wooly healer deemed that all was well.

" I was also thinking, you know if it's going to rain tonight, we should try to build some sort of shelter, like a lean-to." She offered.

The healer pointed his trumpet to her mouth. " Eh? Me too? Me too what?"

" No no. A lean-to. A temporary makeshift shelter that'll help us with most of the rain. Those palm tree leaves around us will help a lot, even the dead ones." She explained.

Oin was hesitant. " I don't know."

" Well, I'll bring it up with Thorin and see what he thinks. Thank you for the check-up." She climbed to her feeet and went to present the idea to Thorin. Needless to say he was extra grumpy as well. The scowl looked to be permanently on his face. Luckily though he was interested in the idea, asking her to make one as a demonstration. With sturdy branches, leaves, and a little rope, it was done and wedged between two trees for extra protection. The leader rubbed his chin. " It's not much, but it will aid in keeping out most of the rain which is good. The movement will also help banish the chill creeping in our bones. Let it be done."

With that said, it was done. The dwarves each constructed a lean-to big enough for their respected families with their own unique touches. Even the wizard found it to be fun and crafted his own. Bilbo, had trouble but with Alicia's help, he made one that was satisfying enough. To be fair, Alicia made one for herself next door to Bilbo. She also put on as many layers of clothes she had to keep the cold away. Both Bilbo and Alicia just couldn't keep warm enough by themselves. They caught each other's eyes, looked at everyone else who had a sleeping buddy, then awkwardly back to each other.

" I don't mind if you don't." She said to Bilbo, making the poor hobbit blush a bit. After a few more shivers, Bilbo nodded his consent. He helped her drag her lean-to to join his and they got as comfortable as they could with respect to the other. They ended up having their backs together. That wasn't too bad right? As expected, the rain did come again. It was difficult to tell if they truly appreciated their prjects or if it even held up to their expectation due to the all-around glum of the company. But the fact that none had chosen to sleep outside the shelter was a sign Alicia decided to take as a good thing. Except for the sons of Groin. They had glaring battles at each other if the other got too close.

The next evening was dry thank goodness. Even from her distance in the woods she could hear the grumbling voices, though couldn't make out all the words. Gandalf's was the most recognizable.

After she came back from relieving herself, she noticed the group was still grumpily silent. It stayed that way till Gandalf spoke up. " My dear Alicia, I've a question for you as well if you do not mind giving your opinion on it?"

She looked up at him, painfully aware that everyone was listening to the two of them. " Okay?"

" Here is the situation. There were two Gods. For time's sake we'll just call them God A, and God B. One day God A decided to create a people of his own, we'll just call them People A. When God B saw this, he decided to create his own people as well, though he didn't tell God A about it before doing so. When God A found out he was angry by it and out of loyalty to God A, God B went to destroy his first people. People B begged him not to do so, but his loyalty was unshakable. Are you still with me?"

Alicia nodded. " Yes." Gandalf continued.

" Just before God B destroyed his people, God A stopped him and said it was okay for them to stay, but not till his people reached the land he created first. Where is the mistake?"

Alicia blinked. " Mistake?"

" Yes. There is a mistake there somewhere, or maybe not. It's not a riddle, but more a question of perspective. What do you think?"

Indeed Alicia needed some time to think about it and she hummed and pursed her lips as she pondered it. Also she wondered why she was the only one being asked this question.

" I don't think there is a mistake….. oh wait!" She perked. Almost all eyes were on her and she tried not to stutter or look embarrassed. " Miscommunication! That's the real 'mistake' I see." She said with confidant enthusiasm.

Gandalf looked at her with intrigue to her answer. " Really? Between the people and the gods? Please explain."

" Well God A and God B weren't enemies, they were friends. If God A was really going to create some people then he should've seen that coming, other Gods would obviously want people of their own. He should've gathered everyone together at the round table and came up with an agreeable game plan on who does what, where and when. And as far as the people, you can't really blame them for anything. If people A were going to be created, then of course people B were going to e created, inevitably so. The fact that God A stopped God B from destroying them says to me that People B are supposed to be there, with their own soul, purpose, and lifestyle, regardless of who does it. It would… rightfully happen."

Everyone was awkwardly quiet. It made Alicia shift uncomfortably by it all. " What was your answer?" She asked Gandalf to get the attention off her.

Gandalf waved his hand nonchalantly. " Oh, almost the same."

She looked around at everyone. " Anyone else?" Unsurprisingly no one answered, not even a grunt. She looked at Thorin expectantly. " What do you think?" She asked pointedly.

The dwarf leader folded his arms over his chest casually. " I agree with your answer." He declared.

"Though much too wordy for my liking."

Alicia snickered amusingly. " I had to talk through it to figure it out, heh heh." This time she didn't take the silence offensive, it would surprise her if any of them did actually laugh at her dry joke.

But, there were a few small encouraging smiles that she was grateful for. She made a mental note to ask Gandalf what the meaning was asking her such a random question in the first place. No doubt to prove some point.

Bedtime was quick, thankfully. She woke up early the next morning and helped cook the breakfast.

Bilbo looked at his bowl of stew with dismay.

" Woppin' Bilbo?" Alicia asked as she sat by him.

The look he gave her implied that he didn't fully understand.

She smiled. " What happened?"

" What do you mean? Nothing happened." The hobbit misunderstood.

" Something wrong?"

" Oh. No, not exactly." He looked back at his bowl. " I'm just tired of the same bland stew we've been having. Don't get me wrong, Bombur is a great cook. It's just…"

" Travel food. I understand. Let's try not to be too glum about it. We're able to hunt as we travel so we can find new recipes and dishes every now and then I'm sure." She tried to cheer him up.

Bilbo gave a friendly smile to her effort. " Yes. Perhaps you're right. Still, I do miss my pantry."

The survivor gave Bilbo a pat on his shoulder and gestured around. " I doubt you're the only one who thinks that, judging by the slower pace in which others are consuming their breakfasts as well."

Thorin gave hid bowl a small scowl as well, wordlessly handing it back to Alicia as she collected the empty dishware.

" Something wrong Mister Thorin?"

" Nothing I cannot handle." He answered evenly. She gave a smile before returning to help pack up camp.

That afternoon they took a long stop so that some of them could go hunting. She pulled out a couple of pots, filled them with stream water and began to boil them over the fire.

Thorin walked up to her. " We are not boiling water for this lunch today."

She looked up at him. " What about fresh drinking water?"

The leader looked at her, now with surprise evident on his face. She had actually succeeded in mildly impressing Thorin Oakenshield.

Giving him a humble smile, she offered that everyone leave their water containers beside her and she would fill them up. With voiceless gratitude it was done.

After that task was finished, Alicia took this opportunity to talk to Gandalf who stood at the side taking in the scenery and making some mental notes himself.

" Hello there Mister Gandalf. May I take picture of you?" She asked with her camera in her hands.

The elderly man gave a warm smile. " If you wish."

She took a shot of him smiling at the camera and showed it to him. Gandalf nodded politely at the shot.

" Why did you ask me that question?" She said next, deciding to be straightforward.

" Would you happen to know any history at all of Middle Earth?"

" No sir."

Gandalf blew a smoke ring. " We call them the Valar, or Gods. Mahal was God B. The race of dwarves were people B. Manwe' was God A and the race of elves were people A. Most people, men, elves, dark creatures, maybe even a few hobbits and dwarves, believe that dwarves were not meant to be created. That they are hiccups of time and thus are looked down upon by many. Hence why some people we met on our travels were not so friendly towards them. It is truly rare, especially amongst the race of man, to find someone who sees things so equally. Some of the company began throwing about ridiculous suspicions that you and those people were working together and you were some sort of spy, all because you knew so much about survival."

Alicia's eyes widened a bit in offensiveness at the preposterous accusation. Her jaw tensed from it as well. Gandalf didn't miss it though.

" My thoughts exactly. I asked you that in front of everyone to prove that not everyone thinks the same as the other. Also to douse those false accusations. I do not believe that they have completely disregarded the thoughts, so do not take offense if they seem to shy away from you still. However, we've certainly put some of them at ease again." The grey wizard explained.

Alicia did understand him though. It was a smart move one her behalf to ask for Thorin's opinion. It showed that she valued his thoughts as well.

" I don't really plan on sticking around till the end of the quest, but I don't want our time together to have such, um, tension. What else can I do to put their paranoia at ease? Alicia asked quietly.

Gandalf sighed. " The stubbornness of dwarves will perhaps be the most patience costing thing you'll ever have to put up with, so long as you have any dealings with them. I do not believe you are any threat to any of us. If you keep doing what you are now, they will come around. Eventually."

Alicia snorted in mild amusement. She personally didn't entirely blame them. She was slow to rust too many newcomers in her colony too. She had another question. " Maybe I'm being too paranoid myself, but did you happen to notice that some of the older members were, down-spirited after the tornado? Surviving that would be something to be happy for where I'm from."

Gandalf took a moment to ponder this himself. " I do not know exactly. Though if I were to take a guess, it's that maybe such a dangerous experience brought up grievous memories of past events for them. It might have put them in a more melancholy mood after words."

" Oh." She understood that too.

Suddenly there were shouts of joy back at camp. Dwalin, Bifur, Fili and Kili had come back from their hunt, and it was a good one.

Bifur and Dwalin carried a boar on Bifur's boar spear, while Fili and kili carried two pheasants in their hands. It really had everyone in high spirits now. " I'm going to go see if they need any help. Thanks Gandalf." She waved at him.

Gandalf raised his pipe in a small salute to her as he smiled back.

The girl looked over Thorin's shoulder as they made plans on how to prepare the game. " Can I help?"

The black haired dwarf nodded with a hint of a smile. " We still have to gut the animals first."

" Mm-Hm. I can help gut and de-feather one of the birds?" She offered again.

Thorin agreed and handed her one of the birds, with a slight hint of interest, probably because he's not seen many women do so.

Alicia eagerly took the pheasant and found a spot to the side to do so. The girl flexed and stretched her fingers before tearing into the bird's feathers. It wasn't as easy as she originally hoped, but she was doing it. The hardest part was trying to find a way in which she could use both her hands to rip off the feathers, instead of one holding the bird and the other pulling. Then an ingenuous plan formulated in her head which involved planting her knees on the wings, that or her feet.

" Having fun?" an amused Bilbo asked as he passed by.

She smiled happily up at him. "I am. An' I'm making faster progress too." After that was done, the gutting came. Her hands were a feathery mess as she began.

Unfortunately, the youngest brothers had to put their two cents in as well.

" A savage woman we have here brother. I highly doubt she has anything similar to fair maidens anymore." The black haired archer teased.

Fili gave his smile. " Of course not. Fair maidens do not exist where she is from, only wildlings may haps."

The survivor didn't take being called a wildling as offensive as the rest, though she did her best to ignore them and redoubled her efforts and attention to the task at hand.

Deep into her work, she didn't hear Nori approach.

" And how goes the pheasant preparing?" He asked casually.

" Pretty good thank you. Almost done." She smiled at him.

Nori nodded towards the cut open bird. " You do this often then?"

" Not really, but some friends taught me how a while ago." She shrugged. She looked back up at him when he didn't say anything else and smirked. " I'm guessing this is another thing women aren't supposed to do here."

The brunette gave a small smirk back. " Not often no. It's nigh on unheard of."

This gave Alicia a visible pause a moment, losing the mirth she had as she refocused on her work.

The shifty dwarf tilted his head. "Mind if I keep you company for a bit?"

"If you want." Was her answer to most things she didn't truly care about. Nori did exactly that though and sat next to her, idly rolling his shoulders.

" Have I offended you?" He asked directly.

" Not really."

Nori did a side glance to her. "Why did you want to learn how to gut an animal anyway? The gore doesn't make you squeamish?"

Alicia snorted as she thought of a popular quite from the game of thrones series. ' Women see more blood than men.' " Same thing's inside me." She replied. Though, that probably wasn't the best answer.

" Have you seen your own insides?"

" No, but I've seen what's inside a human body enough to know what's inside me."

Thorin called over his shoulder. " How much longer for the pheasant?"

" Almost done!" she called back.

Nori gave a small smile at her sped up efforts. " You seem to have a wide range of skills. Are you a hunter?"

" Not by profession no. More out of necessity."

" You also handled yourself well enough with the bandits from earlier. Have you seen much battle?"

Alicia took her time answering this one. How was she supposed to describe her 'battles' were not the same as his interpretations? He sat patiently waiting though.

" Different kind of battles." She summarized. " Though, as far as the concept of survival for you and yours? Kill or be killed? It's still pretty similar."

The dwarf finally nodded slowly in understanding. " What did you have to fight?"

" Dead people and crazy people." The answer shot out like a bullet before she registered it all.

Needless to say it earned her a wonky look from Nori.

" What? What do you mean?" he asked.

" You know what a zombie is?"

The dwarf blinked and shook his head. She gave a quiet sigh. " Consider it a good thing you don't really have to find out. But it's dead people who are re-animated but with only one very basic instinct, and that is to eat. Specifically living flesh. So apples and potatoes won't help."

" Oh.." He said awkwardly. " Who brings the dead back to life?"

" We don't really know the exact reason as of yet. We don't have magic in our world so things are a little more complex. But at least we know how to stop the already animated ones and how to prevent them from multiplying any faster. Although, two thirds of the world at least is already dead."

Nori frowned. " One the last cut are crazy people I'm guessing. To stay in a dead world like that…"

She snorted in mild amusement. " No actually. Crazy people are those who are infected but with a slightly different virus. One that makes the victim go mad. Luckily though, that one has a cure, whereas if you got bitten by a zombie, there is no cure but death."

Nori was quiet as he took in this information. " Your world sounds like a very dark place Miss Alicia. I mean no offence." He turned to look at her. " Why would your God allow sch a plague to fall on you, and you still choose to worship him?"

Oh, if Alicia had a quarter for every time she heard that question. With a kind smile she turned to face him too. "Because it wasn't the good Lord that did this. We did this somehow. I just don't know the specific formula of it yet, which is also a good thing, but he did know that this would happen, as he is All-Knowing. He gave us the tools and ability to survive it though. We're not alone. And thanks to him, in just two years we, my colony, are surviving well enough. Normally these things would take many more years after a devastating blow like this right? Those who remain steadfast in the lord will be blessed enough that they are given all the tools they need, even if they don't see it themselves yet."

Nori tilted his head, though whether it was interest or doubt, Alicia wasn't sure. " Faith isn't something that needs to be proven with science or math equations, it just happens with or without us fully understanding the process."

" The process?..."

" Of miracles and blessings. As long as we have faith, doesn't matter what or how much we know anymore, God willing, it will happen." She concluded confidently. The dwarf stared out at the scenery quietly and before he could leave or say something, Alicia added. " Thank you for listening. Majority of people walk away with some snarky comment by now."

His grey eyes found hers and squinted from his playful smile. "I know one thing, you have very strong faith. An' that's more than I can say for many people. Either they truly do not believe or they pretend to agree out of fear of argument or being rejected."

"I agree with you. Thank you." Alicia checked over the bird. " What about you?"

The dwarf was still. " What about me?" He repeated in an uninterested tone.

Alicia looked directly at him. " Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

The grey clad dwarf shrugged. " There isn't much to tell."

" Well, I'm happy to hear anything you do want to share." She encouraged. Nori gave a curt nod.

" You have any hobbies or a profession you enjoy?"

" My brothers and I are traders."

" Really? What did ya'll trade?"

" Dwarven goods. Whatever the client needed at the time. Farming tools, dishware, etcetera."

" Did you like it? Or do you have something else in mind?"

Nori cast a split second glance at her. " We are traders. It what's on our family crest. There is nothing much more than that." He stated with a steely voice. Quickly he stood up. " Excuse me." He said curtly and left.

Alicia rolled her eyes in irritation at the pheasant carcass. " My bad." She said sarcastically. Though truth be told she was a bit put off by it. Once finished she presented her work to Thorin.

The solemn dwarf examined it and approved of her job with a sharp nod. "Well done. We shall save the pheasants and half the boar for tonight. Let us enjoy the first half for lunch."

Alicia had never had boar before, and it made her a bit reluctant to try it. Actually, trying new foods in general wasn't a big interest for her. Ironic considering other less tasteful things she once had to stomach. To be brutally honest, the boar wasn't all that exciting for her. She didn't really like it, but that wasn't something she was going to voice any time soon. She just ate a little faster this time.

If her old friends were here, they'd probably tear right into the boar. Jeremy was never a picky eater, Lonnie was but not when it came to meat, Michelle would probably try a smaller portion unless there was some sort of sauce on it like barbeque or ketchup. Gage wasn't picky either. His girlfriend would most likely have B.S.'ed about it for an hour before eating it or just refuse it altogether. She was one of those high maintenance girls in the first place. On too many occasions Alicia had to hold her tongue before she get too carried away with her words. The thing is, she was a sharp tongue, real quick with her words. Alicia wasn't. But a few times Alicia was successful in shutting her up. If only she was more like John Wayne though.

Time wouldn't go by fast enough. Alicia was tired and ready for bed. Gandalf did find a nice place to set up camp finally and Alicia all but jumped off Rainlight. The horse snorted from the break. Alicia only tethered the horse to a comfortable spot where it could graze with the others before rushing off to help Thorin cook the rest of today's catch.

" What would you like me to do?" She said as she kneeled down near him.

" Have you ever cooked a pheasant or boar before?" The leader now cook asked.

" Uh, no. I haven't. But I can help."

Thorin passed a bird to her. " Aye. Just do what I do then." He pulled out some herbs or seasonings Alicia didn't recognize and followed his directions and examples as best she could. There was some powdered seasoning to add that had her sneezing three times before she could go back to cooking. The leader's face softened at the spread of a small smile due to her antics. She returned it with a sheepish grin of her own.

The dinner turned out amazing, nothing like lunch was. Everyone was quite happy with the change in diet. As the lady passed back everyone's water bags, she knelt and smiled at Balin.

The scarlet dwarf gave his thanks, raising an eyebrow curiously at she regarded him. " I'm glad to see you in a better mood Mister Balin."

The elder swallowed his bite contentedly. " The wonders of good food my dear. Thank you for your concern. I didn't mean to worry you."

" As long as you got better." She smiled before leaving to return everyone else's.

Afterwards, she sat down next to Bilbo again, greeting him with her wide grin. " See Bilbo? This is a nice change isn't it?"

" Indeed you are right my friend. As long as we are able to get breaks like these from the daily routine, I'm sure I can manage." The kind hearted friend smiled. It made Alicia want to envelope him in a bear hug, he looked so cute.

The hobbit talked to her a little more about Hobbit customs around dinner time and such until it was time to wash the dishes again. Excusing herself she went to join Dori at the little stream where the horses were cluttered.

She noticed that the dwarf's hair seemed to shine from the evening light. The woman wondered whether it was either from grease due to lack of washing, or some other reason, but his silver hair glistened in the low evening light if no shadows fell on him.

" Dinner was very good today wasn't it?" She asked him.

" Aye it was. A nice change, no offence to Bombur. Mahal forbid anyone tell him his food is naught but excellent and he'd work off a few pounds trying to find out why or argue that it's edible gold!" Dori muttered.

Alicia giggled at the 'english' dwarf. " He's very dedicated to his passion." She concluded.

Dori did his trademark head shake or ' ruffling his feathers' others would say. " Yes, dedicated indeed."

" It's actually the first time I've ever had either of those meats before. I like the pheasant better. What about you?" She continued her small talk.

" I do as well. Though, any meat satisfies me really." He answered slowly.

" Thorin's a good cook. May have to ask for a few recipes one day." Alicia mused.

Dori slowed his work, moving more absentmindedly as his hazel eyes settled on the girl beside him. It was odd that he was just staring at her.

" What is it?" She asked with a subtle nervous chuckle.

He answered after turning back to his work. " It's been a long time since Thorin has smiled like that, or relaxed that much."

" Really?" Alicia asked rhetorically. " Well…. I'm glad I was able to help….in a subtle way. I hope there'll be more in the near future."

Dori nodded. " Aye. As do I."

There was a small silent moment before another thought came to her mind. " I think your brothers' not very happy with me though."

" Oh? What happened?"

" He came by to talk with me while I was gutting the pheasant. It was nice. He asked me questions about myself, then I asked him the same questions and he got mad."

Dori nodded knowingly. " Dwarves do not share information so openly. We are a much more secretive race than most."

" So, he can ask me questions, but I'm not allowed to ask the same ones back?" She asked skeptically.

" You must give us time to trust you is all." Dori said in a way that showed how obvious he was trying to sound nicer.

Alicia pursed her lips. " Okay. So what questions, if any, can I ask that wouldn't be offensive to someone?"

" Oh general things are fine."

" Like hobbies?"

" Yes."

" Recopies?"

" Of course."

" Professional occupations?"

" Shouldn't be a problem. Unless you ask Gloin, he'll never stop talking."

Alicia half smiled. " It seemed to have bothered Nori when I asked."

Dori visibly stiffened, but quickly recovered back to his chore. His silence though, screamed that something was amiss. He caught her looking at him with expectant patience. The dwarf's smile was clearly a forced one. " What did you want to know? I'll tell you."

" Nori said you were a merchant or trading family. I thought that was nice." She shook her head suddenly, not wanting to make the dwarf feel any more uncomfortable. " It's alright. I just felt bad for upsetting him, and I wanted to get a better idea of what I did wrong, and also how to avoid it really. Thank you for your advice."

Judging by the dwarf's slouching shoulders, that was a wise move on her part, and he gave a grateful smile for it. "Of course Miss Alicia. It is kind of you to take it all into consideration."

The woman gave a thin smile and tried one more subject. " So what about you then? If you don't mind my asking. What are some of your hobbies or general interests? I noticed that tea is one of them."

" Ah yes. I have always enjoyed a nice cup of chamomile tea, chai tea, or even some black teas." Dori chattered. " Wines as well I daresay. Red wines with a sweeter side."

" Oh, I've actually never had wine before." The girl commented in the middle.

Dori cast a glance at her. " Really? Well you must try some then."

Quickly Alicia waved the offer off. " I don't think that's a good idea. I've never drank anything more than an ounce actually. I might get all drunk.."

" You'll need more than a glass of wine to get drunk, maybe three. A little in moderation will not hurt you." Dori raised an amused eyebrow at her.

She still refused. " No no no. I don't really like trying new consumables anyway."

Dori regarded her now with a look of disappointment, a small pout on his lips. He got up and looked downcast as he walked back to camp. " Very well." He muttered.

A mole could have seen the sad look on his face. Alicia made a mock scared face and caught up to him, mumbling just loud enough for him to here. " Aaaw. Don't look so sad Dori! I'll try a glass! As soon as we get to the next town okay?" Alicia comically tried to reason with him.

Instantly the dwarf straightened out his slumped form now with a content smile. " Wonderful."

" Yes." Alicia agreed. Although, she'd be willing to bet that he had probably staged the whole thing. She was alright with that. This time.

As things were cleaned up and bed rolls rolled out, Dori beckoned her to him. With happy curiosity, he came and sat on her knees near him as he rummaged through a bag. Out came a bottle and a small glass in his hand. Swiftly he poured a small glass for her, smirking at her shocked expression of exaggerated proportions. " Wha? Now?"

" Now. Now is a good time." Dori answered simply. Ori was also sitting nearby. Watching with great interest and his own small smile.

She watched the red beverage swirl in the small glass a moment. " If I start running down the street, looking for some place to go skinny dippin'… I know who to blame." She half joked.

The drink smelled pleasant enough.

" Sip it slowly, let it sit on your tongue a moment.." Dori instructed. Alicia followed. It was a nice sweeter taste to it. The alcohol wasn't as strong as she might have feared. She nodded approvingly.

" It's good wine." She concluded, earning a nod from the silver haired dwarf. She cleaned the glass before handing it back.

Dori packed it all away after pouring himself one. " Indeed it is. Do not let my brothers lead you astray, I do like to try new things, so long as it's safe."

" Oh, well then you really wouldn't want to come to my world." She quickly answered. This earned another awkward stare from Dori. Her smile broke free. " Just kidding, not everything is risky."

" I should hope not." He answered. Alicia smiled inwardly, predicting a person like Dori's reaction and behavior would be in her world.

Soon though, she grew sleepy and bade goodnight to Dori and Ori before setting up her bedroll. Sleep came quickly this time.

However, waking up wasn't so easy. Bilbo gently shook her shoulder till she stirred. " Time to begin again Miss Alicia." He spoke kindly. Groggily, sluggishly she dragged herself up to get ready.

'Must be the wine..' she thought. ' But it did put her to sleep pretty fast.

In her peripheral vision, Gandalf and Thorin talked to each other, both with their own looks of grumpiness.

Alicia was in a mood of melancholy today it seemed. She grew to miss her friends and their companionship. No walkie talkie could reach the distance between them now, heck maybe not even a cell phone. She became lost in her thoughts of how they'd react to being thrown in this road trip with these kinds of people. Lonnie may crack some rude jokes. Jeremy was the strong silent type when it came to new people so he'd be respectful as best he could unless someone stepped on his tail once too many. Michelle would be the friendly girl to everyone and Gage would probably shy away and make jokes where no one could hear except their group. He'd probably get moody real quick as well. Same with his girlfriend. The dwarves didn't have all that interesting of subjects either. It was easy to dose in her saddle again.

Unwanted voices stirred her from her cat napping on either side of her. " Not enough sleep last night?" The first asked.

" Apparently not, or perhaps she doesn't find us to be good enough company to talk with." Answered the other. Alicia sighed, and here everything was going so well till these two pains started up again.

She opened her eyes lazily, not caring to look at either one of them yet, secretly hardening her heart to fend off their rude antics again.

" Oh look, did we wake you? You probably shouldn't fall asleep in the saddle like that anyway. You could get separated from us." Fili went on.

" Oh but she can handle herself yes? Tell me my lady, why do you not come and talk with us? You seemed to enjoy talking with Master Dori." Kili asked.

" Maybe she more interested in older folk." Fili teased. Alicia grimaced and subtly shrugged her shoulders. " Last I heard Master Dori is available for courting."

"Not interested in all that." The girl muttered.

" Already have a man do you?"

"No."

" She does not need a man to take care of her. Does she not practically act like a man would?"

The girl cast Kili and unimpressed look. "I don't act like anyone you've ever met before."

Fili sat up straighter on his pony. " You know, maybe we owe you a thank you."

"…" She had no response.

Fili kept on. " In the last town we were in, Men do not care to have many dealings with dwarves. But once they saw you traveling with us, it was 'the only reason they did any business with us,' thinking that we were body guards of some sort to you. Else we may not have been able to get all the supplies we needed."

Kili added his own thoughts. " Also with the previous bandits. We heard you tied a dead man's severed arm to yours to use as a shield. Brilliant! What a way to take advantage of what's around you!"

"…Okay..." she answered skeptically.

Kili leaned a bit closer. " Aye it is. But that's part of survival in hard times isn't it Miss Alicia? Taking advantage of every little opportunity that presents itself I mean. Humans like to do that. Get whatever they can, as long as it's free and easy, then toss them away as if nothing."

"Uh-huh." It took a moment, but she finally realized what he was hinting at as he continued.

" So what does that make us then in your mind?" The black haired douche…dwarf…. Asked. " What say you about dwarves? Are we-"

" Stoooop." She moaned. "Ya'll gotta ask three and four questions just to make a point." She looked down at Kili. " You want to know if I'm taking advantage of you and yours, no. I'm pretty sure I've been trying to help with what I know I can do."

Fili tilted his head slightly. " Are you any closer to finding your way back to your odd world?"

" Maybe."

" What kind of answer is that? Yes or no?"

Now she looked at him with furrowed brows. " It's the only answer I have." She nearly growled at him.

Fili didn't look away, but stared with an even more intense look. Alicia saved her intense looks for people she regarded as real threats, although her look now may not be as hard, she'd be dipped in a giant bowl of ranch before she'd let anyone intimidate her by just their looks!

" You would do well to take Dwalin's advice. You do not even know how much longer you shall be here, so it would be wise to start acting more like people of this world. After all, this is not. Your. World." Fili warned her.

Though, if she were honest, she found his advice to be like everyone else laughable, right in his face.

" It's a work in progress." Congrats on being able to say that with humility and no signs of laughter.

" I have yet to see any progress." Fili narrowed his eyes.

" If I find someone I care to impress I'll speed up my lessons, but for now, I learn at my own pace." She quickly spat out. It hurt her a little to have been so mean to someone, but they were asking for it weren't they? God why was she so sensitive?! At least she hid it well, for the most part.

Kili had a slight frown of confusion as he looked up at someone ahead of them. Fili held a more look of anger as if he took a bigger offense to it than she had predicted.

He snorted. " You know naught the company you travel with. Either that or you do not care." The blonde dwarf kicked his pony forward, as did Kili, leaving her with that cryptic comment.

She gave a small snort to herself, mocking him in the softest whisper she could manage. " You know not who you travel with, neh neh neh. I'm the Prince of the frickin' universe, watch as the sun rises to sit upon my ass. Tsk. Boy I'm 'bout to drop you." She ranted in words her friend Lonnie would have used.

She knew that was no way to resolve a disagreement, but it felt good to rant out her anger none the less. It wasn't so much what they said, more how Fili and Kili said their words that really caught her attention. Their natural dialect made her realize how different this world, how real it was, as compared to her own. Yes she did like this place. It was new. It had no zombies and there was so much to see, do and explore. But she had her love and care for her colony as well that would not allow her to stay for longer than she had to. Maybe… she could bring her colony here for a new life… but would they all know or want to adjust to no more guns, cars, or any form of electricity at all for a medieval life? Doubtful.

This place rekindled the desire of discovery in every human's heart to explore and experience everything life could throw at them. There were also the responsivities of her real life though that she had to maintain. She briefly wondered who would be taking care of her dogs and her pool-turned-fish farm.

Another thing was that in this world she could start completely over. She didn't have to be the hardcore, zombie killing, raider that she had so quickly adopted. She could be anyone she wanted, once she learned what being a woman in this world generally meant according to Dwalin.

So lost in her thoughts she was, that she didn't even realize it was time to stop till everyone began halting and sliding off ponies.

It was a much more open space they were at. Gandalf walked forward with Alicia not far behind.

" A farmer and his family used to live here." The old man mumbled.

Alicia looked at all the rubble. " What do you think happened?"

" Hard to tell right now. Something big enough to have wrecked their home to this." He swept his hand out at the rubble and debris. Thorin also ventured in from the opposite busted wall.

" I think we should look for another place to make camp." Gandalf advised. " We should also consider all of us going to Rivendell as well."

Thorin turned sharply to the wizard. " You would advise that we seek shelter with our enemy?"

Gandalf furrowed his brows. " Elrond is not your enemy. He will help us read the map. And whatever happened to this poor family will not happen to us in the valley."

Thorin half snarled at the idea. " I will not go anywhere near that place. Elves are the last thing I ever want to associate with again."

" I did not return that map and key for you to keep it to yourself!" The grey man argued.

" I did not know it was yours to keep." Thorin bit back.

Gandalf grumbled under his breath and stormed off.

" Where are you going?" Bilbo asked behind him.

" To talk to the only person who has any sense around here."

" And who might that be?"

" Myself Master Baggins!" He called over his shoulder as he stomped away.

The girl smiled to herself. Oh could she relate to that.

She wasn't given any chores to do, and so sat contentedly to the side as everyone settled down for the night. Thankfully the brother pains had pony duty tonight.

The lady lounged about on the ground, day dreaming and enjoying the fire.

Bilbo grew more agitated by the hour pacing by the stew and looking down the path Gandalf had taken. Bofur tried to reason with him that wizards do as they choose, but it wasn't enough for Bilbo. He was given two bowls of stew to give to Fili and Kili. Alicia smiled at Bombur trying to sneak another taste before Bofur caught him.

WAAY LATER

It was odd to see people leaving one or two at a time and not one of them return. Something was wrong and it had her tensed for another attack. She glanced over to Thorin who also didn't like the strange situation. When it came down to just him and her, he growled in frustration. Gandalf had not returned yet either.

"It could be more bandits. They're probably expecting the last of us to come looking for the others or sending some of their own this way. We should take an alternate route to go find the others." Alicia advised.

Thorin didn't answer, but he didn't ignore her either. He snatched up his shield and unsheathed his sword. " Stay here. Wait for our return."

" What happens if you don't return?" She questioned as he walked away.

" Wait for Gandalf then." He called back and marched ahead.

" Okay." She answered to no one. " I'll just.. keep the fire going." Alicia broke off a few more dead branches from a larger fallen branch and fed the fire. It didn't really get any easier when one had to wait for someone's return in dangerous situations, but she was well aware of the importance it was to remember to follow directions as well as give them.

She stood at the edge of the camp, arms crossed over her chest, willing herself to stay there. When the sound of leaves crunching underfoot caught her attention, she dashed into the shadows quickly. That was a smart move on her part, for the footsteps grew louder, larger, shuffling through the patchy woods. In her experience, the sounds were similar to that of a tanker dragging by. It made her stomach drop and fill with butterflies all at the same time. Adrenaline flew through her veins tenfold and her breath caught in her throat. Those things didn't die easily, let alone by one girl who didn't even have a grenade launcher or her favorite AR-15, or AK-47. In fact, all she really had was her U.S. made katana

(which wasn't even her best one) her 9mm Rugar and Smith %Wesson, her hunting knife and her multi-tools. None of which would be a wise choice against a tanker. When the intruder stepped into the camp, her jaw slacked. This wasn't a tanker, although the stench was equally as awful. There was a small amount of intellect to it. It's thick grey hide had no rotting flesh peeling off or holes. It's eyes weren't whited over and it moved about with living muscle movement instead of staggers and jerks.

" 'Ello? Anymore of you little dwarfs or burgler-obbits 'ere?" It asked. It spoke?! The thing prowled around with a large rusty knife in one hand.

What should she do? Shoot it's eyes out? Stalk it to the others? Then what?

It pushed aside bushes and branches looking for, well, anyone really. Alicia slunk deeper into the shadows, focusing on breathing and steadying her pounding heart as it stomped near her.

It wasn't enough though. With surprising speed, the thing flung it's free hand at her to grab her. She managed to scramble out of the way by a mere foot, only for the thing to give chase and swing a tree like arm at her. Needless to say she went flying like a rock from a kid's hand. The girl smacked into another branch, instinctively latching onto it. The movement made her dizzy, the impacts jarred her teeth and sent immense pain around most of her torso.

The thing chuckled a gravelly hacking sound as it stalked up. " This little things' got claws." The creature pulled her off the branch, holding her up to it's face. " Oh, you're a female! I like the females."

She gritted her teeth in it's grip thoroughly confused by what she was looking at. Though at the moment, it was hard to tell whether she was more scared or more confused. The monster, roughly tossed her from one hand to the next. " What are you then? Dwarf? Burglur-obbit?"

" I don't know what you are either!" She grunted.

" I'm a troll!" The monster answered. " Bert's the name. I shall enjoy dinner tonight! No more nags!" Happily it tromped back the way it came, tossing Alicia to another branch for fun's sake. Though this time she didn't catch it and tumbled helplessly back into the troll's hand. Now the pain brought tears to her eyes and her body went limp. It was playing ball with her.

Soon more yells could be heard echoing around the forest. " Look wha' I found!" Bert held up Alicia like a trophy. Two more trolls stared at her with their own expressions of hunger and excitement. On a giant spit, some of the company was being turned over to cook alive. On the ground, opposite side, lay a few others in sacs, including Bilbo.

Trolls… If Alicia remembered correctly from story books and video games, trolls were much scrawnier things that could regrow new limbs if cut off. These things looked more like ogres.

Bert said something that Alicia didn't catch, but the next moment she was thrown again towards the horizontal limb of the spit. Instincts kicked in again and she desperately scrambled to latch onto anything. 'Anything' was currently Dwalin and Bofur. Two of the trolls laughed at her clumsy attempt at trying to scramble up before the spit turned her towards the fire. Luckily the troll that was turning the spit had stopped, lumbered forward and tore her off the spit, yelling at the others not to burn her or they'll ruin the flesh and flavor.

" She's just like the farmer, nothin' but skin an' bones!"

" I found her first! I get to choose how we eat her!"

" I'm the cook!"

They fought on like this for a while till one decided to throw her in another bag and tossed her atop the others. Thankfully they were softer than the ground. Kili, Gloin, and Bombur took most of it, and she swore she just bounced right off of Bombur. A loud gasp escaped her lips as well as the others. No doubt she'll have fresh bruises again, hopefully nothing broken… didn't feel like it, yet.

Once the trolls resumed their roast, Bilbo suddenly hopped up, talking to them about recipes.

Really Bilbo?

With a groan of an apology, she rolled herself off the others, catching a look at Thorin who glared wide eyed at her. Though whether he was angry at her or outraged at the trolls, it was hard to say. As she listened to Bilbo, she realized he was stalling. So she took her own initiative to assess the situation. In a messy pile to the right were the dwarves' weapons and outer clothing. To her left was Balin and in the others were now in front of her. Alicia reached for her belt knife and tugged the blade out. Quietly as she could, she cut a long slit on one side to free her limbs. Her torso felt flat as a pancake, and she had to move slower else the throbbing hinder her too much. What to do now? Free the dwarves first? Grab their weapons first?

She decided on the first and inched her way to Thorin. His blue eyes shifted from her to Bilbo, to the trolls and back. He said nothing though and waited for her to cut another long slit on the side of the burlap sack. Next was Balin. Those two were the only ones really she could get to discreetly. The white haired dwarf barely looked at her, looking all too calm as she did the same for him.

" What a load of rubbish!" one shouted as he moved to pick up Bombur. With more urgency, she carefully reached for the ropes around Gloin's neck.

The angry Dwarf jerked from her touch, looking at her like she was a ghost. " Get out of here lass." He grumbled.

She shook her head as she cut the rough ropes. " I'm not leaving alone." She retaliated. Next was Kili beside him. He also gave her a weird look, but said nothing as his attention was turned back to Bilbo.

Oin paid her no mind when she reached him. Then suddenly,

" You little ferret!"

She froze and looked up at the grey monsters, but their attention was still on Bilbo, poking him roughly as he stumbled to stay on his feet. Alicia redoubled her efforts. The one that was leaned down closer to Bilbo did finally glance at her and with a roar, stood back up to attack her. In a heartbeat, she jumped to her feet ready to run, the burlap sack now some makeshift cape. Another loud voice intruded the camp from a large rock on the other side.

All attention was now on it where Gandalf stood. With a hard slam from his staff, the rock broke, allowing the sun's light to wash over the camp. Right before everyone's eyes, the trolls cringed and turned to stone statues. Alicia never heard of trolls turning to statues in the sunlight either, but she wasn't complaining.

Woops and shouts of cheer went up as Gandalf descended into the camp, he put out the fire with more gestures as the dwarves she freed ripped out from the sacks. Gloin looked at her and smirked at her comical pose. She stood frozen in defensive middle guard; gawking slack jawed at the statues with a very confused look.

" You look like you've never seen a troll turned to stone before." The red head joked as he made his way to his belongings.

She blinked out of her stare and straightened up. " As a matter of fact, I have not." She answered.

When the company was helped down off the spit, they clumsily pushed each other aside to get to their clothes. Wearing a onesie wasn't considered underwear to her, but considerately, she turned away, mostly to hide her own smile at their conditions.

Bofur practically ran like a madman to his stuff with his cousin in toe. Dori kept clucking about the indignity of it all, and all in front of a lady.

She bit her lip now to hide the spreading smile. Bilbo dusted himself off as he went to stand by Gandalf.

" Are you alright Bilbo?" she asked.

The hobbit cleared his throat nervously. " Ah, hem yes I am thank you. Such dreadful things Trolls are. But what of you?" He asked as he looked her over for any obvious wounds.

" My torso hurts mostly, and I'm getting sleepy again." She wrapped her arms around her middle. Sneaking a glance over her shoulder she saw Bofur and Bombur helping Bifur into his pants. It was cute and funny. The girl looked away quickly before she got caught.

Thorin stalked up to join them. " Where did you go?" he questioned Gandalf.

" To look ahead."

" How did you know we were in danger?"

" Looking behind."

Thorin gave a smirk in light humor at the wizard's answers. Then he regarded Bilbo and Alicia. " Are you two alright? What happened at our camp?"

" One of them came to our camp. I went to hide but it found and caught me." Alicia explained.

His lips pursed as he mulled it over. He looked back at her and gave one nod. " Thank you for your attempt to rescue us, again. The hobbit at least thought to stall for time as well. Let us leave this place now." He led the way back to their old camp. As far as she was concerned, she ached, she was sleep deprived, and parched. She had no problems just dropping right there if it meant she could get water and sleep. Worst of all, Oin will once again have to examine her and if she kept this up, he'll have used all his supplies on her. Not cool. Sluggishly she followed behind them. Bilbo looked just as tired as she did too. In fact, only Gandalf looked the most unaffected by anything. What vitamins was he taking?

The company wasted no time packing up camp again. Thorin sent Fili and Dwalin and Nori ahead to locate the cave that Gandalf suspected the trolls were once living in.

' The cave isn't going anywhere, can't we take today off?' The girl complained in her head.

" If the stench is anything to go by, I'd say we found it!" Nori announced as he came back.

And he was right! The odor drifting from the mouth of the cave could almost literally knock someone out. If Alicia wasn't so accustomed to rotten meat smell, feces and bad B.O., no doubt she'd have been out by now.

A few ventured inside, shuffling around random things they came across till Nori, Bofur, and Gloin found gold. She stepped closer to see for herself. It was true, gold coins littered that side of the cave everywhere. " Is this real gold?" she asked no one in particular.

" Aye it is. Not all the best quality in gold, but it's real gold." Gloin answered. " Here, you're owed a portion of it too." He gestured to the other pile and went back to his work digging a hole with Bofur.

Kneeling by the other pile was Nori, examining a few pieces here and there before stuffing them in bags or pockets. She kneeled across from him, also looking at the coins. " From what city are these coins from?" She asked as she looked at the symbols of them.

" They're coins from multiple cities here actually. Minas Tirith, Dunland, Belegost even." Nori answered. " But gold is gold to most cities and you could spend it anywhere, the value would still be the same." He noticed her hesitance with the money. " You've never seen gold before?"

" I have."

" You look like you don't even know what it is." He joked. " You like to loot and such. You should take what you can carry back to your home. Or do you not value gold?"

" We know how valuable gold can be money wise, yes. But because we had to focus more on the basics of survival, since we couldn't just buy all the supplies we needed, gold was not as sought after as food, shelter and water. Gold is more of a luxury item than a necessity to most of us now."

The dwarf's nostrils flared in amusement as he lightly tossed a bag to her full of coins. " Then I suggest you enjoy this luxury while you have it aye?" He winked. The small gesture made her grin.

" Yes. I should." Alicia packed away the pouch. " How much is mine?"

" As much as you can carry."

She saw three pouches at his side and grabbed them as his back was turned for a minute. Nori did notice it though and gave her a mock glare. " Oi. Pack your own gold."

" You said as much as I can carry. I can carry these easily enough." She teased.

" Alight. Perhaps I'll take a certain green rucksack I saw on a horse empty it out and fill it with my gold?" Nori teased back.

Alicia chuckled and gave back his pouches. After she had taken her fill of gold, she looked through any other contents for anything interesting. There were a few other weapons, tattered clothes, but nothing else of interest. So out she went for some fresh air. She stopped beside Dwalin who stood stoic near the entrance of the cave." How are you doing?"

The warrior gave a small nod. " Better once I get a good night's sleep."

" I second that. I hope I didn't cause too much pain when I was thrown at you on the spit?"

The gruff warrior snorted. " Nothing to worry about. But when was the last time you trimmed your nails?"

The girl raised her hands and now noticed that they were in fact pretty long. They were long enough that if she wasn't more careful they'd start breaking off soon. " They're probably due for a trim. Before I stick them in someone else's ribs, not very lady like at all is it?"

" No." Dwalin answered. Though there was no irritation or rudeness in his voice this time. He sounded much friendlier and it made her happy that he wasn't mad anymore. " I'm sure Dori's got some grooming kit you could borrow if you need. The dwarrow would have a panic attack if one hair is out of place."

The woman went to go sit down by the horses and maybe try to get a cat nap in. She winced at the pain that came throbbing back as she lowered herself to the ground. Bifur also sat on the ground, exploring the contents of some other bags like a kid during Christmas. Kili was also by him getting nosy.

Dori slumped down on a large rock, having a similar idea as Alicia. Ori and Fili chatted to each other not far away as well.

Then, too soon for Alicia's liking, the company was ordered to move out again. There wasn't much conversation this time, and not much time taken in preparing the next camp for the night either. People started a fire, had a light quick meal, then rolled out their beds and went to sleep. Thorin took the first watch. Alicia curled up on her side, trying to get comfortable enough to sleep. Bilbo laid on his back, deep in thought. Something at his side glinted in the fire.

" You have your own sword now." Alicia pointed out.

" Hm? Oh, yes. It seems I do now." The hobbit answered. "Though, I haven't the slightest idea how to use one. Gandalf said it would be a good idea for me to have it."

The survivor sat up on her elbow. " That's alright. I don't really have any swordsmanship skills either. I just carry mine around because, well it helps out a lot, as compared to being empty handed."

Bilbo gave her a tired, grateful smile. " Perhaps you're right about that. Gandalf said that true courage, is not knowing when to take a life, but when to spare it as well. Honestly I cannot even begin to imagine me ever using this sword to hurt anyone."

" Yeah." Alicia lay back down on her back. She remembered something her friend Mario had said in her colony. ' Don't kill if you can avoid it, but be sure you have a good reason to if you have to. There is a difference between murder and killing.'" She decided to say the last part out loud. " There is a difference between murder and killing though. It all depends on the reason."

Bilbo sighed quietly and nodded in understanding.

" Goodnight Bilbo."

" Goodnight Alicia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh heh, strange things did happen.   
> So I will try to make a better effort at updating a little more often. Been trying to sort out lots of ideas for both this story and another story idea I've had. Thanks for your patience (^_^)


	8. Spotlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia is now separated from the Company with no one to help her against new enemies. Now she must go into survivor mode with no one's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How is everyone? Sorry it took me so long again to update. I should really set a schedule. Hope my story has not lost interest from taking so long to update. As always I appreciate your patience and comments.

"Be strong and courageous. Do not fear or be in dread of them, for it is the Lord your God who goes with you. He will not leave you or forsake you." Deuteronomy 31:6

 

Nothing but rolling and flipping, that's all her night really was, barely even a minute of sleep. Which in thios case, really, really sucked, because sleep would have been the only way she could ignore the pain the best. Oin may have offered some pain relievers, but she didn't ask for any in fear of using up his supply. Now she felt like an idiot for not at last asking for a little. It was almost as bad as monthly cramps. T.M.I. yes, but jeeeze it sucked. One thing she was reminded of quickly, was that everything was connected to the ribcage. Stretching hurt, twisting hurt, bending down hurt, fetal position didn't help much in this case either. In fact, the most comfortable ways were either flat on her back or slightly propped up against a tree.  
The most upsetting sound came to her ears all too soon. The sound of everyone packing up to leave… She inwardly groaned, wishing she was someplace warm with thicker blankets and, plenty of pain killers.  
But such was life on the road. Of this she was all too familiar with, and so her complaints were left unspoken. Slowly she got herself up, wincing at the new pain that blossomed. The dwarves seemed lost in their own world as they took their own time waking up. Alicia moved as little as possible, and suddenly her rucksack weighed a ton. Alicia tried lifting it onto Rainlight, but the shooting pain prohibited it, and the bag was dropped back to the ground. " That sucks." She mumbled. She had no choice now. Aware that she was being watched by others, she walked up to Gandalf.  
" Good moring Gandalf." She greeted.  
The old man broke into a kind smile of his own as he returned the greeting.  
" I'm sorry to bother you, but can I ask a favour?"  
"Of course my dear, you needn't be so hesitant." Gandalf replied, encouraging her to continue. He'd understand if he knew she was asking him to do something she already knew how to do.  
" Can you help me strap my bag on my horse?" She asked gingerly. Though, it felt more like she was yelling at him due to the silence of the area.  
" Ah, yes." He replied and followed her back .  
" My ribs are bothering me too much is all." She continued to explain. " I can't seem to pick up the bag very well on my own."  
The wizard gave no jeering or any kind of teasing. He merely nodded in understanding. " Yes, rib injuries are quite a bother." He said as he easily strapped on her rucksack. " Has Master Oin taken a look at your wounds yet?"  
" Yes. Yesterday. He told me to take it easy until they heal up.."  
Gandalf nodded his approval. " That would be wise. There you are, is there anything else I can do for you?"  
" NO thank you sir, I appreciate this." She smiled at him.  
He walked with her back to the camp and passed a bowl of some kind of oatmeal or grits to her. Sitting back down would be an unnecessary pain and so she settled to standing off to the side. Bilbo had questioned her why, in which she replied simply. "Hurts to sit down right now."  
The hobbit gave a look of confusion and concern, but dropped the subject anyhow. Before they settled up, Oin stopped Alicia to check her wounds once more. Judging by his lack of words and more grunts with nods, he must've been satisfied with what he noted. Alicia watched him curiously. His brown eyes found hers as he looked up. "if you keep at this girly you'll fall apart like blocks." This earned an amused eyebrow raised up her forehead. "All your injuries here, if they had been a bit more, determined, you may not be with us right now. Be more careful I say."  
" Yes sir." She answered mildly.  
Oin's scrutinizing eyes squinted more at her in a steely gaze. "Do not yes sir me girly. I mean it. I'll rest easier if you just be more careful, as in stay out of the fights."  
Now Alicia's face widened to one of worry and fear. "But, but if you're in danger, you can't expect me to not do something about it?"  
The healer gave a small snort." We are warriors. We know how to defend our own."  
She purposefully made a fearful frowny face at him, even glancing towards the company nervously.  
" I can't just not help at all."  
The gray dwarf leaned forward a bit. "You can hide someplace safe so that enemies can't find you. You can help a fallen lad if they can't get up, and you can run for more aid."  
After a moment of staring at him, Alicia relented and gave him a thin smile. " Yes Oin. I'll be more careful."  
He straightened back up with a sharp nod. There was a hint of a smile if the crinkled crow's feet around his eyes was any sign, before he left her alone. With a small sigh she turned back to Rainlight. Getting the bridle back on her also hurt her ribs, but she ignored it as best she could, worried about being too much of a burden to anyone. However when it came to riding, that sucked even more. Every time the horse jolted, every bump or especially trotting was a nightmare on her aching bruises. Nope, no sleeping in the saddle this time.  
When they found their next campsite for the night she about fell out of the saddle, so happy to get away from the jolting. 'Play it cool, you got this. Keep it together.' She coached herself as she stretched to disguise the awkwardness of it all. Thorin did as usual, walk around and assign duties to everyone their specific camping chores. He stopped by Alicia. " Miss Alicia."  
" How are ya?" She smiled at him.  
" I am fine thank you. How are you feeling? Oin said your injuries were healing correctly thus far." The leader conversed.  
" For the most part, I'm doing pretty good thank you."  
" Aye. Do you require help with your bag?" He flicked his hand towards her rucksack.  
" Yes please, if you don't mind."  
" I surely do not." He quickly unstrapped her bag, bringing it to a spot by the fire. " Is there anything else you require?"  
" No thank you. What would you like me to do for tonight?" She asked rubbing her hands together for warmth.  
Thorin shook his head though. "No, we can handle it for tonight. You must rest." He pointed to her rucksack. " What is that material?"  
" It's, well it's a type of denim if I were to guess, honestly I never asked."  
" What is denim?"  
" It's a type of…it's cotton, just processed differently to be tougher and longer lasting." Alicia stuttered.  
Thorin gave a slight nod in understanding, probably wondering about how he could introduce it to his people or something. " And what about that tied on top? That is no kind of fabric I've ever seen." He gestured to the tent.  
" My tent? That's plastic actually. Another type of material invented in my world for replacing glass or metal materials. It can be cheaper and used for a very wide variety of products really."  
Again, another simple nod. " I see."  
She looked at him again. " So you're sure there's nothing I can do? Not even the easy stuff like washing dishes?"  
Again he shook his head no. " It is fine. Rest." She nodded to him before he turned to leave.  
Alicia eased herself down. Everyone was busy doing one thing or another so talking didn't happen a lot for a while. She caught Nori's eyes once and offered a smile. The dwarf smirked and winked before returning to his chores with the ponies. She watched everyone again starting with Nori. He knew how to take care of the ponies, he was also the quietest of the company as well, besides Bilbo of course. His face stayed neutral most of the time with the occasional smirk. As he tended to the ponies, he also subtly stuck his hand in a bag or so at the side. He was clever with it too, looking away from the hand in the bag as he sifted through other peoples' belongings. Kili and his brother seemed almost inseparable at times, and they both had a common goal which was to impress their uncle, eventually. Fili behaved a lot like Thorin when it came to more important matters, then It was back to goofing off with his brother. Kili was an impulsive guy, which Alicia could relate to. But if he wasn't careful, his reckless behavior could get them all into more trouble. Dori would almost always grab two bowls, weighing them both in his hands before giving one to Ori.  
With all this watching like a sheep dog, she quickly became familiar with almost every little detail about each person. Stalker much?  
Her eye was caught by Balin coming towards her with two bowls of stew. With his mastered mask of kindness, he offered one to her." This seat taken?" He nodded to her left. She patted the ground for him to come sit. "Thank you." He easily got comfortable beside her as she graced her food.  
"What does that mean? If I may ask."  
" I'm just blessing my food with a little prayer is all." She answered.  
"Interesting." He answered as he took a bite. " How are you doing lassie?"  
" I'm doing alright thanks for asking. And you?"  
" Not bad, for an old dwarf. Thank you." Balin looked at her with a contemplative glint in his dark brown eyes. " How has your travels with us been?"  
" Enjoyable actually."  
" Oh really?"Balin chuckled.  
" Yeah. I mean yes we've had some trouble but we all made it out safely, if not banged up a bit, but I enjoy spending time with you all. If that doesn't sound too weird." She rambled.  
Balin listened to it all though. "Aye. This is a dangerous journey we're on, but I am also happy that we are all well. You are also trying to find your way back home as well aye?"  
" Yes."  
" What shall you do when you return?"  
" Same thing I did before I left most likely."  
"Which is?"  
" Gardening, gathering, animal caretaking, fishing, paper making."  
Balin raised his brows in interest. " Paper making you say? Is that your trade?"  
" It's one of the few things I do trade with yes. I take old paper and recycle it into new ones. Dwalin told me it's something I could even do here."  
" Indeed it is." Balin answered with an encouraging smile. " Paper is expensive here and a good profession to have if you were looking for one." Something felt a bit off, or she was just paranoid. Although, Balin never has conversations without some point to them. Idle chat was not something this cunning guy wasted time with. She waited patiently to see what he'd ask about.  
"I heard what you said in the troll caves, about gold that is. It caught my interest." Balin started. "What are things you would consider valuable then?"  
If Alicia wasn't careful she could get philosophical on this guy real fast. How to simplify her answer…how to simplify….  
" Learning to live right, and learning to let live." She answered distantly.  
Balin tilted his head. " Oh? Care to explain a bit more?"  
" There's a right and wrong way to live. You know that of course, and learning to let live for those who don't know or stubbornly choose not to live right and do bad things. We set examp-" She stopped herself suddenly, clamming up like a clam.  
The scarlet dwarf blinked curiously at her. "Something wrong miss?"  
" I tend to ramble a bit. Just wanted to stop myself before I did it again is all." She smiled at him apologetically.  
Balin did not give a judgmental stare, or remaining awkward silence as she expected. He broke into a deep smile. " It's alright my dear. I asked you to elaborate did I not?"  
She smirked. "Yeah. Live and let live. Learn how to live right. Teach others how to and have patience and forgiveness when they don't because no one is perfect."  
" That is a good moral to live by. What else?" He inquired patiently.  
Alicia inhaled deeply. " The most valuable things to me….Family and Framily… Freedom of discovery as well.."  
" Did you say fra-mily? What is that?"  
" Framily are the people who aren't related to you but closer than just a friend." Alicia smiled.  
Balin gave a quiet snort of amusement. " And freedom of discovery you say?"  
" Yes. As in being able to step out of your normal routine to see the rest of the world."  
" That is most important to you?"  
" One thing yes. Along with everything else I just mentioned." She reminded him kindly.  
Balin had now turned completely towards her, looking her in the eyes every time she spoke, nodding along even. She wasn't used to that. Normally a person would have turn away and nod along as they listened, only making eye contact every few seconds unless they were angry. It made her speak a bit quieter, gentler. And when Balin would speak, her eyes would notice small details, like wrinkles on the bridge of his nose near his eyes that would fold every time he sniffed. He had scars on his forehead and bridge of his nose, his cheeks were lightly sprinkled with darker pigments of skin, and a mole near his right temple. His own dark brown eyes were deep with the obvious intellect and wisdom he had, but also there was a glint of something more akin to a grandfather's look. (This actually made it really difficult not to like the Santa Claus dwarf) Not that anybody cares about all this detail….  
No doubt he must've noticed her eyes twitch here and there as he spoke anyway. When he offered another smile, she returned it with a more devious grin of her own. " What have you learned?" She asked him quietly.  
Balin's grin faltered a bit. " I'm not sure I understand."  
" Well, you wanted to know more about me. What have you concluded now? What did you think before?" Alicia elaborated again.  
Again, Balin watched her critically, eyebrow twitching up in mild surprise. She could see he was conjuring something in his head. He wagged one finger in the air a second. "I think now, that you have a rare view of things than others. You have shown skills in unusual circumstances" His features hardened a bit as he kept eye contact. "You know a surprising amount about dire situations. I thought that you could easily be a spy or out for more selfish desires from us." His features softened again to that of a grandfather again. "I would like to believe you are not, that everything you have shared was the truth, vague, absurd, but true."  
One thing was for sure. She didn't expect him to share that much. It was perhaps the most he's ever spoken to her at one time. It brought a fond smile to her face again, that the normally taciturn dwarf would suddenly give a glimpse of his own thoughts to her, even if they were about her.  
" We'll take it one day at a time." She mumbled. ' what a dumb thing to say actually.'  
He continued to eye her oddly for two more seconds before nodding in understanding. "Aye. It was nice speaking with you milday." He rose up to leave.  
"Nice talking to you as always." She replied in her hometown greeting.  
Well, it wasn't unfriendly. Or that was what he wanted it to be. Like she concluded of him earlier, the guy was good at talking and getting people to talk. She felt a small wave of envy in her chest as he walked away. Alicia quickly chocked that away though, envy and jealousy did not suit her.  
Sitting there, doing little to nothing, having to watch everyone else move about made her antsy. She didn't want to get Thorin angry by still trying to do stuff after her asked her not to, but it was driving her crazy just vegetating without something to occupy her mind. She wrote a bit in her journal, which helped pass time a lot. Dinner time snuck up on her. Gingerly she clambered to her feet to help pass out the stew. Bilbo sat by her a while and talked about general things again before bed time. Again, sleeping sucked, but she bared it.  
Oin gestured for her to sit down beside him. He took her entire chin in one hand directing her face towards more light as he eyed her face, noses nearly touching. " Paler skin, slower movements, dark rings under your eyes... Not sleeping are we?"  
" I've been getting it when I can." She argued weakly.  
The healer hmphed.  
After dinner, Oin came by and handed her a cup of some kind of tea. " Here drink this up."  
" What is it?" she asked as she took it.  
" It's tea with lavender and a bit of chamomile. Also added and extra sleep aid to help put you out." Oin replied. Alicia gave him a quizzical look. " Trying to drug me are you?" She joked.  
" Bah!" Oin waved his hand dismissively. " Drink that or I'll knock you out myself!" He warned. Though his voice was rough, there was no anger behind it. Alicia could tell he was jesting back in his own way as he stomped off.  
The tea was warm and very much appreciated. She drank it while setting up her sleeping bag, then went to return the cup to Bombur before he left with Dori to wash the dishes. Bofur was also there, giving her a mischievous grin. " What's the matter lass? Still too good to come and bed down with us? It'll be getting a mite cold tonight."  
The woman stared up at him a second before breaking into her own smirk. " Well I didn't want to impose, nor did you offer me a chance to see if I would enjoy it."  
Behind her Dori clucked and sputtered, turning sharply to look at her like ' I know you didn't just say that.'  
The woman ducked her head and twisted back to half glare at Bofur, shooing him away with one hand. " oh.. You gonna get me in trouble, get outta here."  
The jovial dwarf laughed heartily at her antics, causing others to chuckle as well. Bombur and Dori went back to washing dishes, one chuckling while the other snorting.  
Slowly she made her way back to her bag to set up her sleeping bag again. The girl idly rolled out the bedroll, debating whether to ask oin for more of that sleeping tea. When she turned back around though, her rucksack had disappeared.  
" What?" she muttered and looked around. Her eyes fell on Bifur who rested her bag to a closer spot nearer the camp. She sat there watching him curiously. Wordlessly again he went back to her spot and grabbed her sleeping bag that she just rolled out. She gawked after him and followed with bemusement.  
Bifur peered up at her from under his bushy brows as he spoke in his native tongue again.  
Bombur looked up from his sewing back a tear in his sleeve. " He said the lass should sleep  
With her camp and not apart from it." Bifur said something else as he walked off, bombur tilted his head in confusion. " Lady's teddy bear?"  
A spluttering Bilbo came back on Bifur's heels as the dwarf had also taken his gear and placed it beside Alicia's own. Her cheeks tingled a bit from the first signs of blush as she looked away.  
Bilbo gawked as he regarded what Bifur had done, patting Bilbo on the head before walking off. The hobbit and Alicia looked at each other awkwardly for a moment.  
" Heh heh heh." She laughed and shrugs. " I don't mind if you don't."  
Bilbo gave a small smile at her joke as he pulled back his bedroll away at a more comfortable distance for himself. It was indeed bold of Bifur to have done that without asking but the invitation itself was still appreciated by both.  
Thorin and Dwalin had agreed that today would be a good day to try their hand at hunting some game again. Ori, Fili, Thorin, Dwalin, Nori, and Kili all decide to go for the fun of it. The others busied themselves with chores or lounging about. Alicia tried to meditate a bit for the heck of it.  
After a while, she released a long sigh, hoping they'd hurry up and get back. Gloin had idly begun to break and chop firewood to more convenient travel sizes. He gave a side glance to the woman after her sigh. " Bored are we?"  
She gave him a sheepish smile. Bilbo had fallen asleep. It was beginning to be quite tempting.  
Gloin tied up the last bunch. " I've been meaning to ask you about your equipment. What is that dark blue bag there?" He gestured to her tent case.  
" Oh that's my tent. It's only a four person tent. So I don't use it to be fair." She replied.  
Gloin straightened his back from being hunched over for too long. " I suppose that does sound fair and all. But I do not think Thorin would be bothered if the lass needed to use her tent you know. Why don't you tell us a little more about yourself while we have a chance?"  
That took her a bit by surprise. Alicia looked up at him. " What would you like to know?"  
Gloin shrugged one shoulder. " What is your profession?"  
" I used to work at a coffee and tea shop while working on getting my career in the feature film job." She answered happily.  
" I see why you get along with Dori so well then." Gloin jokes.  
" Dori doesn't seem that hard to get along with." She smiled at Gloin.  
" Get smudge on your face, forget your manners, put something out of order and do something that could prick your finger. Then you'll find out what I mean." The gruff red head huffed back earning a giggle from Alicia.  
" The feature film job you say? And what is that exactly?" Balin asked from a log.  
" It's, well to keep it simple, it's like recorded plays to show around the world." She tried to explain.  
Balin ran a hand through his beard. " Recorded plays? So you have an interest in theatre work?"  
Alicia flashed a big smile from her seat to him. "Yes I do. I've always enjoyed it actually."  
Bofur hummed from his spot after a pull from his pipe. " That's surprising. Always thought ye a bit too shy like Ori to want to stand in front of a crowd."  
Bombur nodded before asking. " Do you like to cook?"  
"Only on occasion really. My old friend Jeremy always loved to cook, so most of the time we leave it to him, and the rest of us will take turns cooking different days of the week really." She explained.  
The cook gave her a look of both kindness and worry. " You r friends let you come out here, so far from home by yourself?"  
" No, they certainly did not." She responded with confidence that eased Bombur's worry. " We were ambushed, much like when those easterners came and attacked us. We got separated and had trouble regrouping, or at least I had trouble since I made it over here somehow."  
Oin snorted at her comment. He waved her over to sit by him so that he could give another examination of her wounds. The grey healer watched curiously as her tactical vest was unbuckled and placed aside. His eyes lingered on the hatchet that dangled to the side of it. " You're quite self-sufficient for a lass. Why is that?"  
' what do you mean why? Alicia thought in her head. " Well, to a degree, women are encouraged to be self-sufficient especially when making a living. What if something happens to the man and he can't work for a long period of time? Or he's not quite making enough money to pay the monthly tabs?" She glanced at her tactical vest. " That is more out of…survival necessity than just making a living."  
Gloin's red brows knitted together. Balin's face fell to a sadder look. Bofur looked like he was trying to solve a puzzle and it was Bombur who spoke up again. " What are you fighting for Miss Alicia?" His tone was more tender than she'd ever heard him before, not that he spoke all that often to begin with. It made a ghost of a grateful smile pull at her lips.  
" The same thing you are. A home, and to keep it." That was the best she could come up with.  
" What are you fighting against that you cannot leave to your men?" Gloin inquired.  
" The men have their own fair share of dangers cut out for them." The woman reassured him. " Married women and children are the absolute last to ever leave unless they have to believe me."  
" And you then?"  
" I'm an expendable now. I've got no kids, no husband, and my sets of skills are best utilized as a Runner, a farmer and animal caretaker, and paper recycler." Alicia informed in a businesslike manner. Although, instead of clarification, she was replied with more looks of pity.  
" And if you do get married?" Bombur asked.  
" Then it's the married life for me." She answered. 'though I really really hope that's not any time soon.'   
The silence was getting a bit awkward. She quickly splattered a huge grin on her face to them. " Sooo… How do you think the others are doing with their hunting endeavors?"  
Bofur's grin had returned then. " Not sure, but I hope they bring back something."  
Gandalf had come walking back to camp at that time they were talking about how Bombur hoped they brought back some more fowl. Alicia actually hadn't noticed that he went another direction. Maybe she could keep a closer eye on people too.  
Then in another thirty minutes came the others. Their catch for the day consisted of one deer and two small hogs.  
Ori went to return the hunting knife to Fili while telling Dori how much he actually enjoyed hunting smaller animals. As Nori passed by her, he gave her his signature wink. Dwalin and Bifur seemed to be in some light hearted fight about who killed the biggest of the hogs.  
" I think you're both amazing hunters." Alicia spoke to them. They settled on snorting at each other before turning away with small smiles.  
Thorin went straight to work cleaning the deer and offered that rare small smile that he never does enough as Alicia knelt down by him with a grin of her own.  
" Miss Alicia." Thorin greeted.  
" Mister Thorin." She responded in kind. " Did you shoot it?"  
" Kili and I did yes. How are you faring? I see that Master Baggins has fallen in a peaceful sleep."  
She smiled fondly at the hobbit. " Heh heh. Nap time was calling him. I am doing good though thank you for asking. Are you going to cook for us again?" The girl asked the last question in a softer voice.  
Thorin smirked at her. " I shall give Bombur back his job today. As soon as we finish with the animals we shall be leaving again."  
" Sounds good. Would you like me to do something?"  
Thorin shook his head. " I thank you no."  
With that, she left him to his work.  
Oin was really helping her out with his healing skills, her ribs weren't hurting near as bad anymore. She had to be jolted badly before her ribs would really ache again. Ironically that's exactly how Thorin wanted to ride today. The horses trotted along for the better part of an hour before they walked for another hour to regain their energy.  
Alicia re-adjusted her vest, moving her spare bullet clips to the back pockets to even out the weight.  
At lunch break, Alicia slid off her vest, all too happy to get the now sweaty thing off. She quickly excused herself to go answer nature's call. Out of the corner of her eye Alicia noticed Dori looking at her.  
" Bathroom break." Was all she muttered as Alicia power walked past him. Of course she was not going to go into detail about everything she had to do. When she came back though, she found that her vest was not where she left it. Panic bubbled up inside her as she looked around for it.  
A sudden flash from her left caught her attention. Her jaw hung open to see Bifur had found her camera and was taking pictures of random things starting with Balin.  
Balin looked wide eyed for a moment at the sudden flash in his face and blinked a few times to clear the spots. Bifur showed him the picture of himself before it disappeared.  
"Let me see that." Balin grumbled as he took the camera. The dwarf turned it over and over in his hands with studious eyes. A smirk came to his wrinkled face and now he was the one snapped photos of random things. Alicia took the distraction as a chance to grab her vest back that was lying on the ground by Bifur's spear. She searched and breathed a sigh of relief when nothing else was missing. Jesus hold the peace if they discovered other things like her handguns…  
Smiling broadly at the dwarves' comical interactions with the camera, she quietly walked over to Balin, Kili, and Bifur hunched over the device. Her shadow fell on Balin as she folded her arms. Bifur just gave her a big smile as he spoke in his guttural language. Kili looked up in the very common demeanor of a kid in trouble, and to her surprise, as did Balin.  
" Having fun are we?" Alicia smiled down at them.  
The old dwarf chuckled. " Ah yes. Bifur here found a device of yours. A rather intriguing machine if I daresay. What is it for exactly?" Balin handed the camera back to her and she kneeled beside them, explaining briefly how it worked and what it's generally for. Their eyes were still alight with curiosity and she handed it back to Balin. "You can keep playing with it if you'd like." The girl smirked at Bifur. "Maybe you can be my photographer?"  
Kili plucked it from Balin's hand. " Let me try." He held it up to snap a picture, only to get the bright light in his face from holding it backwards. It made her snort in mild amusement.  
" How did you get my camera Bifur?" She asked him.  
" He said it fell out of a pocket from your vest as he picked it up for you." Balin translated.  
Alicia hummed in mock skepticism." Uh-huh. Thank you for looking after my things, though I'll also thank you to ask next time you want my things? 'Less you don't mind me getting too curious with your stuff?" He playfully bumped Bifur's shoulder. Kili had already run off to take pictures of everyone else, not to mention Thorin who looked at him like the archer started throwing up glitter. It looked as thugh Kili also got a good picture of Gloin's wide open mouth as he hollered at him to 'get that magic flishy flashy out of my face!'  
Beside him, Oin turned a leery, calculative look at Alicia when Kili told him the machine was hers.  
The woman tried to ignore him as best she could though by volunteering to help with the horses.  
After dinner, everyone quieted down swiftly and flopped onto their bed rolls. Alicia took the opportunity to write a journal entry about the episode with 'Kili and the Camera.'  
Gandalf sat beside Alicia, idly smoking his pipe. He had taken off his hat to enjoy the cool breeze better.  
" You must miss your home terribly." He started.  
Alicia gave a small shrug. "I miss my friends yes." Home is where the heart is, and Alicia's heart had always been on the open road all her life.  
"I have been thinking more about your own predicament my dear. I find it very hard to believe that our worlds are so connected by a tunnel." Her full attention was turned to him now, encouraging him to continue. "I believe I once heard you say everything happens for a reason. I believe you are here for a reason, that there is more afoot here than just a long underground tunnel. Though these are only guesses at the moment."  
"You believe I might have been sent or led here on purpose by someone else?"  
The wizard nodded his head slowly in confirmation. His eyes kept contact with hers, watching closely her reaction to it all.  
The survivor broke contact as she thought about it all. It wasn't illogical to think that. Though it was curious, of all the people, and/or remaining people in her world, some that could make hella better assets than herself, why was she 'chosen' to come over to a world that was thought to never exist outside of books, games, and movies? What could she offer here that no one else couldn't? As her thoughts trailed about, the old man sat patiently beside her, still watching her like a grey owl.  
The woman turned back to him and gave a slow spreading smile. "We'll find out won't we?"  
A grey brow rose up on the wizard's head. "You are taking it well, much more open minded I see."  
"Thank you."  
Gandalf blew a smoke ring. "On that note, I would ask that you keep some of your tools to yourself. That camera for instance, while it is a harmless device as you've shown to me, not many will agree to that. We were lucky the others didn't over react when Bifur discovered your camera." Alicia hung her head with a sheepish smile at the reminder. "Now I do not mean to pry into your personal business my dear, but please remember that I ask to know as a Guardian of Middle Earth. I notice you re-arranging few of your things about earlier. Your tool vest there, must carry some interesting devices I'll wager? Intriguing navigation tools, dangerous weapons someone here may not understand..." He gave her a pointed look.  
Alicia blinked once, keeping her face smooth as she answered. "Yes." Evenly.  
The elder understood her vagueness quite clearly though if his solemn expression was anything to go by. "What is it? What does it do exactly?" He inquired quietly. His voice had grown darker.  
Holy Haberdashery this man was observant!  
"It's called a gun, to keep it simple. Same exact concept as a bow and arrow, but smaller, louder, faster. Meant strictly for emergency situations only, as in someone better be about to die." Alicia responded in a tone that accentuated how serious she was about it.  
Gandalf pursed his lips as he listened. He mulled it over in his own mind before continuing. "I think you were wise not to speak of it, or use it. It is imperative still that no one else gains this knowledge, for if it were to come to the hands of our enemies…. It would spell the end of Middle Earth as we know it. Dark Powers lurk in places it shouldn't. You must keep it secret."  
"I understand. We have…a different kind of Dark Powers in my world, else we wouldn't have guns ever in the first place." Alicia was reminded about the history of the gun. It was indeed a tool for killing and winning battles. Even in some places having a gun in your home was seen almost as a means of pride, protection and provided a small degree of comfort to some families. Defending your loved ones and hunting sports were really the only benefits a gun provided. But if there was no war, then no weapon, be it bomb, gun, axe or sword, would have to be created. In conclusion, both worlds had their equal shares of good and evil, they just had different faces and tools. Alicia gave a small smirk at imagining the company dressed more like people from her world, dressed in collected military gear like her.  
"I must have your word on this. You are not of this world. You must be more careful than any of us because the dangers here not of your world." Gandalf continued.  
Wait, he wanted her to promise to never use her guns at all? She wasn't going to in the first place without a very good reason. But to not use those even if it meant her only chance at living? Alicia wasn't a skilled warrior like the dwarves, nor was she even going to be traveling with them forever like Bilbo was.  
Gandalf did notice her hesitance though and he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "My dear Alicia. Do not fret. I shall continue to aid you as best as I can."  
She had to take a deep slow breath and force a thin smile. "Th-thank you. If we were in my world, I'd probably be asking similar things of you too."  
Gandalf patted her shoulder once before straightening back up in satisfaction. Mirth returned to his old eyes as he stood up again. "It is late, let us turn in for the night."  
Wordlessly she followed him back to the camp to find that her belongings had been moved again. Slowly the girl turned to regard the sleeping Bifur. Silently, she tip toed over to his side of the camp and lay down on her sleeping bag where Bifur had placed it.  
Her next day started out just as normal as before. Most of the dwarves took their times waking up, as usual. They packed up quickly and left briskly.  
It wasn't until lunch time did the company get a new surprise. Bilbo's head whirled to look behind them quickly. " Something's coming."  
Gandalf also stopped and tensed, straining his own ears to hear.  
" Theives! FIRE! MURDER!" Came the echo of a panicky voice, causing everyone else to pull out weapons and tense for a fight. Nori pulled Alicia back a ways and behind him. Alicia found the extra precaution curious and heartwarming, for usually it's her who does that.  
And suddenly, crashing through the trees came a sleigh…. Pulled by large rabbits…  
The sleigh was dragged to a halt near her and Nori, leaving everyone to watch with mixed emotions.  
Her jaw went slack for a second, trying to logically reason why someone would consider rabbits to pull a sleigh that looked similar to dog sleds of Alaska.  
A comical looking old man came scuttling off the sleigh. " Oh hello there miss!" He stepped off the sleigh and smiled to her. " I am looking for an old looking man, tall, dressed in boring grey robed with a funny pointed hat, goes by the name Gandalf, you wouldn't happen to have seen him about?"  
The woman couldn't stop the growing smile on her face, especially seeing how put out Gandalf looked behind the brown clad traveler. " Him over there?" she pointed over his shoulder.  
" Radaghast! What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf called as he stalked towards him.  
Radaghast twirled about, happy to see Gandalf there. He thanked Alicia quickly and moved to speak to Gandalf.  
Glancing around at everyone, it would seem that no one else really knew what to make of the newcomer either. So Alicia sat on the ground to relax a bit again. Her eyes met Bilbo's w eyes when Gandalf pulled a stick bug from the brown clad wizard's mouth.  
Nori grimaced at it too, shaking his head when her eyes met his. The two wizards moved off to the side to speak privately, it didn't deter her interest in the slightest. Although she was too far away to hear anything from them, and couldn't lip read too well, she didn't miss a cloth wrapped item being passed to Gandalf. The grey wizard undid the top to reveal a black sword.  
'What is that about?' Alicia thought in her head.  
Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear what Bilbo had once again high strung until Bofur's shaky voice answered. " No, that was not a wolf."  
In a flash of grey, Dori was tackled down by a massive mauling beast that could easily be mistaken for a hellish wolf. Out of natural reaction, the woman scrambled backwards from the unusual creature.  
Thorin quickly pulled out his sword and struck down the monster before it could do any damage to Dori other than slobber.  
" Wut iz'at?" Alicia slurred.  
" Wargs." Nori growled out. " Like wolves, but bigger. And usually they travel in packs."  
This had her looking about nervously. How were they supposed to fight things that fought in rapid movements like a wolf and was as big as a horse? Wait, the horses!  
" The horses." She said out loud and made to return to the herd. To her frustration, they were nowhere to be seen.  
" The ponies." Ori said nervously behind her. " They've bolted!" He yells to the others. He was replied with groans and growls.  
Alicia returned to the others and stood near Gandalf and Radaghast, racking her brain for some kind of option.  
" I'll draw them off." Radaghast offered suddenly.  
'There's an option.' Alicia thought.  
Gandalf furrowed his brow. " This are gundabad wargs, they will outrun you."  
" These are rgosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try." The funny brown wizard replied confidently. That's when Alicia also noticed his makeup.  
"You have bird poop, on the side of your face." She pointed at him.  
Radaghast raised his brows curiously and wiped at the spot indicated. Gandalf gave a short lived smile and bade him good luck just before Radaghast took off on his sleigh.  
And off he went, just as eccentric as ever yelling about to 'come and get me!'  
Whatever was going on, Alicia didn't like it. This seemed a lot more dangerous than dealings with the bandits. The dwarves looked like rabbits themselves, tense and ready to spring forth. Warily, she braced herself as well.  
Gandalf watched as radaghast took off. Then he turned back to everyone else. "Quickly. Follow me."  
With that, he also took off from the safety of the woods.  
They all dashed away behind him, twisting and swerving behind large boulders that was strewn about the open field.  
Alicia huffed and puffed at the running up and down the rolling hills. It was hella different than dashing through the woods, or sprinting down the flat street. In the distance she could hear that funny man in brown, Radaghast calling and taunting the enemies as they pass by. For a while it was easy to keep up with them because they stopped often and waited behind large boulders. As they planted themselves behind a large rock, backs smacked against stone, they strained their ears to listen. Bilbo and Fili suddenly tenses even more, in fact, everyone was suddenly on high alert, hands twitching to their weapons. Alicia didn't know why.  
Then the growling and panting of a large canine like animal above their heads answered her questioning thoughts. Thorin looked at kili, glancing at his bow. The archer understood, taking a deep breath before stepping out and aiming above them. The canine creature growled then grunted as it fell to his feet, the rider flipping over. But before the rider or mount could recover, the rest of the company pounced on it, permanently silencing the both creatures. The dwarves moved practically as one, stabbing and pounding the thing till it was no longer a threat, and for a moment, as black blood sprayed, Alicia was wary of the people she traveled with. Thorin ushered everyone forward and off they went.  
"They know we're here, we must keep moving. Now!" Gandalf ordered, spurring everyone forward. After following his lead, Thorin turned a suspicious eye to the man. "Where are you leading us?" But Gandalf gave no other answer than moving forward to another rock face. They had to move more with less breaks. In no time everyone was covered in a sheen of glistening sweat.  
Dori kept his eyes on his brothers and around him, head swiveling this way and that in full on protector mode. Alicia and Bilbo both were winded and gulped air greedily in an effort to cool down. The group hastened between two larger rocks. They bolted out the other end and towards smaller boulders. Just as they reached there though, five wargs jumped up from the other side and lunged at the company. Five people narrowly missed teeth and claws. Nori yanked his youngest brother to the side so hard it seemed Ori defied gravity for a moment. Bifur had one warg on his boar spear like a shish-kabob through it's head. Bofur stopped so suddenly that the girl bumped into him before being able to shift gears. Fear and adrenaline filled his own eyes as he yelped and scrambled past her, pulling out his mattock and running. She didn't have time to decide. She just ran in the direction that took her farthest from the nearest rider which in this case was to the right. She felt the familiar weight of her guns at her side and really wanted to take them out. But she had made a promise, one that could end up killing her.  
The company was fine with that she had half a mind to believe.  
Nori suddenly appeared in front of her, circling his arm to motion for her to follow him. The two reunited with Dori and Ori. Ori had his slingshot out, hands slightly shaking. As he caught her looking at him she forced a smile and encouraging nod. " We got this. We'll be okay." She muttered to him.  
Ori merely gave a small nod and looked away again.  
" You two, stay behind us, stay close to us." Dori ordered as Nori gripped his mace tighter beside him.  
They eldest lead the way as the youngest followed. Off they went again, using every source they had to locate the others. A rider found them and attacked. They dodged the lunge easy enough, Dori swinging his chained weapon at the orc hard enough to knock him off. Nori was quick to finish him. The warg turned about to face them again. It tried to pounce on Nori, who slipped away. Where the brunette dwarf was, now were bullion balls being planted into the feral wolf's jaw hinge. It yelped and flinched. The woman, took out her own blade and slammed it as hard at she could into the animal's skull. There was no time to celebrate or calm down, they were on the move again.  
" Up there!" Ori pointed out the other dwarves ahead and they redoubled their efforts to rejoin the others. Thorin visibly relaxed as his eyes fell on the four joining his side again. It seemed all were accounted for.  
Gandalf turned to run again. " Good, we must keep going now."  
Dangit wizard where are we going?!' she yelled in her head. At this point she wanted nothing more than to stop and take a long break. By the looks of the others, they were probably thinking the same.  
Gandalf seemed hell bent on getting to one specific group of rocks. They had one more three hundred yard dash before getting there, can they make it before the wargs cut them off again?  
Unfortunately the answer t that was a painful No. The Orcs and their mounts came from three different directions, haphazardly dashing through the company until they were forced to scatter yet again.  
At this point, her legs burned and seemed to slow down of their own accord. Ugh she was getting sick of this real fast.  
Her eyes caught the back of Gloin as he ducked behind some rock and Alicia made go after him.  
To her confusion, and horror, the dwarf was not there. No one was. She walked to the other end in hopes of seeing him again, but there was no sign. She heard some of their familiar voices and tried her best to follow.  
There was Thorin shouting for Kili, someone asking for Gandalf and him shouting back at them…Fools?  
Just as she thought to reach where the voices were coming from, she was met with emptiness and disappointment. Everyone was gone. Everyone had left somewhere without her and most likely not coming back with the weird enemies all around…. Speaking of, she should probably keep running. But where? And for how much longer before she falls from exhaustion?  
She slumped back down in a decent hiding place, trying to get her breathing to sow down as her heart made a hulk impersonation on her ribcage. She stared out at nothing as her mind seemed to shut down.  
What to do? Where to go? Maybe Radaghast was still around..  
But if he was smart he'd have led the orcs that followed him away. Gravely shouts and doggedly barks snapped her brain back to high alert. There were still enemies around and she needed to get her ass moving. Slowly she peaked around the rocks to assess what was around her. To the left, more field and rocks, behind her the same where she last heard the others. To her right some woods and behind her as well stretched the thick woods. If the woman could reach the woods, she'd most likely find a better hiding place than some random crevice in the rocks right? No time for debate. Slowly at first, the woman skittered around the rocks hunched over to make her from smaller. The enemy noises seemed to minimize, raising Alicia's anxiety levels through the roof. Keep calm, keep moving she told herself. These things weren't zombies, they could move as fast as any live creature, and had the cognitive skills of ancient tribal warriors it seemed. Not that it made her position any easier. The woods were slowly getting closer. Two hundred yards. One fifty, hundred. She dove into the woods she reached there, finally in a more familiar terrain and she dashed through there, or maybe more like lumbered. The girl felt as if she was running through water and still able to breathe. Not stopping till she came to a large patch of bamboo looking trees, she listened for followers. To her relief, there was no sound.  
" Alright.. Now what?" She huffed out. Well now it was time to calm down, slow her breathing, asses what damage she received.  
Her entire body just wanted to drop. But her mind wanted to keep going. Slowly she did check herself. Nothing mortal at least. Nothing outside of dark bruises and light scratches. Now what did she have on her? Nothing but her tactical vest and clothes and tools she had on her person. Her bag was still strapped on Rainlight with the other ponies, and unfortunately they could be everywhere. She trudged through the bamboo around her till she found a clearing and looked about for a decent place to stay for the night. Unfortunately there wasn't really much of one where she was and sleeping on the ground is a bad idea in her mind. Just to keep her hands busy, the woman hacked at one stalk and sharpened it to a makeshift spear, though what she was going to use that on was still a question.  
Quietly she moved again. Suddenly, fear of the unknown blew up inside her. Where were the orc monsters? Where was the company? Were they looking for her? Should she go back? Should she stay where she is? What if a group of orcs find her? One of her hands descended to the pocket of her gun. She made a promise, but did that include life or death situations? Does the promise still count if no one was around to help her?  
Roughly crunched leaves brought her attention back to the present, in time to see one of those very creatures grinning wickedly at her. It had a crooked looked blade brandished in one hand as it hobbled towards her. She froze, glaring un-blinking at the orc. Rage boiled over and nothing mattered now but taking it out on that thing. It cackled at first, then suddenly charged her. Rage gave way to adrenaline, making her flinch to a defensive move. Alicia bolted back to the bamboo forest and dashed inside, hoping the tough stalks would hinder the orc. Well, it certainly slowed him down. The creature growled in frustration and made to try and follow her. But Alicia was quicker still, she remembered the spear, and the orc didn't except he surprisingly sharp stick flying towards his gut. It grunted and gurgled before Alicia withdrew and stabbed at him again. The creature flinched back, stupidly dropping it's sword. Alicia pressed her attack, now using the spear as a bat and beating the poor creature on the head. Overcome with adrenaline, anger and hurt, she swung blow after blow till the orc stilled.  
'Stop. You have to stop now.'  
Alicia willed herself to follow that advice and just stop to re assess again.  
Sharp pain shot up and down her body. Her ribs became a dull throb. Alicia had reached her limit and she needed to find a safe place soon. Actually, the bamboo seemed as good a place as any at the moment. But maybe this guy probably has friends somewhere nearby looking for him. Should she stay there and wait? Or should she keep moving? Both really seemed tempting. For Alicia, sitting still for too long by herself, exhausted was not a good way for her to calm down, in fact, not doing something small made her even more restless. So while the woman thought and reviewed her whole situation, chopping a few more bamboo stalks, sharpening them and making this perimeter of spiked sticks around her helped to calm her. The girl moved slow and steady, either planting sharp sticks or ripping off strips of cloth from the dead orc. When she was finished, Alicia rested her back against the bamboo plants.  
'Maybe, I could go back at night and see if I can find their trail, but if there's no moon, then I would have no source of light at all.' Maybe she could try to go back now?  
I long sigh escaped her lips as reality set in again. She had been lost on her own before, but it was always in her world where she knew how to survive and what to expect for the most part and she could always find a way to use the environment to her advantage. This was very different. What did she have at her disposal now?  
Hold up….Hooooold the heck up….  
Her eyes fell upon her surroundings, making her face palm and shake her head. "The good Lord provides for his children." She whispered to herself before sending up a prayer in thanks.  
Alicia took a large gulp of the tea from this morning. Oin had given her his spare bottle of white willow bark with peppermint tea for pain. Then the woman set about in executing her plans as she thought about an old Vietnam War documentary she watched.  
Alicia used small pieces of sticks as trail markers when she needed. There was no way in the world was she going to dig up a large enough sized hole to trap a warg inside a deadly pit fall. She may not be able to kill them, but she could maim them, hopefully. There was an unofficial tactic in her colony that her friend Lonnie came up with which he called ' The Rabbit Hole' in which one would lead the enemy into a trap, and the 'rabbit' would find a place somewhere to hide out of range of the enemy.  
The hardest parts about her plans was that one: she was the only person available to do it, so heavy lifting was out of the question, and two: she had to escape from mutant wolves that had an extra pair of legs than her, great sense of smell and like six times her size and weight! How awesome it would probably be to ride one…  
But the next question, how to find a decent 'rabbit hole' that these things won't barrel right through?  
The survivor stuck random pieces of sharpened bamboo behind her, camouflaging it in the ground.  
There were snorts up ahead that caught her attention. Rounding a corner she breathed a sigh of relief.  
In an glade, grazed the horses that bolted, including Rainlight. Making her presence known, she approached the herd.  
Many ears twitched her way, though the tame beasts didn't run away.  
" Hey there friend. Good to see you're alright." Alicia greeted Rainlight, rubbing the draft horse's mane. To her surprise, her bag was securely tied on the saddle. 'Thank you Nori.'  
It must have been tough, eating and drinking with their bridles still in their mouths. Looking at the ponies, a lot of saddlebags were still there too. Alicia smirked to herself as she thought about getting curious with them.  
Wiggling her fingers, she did just that. Some bags only had things like smoke weed or pipes, flasks, Ori's ink and quill bag, a few whetstones. There was a pair of gloves and some eating utensils as well as a grooming kit and a large role of string.  
Now with horses, there was a game change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I think I'm going to try to set a schedule. (^_^)


	9. Race On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company handles a few frustrations of their own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello.   
>  After being gone so long again, here is the next chapter! I have been writing two different stories while juggling a new job I just recently got. Yaaay!   
> So thanks for your patience and your thoughts are always welcomed and appreciated.

"We have this as a sure and steadfast anchor of the soul, a hope that enters into the inner place behind the curtain," Hebrews 6:19 

 

Bilbo's hands fidgeted in worry as he tried to distract his thoughts with the company's silly antics. Most of them weren't very kind to the elves, despite their open hospitality. It galled the hobbit's mind, why blame someone for something some distant cousin did or did not do years ago? Bilbo shook his head mildly and shrugged it off, deciding not to pry about it. But he certainly couldn't shake the worry he had for his traveling friend.  
Lost in his thoughts, he didn't see until he tripped over the pile of clothes lying in the floor in a small guest hallway. His toe smacked against a hard boot that sent jolting little pain in his toes. " What on earth?" He grumbled as he scowled at the offensive dirty clothes. They dwarven clothes, belonging to the company he traveled with no doubt. If the raucous laughter was anything to go by.  
" Master Baggins! Come and join us!" Kili called from atop some stone block.  
The hobbit looked up but then quickly ducked his head back down. " W-what are you doing up there, and in the nude no less?!"  
The archer only smiled at him. " It's bath time Master Baggins! Come and join us!" Kili smiled cheekily ashe continued climbing up another rock behind Fili. When the blonde haired dwarf made it to the top, he stepped forward happily, falling down the other side out of the hobbit's view. On the other side of the large sculpture, the rest of the company's voices could be heard along with a giant splash. Kili had made it to the top to follow his brother.  
Bilbo was not entirely sure if he really wanted to walk around the sculpture at the moment and quietly scuttled away unnoticed. The peaceful scenery had a calming effect on the hobbit as he walked aimlessly about the city. Less voices could be heard and more sounds of nature replaced them as the hobbit walked and walked. He recognized a few birds calls as well as identified just about every flower and plant he passed by. Bilbo idly heaved another quite sigh as he willed his mind to just focus on one thought, nothing. He didn't particularly care where he was now or where he was going. Only that he could find a way to ease his troubled mind to nothing.  
" Ghosts of your mind, they come and go. The world is at a race, while you move slow. Will you listen or run away? Will you decide who must vanish, who must stay?"  
Th hobbit visibly jolted, not expecting another voice other than his own to be heard. Pivoting around like a scared squrriel, his sharp eyes finally fell upon a figure of a short male figure, his ace half hidden behind a light bronze colored beard that hung long, the other half obscured by a seemingly oversized wide brimmed hat. Had the man not spoken, Bilbo probably would have walked right past the man having not even glances at him once.  
" Oh hello!" Bilbo recovered from his shock. " I'm terribly sorry I hadn't noticed you there. Were you speaking to me?"  
Slowly the figure separated himself from the chair and foliage that hid him so well as he turned around fully to regard the hobbit. Bilbo swallowed as he realized his mistake, for this couldn't have been a man, but another dwarf. A dwarf that didn't dress like any Bilbo had ever seen in person or in books. This dwarf had no problem wearing forest designs and colors. He actually seemed to blend the two cultures together subtly in his attire.  
The dwarf's face split with a mysterious smile as he pushed a chair out across from him with his foot. "Good afternoon master Hobbit. You seem a mite too lonely on such a fine day. Care to share in some tea with a vagabond?"  
'Vagabond?' Bilbo thought as he gingerly approached the table. Bilbo gave a small bow and thanks to him as he introduced himself. The dwarf stood up and returned the gesture. "Nobi, at your service Master Baggins." The dwarf sat back down and poured Bilbo some tea.  
Bilbo kindly accepted the tea, enjoying the warmth it sent as he swallowed it.  
" What is troubling you?" Nobi asked.  
Dwarves were always a straight forward people.  
" A dear friend of mine was separated from us as we were being chased by those horrid orcs and their wargs." Bilbo started. Being careful not to say too much about their quest, he supposed he could use someone to talk to about a loss at least. The small dwarf barely nodded his head in acknowledgment, so Bilbo continued. " It's just that we've no idea if she's okay or, or worse, and it has me worried to the point of losing my hair." The hobbit wiggled his toes. Though whether Nobithought he was talking about his foot hair or head hair, he didn't know.  
The dwarf simply sat quietly again. It discouraged Bilbo a bit and he looked away. " I'm terribly sorry. How inconsiderate of me to have shared my worries about."  
Nobi raised a hand dismissively. " Do not be sorry. I asked what was bothering you and you answered. Has anyone sent search parties of any kind for your friend?"  
" All I've heard is that Lord Elrond has sent some of his scouts out, but I do not know if they have returned with news or not." Bilbo answered.  
" This friend of yours, have they fought orcs before?"  
" No, not that she's told me, but she is capable there's no denying that. Still, how I wish I knew more." Bilbo continued.  
The both of them sat in silence for a while, until Bilbo had completely finished his tea, before Nobi spoke again. " Worry looks around, regret looks behind, faith looks forward."  
Bilbo looked back to him. " I beg your pardon?"  
" My own people are no strangers to loss and uncertainty. There are only two options. You can have faith, or you can have despair." He said in a nonchalant tone as if stating the obvious, which he was.  
Bilbo blinked. "Ah, hem, yes. That is true." He stumbled on his words. " I can't seem to help but feel both however."  
The odd dwarf's peculiar eyes feel upon the hobbit again. " If you do not know then you can only hope now. There will be plenty of time for despair later."  
Bilbo was not sure if that was meant for comfort or not. He had to think about that a moment. "I suppose, you are right." He replied. " Thank you for the tea and advice Master Nobi. Do have a pleasant day." Bilbo gave another bow before walking on his way again.  
His wandering led him to a few more peaceful gazebos, bridges the road to the market square, and eventually back to Elrond's halls. His friends had finished their baths and were now enjoying a meal that was more to their liking.  
They greeted him with smiles and food tossing and burps upon his return. He did not miss the subtle sympathetic smiles that were sent his way, or they fact that they seemed to be purposefully talking about anything except past events.  
Kili snickered alongside his brother. " Didn't even notice it till it was too late, the elf sat down on the wet seat and soaked through her dress."  
Fili elbowed Ori. " Oh and let's not forget the sand in their pastries before they ate them, or dye accidentally getting into their washing basins!"  
Kili looked around at everyone. " aye. You should've seen the look on the she elves. The one with blonde hair looked horrified!"  
"And the one with brunette hair and flower circlet looked near faint!" Fili finished.  
The other dwarves laughed along, bolstering their raucous behavior should anyone happen to pass by.  
Bilbo simply smiled and nodded politely at the rest of his company, trying his best to share in their merriment. He was given a drought by an elf, secretly requested of course else the dwarves should throw a hissy fit. The hobbit fell fast asleep in no time.  
Nothing he really wanted more than to fall back into oblivious sleep again when the morning came.  
The room was quiet, so he took his sweet time waking up. The sun shined brightly through the curtains of the room, indicating that it was actually quite late.  
Bilbo lazily swung himself out of bed, slowly got dressed and slowly walked down the hall.  
Peeking into the rooms the dwarves were given, he didn't see not one of his companions there. Shrugging it off, he idly took his time down the halls again, smiling and bowing to any elves that happen to pass by. The hobbit didn't find any of them in the kitchen either, so he ventured outside. Clashing of weapons and shouts indicated where they were and Bilbo followed the noise to the training grounds.  
Bilbo finally found the others, dueling each other in different spots of the training grounds. He tilted his head as he observed them, for they seemed a little off. For instance, Dori didn't have his bolos, but twin daggers instead. Nori didn't have his mace, but a sword and shield. In fact they all had mix matched weapons. Poor Bofur struggled with Dori's bolos for a bit, while Nori and Dwalin looked about ready to murder each other.  
Dwalin let out a furious groan that Nori only quirked his lips to. He called the session to a halt once it was over.  
Oin sighed. " Glad I'm done with this." The healer rested Bofur's mattock on his shoulder as he walked to the center where the rest had gathered.  
" Are we finished with the mix matched weapons now?" Kili asked as he returned Gloin's axe to him.  
Dwalin snorted. " Aye, no trading weapons. In fact, no weapons at all! Hand to hand! Nori! You and me!"Dwalin pounded his fists together as he grinned at the dwarf he addressed.  
Nori shot him a small glare. Dwalin separated everyone with different partners again and so they were now wrestling, punching, throwing and trying to immobilize each other.  
Bilbo approached the table, watching with both awe and nervousness at the party. Dori had pushed Bombur back ten feet before Bombur redirected his strength. Across the way, no matter what Fili came at Bifur with, the odd looking dwarf had a very calm impassive look on his face, throwing Fili back every time the blonde dwarf would believe he got a hold.  
Bilbo watched their rough play with wide eyes. " Oh dear."  
" Ah Bilbo!"  
And that had the hobbit flinch so drastically he ducked under the table.  
" Bilbo Laddie, are you alright?" Balin came around the table to peer at him with concern.  
" Uh, um, yes. Yes I'm quite alright thank you." Bilbor stammered as he stood back up. He hadn't noticed Balin not participating in the rough housing.  
Balin gave a kind smile to the hobbit. " Care to help me a moment? They'll be right thirsty and famished after they're done."  
Bilbo nodded his head and helped Balin set up the table while the others finished up their match.  
" So, hem, how have you been?" Bilbo asked.  
" I have been well, given the circumstances thank you. And what of you?" Balin replied casually  
" The very same. Where did you find meat?" Bilbo eyed the dishes curiously.  
The dwarf smiled again. " Bombur had a little talk with some of our hosts about a proper dwarven diet you see. And some of them went hunting for us."  
" Oh, how kind of them." Bilbo gazed around the porch they were on. Giant palm leaves hovered over them providing extra shade. Elegantly designed furniture was placed about and a cool breeze blew the pungent smell of sweat away from him.  
Balin motioned for Bilbo to step aside. " You may want to move laddie. I think they've finished recovering their breaths, which means lunch time."  
Bilbo did so without a second word. Once again he stood amazed at how ferocious the group of dwarves were when they came to the table save for Balin and Thorin who sat down on another bench off to the side. Bilbo caught his eye and gave a weak smile to Thorin. The leader gave a curt nod in return.  
The rest of the company chomped and tore away at the food and drink, reveling in the taste of the provided meat. The hobbit shook his head slightly, tilting it up as the breeze blew by. His eyes fell on the leaves again. They had seemed to change to a darker green color all of a sudden. He stared at the leaves dumbly trying to figure out why. The large leaves had also inverted like it had a weight in the middle. From one large leaf spilled a bit of water. " Um.." He glanced back down at the company that was directly under the leaves. Before he could give another word, the leaves tipped down, spilling a purple tinged water all over the company at the table.  
" Where'd that come from? Who's throwing water?" Bombur asked as he looked up.  
Oin frowned at the sudden wetness, but didn't let it distract him for too long as he dug in his food again.  
Bifur didn't seem bothered by it in the slightest. Ori looked at his cup, unsure if he wanted to drink from it again as Gloin knitted his brows, sniffing his shoulder, looking at random water puddles on the table. Gloin looked as if he was deep in thought about something as he peered out. Then his brows flew up at the sight of a large swarm of different types of birds flying straight for them " Bird Attractant!"  
The swarm of birds descended upon the company, pecking and snatching at everything. The dwarves were more concerned about saving their food than anything.  
Bilbo gaped at the scene before him. Balin backed away, wide eyed as well. Thorin looked up from his spot, confusion clear on his features.  
The hobbit looked around again, wondering how in the world that happened. Stepping back from the porch he peered up to see two smiling elf maids, a blonde one, and a brunette with a circlet on her head.  
" Come on Rainlight! Let's go!" Alicia encouraged the horse to run. She risked a glance behind her to see that four wargs were on her tail, and gaining. Two of them had jeering riders, brandishing their mangled weapons at her. A sharpened bamboo stick was being held close to the horse's side in hopes of making it less noticeable. The first warg gaining on her left side stepped right into a punji trap she had set along the trails she led them through. It yelped in pain as the bamboo stabbed through its fore paw, maiming it unable to keep running. That was exactly her goal really, for what would these cruel creatures do with a warg that is unable to run?  
Another came running up to her right side. The orc on top grinned a grotesque gap toothed smile as he tensed himself to strike. She had to time it right or miss her chance. If she missed, the warg could get close enough to bite the horse. Just as it came up, panting in excitement of the hunt Alicia twisted about in her saddle and stabbed at the warg's neck, just in front of the shoulder. The orc on top raised his mace the wrong direction, perhaps thinking that the spear was for him. Alicia was fortunate that the bamboo spears get sharp real fast. The sharpened tip easily pierced through its fur, mobile skin and some muscle. It yelped in surprise and stumbled back from the surprising pain. The orc on top let out some feral screech of outrage as she yanked the spear free to allow the blood to pump out unclogged.  
The warg and rider had stopped chasing her for now.  
A third one continues to close ground on her left side again. Her mind raced like the adrenalin through her veins, she didn't have a bow, couldn't use her guns. The thing must have seen the spear by now and will probably block it, but then it will have gotten too close for comfort and the horse will be at risk. Nothing other than that option came to mind, or she just wasn't thinking clearly due to lack of sleep.  
The orc urged it's mount closer. The woman swung her spear around to make a stab at the orc.  
The orc, however, saw that coming and blocked it easily with guttural laughs and grunts. She even tried stabbing at the warg again in desperation to get rid of it. The orc broke the spear with a hard swing of its weapon downwards. Alicia veered the horse right to put more space between them while she frees another makeshift spear. The monsters didn't take long at all to catch up with her again trying to come up beside Rainlight. To her surprise, and delight, Rainlight gave a sudden hard side kick at the warg's jaw that decided to get to close to her hind legs. It yelped in pain, shaking his head roughly and trying to regain the ground lost again.  
Alicia grew more impulsive and made stab after stab at the orc until she finally landed a few blows to both creatures, ignoring the crude club it was trying to get close enough to use. Just as her spear was driven into it's leg, the monster's club came down and broke it too. The woman flipped the bamboo around for the other sharpened end and drove it into the side of the warg's neck.  
They both staggered away, now one left. The survivor was down to one spear left. Got to make it count!  
Veering the horse in a large circle, she went back through the same path they had just run. Dumbly the last warg and rider followed, lost in its bloodlust and rage.  
The first trap it missed, but the second had the rider catapulted from its saddle as the warg went down from pierced paws. The orc howled as it was left far behind horse and rider.  
She laughed out loud at her small victory. It worked! Her crazy plan actually worked! "Thank you God almighty!"  
The draft horse was slowed to a trot. Rainlight snorted and whinnied, sniffing and eyeing around herself for anymore danger. Seeing that there was none it began to calm itself down.  
Finally after lots of patience on Alicia's part, the horse's breathing was at normal pace again.  
She combed her fingers through the horse's mane, cooing and comforting it as best she could. She had really grown fond of the loyal beast.  
" Even with all the running around we did, still no sign of civilization anywhere. No signs of the company either. It's not like they just teleported out of here." She grumbled to the horse as they walked back to where the rest of the ponies were. Suddenly an old memory of her friend Lonnie singing that ' fuck this shit I'm out.' Song popped in her head, followed by the benny hill theme. It made her laugh to imagine the company running around to the pace of that song. As the horse was left alone to rest, Alicia rummaged through the packs still on the ponies. On bombur's she found a bag of crackers and peanut butter of some kind. 'A simple yet healthy snack.'  
Her meals were so light, that if she didn't do the five small meals a day plan she'd be too hungry and spent to have done what she's done. Alicia collapsed to the ground under the shade of a small tree, setting up a pot to boil more drinking water. A key chain thermometer, whistle, compass and mini magnifying glass was connected to her belt. She used the magnifying glass to start the fire in a minute.  
" What do I even do now? Should I go back to the shire? Should I keep searching for the group or just try to find that Rivendell on my own?" She continued to talk to herself. She walked idly around their resting spot for a bit before standing before a thick bush with chunks of rock around it. Out of curiosity, she dragged the rocks aside and looked under the foliage. She formed a triangle with the objects. Behind the foliage, a large oak tree grew, branches splitting here and there. So up she climbed the tree as high as she could manage, she view was pleasant, and the place was hidden enough that most travelers would not come looking in a random tree that's not even on a road. Perfect to hide some valuables.  
The girl wasn't going to fool herself though, she knew the longer she stayed in one place, the more likely she was going to get found by too many of the wrong people. And without the use of her guns… well she was screwed.  
She reached inside her vest and pulled out the steampunk style compass she once bought for a steampunk convention years ago, fully functional too. Of course without a map, she had no idea which direction to go.  
Once the water was cooled down enough to drink, she guzzled it down like a hummer with gas, then repeated the process again. Once Alicia was thoroughly water logged, she put the utensils away and settled down to rest out the heat of the day. Before, Alicia was too paranoid to get any good sleep for fear of some orc or bandit or company member passing by without her knowing, but when the horses would start to stamp, snort and shuffle uncomfortably when something foreign would approach, she no longer needed to worry. Afternoon nap was calling her name!  
That was probably the most restful shut eye she had gotten. The girl woke up with restored energy in the early evening and decided to try again at searching for some road. Slowly so as not to sweat too much, Alicia went about her usual routine when out on your own in survival situations. This involved filling all your available containers with drinking water; she had a total of four water skins from all the ponies. Packing up a good food supply; all of bombur's hidden snacks were moved to Rainlight, as well as a deep search through the other saddle bags. And lastly everything else she thought would be a necessity to keep closer to her. Alicia debated about the tinder box. She had no idea how to use flint and steal method. It was either the magnifying glass or her little lighter that she had given. With a shrug she threw it in her saddle bag as well, along with a few other things that wouldn't weigh down the horse from running if she had to again. Now, how to herd sixteen horses? Alicia had only ever dealt with two at a time. Alicia grabbed two of the ponies reins and mounted up, hoping that they'd all get the message to follow her.  
" Alright, let's try to get out of here and find the others." She announced to the horses.  
They looked back at her like he was the stupid one.  
She sighed to herself as she rode around the group, then slowly set off again. The ponies that she had followed her easily enough, while the remaining stood staring a while longer before they began to follow behind a bit behind her.  
Slowly they went again, she periodically twisted around to get a better view of the area around her. Was she even going in the right direction? Questioning herself did not put her mind at ease any better. And what if she wasn't? how long could she afford before her resources dwindled down and she had to turn back to the shire? That was her dead last hope is to make it back there alive.  
As the hours went by, Alicia grew more disheartened at finding really nothing more but large stone and woods.  
She called the horses to a stop which by herself wasn't all that easy, they ended up a bit scattered from each other, but at least they stopped. She took a bathroom break, then sat in the shade as the horses took a small break to graze.  
There was another far off howl, making every animal's head raise and ears twitching this way and that.  
Inwardly she groaned. They could not get a break could they? Quickly she mounted Rainlight again. Just in time too, as two wargs came running up. More than half the ponies bolted without her, even Rainlight danced about and neighed in alert. They moved so fast, it even frightened her that she may not be able to hit fast enough, or hard enough, to stop these things. Alicia made a few spears out of long bamboo poles, but she was no jouster. Not that the bamboo wouldn't pierce its hide, but would it be deep enough to cause mortal damage? And once protruding the hide, will hers and Rainlight's strength be enough to mow it aside or will it keep trying to attack? At least the horse could run, the wargs had to also run at top speed to keep up with them.  
They came riding up, deciding whther to snap at the four ponies just ahead of them or Rainlight. One went for the ponies, the other for her. She yelled and swung wildly at the beast as it yipped and snapped at her and the horse. Eventually the creature decided it got enough of a headache after being hit so many times, and stabbed at, that it slowed and allowed them to escape.  
The second orc was getting the same greeting with lots of hooves kicking at it. She tried riding up to it and fending it away from the ponies by stabbing at it's back legs. It yelped and lost it's balance, rolling off to the side, breaking her pole at the very tip. She almost lost balance herself, gripping the draft horse's flank with her legs as tight as she could. A nervous chuckle of relief came jovially from her as she rode forward. However, the ponies were scattered now, only four remained in her line of vision. Who knows where the others bolted to now. Not even when they came to another stop did she find the others, it made her sad, but she couldn't go search for them now, the horses with her were too tired. The survivor wasn't going t take any chances. While she rested. The horses were tied close together, only a few feet from her so if they grew restless, their noise would wake her up certainly.  
He didn't too often judge people before getting to do a full diagnostics on them. Why do they act the way they do? How does someone think of a phrase so different than another? It would not due to cast judgement upon another without having fully understood their plight. It was part of being a healer after all. The dwarf secretly enjoyed his stay in Rivendell, having the opportunity to learn new ways of his line of work was not an opportunity to miss. If someone were around, he'd be sure to wear a grumpy looking mask so as not to arouse suspicion, then bury himself in the large books and scrolls of recovery in the library or healing wards. Truth be told, it was his brother that was the grumpy one. Hours had passed as he took notes in his own notebook. Only the ever familiar pain of hunger made him consider stopping. Ah, lunch time would be good. The old dwarf smiled to himself as he walked down out a happy bounce in his step.  
He was about to turn a corner and stopped in his tracks when he heard voices that piqued his interest.  
"I've not seen such primitive tools being used in a long time. I would guess this to be the work of an orc, but why would it lead its kin into its own traps?" One male elf asked.  
Another voice answered him. "The ponies that the scouts found speak of a child of Man that was there."  
Oin's brows flew up at the discussion. " Excuse me Lads!" Or at least he thought they were all male.  
"I'm sorry for the eavesdropping, but I believe you speak of a traveling companion of ours."  
The two elves turned and dipped their heads in polite acknowledgement. One had a handful of deadly sharpened broken spears in one hand, and in the other were shorter pieces bound together in torn leather or cloth.  
" Master Dwarf. We just arrived from scouting the fields around the city. We found a small group of ponies that told us there were more. They did mention of a female who was with them for a time before the wargs came after them again. Elrohir at your service." He gave a graceful bow.  
" Yes. And as we followed their old trail, we came across these strange traps that had dead orc still in it still, or blood stained from maimed wargs, which we put out of their misery of course. Elladen, also at your service." The second finished.  
Oin peered at the tools in their hands. " Oin, son of Groin, at your service. Nor have I ever seen this before. But I'd like to say that it was the doing of our lost companion. Alicia is her name, a human lass. Have you seen any sign of her?"  
Elrohir gave a small grimace. " We have yet to find her, but we have found clues, and they are not old, so the search is still commencing with our second team. Do not fret Master Oin, we've not stopped yet."  
Oin gave a slow nod of thanks. " That's good then. Thank you for your aid. Please excuse me." He gave a small bow and continued on his way.  
Well, at least Bilbo would be a mite happier knowing that the elves were still searching. Oin had to admit though if those traps were hers, she was resourceful. Morbidly so, but effective, at the very least.  
Oin's lips pursed as he debated whether to tell the others about it all or just let them know that Alicia may very well still be alive?  
RUUUUUMBLE….  
Oh yes. Lunch time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10 Finish Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia puts her survivor skills in use as she struggles to stay a step ahead of the orcs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. I'm sorry. I seem to be having trouble remembering to update. I really need/am going to work on that. I just got anew job and so that's been taking up a lot of my time.  
> BTW, I hear podfics are really popular. Would anyone be interested in narrating my story? (^_^)  
> Anyway, please enjoy.

CHAPTER 10- Finish line

"Have nothing to do with foolish, ignorant controversies; you know that they breed quarrels. And the Lord's servant must not be quarrelsome but kind to everyone, able to teach, patiently enduring evil."   
2 Timothy 2: 23-24

She must've sighed for the thousandth time, and it wasn't even the afternoon yet. She was getting frustrated and irritable at not really getting anywhere or at least finding a way to go! The woman wasted no time in scouting the area, then urging the horses onward. Rainlight didn't seem tired of the weight or running, which was good, she was able to rest. The ponies seemed fine too. But it was obvious they were just as wary as her. Alicia patted and comforted each pony as best she knew how before mounting up again for another ride.  
Lost in her thoughts, she was surprised suddenly to see the ponies jolt and run forward, even the two she had tried to pull free. " What's wrong?" she asked no one in particular. Rainlight also grew more restless as her walking sped up a bit to a power walk. " There's more of them behind us isn't there?" Alicia gave a resigned sigh. With a kick she spurred the horses faster, she caught up with the free ponies and ran alongside them. These stupid creatures didn't want to give up! Just like zombies only faster and with a degree of intellect.  
The horses galloped faster as they weaved around the boulders. There was a feral growl and all Alicia saw next was brown and black coming from her left side. Instinctively she crouched lower to the saddle, but that didn't help much, as she was ripped from the horse's back and thrown about on the ground. She hit the ground hard, rebounding off it before rolling to a stop. Not far from her staggered a warg and its rider. Rainlight's bucking had thrown the warg off balance as well, but didn't harm it. Unfortunately, now the horses had run off and she was left to fight a warg and a larger orc by herself.  
" Oh jeeze." She wheezed out as pain pulsed rom her body. Panic also once again rears its head up as the creature shook his head and grinned wickedly at her. The orc dismounted held it's weapon ready to strike her, stalking forward. Alicia knew nothing about actual swordplay, but she was not without surprises. Hesitantly, as the orc stepped closer, she drew her katana. The woman gave her best deadliest look reserved only for the worst situations. The orc's own head tilted a bit, bit he only hesitated a moment before charging her.  
" Pretty female." It hissed. " Bigger than most I seen. More to enjoy." The thing swung at her wildly. Alicia staying defensively until she could formulate a good hit and run plan. But the pale green orc kept swinging at her, not allowing for her to escape. It laughed at her mockingly. " You have a sword! You cannot use it? Is that why you run?"  
Alicia paid it no mind, watching it's movements closely, seeing clearly that is was right handed, put most of it's weight on it's left leg, and preferred powerful hits. This thing also had the advantage of years of experience as a hardened warrior. Alicia did not, and her lack of food and sleep made it hard to keep up with his energetic strides. The orc continued to tease and taunt her, but his gravelly voice thankfully makes it hard to understand his words.  
Adrenaline, panic, excitement, all of it was a tornado inside her, fighting for dominion to command her next move. The orc did not let her escape too far, but what could she do? Time to cheat again.  
Alicia stumbled to the side, using it as a cover up for her fist full of sand. The orc swung and swung at her as her fist met her face for a second till he had to jump aside again. She tried using the boulder to her advantage, making him hit the hard rock with his weapon.  
The woman led him around one large rock, circling around the huge obstacle, then darted for the warg. The beast stared blankly at the spot where they first disappeared, then yelped in surprise at a sudden weight climbing on it. The beast growled at the unfamiliar scent, but instincts kicked in when it's flanks was kicked, and the creature darted forward dumbly. Riding a warg was unsurprisingly different than a horse. One had to roll with the arching and curling of the canine's spine, whereas a horse's back stayed relatively motionless.  
The orc let out another roar of outrage. Ho she wished the thing would just die or disappear.  
The next question, where the heck is she riding off to?  
" How do I get you to turn?" she asked aloud as she searched for reigns of some kind. She did find two ropes that wrapped from the saddle and under the warg's chest. Experimentally she tugged one, and the warg snorted as he turned right. " Oh."  
With some difficultly, she finally got the beast to run the opposite direction so that she was heading in the original direction she was going.  
More howls from around the field echoed about. Now she had more bad company, also on their own wargs. Alicia groaned loudly. " Leave me aloooone." She whined to herself. They rode up quickly to flank her. Alicia tried zig zagging to throw them off, but it didn't last long. Alicia cast a look over her shoulder to see that the same orc, now riding behind some friend of his, was glaring devilishly at her. "I hate everything."  
The orc suddenly jumped off his companion's ride and right behind Alicia. She gasped at the sudden rough contact with the orc as it grabbed a huge handful of her hair, yanking her head back hard.  
Alicia squirmed and tossed under the orc's grasp, causing them both to fall unceremoniously out of the saddle. The wind was knocked out of her as her arm made contact with the ground, she couldn't even scream out in the explosion of pain that tore through her right arm and shoulders. Tears instantly gathered in her eyes, obscuring her already spinning vision. Her sword, tied onto her waist did not allow her to roll too much as it was turned perpendicular from the crazy crash.  
She shook her head to clear away the tears just in time to see the orc pounce back on her. It grappled her arms and had her pinned on the ground, taking a momentary pause to catch it's own breath. Alicia was currently dealing with a mouthful of dirt to even growl. Her right arm curled across her belly in an effort to ease the pain. She ignored the tears, just as long as they didn't block her vision anymore.  
It leered down at her. " Got you little bitch. Now we shall have some fun!" The thing opened it's rot toothed mouth hungrily at her. As it leaned down closer, Alicia took a deep inhale through her nose and blew out all the sand that filled her mouth right into the orc's face and most importantly, eyes.  
It turned away from her as he shook his head violently but did not relent it's hold, instead, gripping tighter. Alicia coughed and gagged at the sand still in her mouth and what had fallen back down. She desperately padded the ground for anything she could use. Obviously she couldn't take out her sword, and her hunting knife was strapped on the right side of her vest. So she struggled to pull free her belt buckle knife. The orc turned back to glare at her again, raising one hand to slap her.  
The contact nearly made her black out. Her face was whipped to the left hard by his ' bitch slap', fresh tears freeing from her eyes, thought process nearly non-existent due to the immense pain everywhere. Her left hand twitched above her belt buckle, temporarily unable to command it properly. " I shall have my fun with you before turning you over to my master Azog."  
The orc grabbed her and pulled her to her feet, but before it could do more, and arrow embedded itself into the orc's shoulder. It only had time to look at the arrow before another one embedded itself in it's head. Alicia fell to her knees once the creature had released her. There was another horn blast, just like the first she had heard, the sound of more orcs and wargs running or screaming around her. she scooted back against a nearby rock, cradling her right arm.  
A horse galloped in front of her with a rider in elegant looking armor on it's back. Both newcomers looked at her with intelligent eyes as the rider dismounted and slowly approached her.  
" Fear not Milady. I am here to help. My name is Sudryl, please allow me to aid you." His voice was clear as a glass bell, even his movements were more like he was gliding. His face was very fair with long dark hair that hung down behind him. He stopped approaching her in hesitation. " Milady? Can you understand me? You look at me in confusion."  
She blinked, not realizing that she must've been staring at him like he was an alien. " I, uh, yuh, gerbagen.."  
The rider tilted his helmed head, now also confused. He slowly started to inch near her again. " Allow me to tend to your wounds." He asked again.  
" Okay." She held still, not really sure what else to do, or just too tired to think.  
Sudryl held out his hand for her. " Can you stand?"  
She took it gratefully as he pulled her up, gently escorting her to his horse. He eyed her arm critically and face critically with a slight frown. " What did that foul creature do to you?" he asked as he prodded her arm. She flinched from his soft graze. Sudryl frowned even more. " Your arm is broken. We must take you to immediate attention." He helped her on the horse and seated himself behind her.  
Sydril said something in a foreign tongue and the horse was on the move.  
The girl whined and groaned in her head. ' son of a- more bumping and jolting! More broken bones!'  
The rider was kind enough however to keep the horse's movements as minimal as possible.  
More elegant looking horse riders flanked them as they rode. Through bleary eyes she looked at them. One one a white horse and in maroon colored armor looked at them all with a furrowed expression. His eyes fell on hers and she returned her own furrowed brows at him. Sudryl summarized what happened to the other rider, who nodded and gave a small smile. "Well done! Let us return home with our guest."  
He took the lead then, guiding the group through the field again. They slowed down as they approached near some more large rocks and turned to ride between them. It was a small tunnel that opened up on the other side to an open valley looking place. Tired and hurt as she was, Alicia could not keep her eyes closed as she took in the new surroundings. They descended down a dirt path, closer to these canopy style white buildings were that seemed to grow off the side of the cliffs. A large body of water, like a bay, glittered as they rode past it. More people in long gowns and robes watched as the riders rode by.  
They stopped on a path that led to a building where two ladies stood awaiting. Sudryl helped her down the horse and guided her to the archway behind the maroon clad leader.  
Just as they entered the hall, the leader began requesting some medical supplies and to prepare a room for their guest. He turned to Alicia and smiled. "Do not worry. You are safe now. I shall tend to your wounds with the utmost urgency."  
" Wadju' say me?"  
Elrond looked at another helper that showed up. "Prepare a cast. Get lots of water boiling. We'll need a drought, the strongest white willow bark brew as well, for we may need to re-align the bones."  
Alicia's eyes widened as she continued to gawk at the new leader. " Are ya'll gonna eat me?" Her feet slowed considerably.  
Elrond gives a small smile at Alicia. " No, my lady. Be at peace. We mustn't tarry."  
Soon she was escorted to a bedroom like area, where the two ladies from before wait with armfuls of supplies. They ushered her on the bed and quickly set about their jobs. Bandages, wraps, ointments, bloiing water, carved wooden pieces and slings were placed about everywhere. One lady held a bottle up to her mouth, but Alicia recoiled instinctively.  
" Tis for the pain milday. It shall help ease some of it." She said in a gentle voice. The four people that were in the room with her, Elrond, the two ladies, and another lady, and Sydril watched her with their own unique glares. It gave her the impression of being in a surgery room.  
"Nobody better say oops in here or I'm gonna be running like a madwoman, you got to catch me again." she grumbled to herself than anyone else.  
Sydril quietly chuckled behind Elrond, earning a half glare from the other lady. Even Elrond gave the faintest of light hearted smirks. " I assure you we will work as fast as we can."  
The lady beside her beckoned her again. "Please drink this, I promise it will only help."  
The survivor complied and drained it all. Immediately everyone went right back to their work. Elrond gently reached for her broken arm to hold it in proper position for alignment.  
Alicia inhaled deeply, trying not to squirm too much as he went about setting the arm.  
The gentle lady beside her kept encouraging her at how well she was doing. Quickly her arm was dressed properly, held still with the wooden cast like thing, then put in a sling. They had moved to the rest of her injuries regarding her bruised face and scratches here and there. Half way through the lady held up another bottle. "This is a drought that will put you to sleep which will help the healing."  
"Thank you." was all Alicia was really able to spit out as the lady held it to her lips.  
Needless to say, it was very potent, and Alicia had an accurate simulation of being high.  
A slurred thank you escaped her lips just as the four were finished and packed to leave. The two ladies said something about coming to check on her again before taking their leave.  
The bed and sheets were alluringly comfortable and warm. The memory of her friends gathered at an old home with the fire going to hold the cold at bay came flooding up. They had all sufficed to cuddling up in a huge dog pile to share the sheets and warmth while playing board games or telling stories about their future hopes and ghosts of the past. Michelle, ever the night owl, was wide awake. Gage had started dozing with his girlfriend beside him. Jeremy and Lonnie went on some hilarious skit from marvel and DC heroes, to video games, and to which is more powerful and dark humor jokes. She could easily imagine them gathered around her bed, or in their own laid out about the room. The last thing the girl could comprehend was the laughter and joking of her family.  
-(^_^)-  
Balin rubbed his face as he took a break from staring at the maps that he borrowed. The old dwarf slowly stretched his arms up as he straightened his back, realigning his spine with a few satisfying pops. The outstretched shadows on the wall was a clear indication of how the time had passed. He needed a break, so up he got and took a stroll down the elven halls, humming an old tune as he made his way about. Loud voices echoed back up to his ears, telling him his company was just ahead. Balin scrunched his face however, these shouts didn't sound so jolly. As he approached, he was able to hear both his brother deep voice, and that of Nori's. Turning inside the large guest room that was given to them, his eyes fell in the middle. There stood Dwalin, fists clenched, glaring angrily at Nori who returned it in full force. They were in each other's face just far enough that their noses didn't touch. Dori was glaring at both beside them, playing the referee. Gloin had taken Dwalin's side on it judging by how he stood with his arms crossed. Ori and Bofur had taken Nori's side.  
" Why did you come Theif? Was it the gold that caught your eye? Seeing as you care nothing for the honor of your kin!" Dwalin growled out.  
Nori snarled back at him. " What's it to you why I joined? S'not because I give a feck about your thoughts of me!"  
Balin inwardly sighed. Even before the quest these two had been at it, but before it was not more than chiding and teasing, now they're truly questioning each other's motives. What started this up?  
He stepped inside the room. "What is the meaning of this? Why are we fighting amongst ourselves like dwarflings?"  
Dwalin snorted. " We should be asking why did we let this shifty dwarrow join us."  
Nori sneered back at him. "Is it too much for your thick skull to believe that I want what's best for my kin as well?!"  
Balin held out his hands. " Come off it both of you! Thorin would not allow you to sign the contract if he did not see you both worthy of joining. We all have our own personal reasons to join, but we also all have a common goal." His gaze scanned over everyone standing in the room. " If we are to make this work, we cannot fight with each other like this." He lastly looked at his brother, giving him an all too familiar 'Stop it' look.  
The younger brother's shoulders relaxed just a notch.  
Glion however, did not get the message. " But what happens when we're all in danger aye?" He spit out.  
Balin's head whipped towards his cousin, a pleading look on his face. " Gloin. Enough of this already."  
Gloin's head shook like an agitated bull. " It's not just the theif I'm talking about! What of his kin? They're just like him! His youngest brother won't take up a proper dwarvish weapon! Look he's got that sling shot! What are you going to do with that?"  
Ori looked quite hurt by that statement. " I've trained with other weapons too." He muttered out.  
" The only one who has any ounce of decency between the three of you would be Dori!" Gloin continued to criticize. " And that's not much, considering you can't even get along with each other for more than an hour."  
There was shirt grabbing and suddenly fist flying. Balin inhaled sharply and raised his arms in defensive block , jumping between Gloin and Ori as a fight broke out. Balin fended off both of them as they tried to reach other over him. He roughly pushed the red head back. Bofur was trying to hold his cousin back as Bombur, who preferred to avoid these situations, tried his best to stop the fight too.  
Balin tore his coat out of someone's grasp, then his attention was captured by a loud thud of Fili's body being thrown against the wall. Then there was another, Bofur bounced off another wall.  
The elder dwarf's eyes fell on a red faced, curse streaming Dori.  
Dori vice-griped Dwalin, pulling him away from Nori and half throw, half push him across the floor not too far from Fili. Nori was cast off to the side as well. Balin grabbed Ori's wrist and yanked him back to the door to get away from his riled eldest brother. Balin stared wide eyed as Dori rampaged around, not particularly caring who he hit just as long as they got the message to stop. Which they did.  
Everyone stopped, not moving from the spot Dori had assigned to them. No one even uttered a word as the silver dwarf took deep breaths to calm down, his face returning to normal.  
Dori became eerily quiet before speaking. " Next time, we should listen to Master Balin's advice." Then he stomped out of the room going who knows where.  
The scarlet clad dwarf regarded everyone in the room. He stopped down to pick up a fallen chair. " Let's clean this up. Get ourselves straightened up as well before Thorin gets back."  
In silence everyone did clean up the room, then once that was finished, they scattered about their own separate ways. Dwalin walked up to his brother once every one was out of earshot. They stood in silence as Balin folded up one last blanket. Balin knew his brother was struggling with words, looking for the right thing to say, debating on if he really wanted to say it or not.  
He would not make his brother say anything now. Balin merely gave a tired smile at him. " I'm not going to scold you like a child anymore, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that again. Makes my job a little easier aye?"  
Dwalin gave one mute nod. Balin finished the blanket and went by a bed that he left unmade. The old dwarf slipped off his coat, shoes, and gloves, set his weapons beside him in easy reach and flopped down on the bed. " A nap will do me some good as well." He slurred out as his eyes shut.  
-(^_^)-  
Deep inhales of air slowly made her dreams fade out. Alicia's eyes creaked open. For a moment, she had entirely forgotten where she was and how she even got there. But once she stirred, all the memories came back.  
The company running from the orcs and wargs.  
Her getting separated and resorting to punji trap tactics.  
The Hungry Vulcans finding her.  
Oh, and of course, her broken arm. She sighed. Are cracked and/or broken ribs going to be a norm for her from now on? God, she hoped not.  
The sun's rays showed brightly through her room. It must be late morning or afternoon. There was a tray of biscuits, cheese and a bowl of fruit with a pitcher of water. Gingerly, not to mention awkwardly, she rolled and pushed herself up till she was in sitting position and slowly helped herself to the tray. The food was the most amazing thing she's ever tasted! Or at least after what she had been through it was good. The water was so refreshing that he ended up drinking the whole thing.  
Her tennis shoes sat neatly at the end of the bed by a chest at the end of the bed. A gold with auburn trimming dress hung on the outside of a wardrobe with brown slippers under it. The dress was one that showed off the sides of the wearer's shoulders, accented by a long vest that wrapped around it. On the other side was an open door where she could tell was the bathroom. Once all her food was empty, she went to the bathroom. The reflection staring back at her was a gritty mess. Her eyes had subtle bags under them again from lack of sleep, her hair was a curly tangled monstrosity. Her right face sported a dark bruise with a small cut near her cheek bone. She was not even remotely presentable. Her mother would be shocked to a brighter skin tone if she saw her now.  
Alicia spent a few moments, answering nature's call and making a better attempt at trying to look more like a human and less like something a bear threw up. Once satisfied she put on her tennis shoes and ventured out of the room. The hall way was quiet, peaceful.  
Just as she was about to venture more, two ladies came peeking their heads out from another room down the hallway. " OH you've awoken!" said one of the ladies.  
They walked, or rather, floated, to her with friendly smiles.  
They stopped and curtsied to her.  
" My name is Meira I am relieved to see that you have recovered your strength so well." She was the soft spoken lady from before that fed her the painkillers and drought.  
Alicia smiled. " Thank you very much. You helped me a lot. 'Preciate it."  
Meiral smiled in return.  
The second lady, was not so soft spoken. " And I am Sudriel, sister of Sydril. Wonderful to make your acquaintance."  
" Good to meet you too. Thank you as well for helping me." Alicia responded.  
Sudriel and Meira came by her sides, ushering her right back in her room, asking how she felt and all.  
Of course Alicia was incredibly sore, but other than that, no real pain at the moment until the pain killers for her arm wore off.  
" If you will allow us, we'd like to help you find something a bit more appropriate." Meira said as she walked to the wardrobe. " Not that what you're wearing isn't good, I'm sure it's very practical, but since there is no danger here…" she trailed off a bit, casting a look over her shoulder to see if Alicia had taken offence or not. Which she didn't. The woman just gave an encouraging smile.  
Sudriel took her hand, and guided her to the tub. Carefully, she helped Alicia with her cast and sling, as well as run the bath for her while Miera changed the sheets and did whatever she thought needed to be done in the meantime.  
The survivor hesitated getting completely nude in front of a woman she only just met. Sudriel gave her a dry look about it. " Would you prefer then to bathe in your small wears? Come now you have nothing I do not have."  
" I might! I know I have uglier than what you have." Alicia retorted as she used the towel as a cover. Sudriel barked in laughter at her, and after much more coaxing Alicia finally relented due to the luring hot water of a bath. It felt absolutely amazing. She practically melted as her body sank up to her neck in the tub.  
The elven lady's eyes did linger on her stomach for longer than a second. " I'm sorry for staring but, are those… abs?"  
Alicia blushed furiously as she looked down at her own stomach. " The early signs of possible lady abs… yes." Sudriel tilted her head. " A relative of mine and I had a bet, a three years ago, and once the bet was over, I, decided to keep mine. Don't judge me."  
The lady shook her head. " I meant no offence, or to pass judgement miss Alicia. I have just never seen nor heard of any female wanting such muscular tone before. If I were not me, I might even find it intimidating." Alicia couldn't help but snort in laughter at Sudriel's opinion. " I suppose you are right now."  
" Hm? About what?" Alicia had already forgotten.  
" I do not have abs."  
After the bath, the gold dress with the auburn red trimming was held out for her. It looked expensive, but Miera cast away any doubts she may have had and showed her how to put it on. It was unusual, to say the least, being someone's live Barbie doll, but considering it was also a rare moment, the girl didn't object. They got her hair tamed and redid any bandages that needed checking. Her face luckily didn't need any more bandages, as it was only a bruise with a dark cut.  
Looking in the mirror, she stared astonished at the change the elves had made. A fond smile pulled at the survivor's lips as she thought of what her friends and family would have said.  
Miera and Sudriel smiled proudly at their work.  
" Oh how beautiful you are." Miera mused. " I knew I was wise in choosing that dress over the cream one."  
Sudirel nodded her head sharply in approval. " Indeed. Now you do not look like some swamp creature, so we may leave now."  
Alicia cast them a mock glare as they escorted her out of the room.  
They asked her general questions like if she truly liked the dress, how long did it take to get abs, etc.  
The botany inspired furnishings and décor' looked like something out of a roleplaying video game to Alicia. It felt surreal. But then again, what has she seen since joining Bilbo?  
Casually, the three ladies walked down the halls, Alicia's head swiveling this way and that as she looked around for people. She wondered also if the company had made it here as well. Turning the corner was when she found the first person, A rather skinny man with flowing brown hair who smiled when he saw her.  
" Greetings Milady. I am Lindir. Pleased to meet you." He greeted as he closed up the book in his hand and approached them. He also shared a friendly greeting with Miera and Sudriel.  
" Nice to meet you too. Alicia." She gave him an apologetic smile and nod of her head, since she couldn't very well shake his hand.  
Lindir inclined his head in a friendly bob. " Lady Alicia how are you feeling?" he made a small gesture to her arm.  
"Better yes thank you." She replied.  
Sudriel turned to Alicia. " We made her much more presentable for Lord Elrond."  
Miera smiles kindly. " Shall we leave her in your care or would you like us to accompany you?"  
" Only if that is okay with Lady Alicia." Lindir regarded the woman.  
"I'm sorry, where are we going?" Alicia asked.  
"My lord Elrond would like to see you are well. Shall I escort you to him?"  
" Oh. Alright. Thank you." She said automatically.  
Sudriel and Miera bade farewell as Lindir glided to her left side offering his elbow. It took her a moment to remember that she was supposed to hook her hand on it. Gingerly she did so, and Lindir guided her down the halls again.  
" I trust that you slept well Miss?"  
" Yes thank you. Better than I had in a while." She answered him. " I'm sorry, where are we?"  
" This is the city of Rivendell. The last Homely house, city of Lord Elrond." Lindir answered with a hint of pride.  
" Why is it called the last homely house?"  
" When Lord Elrond first established the city, it was quite literally the last place at the time that offered refuge for all folk to live in peace during the harsher times of the past."  
Alicia's eyes roamed over the halls and people that passed them. " Who is Lord Elrond?"  
" He is a half elf, son of Earendil, brother of Elros, born in the first age. He was here when Middle earth was very young and the age of elves had begun. He was here when the dark armies first tried to overtake Arda, and to this day he keeps a vigilant watch for any signs of the dark one rising again.  
He is as noble and fair as an elf-lord, as strong as a warrior, as wise as a wizard, as venerable as a king of dwarves, and as kind as summer. " Linidr summarized.  
Alicia looked back to Lindir" The Dark one? Hitler?"  
Lindir raised his brows. " I know not who Hitler is, But the evil one here is called Sauron."  
She nodded and shrugged. " Evil is evil, doesn't matter the name I suppose."  
Lindir looked at her too. " Indeed. You seem wise for a child of man."  
She smiled in bemusement at him. "Wisdom is for everyone if they choose to get it."  
The fair male returned her smile with his own. " Ah. Here we are." Lindir opened the door for her to walk through.  
There by a podium stood another very regal looking man, the one she thought was going to cook her earlier.  
Lord Elrond turned at the sound of Lindir announcing their presence and broke into a smile of his own.  
"Greetings and welcome Miss Alicia." He smiled at Alicia.  
Alicia walked inside, " Thank you. How are you doing today?" was the first words that tumbled out of her mouth.  
Elrond put down some papers he was looking over and came to stand in front of her. " I am well. I thank you for asking. I am glad to see that you are up and about."  
" Thank you. And also thanks for finding me out there, and for helping my broken arm. And for the hospitality." She rambled a bit as she tried not to stare at his ears.  
Elrond however, merely broke into a gracious smile again. " When Gandalf and the others told me of their lost companion, I could not simply do nothing. It is good that we found you. Would you care to join me?" He waved an arm towards a table by the balcony. On it rested a platter of light snacks such as breads and cheeses, fruits, biscuits with jam and butter, and a pitcher of water. She nodded her thanks and went to sit down. Lindir held out the chair for her as helped slide her in as Elrond took his own seat. " What would you like to drink Miss?"  
" Do you have sweet tea?" She perked.  
Lindir tilted his head. " Sweet tea? I suppose I can add some honey to it."  
" That would be good too thank you." She grinned at him.  
Linidir gave a small bow and left swiftly.  
Alicia turned back to Elrond. " I hope I'm not being rude by asking about Thorin and the others? Are they okay?"  
Elrond slid the platter closer in her reach. " Not at all. I'm happy to tell you they are well, well enough for dwarves who have to reside in an elvish city." He half jokes. " Master Baggins has also fared quite well and enjoys his stay more than his companions." Alicia reached for a biscuit with the strawberry jelly. " Allow me if you please?" The girl complied and Elrond prepared two biscuits for her. "When we asked them for a description of yourself, they said, ' tall, muscular build for a lady, olive skin and dark hair, dressed like a man.'"  
At this she raised an eyebrow as she regarded an amused Elrond. " Really?"  
Elrond nodded as he smiled. " Indeed they did. Now that I see for myself, indeed you are very unique."  
She smirked at him before taking a bite. " That's the nice way of calling me a freak." She chuckled.  
The high elf's eyes smiled with the rest of his features. " I prefer the term, unique."  
They shared a small laugh before Elrond continued. " I was told you were foreign to these lands, is that correct?"  
" Who told you?"  
" Mithrandir, Gandalf."  
" Yes. I'm, not from around here."  
The elf Lord nodded in interest. " Where are you from? How came you here?"  
" I was on a supply run with my friends…" She began and summarized the evnts that happened up tp now. " And I was told that Rivendell would have a much bigger collection of maps that may help me find my way back home." That's when it dawned on her that her map was in the pocket of her bag, which was on Rainlight. Chumps man.  
Elrond nodded in understanding. " My resources are yours to use if you wish. What kind of monsters did you have to battle?"  
" Zombies."  
Elrond raised his brow in interest. " Zombie? What is that?"  
" Undead people that come back to eat the living if their brains aren't destroyed properly." She answered casually as Lindir came back with tea and a pot of honey for them.  
Elrond watched her a moment, making her pause to regard him. " You say that, so normally. You must deal with this necromancy on a daily basis."  
She bobbed her head side to side as she weighed the differences. " I'm not sure if you'd call it necromancy, as that would require the use of magic. Magic doesn't exist in my world at all, but I suppose the concept, with different criteria, is similar?"  
Elrond frowned a bit. " I see. It still sounds like a dreadful situation. How did this come about?" He watched her closely.  
" No one has yet to pinpoint exactly what has caused it, people are still investigating that, all we know is a general area of where it might have originated and how to combat against the zombies. Once bitten, there really is no cure unless you can cut off the limb fast enough before it flows through your entire system. This is called the Z virus and doesn't fully activate until the victim is finally dead. Some people have tried to find a cure, but instead they just made an alternate one. This one makes the victim act crazy like a bad kind of crazy. They're less likely to get bitten, and their sickness is curable at least. This is called the C virus."  
Elrond listened intently, absorbing all her information like a sponge. " How very sad. I am sorry to hear that you must face such a dilemma every day." His head tilted a degree. " I do believe your difference from women here is quite understandable, for what else would one do if they had to live in a world like that?"  
The woman dipped her head. " Thank you for understanding, I appreciate that."  
"Of course. It is my job to learn to understand situations as best as possible. If you'd like, I can take you to your friends once you're finished."  
He gestured to his podium where broken  
She nodded her head. " Yes please, thank you."  
Elrond continued a light conversation about Rivendell. She felt just as ugly as a troll next to the elves.  
They probably got that notion a lot from other people who saw them for the first time.  
She also noted that she was almost just as tall as the elf Lord, with a two or three inch difference.  
The elf lord led her to a further hallway that was less busy than the others she's been down before.  
She heard them before she saw them. They sat about, at various tables, or spots on the floor in a large lounge looking area, heads bent over whatever they were working on. No one even raised their eyes as Elrond and Alicia entered. Even Bilbo was reclined on a small bench, eyes closed as he smoked on his pipe.  
" Good afternoon Thorin and company." Elrond began, though still no one acknowledged his presence. Alicia did find this weird. "I trust you all fair well. My scouts have found and recovered Lady Alicia."  
And that's when all activity seemed to stop. Heads finally swiveled and lifted to face them.  
" Hello. Good to see you all again." Alicia said, trying to banish the awkward silence.  
Bilbo was the first to respond. " Miss Alicia?" He jumped from his perch to engulf her in a hug, which she returned in kind, with one arm. "Thank goodness you're alright!" He pulled back to frown at her cast.  
Behind his outburst came some from the others.  
" Good to see you lassie!" Balin cheered.  
" Ya made it! And in one piece still!" Bofur joined.  
"What happened?"  
"My arm got broken while trying to find my way back to you, but thankfully Lord Elrond and his scouts found me and helped me out a lot." She gave a grateful smile to Elrond who tilted his head and returned the expression.  
Bilbo was silent for a moment, eyes roaming her face before returning to her own eyes. "You had me worried. But I'm glad you're safe now."  
Lord Elrond gave a slight bow. " I shall take my leave now. Should you need anything, do come and ask me." With that he was gone.  
The woman regarded the rest of the company. To her wonder, they had mixed emotions splayed on their faces. Some Broke into smiles when her eyes met theirs, while others had calculative looks which confused her. She wasn't expecting to be smothered with kisses no, but she couldn't yet understand why they had this kind of reaction either. She caught Kili looking at his brother with a look of uncertainty and slight….fear?"  
Maybe if she acted friendly, that would help. "I'm happy to see you all made it here safely too."  
"As am I to see you have returned." Thorin responded. His face went from neutral to a frown as he came closer. "What happened? Why did you separate from us?"  
"The warg thing jumped between us. I was trying to evade it. But when I looked for you all. All I saw was the back of Mister Gloin as he went behind a boulder. I followed and found no one. I looked everywhere I could, but it's like you disappeared." Alicia explained as she found a couch to sit.  
Thorin's features softened a bit. Bifur came up, throwing his strong arms around her as well, muttering in his language by her ear. " Oh Bifur I missed you too. I'm glad you're alright."  
The haggard dwarf dropped himself bedside her. Bofur popped up behind his cousin with his wide grin.  
"Bless me, a right pretty sight ye are, in a dress an' all."  
"Happens on occasion." She answered back. She looked over at the Ri brothers, but they didn't seem the same. They looked, distant, troubled. Her attention was stolen by Oin who stepped in her field of vision. "What happened out there? What did you do to escape the orcs?"  
" I ran like heck." She half joked.  
Oin snorted. "In all seriousness, tell us what happened. You must understand that surviving an orc raid is no idle task."  
" No, it wasn't." Alicia greed with him. "I decided that going back to the trees was the best bet since I had no idea where you all had gone. So I managed to make it back there before the raiders found me. I couldn't even see where that guy with the rabbit sleigh went off too." Alicia wasn't the best with names.  
Oin motioned for her to continue.  
" I wanted to search for ya'll again, but I had to bid my time. Luckily I found a large patch of bamboo growing about, which I utilized to my advantage."  
" Utilized how?" Bofur asked.  
" I made some makeshifts traps, spears, spikes, etcetera to slow down the monsters that were chasing me. I actually even managed to find the horses we lost." Alicia continued. " I kept the horses with me as I moved on. Eventually more of the riders came at us, most of the ponies bolted ahead of me and Rainlight, so we tried to shake them off our tail. An green, pale-ish orc cornered me. I escaped the first time but then it chased me again and tackled me off the horse. That's how my arm broke. We fought a bit till the elves rescued me."  
Oin listened, wide eyed as Dwalin got curious. " Did you say pale orc?"  
Alicia nodded. " He was taller than the others and wasn't as, dark in complexion." She hoped that didn't sound too racist, but then again, everybody hates orcs.  
Dwalin had visibly tensed. " Did he give a name? What else happened?"  
" He said that he'd enjoy tormenting me before handing me over to his master Asgog, or something similar to that sound." She answered. At this, the room had quieted again.  
Dwalin glanced at Thorin who's stony expression was now on Alicia. " What is it?" She asked.  
" Azog. He should have died years ago." Dwalin rumbled. " Are you sure that's what you heard?"  
Alicia nodded again. "Yes. The orc that attacked me didn't give his own name, but he said he was going to hand me over to his master A-zog. He didn't say where his master was either."  
Bilbo even raised eyebrows at the strangeness of the company's behavior.  
Alicia was at a loss of words, not that it was a very hard thing for her to do.  
" It was a farce. Jut to scare people." Gloin concurred first.  
" It's awfully coincidental." Mumbled Dori.  
" His arm was chopped off!" Dwalin countered.  
Alicia and Bilbo shared a look of confusion while the others began to argue. Thorin didn't let it last long as he yelled above the others to quiet them. He stepped forward so that everyone could see him.  
" Azog is dead. It is all just a fear tactic, as the name still scars many. Miss Alicia is safely back to us, and there is no need to fear a dead orc." Thorin spoke in a firm tone.  
Alicia soaked in those words. Thorin's words implies that he saw Alicia as a friend and cared for her just like she has grown to care for them. Or, maybe she was just making too much of it. But it made her chest swell with appreciation none-the-less.  
The room stayed quiet for a time, before Bombur patted his belly. ' Time for a snack break." He said jovially as he left the room. He was followed by his brother and cousin. Nori even sauntered up to accompany them.  
In fact, most of the dwarves had filed out of the room for some business or another. Dwalin stood where he was, as did thorin.  
Bilbo cleared his throat. " Miss Alicia? Care to go exploring Rivendell with me?"  
She smiled and stood up. Turning to cast Thorin a look of concern, the dwarf nodded his head once slowly. Alicia smiled warmly to him before catching up with Bilbo to chat with him.  
-(^_^)-  
Dwalin grimaced as worrying thoughts flooded his mind. He cast a glance at Thorin, who continued smoking his pipe. " Do you think he could be still alive?" Dwalin dared to ask.  
" No. His wound was too grave to live through. He was formidable, but not invincible." Thorin shot out like an arrow.  
Dwalin frowned. " You cut off his ram. It can be mortal, or it can just be a handicap."  
Thorin removed the pipe from his mouth, frowning back at Dwalin. " The girl was out there by herself, and I do take full responsibility of that. But the orc may have been just playing on her fears more, or she heard wrong."  
Dwalin looked away, unconvinced.  
His king watched him closely. "You still have uncertainties? You were there. You saw what transpired Dwalin."  
Dwalin looked back at his old friend. " I do Thorin. I did. But I find it too coincidental. The lass has a shroud of mystery about her but it's clear as day she's not from here. So, I do not think she would make this up."  
Thorin pushed himself off the pillar, clenching his jaw. " She also said that the orc was more pale than the others as well, so it could be one related to Azog in some way." He stepped closer to Dwalin. " Azog died of his wounds long ago. Miss Alicia was scared and alone. An orc pack may be hunting us, but it is not led by that filth."  
" Thorin." Dwalin cut him off. "I am on your side."  
The leader took a deep breath and turned away from his friend. "Aye. I know." He turned away. "But you still have your doubts." He mumbled over his shoulder.  
-(^_^)-  
Bilbo went on and on talking about his stay at Rivendell so far. He talked about the explorations he'd done, nearly seeing more of the company than he needed to see, meeting Nobi and other strange folk.  
It made her smile.  
Once he had exhausted her again, he walked her back to her room where she slept the rest of the day and most of the next day's morning.  
To her surprise, Bilbo and Dori came to visit her for bilbo's second breakfast.  
They sat around the table as Bilbo set out a nice breakfast of fruits, rolls, jams with bacon and sausage meats. Dori had made a pot of jasmine tea for them to enjoy as well.  
" Thank you for visiting me." She greeted them warmly as Dori poured her a cup of tea. He smiled back at her and nodded. The woman gestured to her night stand." Look I'm having some wine."  
The elder nodded in approval." Good. I'd like to see you branch a bit more."  
" I'd like to think I've been doing a good job branching already." She giggled in mock offence. " Though I'd not complain if I did not branching anywhere near trolls again."  
The dwarf and hobbit smiled in agreement.  
" But I mean with dishes and more safer hobbies." The fair dwarf reiterated. " Try something new each day that you're here."  
" Like what?"  
" how about venison? Try a venison dish with melted cheese and proper seasoning." He answered as he held his cup of tea.  
The woman raised her brows in intrigue at the dwarf. " I won't make any promises, but I can try a few new things."  
Bilbo swallowed his bite of cantaloupe. "Such a dreadful predicament you were in. I daresay you had fate on your side, surviving out there by yourself with all those monsters about."  
" Yes. You are indeed lucky to be alive." Dori added his own two cents.  
Alicia wasn't real sure how she felt about that last statement, as she didn't believe in luck as much as being blessed, but she kept that to herself.  
"What did you do out there? How on earth did you manage?" Bilbo inquired.  
" Ran like the wind." She said quickly for comical response.  
Dori did snort in response  
" I'm sure you did!" her hobbit friend responded as well. The light mirth was gone as quickly as it came as he continued, " I saw some elf scouts come back before you did. They talked of how they found some of our missing ponies, and some strange traps that the monsters had fallen into. Traps of simple wood sharpened and tied together with torn leather or cloth. Are you responsible for that?"  
She grinned at him, which was all he needed to confirm his suspicions. He made some cute awkward face back at her. " I see. Some skill you learned from your homeland?"  
" Yes. Though I never suspected I'd be using them, to this effect. Knowledge is the advantage." Alicia concluded.  
" You must have been terrified." Bilbo looked at her with sympathy.  
She gave a half smile." I was afraid of not being able to find ya'll again. I've been in tough situations before." Though none like that. " I actually feel a bit sorry for the warg creatures, I bet with training from good owners they'd be amazing protectors."  
"Protectors? Training?!" Dori spluttered.  
She smiled jokingly at him, but the dwarf misread er, and scowled angrily at her." Wargs are vile creatures! Their bites are diseased and infectious!"  
Alicia stared at him dumbfounded as he stood up to stand in front of her.  
Bilbo frowned at him: see here master Dori, I'll ask you to calm down."  
Dori's turned his scowl towards the hobbit as well." Master Baggins you have lived a life of comfort. You know not the dangers of the world first hand." He turned back to Alicia then. His normally kind face now pinched in a scary scowl. " Once your arm is a mite better you shall start training better with that sword. Dwalin and Thorin will not be against it. Do you not understand the miracle it is that you are alive and even still have that arm at all lass? If you are to travel with us, you must learn to fight better than tricks and traps!"  
If this was her father or uncle she might have started crying at being yelled at. She thanked the lord that she didn't start crying. After recovering from staring at Dori like he was taking off his face like a robot from a cyborg movie, she looked at him sadly. " But Dori, I'm not coming with you anymore." She said softly.  
This made the dwarf deflate a bit. His brown eyes blinked at her in surprise before he mimicked her sad look. " Oh. That's right. You only came with us to Rivendell…"  
Bilbo however was still frowning at Dori. " That's right she is. I should like to enjoy her company a bit more without any more sudden outbreaks." He scolded dori.  
The dwarf didn't seem bothered by his scowling as his shoulders dropped. "I, yes. I suppose that is for the better. Tis a dangerous quest after all. But I shall miss your company too. I'll not have anyone to enjoy tea with me as much as you."  
"Bilbo likes tea." She said quickly.  
Dori gave a small sad smile. "Aye." He regarded Bilbo finally then. "Forgive my outburst Master Baggins."  
Alicia couldn't stand it then. The woman stood up and wrapped her one arm around the dwarf's shoulders, squeezing him in the deepest hug she could muster. " Dori, don't be sad. I'll miss you and yours very much too. I'll try new things while we're still together and when I go home I'll have venison and tea on the twelfth of every month in remembrance."  
Dori did not pull away while she rambled by his head. Instead he quietly laughed and returned her hug in kind till she let go first. She smirked deviously at Dori before saying. " And I'll find me a white dog that I'll also name Maximus." The elder dwarf shook his head in light amusement before giving a small sigh and moved to sit back down so they could resume a pleasant breakfast again. "I admire your loyalty Alicia." He said after eating. "You are putting your family before yourself, something very important to our culture." His smile was genuine, but sad. "I hope you are successful in your endeavors."  
She smiled back. "I appreciate you saying that, thank you. And I'll keep you all in my prayers."  
Bilbo and Dori helped clean up the empty plates and bade her farewell.  
Off she went to explore again. Once again, nothing but pretty dresses were optioned to her, but it's not that often she dressed up anymore, so might as well humor it while she had the chance.  
On went another dress and slippers. A few indecisive thoughts floated around her head as she slowly wandered the halls again.  
Many more elves smiled politely as she passed them. Honestly, she wasn't feeling so inclined to visit the dwarves as much today. So that ideas was pushed aside quickly. As fond as he had grown of them, she did have her own mission, which was to find her way back home. Ugh, but how? She really had but one lead and it was a small one.  
Another voice pulled her out of her thoughts causing her to whirl around quickly to the right. The elf gave a gracious smile. " I apologize Miss Alicia. I did not mean to startle you." The elf lord greeted.  
She made herself relax and force a smile. " It's alright. How are you?"  
Lord Elrond dipped his head slightly. "I am doing quite well thank you. How are your injuries? May I examine them while we're here?"  
She smiled. "If you want to. Thank you."  
Elrond did make a quick examination of her arm. Afterwards he nodded his approval and ushered her inside of the room he was just in. It was a small and tranquil study. "If I may have a talk with you for a while I wish to speak to you in private." He was quick to notice the very subtle fall of the corners of her mouth. "Tis alright, no need to fret."  
He offered her some more tea as he made to sit down across from her. "As I might have mentioned earlier, Gandalf has informed me a bit about you, and some things that you carry." He paused.  
Alicia blinked.  
" He made mention of a curious scribe device, and another much more dangerous item. Can you please tell me about them?" Elrond continued.  
The woman stared at him a second before her brain kicked in telling her that it was her time to speak. " Well," she started with a small jerk. " The scribe device is called a camera. Everyone had one where I'm from. Pretty common. Pretty harmless. It works on electricity and power suppliers called batteries and chargers." She pulled out her little blue camera and showed it to Elrond. The elf's brows raised in interest as she demonstrated it, he even smiled at the picture that was taken of him. The elf displayed a keen interest, which made Alicia mentally pat herself on the back for thinking ahead. The elf lord asked his questions about it curiously, tried it out a few times even before handing it back to her. "I can see why it is a handy tool. And what of the other item?"  
She reclined casually. " The other is called a gun, generally speaking. It is also a very common device in my world, but not as open to the younger consumer. It's a weapon."  
Elrond was silent as he took in her words. He nodded to encourage her to go on. "Warfare is different in my world, so naturally we'd have different tools for it. At the moment, my home is going through some dark times of it's own, so when we travel, we carry our own weapons too."  
" But why are you traveling alone if it is so dangerous? And why did you bring it here?" The elf interviewed.  
" I wasn't traveling alone at first. I had my own company, but we were attacked with few options to escape. So I took the only option we had, leading most of the enemies away after me, while my friends escaped, then they'd come around, cut off the enemies and come get me. Only, that last part didn't get to happen." She answered with unhidden sadness. " I had no intention of coming here, didn't even know this place was in existence. I was just trying to survive and help my comrades to survive. I found these, underground cave tunnels and accidentally fell in them. And through those tunnels I stumbled here. Thorin and his men were kind enough to let me join them till I came here. Gandalf said your library may have further knowledge on how I can get back home."  
Elrond sat still as he listened to her brows furrowed in his trademark look of seriousness. "Enemies… your zombie fiends I assume?"  
"Yes sir."  
His right hand raised to idly rub at his jaw as he spoke. " You truly wish to go back to such a horrid place? I mean no disrespect to your home, it's just that I imagine that most people would be glad to get away from that nightmare."  
Alicia smiled kindly to him to show that she was not insulted, as that was a very logical point. "You're right, but I do have loved ones who are still there. Who need me and whatever I can do to help them thrive in the hometown we're in now. I helped lead my colony there and helped establish Blue Hope. I should at least try to go back else it feels like I'm turning my back on everyone."  
The lord of Rivendell gave a thin smile in approval of her words. " I do hope you find what you need to find in my resources, but in the meantime, you are here now. I request that you hand over the gun while you're in my city. If our own enemy were to get their hands on it… our world could quickly lapse back into chaos and destruction."  
Alicia gave a curt nod to him. " I understand. Gandalf has told me the same thing already. So I took my own extra precautions."  
" Oh? What did you do?"  
" The gun is a collapsible item, like pieces of a crossbow or catapult. I took it apart and hid different pieces in different locations before coming here. I didn't want the orcs to find them either. So if I was caught, at least they'd not find that." The woman explained to him.  
She watched him carefully, half expecting him to jump up and yell 'off with her head!' Elrond was doing the same to her. After way too long he relaxed again, and surprisingly smiled. "That was good foresight of you I daresay. Perhaps that might have been for the better, if no one else finds the pieces."  
Alicia relaxed, relieved that the lord of the city did not decide to kick her out. Maybe she was being over paranoid?  
"Thank you for this conversation Miss Alicia. I must admit that I am much more at ease now." Lord Elrond breathed. It made her relax even more knowing that the elven leader was more comfortable around her too. " Is there anything I may assist you with? How are you enjoying Rivendell?"  
"It a very nice place. I love how peaceful it is and how kind everyone in your halls are." She answered in kind.  
Elrond escorted her out. " Wonderful. I am happy to hear that. If you do need anything, please do not hesitate to let me know. Oh and one last thing, my scouts were able to catch all the ponies and your horse before the wargs could eat them. Some belongings were still strapped on them and amongst those belongs was your own rucksack. It should be in your room or on its way there now."  
" Oh that's great news. I'm glad to hear they're all okay. You found Rainlight too?"  
Elrond smiled. " Rainlight is well and with the others in our stables. She's a brave horse."  
Alicia smiled proudly at the compliment for her ride. The lady bowed just like Elrond had bowed to her before thanking him and leaving again. Sure enough, her bag was right there at the foot of her bed. How fortunate that every time she lost it, it would find its way back to her somehow. Even the extra gold that she looted from the troll caves was all there. Once getting a pouch full of money, she left again.  
Idly, she strolled throughout the halls, evening finding the Hall of Fire that her first two elf friends had told her about. She had to admit she learned a lot about Middle Earth and it's people and how it worlds from them, but yeah, she still had a long ways to go. No need to rush though, every little step counts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for checking out my works. Again I'm going to try to update more often.


	11. Chapter 11- Rifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company deals with a little frustrations of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what?.... I got a new job! Believe me that is something to be excited about. Where I used to work, it was awful. This new job has me busier but it is also a lot better for me than where I was. It was time for a change. Speaking of, I have been writing up a new story idea that I've enjoyed too. Once I've had all the holes sewn up, I hope to post it here too and I hope even more that you'd like it. Until then, please enjoy this new chapter.

But he said to me, "My grace is sufficient for you, for my power is made perfect in weakness." Therefore I will boast all the more gladly of my weaknesses, so that the power of Christ may rest upon me. For the sake of Christ, then, I am content with weaknesses, insults, hardships, persecutions, and calamities. For when I am weak, then I am strong. 2 Corinthians 12:9-10

 

CHAPTER 11  
It had become routine for breakfast to be delivered to her by one or both of her elven friends. She made it a point to thank them every time too.  
"We heard you the first two times miss." Sudriel answered. "If it was a problem, we probably wouldn't be bringing to you to begin with."  
Alicia would try to catch lunch with Bilbo and the company if she made it on time.  
Bilbo did spend much of his time away from the dwarves though with a completely different attitude.  
Bombur said he had to go out to the markets to buy meat from human venders in the markets in order to make an agreeable meal for dwarves. Just like in previous towns though, the dwarves eyed every passerby with suspicion or outright ignored them completely unless being addressed. At least they weren't outright rude to those who only offered friendly services.  
It was hard to find something to talk about with them. For Alicia, she was more of a listener than talker, and dwarves didn't like to share too much about their own culture. They certainly wouldn't be interested in learning about her world that's for sure. So what could she say?  
" How's everyone's stay been so far?" She started.  
Gloin grunted beside her. "Not bad I daresay."  
" This place isn't all that bad. Nice to have a real bed for a bit." Bofur said across the table.  
Fili smirked. "My dear brother here enjoys flirting with all the ladies. Too bad he has difficulty telling between male and female."  
Kili gave a sheepish smile at the chuckles around the table.  
"How much longer will you all be staying?" She asked.  
"Whenever we can get the map deciphered at least." Dori answered.  
"And whenever Balin finds a suitable road for us to take. Few roads, if any at all, still lead towards our destination." Nori spoke behind his mug of ale. He watched her oddly as he spoke.  
Balin heaved a tired sigh in response. It made her look at everyone else more closely too.  
"I'm sorry to see you all so, flustered and anxious."  
Dwalin pushed around a potato slice before eating it. "The sooner we leave, the better it will be for us all."  
Alicia gave a look of compassion before it changed to a full smile. "Well I enjoyed traveling with you all. If, that's any consolation."  
Ori returned her smile on her other side, although his smile was thin and not as bright as usual. "Thank you Miss." He said quietly.  
If only she could think of something else to say. She sat in silence, too intrigued by the company to leave, too shy to say much of anything around them. To her, everything that wasn't human, including the company, still had that underlining surreal feeling. A strange inner contention of logics occurred in the back of her mind as she sat at a table of people who weren't supposed to exist outside of video games. Her eyes wandered again all over the balcony they were on, flicking from place to face, to object.  
She could actually reach out and pull up Gloin's sleeve to see real veins on his wrist and feel a real pulse.  
She could pull on an elf's ear and find it not removable; same went for a hobbit's feet. (Alicia wouldn't dare of course.)She could hear everyone breathing just like her, just as real as her. Nobody was acting and she was quite literally the definition of the old saying 'stranger in a strange land.'  
A feeling of thrill and fear filled her again. These people were amazing and she found herself wanting to know more about everyone. But fear of leaking too much information vetoed that idea. What if she could form her own company? What if she could explore Middle Earth even more before going home? But danger was just as real here too of course. What if she went with them the rest of the way? To kill a big ass dragon? And what about her colony? That of course was the one question that stilled her random thoughts. Well, that and the fact that Nori was watching her in a none too subtle way.  
His grey eyes were directly on her face and his braided brows twitched up a notch when she had finally glanced at him. "Something on your mind Alicia?"  
Habitually she smiled sheepishly at him, embarrassed to be caught day dreaming. "Just thinking about my own home is all." She half shrugged.  
Ori swiveled back to face her. "You must miss your home unbearably by now."  
She nodded. "I do. But at least they're stable enough that things won't fall apart if I'm gone too long. I still have to find my way back home though."  
"Is your home very different than middle earth?" Ori inquired again.  
"Very different." The girl smiled.  
"How so? Are you allowed to talk about it?"  
" For the most part yes. Anything specific you'd like to know?"  
Ori tilted his head before asking. "What does it look like? Are towns the same as here?"  
"They're not built the same no. They were, usually much cleaner. The neighborhoods I lived in were generally friendly people." She gave a quick explanation of how a house is built in her world which Gloin and Ori were intrigued by. Gloin liked the idea of concrete.  
Oin chewed the back of his lip as he listened.  
"What about the zombies? Won't you have to deal with them again?" Nori asked. He got a lot of questionable looks at that. He rolled his eyes and explained in a very nonchalant manner what he learned from Alicia. Though she was hoping everyone else didn't learn about it though. It didn't seem like something they should know in her opinion. The profound looks on everyone's faces didn't help either. Kili and Fili were the first to break the awkward silence though with giggles.  
" Who'd want to go to a place like that, let alone live there?"Kili asked.  
"For a place that has no magic, there's a lot of dark magic happening." Fili responded.  
" No one gets to choose what kind of calamities befall them. We can nly survive them and try to overcome them." Oin defended.  
Dwalin shook his head. "The dead cannot rise with an appetite lass. It is child's fairy tales. It's all fake."  
Grumbles and nods of agreement echoed around the table. Alicia however, did not take her eyes off Dwalin until the murmuring died down. "That's what we thought until it happened. Isn't that the same thought you had regarding dragons before Smaug came?" The warrior shifted a bit in his chair.  
Bombur shook his head as well. "But it sounds like such an awful place. I can't imagine living there."  
"That is because it is awful and ridiculous. No one in their right minds would have anything to do with it. Nay, it's better that you stay someplace that's actually safe." Gloin said. He looked at his own brother for support, but Oin did not share the same conclusion.  
" Are ye sure they're not just more bandits playing on childhood fears? Or another strange type of goblin? "Bofur smiled teasingly.  
Bifur also put in his own two cents as well which made Bofur nod and shrug in agreement.  
Balin grimaced and sighed in frustration at the others' arguing. He turned away from her side of the table.  
Alicia straightened up. " It's okay if you're skeptical. We don't have goblins in my world. They were humans. We only-"  
Large hands clamped down on her shoulders shaking her a bit as a rough loud groan filled her ears. It scared her to the point of visibly flinching at the sound. Then there was laughter. Kili popped up from behind her. " Grrrr, I'm a zombie. Give me your flesh!"  
Nori snarled at Kili. "That's not funny boy."  
Dori visibly shivered at the thought, not having anything much to say on the matter.  
The woman froze, not daring to move or speak, now both embarrassed and insulted by his antics. She fidgeted on the table a bit until the talking and chuckling died down, focusing only on breathing slowly.  
Thorin thankfully had seen her reaction and was not amused by how she was behaving now. He called kili harshly to come sit back down.  
Bifur said something again in his guttural voice, making hand motions that looked familiar to holding a small box.  
Fili smiled. "Aye the camera. Such a strange magical device as well. But you said it was a recording tool?"  
"….Yes." She answered softly.  
" You must have other strange magical tools as well?"  
" At home. We, at one time had all kinds of machines that helped make life more efficient, or more entertaining. Machines that helped with transportation or mass production for consumer demand. Even machine that could fly." She began to smile.  
Balin scoffed. " And I suppose you have a machine that washes clothes and cooks your food?"  
And what little smile she had begun to vanish again at the tone in the elder's sarcastic question. Should she answer? Or not say anything? "A washing machine, and an oven, yes…"  
Bofur spun the now empty glass in his hand. " Well that sounds right useful doesn't it? No need to wash your clothes and cook your food, you've got machiiiiiines to do it for you! No need to use a pony, we can just fly on another odd machine!" He elbowed kili as he spoke. Then turning back to Alicia with a 'bitch pleas' look of his own. " I'll take my natural pony over a machine any day." He received a few grunts and nods of agreement after this opinion.  
All the girl could think of at the time was a simple and subtle shrug as she also fiddled with her nearly empty plate. There were a few more muttered jeers about what little information she had shared with them, which brought her attention back to Balin when he grumbled more about witches and their witch craft. 'excuuuse you?!' Alicia regarded him openly as he said this. But balin wouldn't look back at her. In act he did little more than turn his head the opposite way again, as if to eliminate her from his peripheral vision. She did see a small snarl that he projected to Kili who was appearently messing with him in some way Alicia did not notice. She racked her brain to think of what could be the nice thing to say? The considerate way that could diffuse this situation… " I'm sorry if I bothered you in any way. I'll not talk about myself again if you'd like." She said in her still soft voice.  
" Good." The red clad dwarf grunted out. "It depresses me."  
'DEFAAAAAAAAQ!?' That answer made her lean back involuntarily at the harsh words. Why would he say that? Did she say or do something wrong? Didn't they ask to know in the first place? These questions bounced in her head as she looked down at her hands picking at the spinach at the side. The woman tried her best to hide her hurt with a grimace of confusion.  
Ori suddenly leaned an inch closer to her too. "Are you alright Miss?"  
The half ass smile she gave him was obviously fake, but she had no idea what her voice would sound like or spit out at the moment. A small, " Good evening." Greeting was muttered from her as she stood up to leave them at their table.  
" Where are you going?" Ori called out as she made it to the archway. If all eyes weren't on her before they were now.  
Once everyone had stopped talking, Alicia trusted her voice again. "You don't believe me because you haven't been there to see it." She said in a husky voice as she stood up. "There are no goblins, dwarves, or dragons in my world, but I believe you and I don't mock what you say..." With that, she left the dinning balcony quickly, but Thorin's thundering voice made her pause after disappearing from view. He spoke in his native tongue to the others, but his tone suggested that he was angry at his men's behavior. If Alicia was not so hurt, she'd have probably felt a bit happy, but she was not in the mood. Alicia walked off again.  
'Dwarves.' She thought in her head. 'Just because they didn't see it for themselves doesn't mean it isn't real.' She scoffed in her head. But wait a minute, isn't that what peoples' thoughts were about most fairy tales in her world? How ironically the tables have turned.  
Once again, she found herself in some other part of the massive garden. This place was just so peaceful, ridiculously so. If one didn't have some sort of everlasting hobby, this place could get boring to the average human from her world. They'd both love and hate this place.  
After a while of smelling different kinds of flowers, an irregular tapping noise caught her attention. Curious, she followed the sounds that led her to an open area of packed dirt where a few elves were dueling and training each other. It was interesting, watching them move without practically touching the ground it seemed. Even the most skilled monks didn't have that much grace, but were still a balance of grace and strength.  
" Enjoying the show?" Sudriel came up next to her. The elf lady's hair was securely held back in a pony tail, she had sparing armor on her and a wooden training sword in her hand. Sudriel smirked at Alicia.  
Alicia returned the smirk. " It's impressive."  
Sudriel lightly laughed. "Thank you for the compliment! Even though this is a peaceful place, we are still encouraged to practice defensive skills. And archery of course. We wouldn't be elves if we couldn't use a bow." She smiled at her own joke. " What brings you here? how's your arm?"  
"Oh it's fine thank you, healing good. I was just walking actually and the sounds made me curious." The survivor answered. " I'm not interrupting your practice am I?" she nodded her head to the sword.  
Her elven friend waved it off. " Nay I was just finishing dueling another elleth. We're done now. On the subject, I did notice you had a sword of your own when you first came, are you a swordslady?"  
" No no. Not an official one. I just use it back home… I don't actually….have training in sword combat." She answered meekly.  
Sudriel simply smiled kindly. "If you are interested, I can teach you a few basic one handed skills. I'll go easy on you of course until you practice of course."  
Now that was an enticing idea. "Could we do it, you know, where no one can see us?" she mumbled with a smile.  
Sudriel snorted in amusement and beckoned her to follow. Quickly Alicia was led to a separate and secluded ground to be trained. "Fitting?"  
"I like this." Alicia smiled.  
"Wonderful. Let's start with the basic swings. Do as I do." Sudriel began as she handed her a second training sword.  
The basic swings and thrusts were indeed very easy, as Alicia had already had a good feel due to using her katana.  
Sudriel had her do lots of practice swings to get used redirecting her balance without a second arm, which didn't take all too long either. Then it was time for sparring.  
The woman wasn't the least bit worried about hurting the elf. Perhaps the only chance she had would have to be a gun or a run over with a car. So she took great enjoyment in swinging and thrusting with a bit of strength and speed. Sudriel smiled, nodded, and called out encouragingly for her to keep going, reminding her to watch her footing or swing too far out. " Not all your enemies will be as tall as you miss Alicia! You can swing low too you know." She smiled. Alicia had a tendency to always aim for the neck.  
No surprise there.  
Two hours zoomed by, the only thing reminding her of time was the sweat just now beginning to roll down her back. It was fun, challenging, and turns out a great emotional outlet for her frustration. The smacking of the weapons hitting each other was enough to satisfy her. Alicia did begin to slow down out of weariness. They took a small break. She slowly rehearsed the moves again, and they sparred again, or actually more like, her just hitting Sudriel's sword and the elf just blocking, but it was fun!  
They stopped for a water break, chattering about possible love interests and places to go visit. The elleth gave more stories about the country's kingdoms, what they were mostly famous for, and who is currently ruling them. And one last time for the day, they sparred. This time Sudriel did counter attacks while training Alicia. Even though most of the time Alicia struggled to counter attack her counter attack, there was a smile of thrill on her face.  
Panting, Alicia sat on the bench with Sudriel, still smiling tiredly from the exercise. "Thank you for teaching me that. It was awesome."  
"Awesome?" Sudriel repeated. " I have no idea what your strange words mean." She teases.  
"Amazing. It's similar to saying amazing and something you really like."  
The elleth nodded slowly. " I see. Well, if ever you wish to learn more, do come find me. I rather enjoyed it myself. You will be staying here in the city if I'm not mistaken while your companions leave."  
"Oh." Her smile finally faltered. "that's right."  
" Oh I'm sure you'll see them again once they've finished their own business and all." Sudriel tried to encourage.  
" Yeah, maybe." She replied. 'But should I just let them leave on bad terms? Only some of them were really enjoyable company. Maybe she'd just say bye to the friendly ones? Is that childish?  
Sudriel clapped her on the shoulder lightly. "Come, the day grows late. We'll get a bath started for you and dinner ready while you bathe."  
They walked together back to her room, laughing about silly kitchen mishaps and preposterous racial stereotypes.  
Sudriel went to the bathroom to prepare the tub while Alicia took off her shoes. Just as she sat in the chair, she saw a new object on the table on top of her journal. "What's this?" she asked herself as she picked up a knitted flower that had a long stem ending with a large leaf design. It was a cute little accessory that Alicia had not noticed there before. " Is this yours?" she asked Sudriel.  
The elf peered around the doorway. " nay it is not mine. Perhaps Meira? But I am not sure. I have never seen her wear it before."  
" Huh." Alicia mused as she played with it in her hand. When the bath was ready, she took her time to enjoy it before getting dressed again.  
Meira, being the sweet lady that she was, came by to bring her dinner again just as Alicia was about to leave to get some. When Alicia showered her the accessory, Meira shrugged her shoulders in uncertainty, saying that it was not hers.  
Meira had her own stories to talk about involving different courting methods that somehow led to tips on a good vegetable garden. Alicia vented a bit to her about how the company had made her feel just because she had someone to listen to.  
Meira's eyes widened, looking quite shocked for a split second before it melted to sadness. "Dwarves are a stubborn race. It seems to me that they only want to believe or have faith in something that they can benefit from. I do not mean to cast poor judgement on your friends, but why would anyone say that to a friend even if it may sound preposterous? No matter anymore I suppose. I've kept you long enough it seems. Shall I do anything else for you before you sleep?'  
"No thank you. I'm fine, but thanks for the dinner and talk."  
"Of course miss Alicia. Sleep well." She closed the door behind her. Alicia was once again completely alone. Not that she minded being alone, in fact it was a bigger preference to her. The woman crawled into bed, allowing the soft sheets to warm and caress her skin.  
Sleep, thankfully was coming easily to her these past few days.  
Through another stroll in the town, it dawned on her that she also needed to consider learning a bit more about human society here, particularly female necessities. Alicia casually walked down the busy street of merchants who called this way and that to promote their wares and goods. Upon seeing on little building run by a lady, she slowly drifted that way to the right in the direction of the little stall. There were different clothing styles hung about with accessories to match. The merchant lady smiled to her as she caught her eyeing a blouse.  
" See something you like miss?" The merchant called out.  
Alicia smiled at her as she approached. "Good morning. I was wondering if you could direct me to a place that provides, um, feminine needs."  
The merchant smiled and nodded knowingly. She ushered her inside the shop as well. "Come along then. I have a few of those you may be searching for." Alicia obediently followed her. " Name's Shia by the way."  
" Alicia, pleased to meet you."  
Shia led the way through her shop to another section. " So I've got corsets of different kinds, wraps if you prefer. I've got other needs for, your monthlies if you need."  
Shia was very patient with her though, explaining what each product was used for and how to use them. Alicia did admire a few corsets that looked more like sports bras. They were designed to be worn underneath the tunic much like a bra. Alicia purchased three of those. Once Alicia told her how much she traveled, Shia brought out all the things she had that would best fit a traveling lady. The survivor made her purchases happily, thanking the lady for her patients and explanations for everything.  
Looking at her bag of new items to be a medieval lady, she truly felt like she was once again at the renaissance festival walking about the grounds.  
She enthusiastically strode back to her room to try on the under clothes and socks and arm warmers. There was even a leather pouch that was given, designed to be filled with hot water and used like a heating pad for cramps. Everything had fit properly and in place, so she packed them all away in her bag and strode out again to her workshop. The girl also saw that Shia sold poppy juice or nectar, which Meira taught her that it was a potent poultice or numbing harsh pains. She bought nearly half Shia's stocks of that to add to her collection. If her paper making idea really did work, she'd have a great way of making more money if she ever had to stay in Middle Earth for a long period of time. That possibility actually made her a bit sad and not as willing to accept that idea. Just leave it in the hands of the Lord, and he'll make it clear if she should stay or go. In her shop, she tested out the pieces that were finished drying, seeing if they were too thick or thin, rough or smooth, and most of all, write-able.  
In the few days from beginning to now, she had made a small stack, about a seventy page spiral to be more accurate.  
" Miss Alicia?" Another voice interrupted her work. She look at the doorway in surprise to see little Ori standing there just outside of the shop.  
" Hey how are you?" she smiled at him. " You can come in if you'd like."  
The dwarf gingerly stepped inside, eyes wide like an owl's as he took in the entire shop. " What are you making? Paper?"  
" I'm recycling old paper to new pieces. I was testing a few pieces yesterday, and they came out a bit too lumpy to write on. But these new pieces I've got here, turned out great." She picked up one and handed it to him. Ori gently rubbed the piece between his fingers, seemingly awestruck at the whole idea.  
" Miss Alicia… This is wonderful." He responded as he looked back up at her. " Do you know how expensive paper can be, especially vellum?"  
She couldn't help but smile again at him. "I understand it can be pricy, and vellum is made of deer skin right?" Ori nodded yes. " Dwalin said if it worked, it was a good idea. So I'm trying it out. What do you think? Good enough to make a profit of it?"  
Ori nodded his head vigorously. "Oh yes! This is a wonderful idea Miss Alicia and would make you good money if you chose to continue in it. My brothers, I told them they don't have to, but they try to buy me notebooks whenever they could afford it."  
" That's kind of them. If I'm successful, I'll gladly make paper for you too, from one friend to another kind of thing." She responded in kind.  
Ori gazed at her as if she just saved his life. " Thank you. That's very kind of you too." He said softly. His eyes flickered down to her neck. "You like it then? The flower?"  
Her hand instinctively reached for her neck. " You made this? I love it actually. I was wondering all day who did it. Thank you, I hope I'm not being mean by asking why you did it?"  
" No not at all." Ori smiled as a faint tint reached his cheeks. " I saw how upset you were yesterday at lunch and I thought it may help make you feel a bit better. I do not know why Kili and his brother are being so rude, but Thorin didn't like it either and scolded them for it." He glances out the window. "I think Thorin likes you, maybe." He whispers.  
Alicia pondered this as she pressed the excess water from the newly made paper. "I like him too, so that's good to hear. I like you too Ori, you're pretty cool."  
Ori tilted his head. " cool? I do not feel too cool. I feel fine..."  
"Oh sorry, it's another way of saying I like or admire you where I'm from." She replied.  
Of course, that only made the shy dwarf's cheeks darken with more color. Oddly, he also seemed to shiver like a chill went up his spine. "Thank you." He mouthed quietly. The dwarf watched with interest as she placed the new piece to dry. " Would you like some help?"  
" If you want to, sure, you can help." Alicia encouraged. Ori mimicked her smile and followed her examples as they progressed. As expected, his curiosity took the better of him and he began to ask more questions about what it was like where she was from. AT this though, Alicia paused in her endeavors, hesitant on answering any more personal questions.  
Ori didn't miss this. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I mean…" he stammered a bit before taking another breath. "It does not depress me." He clarified in the same tone he declared how unafraid he was of the dragon back at Bilbo's house. " I don't mind hearing it, and I'm sure you've been homesick too like master Baggins."  
" There are a few things I miss yes. And thank you for your not so mean words. But to be brutally honest, I don't wanna talk about it." She tried to give him the most grateful smile she could muster, or at least she hoped he saw it as grateful.  
The sweet dwarf did give his own smile and nodded. " That is alright Miss Alicia. I understand that too. Perhaps, I could tell you a bit about middle earth?"  
" I'd like that."  
Ori smiled and briskly began to share what he learned of the world. Some of it was the same information she was getting from the elves, but it didn't bother her. Ori shared more history of the dwarves that he was allowed to say, that the spoken language was not taught to outsiders, but inglishmek, their sign language, was acceptable.  
Then the survivor couldn't help herself. " We have sign language too and a unique language of one tapping sound."  
Ori's brown eyes widened. " Tapping sounds? What is this language?"  
" It's called Telegraphing. Not as much people know it anymore since we've found other methods, but my friends and I taught ourselves that to pass the time, and also hoping it may be useful one day."  
" Is it secret?"  
" It was, but not at all the case anymore." Alicia smiled, already guessing the next question.  
" Could you show me some of it?" Ori asked predictably.  
"I can." She answered and sat down by him to begin the basic lessons. Ori would write down everything she'd show him before trying to perform it himself. The dwarf didn't allow himself to get frustrated when he didn't have the coordination for the first ten times and enjoyed learning the popular Morse code messages like S.O.S., friend, enemy (and point in the direction they were). Alicia even shared what little she knew about braille as well. And by little, that meant only the alphabet and numbers. Alicia couldn't even begin to learn the contractions of braille reading and writing. Ori was surprised that humans had their own sign language as well, which was completely different than the gesticulations dwarves would use. Again with that Alicia only knew the numbers and alphabet, as well as please and thank you, by heart.  
" Oh my, I completely let the time pass. It is getting late and I know my brothers must be wondering where I am." Ori sat straighter as he peered outside. "Thank you for the paper and lessons Miss Alicia." He gave a kind smile to her, which the survivor returned. "You're quite welcome. And thank you for spending time with me. I enjoyed it."  
Ori stood up and gathered his note book. He glanced around again before leaving. " Are you finished here? Do you need aid?"  
" Oh no thank you. I'm fine. Actually my work is done and I'll be heading back here soon too." Alicia waved away the offer. Ori ignored it however and stood waiting for her. " You don't have to do that. Won't your brothers be worried?"  
"They'll understand. I'll wait till you're ready to leave and walk you back to your room as well." The scribe answered.  
She smiled her gratitude to him as she packed up, locked up the workshop and went to return with him.  
As he wanted, he did walked her back to her room, idly chatting about hobbies him and his brother liked to do. " Dori does have a finer taste for things, always have. He was actually a nice painter for a while, which was how I discovered my love for writing and drawing. His strength had Mine owners trying to hire him for their work, or even a captain in the military. That he did for a while, until they had to leave Erebor. Nori was actually quite skilled in leather work and metal sculpting like making beautifully detailed buckles, buttons, jeweler pieces and the like."  
" What was his occupation?" Alicia asked quickly.  
" He, uh, well he found his own way of providing for us." Ori's eyes seemed to droop a bit in sadness, but it was banished so fast that if Alicia wasn't looking at him, she'd have missed it. He glanced up at her, twice, before sighing in relent. " Nori is a thief. He was a little older than Fili when Smaug came, and through our struggle is how he became a good thief. It is severely dishonorable in the dwarven culture, even sometimes frowned upon when one must do it for survival." He explained in a quieter tone.  
" I understand."  
" Aye. I thought you would. You seem like the person who would. So I do not see any reason to fear your judgement on it." Ori said.  
"Fear my judgement… I've never heard it put like that before. But you're right." She mused.  
Alici had been reminded time and again the extreme lengths dwarves go just to keep a secret, so she felt as swell of satisfaction with herself that one trusted her with information that they seem to hesitate in sharing.  
Wait a minute… Ori was the youngest of the three whom she asked about Nori's life. Dori and Nori both hesitated on sharing this so would Ori be in trouble for doing so? Better keep it a secret as well.  
The dwarf's eyes recaptured her attention and she realized he had been watching her. Typically, she gave a thin smile to him. The ends of his lips quirked up before he looked away again.  
"Here we are. Thanks again Ori." She spoke as they stood in front of the door.  
The purple clad dwarf gave his polite bow. "Thank you Miss Alicia. I hope to see you again before we leave."  
" When are you leaving, do you know?"  
Ori gave a small shrug. "Well, we are waiting for Thorin's map to be deciphered first. Once that's complete, I doubt we will be staying for much longer."  
" I see. I hope we see each other again too. Goodnight Ori." She smiled as she opened the door.  
" Good night." He called as he turned to leave again.  
As she bathed, she began to think back on when she first caught Nori and Dori arguing about the broken vase at Bilbo's house. It all makes a lot more sense now. The woman grabbed the bar of soap her elven friends had provided. It was a medical bar that really was living up to it's name. Her scars were much less visible with each use. The smells relaxed her as well, making her smile and even laugh quietly to herself. "Isn't this the life? Every day is an adventure and challenge that video game designers would base their next release on. Yep, I'm a real adventurer. And no H2 camera crew to film it all…"  
Caught up in the moment, she continued to giggle and smile at herself. " My friends would be so mad at me right now for doing all this without them. And here I am just trying to get back home. Hahahaha!"  
After her bath it was quite easy to fall asleep once again.  
\- (^_^)-  
She woke refreshed around eight, and off to the kitchens to get something quick to eat. Lindir greeted her kindly, even offered to fetch her breakfast. She didn't want to be ruuuude and turn down his hospitality…  
Once breakfast was over, she quietly wandered outside, not really in a rush to go anywhere. Baying and bleating, mooing and barking echoed up to her ears as she walked by the stables and barns.  
The familiar smell of an active barn wafted her way as the survivor continued at a slower pace to watch the animals. Two ponies in particular looked oddly familiar to her. ' Is that Clover?' she thought as she eyed the darker one.  
Gingerly she walked inside. Each stall had a horse's name on it as she walked by. Almost at the end she found Rainlight's stable. Out in the green field, she found the Draft horse and immediately went up to greet her. Yeah, she had grown quite fond of the large creature, and judging by its calm demeanor as she approached, the horse didn't mind her either. After spending a little bonding time with the horse, she walked down the road again that would lead her to the markets.  
It was quite the lively view. People from seemingly all over the world came to do business here. Of course, there was only two stalls run by other dwarves, one selling fabric goods, the other selling metal goods. There was three stalls ran by hobbits, while the rest were of humans and elves.  
The girl soaked in every sight. She wished that she could just walk up and talk to anyone openly about their goods, how they made them or any subject really, but again, this wasn't the renaissance festival. They weren't being paid to put on shows and be happy characters to everyone. This was their very real way of living. She had a small inner battle about how to behave and react. Maybe, she could find some little keepsake gifts for the company and maybe something for her friends.  
A delicious smell caught her attention however. Which of course she followed and bought herself some freshly baked triple ham and cheese melt on warm bread and warm apple cider. The tastes made her perfectly content to sit at the picnic table and slowly enjoy her meal, eyes half closed as fond memories came back. Once at the last few bites of her meal, she did notice a strange group of three boys snickering and casting looks at her. The girl did her best to ignore them, keenly aware of their movements however.  
The red head in the middle seemed the leader of the group. It was even more difficult not to scowl at the guy's ridiculous smirk too. She had enough of them and got up to leave.  
"Half a moment there lady! Let us get a look at you!"  
" Watch me walk away." She mumbled under her breath as she walked faster.  
The three boys, seeming to be around her age or younger, ran up and surrounded her.  
Red head smiled at her. " What's the rush? Why not come and enjoy our company aye?"  
" I have to go." Alicia answered curtly.  
The brunette at the left side snickered. "Surely a most, exotic lady like yourself would appreciate some good company with rich handsome merchants' sons!"  
The girl gave them a deadpanned glare. " No." She tried to walk past them, but they blocked her way. Red head made to grab her, but she slapped his hand aside and looked him in the eye. " Stop. I'm not worth the trouble dude."  
Red head quirked an eyebrow. " Dude? What is a dude?" He shook his head dismissively, " ah no matter. But I do think you'd make a nice bed warmer tonight. What do you like? Jewels? Dresses? How much do you cost for a night eh?" The other two laughed openly at their friend's rude passes as he tried to grab her again. Alicia retaliated this time, highly offended by his degrading jokes. She couldn't punch him, as he was holding her only good arm, so a head-butt seemed like a good idea. Red head reeled back more in surprise then in pain and let go instinctively. The girl whirled on the brunette on her left an sent her elbow to his face. Blondie on the right stared stupidly at it all before Red head grunted in anger and made to grab her again. His arms easily wrapped around Alicia's waist, Blondie made the mistake to try and grab her legs, only to get a broken nose from her kick. Un ashamedly, the girl grabbed red head's crotch and ( as another guy friend of hers taught her) she twisted and pulled. His loud cry reverberated behind her head until he could take no more and dropped her. Brunette landed a good punch to the side of her head, causing her to stagger back. Pain exploded in her head from the assault. Blondie recovered and helped Brunette to try to grab her again.  
" Go screw yourself!" Alicia yelled out as she fought back just like in Bree. She scored a solid punch on Brunette's adam's apple. Red head punched her in the ribs, again making her stagger, but she recovered fast enough to donkey kick him on his knee, and uppercut Blondie.  
She tried to run again, but the boys decided to all grapple her at once, causing all four of them to fall to the ground. On the ground was the worst place to be for her, especially against three boys around her age. She stopped, allowing the three guys to get good holds of her legs, torso and free arm.  
"This one's a feisty one!"  
"Bet she'll be fun in the room."  
"I think my nose is broken! Bitch!" Blondie moved to return the favor. Instinctively she turned her head to the side and got punched on the cheek. The guy was wearing a couple of rings, which dug and scrapped at her skin during the contact. Now the entirety of her head pulsed with pain, bringing tears to her eyes as they hauled her away. Crying did not mean giving up however. A plan began to slowly formulate in her pounding head as they began to carry her off.  
If they put her down, kick brunette hard.  
Turn and kick Red head just hard enough to let go.  
Get up and yank good arm out of blondie's grip, punch him and run.  
Do all of this in no more than ten seconds.  
She bid her time to utilize this strategy. The four went behind a few carriages where she was sat down on a small barrel.  
"Get a rope to tie her up." Red head commanded. Op, change of plans.  
Brunette left swiftly. Alicia yanked her arm from stupid Blonde's grip, stabbed two fingers in the 'hole' between Red head's collar bones( however the aim was a little off so she managed only to get his upper throat, but the effect had the same pleasing results at least.) She gave a side kick to blondie one more time just as Brunette came back swearing as he saw Alicia standing again and giving him her death glare. Outraged, he charged her. Alicia side stepped, but not fast enough to avoid his outstretched left arm that helped him redirect his route. Another brawl broke out again as Brunette and Blondie fought her. Red head was at the side coughing and spitting. The survivor fought like a wild woman, trying to stay focused enough to place some well-aimed kicks, punches and uncut nails on the boys. Four more figures jumped into the fray, ripping the three of them from each other and holding each steady.  
" What on earth is the meaning of this?!" An unknown voice called out. "You boys will explain yourselves immediately!"  
Strong arms held Alicia steady easily as she blinked away the tears to see clearly. The familiar face of Sudryl watched her carefully with a face of concern and anger. The anger was much more profound when he looked over at the boys, each being subdued by another elf. One fair elf dressed in robes instead of armor, stood in the middle of everyone, frowning deeply at the boys, He had a satchel on that carried a tome inside and extra quills strapped in front.  
"We was just having a bit of fun, showing the lady around and she attacked us like some wildling." Red head gasped.  
Sudryl scoffed. "Carrying off a lady and laying hands on her. That is what you call fun?"  
Elf robed elf shook his head disappointedly at the boys. "You are Fergus's son are you not? Let us go and have a talk with your father, same goes for you two as well. Such behavior is not permitted nor goes unpunished in Rivendell."  
Red head merely smirked again as he was being escorted away. "How about you then pretty elf? You free tonight?"  
Sudyrl gave Alicia a once over when it was just him and her. "Come let me take you to the healing wards. Please forgive me for not coming sooner. Lord Erestor shall see to it himself that those three are properly dealt with for this."  
Alicia gave him a shaky smile, unable to speak properly due to the pain and tears.  
Sudryl was patient with though as he escorted her to the healing halls. He glanced over at her. "Again I apologize for not coming sooner, but I must admit that I am impressed by your, hem, fighting tactics."  
She gave a half smile. " Is that the nice way of saying I'm worse than an angry monkey?"  
The elf smiled. " No, no. I mean for a lady you can hold your own."  
"Well thank you. Coming from a skilled scout like yourself, that's quite complimentary isn't it?"  
Sudryl smiled. "Yes."  
The girl was swiftly escorted to the healing wards, a place she had grown quite familiar with. Meira materialized in front of Alicia, concern on her face. "Oh dear Miss Alicia! What has happened?"  
Sudryl thankfully gave her the run-down of the whole situation as Meira took her to a small side room and swiftly gathered the needed medical supplies for Alicia.  
"I shall tell my lord Elrond what has happened to you. He would want to know the welfare of his guests." The elf lady commented as she began her work.  
Alicia gave a thin smile in response. Meira glanced up at her when she noticed the woman's shoulders slouching. "What is it? What is wrong?"  
"I, I should also go to Lord Elrond with you. I'm partly to blame for the trouble since I did fight back." Alicia answered.  
The assistant merely smiled back. "Yes you did. However you did it out of defense. You cannot be blamed for that. Unless you enjoy beating up young men wherever you go?"  
Alicia snorted in mirth at her light joke. "No. I do not."  
Some kind of paste or balm was rubbed onto the open cuts Alicia received on her face once warm water was used to clean it. Her arm sling was fixed and re-adjusted. Sudryl had left just as Meira took Alicia into her care to come back with water and light snacks. "If milady would not mind, I wish to be your escort while you stay here." He proposed.  
"My escort?"  
" Yes. I would like to prevent this from happening again, so I shall accompany you wherever you would like to go."  
Meira nodded. "I think that is a wise choice. I shall propose it to Lord Elrond as well."  
" You'd really be okay with being assigned to me every waking moment?" The survivor asked again. Sudryl and Meira dipped their heads in confirmation. "Well, I appreciate the lengths you're taking to ensure my safety. Thank you."  
Meira walked with her to her room, spending the rest of the day girl-talking with her about a day in the life of general women. Sudriel came to visit as well. When Alicia mentioned some of her hobbies, Sudriel's eyes lit up and excitedly offered to take her to one of the workshops to help with this 'paper recycling' idea. Of course Alicia happily agreed.  
The next morning Sudriel and Meira both came with a hearty breakfast. As Alicia ate, Sudriel picked out a bronze colored outfit for her and Meira did her hair.  
They led her to the shop where Sudriel's brother Sudryl met with them.  
" I informed Lord Elrond of what transpired yesterday and he has agreed to allowing me to be your escort." Sudryl smiled. "He is most sorry for your trouble as well." He stepped inside. " What are we all working on here?"  
" Lady Alicia is going to show us how we can recycle and reuse parchments. Hopefully her method will work for us." Meira answered as she placed tools on the table.  
Sudryl raised his brow in interest. "Really? Is there something I could help with?"  
Alicia welcomed him in. "Sure if you'd like. I'll need two picture frames, the same size. Old paper that nobody will ever miss so we can experiment with them, and if you have anything similar to a metal mesh, we'll need that too."  
Sudryl went to get the mesh. Meira went to get the old picture frames while Sudriel gathered the hammer and nails and a few old metal pans as well as the old paper. Once she returned, her and Alicia went to work tearing and cutting the papers as small as possible and adding a little water at a time to make the pulp. Her brother put together the mesh on the frames. Altogether it was a fun activity to do. And once the pulp was to Alicia satisfaction it was time to pour and press. The longest part now was to set it outside and see what the dried results were.  
"I'd like to visit the library if that's alright?" Alicia asked after setting the tray in the sun.  
"Of course. The library is open to all." Sudryl smiled. His sister and Meira locked up the shop, keeping the key so they could keep tabs on the experiments.  
On her way there, she asked Sudyrl more questions about the history of middle earth, which he was more than happy to share. He talked about what and who the Valar were, how they 'sang' middle earth into existence, how the Balrog also chose to sing a more sinister tune, the creation of orcs, elves, dwarves, men and hobbits. He even told the tale of Saroun and all the rings of power, including the One ring. It intrigued her how something so small can be such a huge missing link to Saroun's plans to destroy the world. But at least he didn't know where it was, nor anybody. She felt a small hint of paranoia or superstition about the strange events that Gandalf had pointed out since traveling with them. Could they be signs of this 'Jafar' like elf on the move? Hopefully not. She sighed inwardly at the thought. Sudryl showed her to the many maps they had of the world. Alicia did love to read, but it would take her whole lifetime to read all the books in this huge library!  
She pulled out the map that she had, inquiring more about it.  
The scout rubbed his jaw in thought as he also went through a few parchments here and there.  
"Is this where you're planning on going? Down some unknown path?"  
"Well, it was an unknown path that brought me here in the first place, and it's currently blocked at the moment. This is the only clue I have at the moment to find another. It's not enough to confirm anything yet obviously. So I need to learn more about it before I do go." She answered as she sifted through her own small stack.  
Sudryl flicked some hair out of his face. "At least you are doing the research."  
After some time searching, Alicia did find a map that looked like it had the same road on it, but a longer distance. On it was written in some language even Sudryl couldn't decipher. He also found a tome that showed old diagrams and mentions of very old and or unpopular roads. Luckily he was able to read the book at least.  
After a few hours of reading, the studies began to take a sleepy toll on her, and her frequent yawns were not unnoticed by Sudryl. The scout turned his body slightly towards her with a small sigh of his own, his gaze causing the woman to look at him. "What is it?"  
"You're tired, that's perhaps the fourth yawn you've made in just this one hour. Let's resume this tomorrow shall we?" The elf smirked.  
" Fine. Tomorrow then." Alicia relented. They put up the things they didn't need and checked out a book and map Alicia did want to keep on her person for when she did come back. Alicia was purposefully keeping herself awake though so that she could fall asleep easier at night, but maybe going to bed early wasn't a bad idea either. Meira was tending to other duties when she saw them pass by, and came to offer her help to the human guest. Had Meira not been so adamant and urgent, Alicia would have politely refused. So instead she made sure to express her gratitude to the elf maid for every little service.  
Meira even made time to serve her breakfast at the little table in her room. It was like five star service for free, and the guest was completely unused to it, but not ungrateful. There was a knock at the door during breakfast and Meira got up to answer. There stood the lord of the city himself, Elrond.  
" Good morning lady Alicia." He gave a small dip of his head as he greeted.  
"Good morning Lord Elrond. How are you?" She smiled in kind.  
Elrond glided inside with a gracious smile on his own lips. "I am fine this morning thank you. Though, I have actually come to ask that of you. I was informed of the mishaps that took place yesterday." His smile faltered to a more serious frown. "I am truly sorry. I have seen to it personally that the boys have been justly punished."  
" Well thank you, I appreciate that, though you didn't have to go out of your way. I know you can get busy at times."  
"Nonsense my lady. You are a guest in my own house; it is my personal duty to ensure my guests are safe." He answered dutifully. His smile returned when he regarded Meira and greeted her in elvish. "I must also extend my gratitude to Lady Meira here, it is most kind of you to be so attentive to all my guests."  
The human stood up and smiled gratefully to him. "Thank you again then. I should also apologize too? I may not have started the fight but, I participated in it."  
The Elf Lord waved the apology away. "You did so for the sake of defense Lady. It is alright. I do agree with Sudryl being your escort from hence forth. And yes, I would encourage you not to beat anyone else up again, again especially with your own injuries." He smiled with mirth. " Speaking of, may I take a look at them?"  
"Yes." She said, allowing the healer to commence with his check-up.  
After a few minutes he nodded in approval. " All are healing exceptionally fast. I trust you shall be out of the cast in in a sling soon."  
" Really? Already? That, that is incredibly fast." The survivor blinked.  
Elrond raised his head in mild pride. "The elves of my city specialize in the magic and arts of healing for as many ailments and injuries as we can discover. How has your stay here been?"  
" It's great. The city is beautiful, as are the people. You have an amazing library that Bilbo and I like to go to." She responded.  
Elrond continued to smile. "I am happy to hear that. I see that I have interrupted your meal time, so I shall take my leave now. If there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask me."  
Alicia and Meira gave a bow as he left. " Thank you Lord Elrond."  
'That was nice of him to come by like that.' Alicia thought as she went to sit back down again.  
Meira filled the room with her sweet voice as she talked about different herbal tips for healthy skin or other remedies, or she talked about outfits in different styles from different cultures.  
Once they had finished with that, Alicia slipped on the brown slippers and requested to go back to the library.  
"Of course. I shall take you there." Meira smiled as se grabbed her book and map, and also a sweater that matched Alicia's outfit she picked out again. Alicia inwardly sighed. Not that she didn't appreciate the elf's kind help, but she wasn't made of glass either.  
On their way there, Sudryl came around the corner. " Ah, good morning Lady Alicia. I was just on my way to see you. How fare you this morn? Off to the library again yes?"  
"Yes I am. I'm doing good thank you. And you?"  
The scout nodded and smiled his agreement as he also followed the two ladies to the library. To her amusement, Meira began to lightly chastise Sudryl about a few old and trinkets he still had or that he really ought to get rid of that old cloak. Sudryl rolled his eyes at it all though. " Ah, that reminds me. I think Miss Revia has been searching for you. Have you spoken with her today?"  
Meira shook her head. " Why no, I have not."  
" She said she was having trouble with certain herb mixtures, and something about too much yeast spilling and giant loaves of bread now." Sudryl informed.  
" Oh dear." Meira responded. "Apologies miss Alicia. I must attend to this."  
"Sure." Alicia smiled as Meira hustled away. She turned to Sudryl. " Giant loaves of bread doesn't sound too bad."  
The elf guard smirked in response. "It is not so bad I suppose if it were true, now she has someone else to pester though."  
"Oh….OH I see whatchu' did there." The survivor shared in his smirking. Inside the library, they went straight back to the section they were in yesterday. On their way there, another elf holding some kind of clipboard was also walking by. Said elf glanced up and broke into a smile and polite bow as he saw Sudryl and Alicia. "Ah good morning to you." He greeted happily.  
Sudryl bowed back. " Good morning Lord Erestor."  
'Oh, that's why he looked familiar.' Alicia mused in her head as she repeated the polite gesture.  
" Welcome to our library." He said with a flourish of his hand. " If there's anything you require aid in finding, I will be most happy to help if I'm available."  
" Thank you very much Lord Erestor." Alicia responded. " Actually, there is one thing if you could help with." She them showed him the map from his library and the one from Bree. "I have been trying to do some research on this one road here, would you happen to know more about it?"  
Erestor hummed and tilted his head as he appraised the papers. "It certainly is the same road that they are both indicating, but just with these two parchments I am afraid I know nothing more of it. There's not even a name on it." His brows furrowed at the maps. He turned then to lead them to another section of the library that had much more geological information. "Here all my maps, books and scrolls of the roads of middle earth are kept. With any luck you shall find more on it. Perhaps I may come across something throughout my day and I shall inform you of it." He added.  
They thanked him kindly before he left them to their own devices.  
Search and search as they tried, they found all kinds of roads but none that spoke of the one she wanted. Of course Alicia did allow herself to get distracted by other more interesting looking maps of places called Rohan, or even old towns far in the east and couple of maps of old towns that no longer existed. And then after three hours of head bent reading, she sighed and sat back.  
"Ugh. It feels like we haven't made much progress in anything." She groaned.  
Sudryl nodded. "Probably because we really haven't, as far as your road goes anyhow. Are you certain this road is so important?"  
" It's all I have to go on that may take me back home. Either that or go back to the Shire and hope that, path has been reopened. Which is my very last resort."  
Sudryl flipped idly through another book. " Surely there is not a much more reliable method of returning to your home?"  
" Unfortunately, not that I am aware of." She sighed as she stared at the old words on the maps as if they would just magically translate into English. Needless to say that didn't happen.  
She pursed her lips as she considered her options. Movement in front of her caught her attention and she looked up just in time to see the back of Balin leaving the library. Oh yeah! Maybe the dwarves could help read it, or at least it was worth a shot. Although, it may be better just to ask Thorin or Dori. The worst they could say at this point is that they didn't know either. "I'm going to ask my other friends if they may know something." The woman and elf stood up gathered up the map and book to go find her dwarven friends.  
Sudryl quietly laughed behind her as she obviously lost her way back to them for a couple of minutes before returning to the right hall. She rolled her eyes at him in good nature, having finally found a guest room where Thorin and Balin were in, puffing on pipes and looking solemn as usual. She stepped in smiling at them.  
"Hello Thorin, Balin. How are ya'll?" Alicia entered. The both of them regarded her with thin smiles and nods.  
" Miss Alicia. We are well thank you." Thorin responded, squinting his eyes as he peered behind her at Sudryl. "What are you up to?" He asked casually as she approached.  
"Well I've just been doing some research of my own, and I found this map that I'm unable to read. So I just thought I'd ask if you might know anything on it?" She presented the map to him. "I'm trying to learn more about this particular road here."  
Thoirn peered down at it. Then he straightened up. "Why are you trying to learn about this road?"  
"It may be the way home that I'm looking for, but I need to know more about it before I, do anything else of course."  
The dwarf then shook his head. "I understand you want to go home, but I know nothing about that road I'm afraid, or the language in which it is written about."  
She smiled at him anyhow. "That's alright, thanks for helping anyway. I'll just have to keep searching and find someone who can hopefully."  
"And then what?" Balin spoke for the first time, his voice an unusually sharp grumble from the other side of the table. He regarded her with an angry scowl. "Do you plan on just running into the wilds with no escort like always? Have you not learned anything from the previous danger with orcs and bandits?"  
She stared dumbfounded at him for a second, her own face creasing to a furrowed frown. "This could be my last hope going home." She mumbled in an awkwardly quiet tone. Thorin glanced sideways at the elder dwarf.  
Alicia looked away from him, rolling up her map to GTFO quickly.  
Balin's scowl had increased however. "Orcs like to play with their prey before killing them. And the elves here will not have time to risk their own lives' in following some unknown road."  
Sudryl tensed at the doorway, watching everything with an unblinking gaze.  
Alicia gave Balin a deadpanned look. "Did I ask you? I was just had a general question dude. Wasn't even talking to you."  
"You need sense talked into you that much is certain." The scarlet dwarf snapped back.  
"Well, you're not the one to do it right now." She shot out before really thinking about her answer. Alicia was not the wittiest of people either. She said before turning on her heals to leave.  
Balin had apparently decided to follow her outside of the library. "Insolent girl. Why can't you just accept the fact that you are here now? At least this city is safe. And you want to go running recklessly into the fray again!"  
She looked at him like he was suddenly showing off his hidden Sith Lord skills. " What the-? Whaz' wrong witchu'? Why you bein' so mean?"  
"If you would stop and listen that wouldn't be such a problem! " The dwarf snarled.  
'BITCH I WILL END YOU!' Alicia thought in her head as she imagined Mr. T punching him, ' Shut up fooool!'  
Sudryl was still very tense. No doubt he'd strike out at Balin in a heartbeat if it ever came to blows. He watched the dwarf with a disapproving stare.  
"How people where you're from allow their women to just wander away from home to get lost I'll never understand. " He continued to rant at her. "You're no warrior. You put us in quite a state, running off like that, making us believe you dead. Do you not realize how lucky you are to even be standing here? You know nothing about where you are now. There are dark forces here you cannot even begin to understand, you Azkaz zander abaisd!"  
" Whadju' say?" Alicia asked.  
" Azkaz zander abaisd." He grumbled and sneered. " Kurzd leib vel leibs naal."  
There most likely wasn't, but it felt as if the angry dwarf had just revealed himself to be some Voldemort follower and laid some black magic curse on her. They sounded as if the words were painted black and dipped in venom, to be shot at her like javelins.  
She looked down at the floor, repeating the first phrase in her head over and over again so that she could remember.  
The bold dwarf harrumphed at her silence. "Surely your maker gave you better brains than this? Use them and think about your ridiculous plan."  
That snapped her attention back to him. Rage filled her as her own face began to contort into the most hateful glare she'd only give to the worst kind of people. Her lips curled into a snarl as her hands fisted and ribcage swelled with slow drawn breath. So many unladylike insults flashed in her mind pushing each other aside to be said first.  
Sudryl also had his own scowl at Balin" I believe you have already made your point master dwarf. Leave her in peace now." His hands twitched into fists as he stared down the dwarf.  
"I didn't and never have asked for your help Balin." Alicia spat out his name. "Who cares if you don't approve of my actions, I'm not here for you. I don't care about your opinion unless I ask for it. Insulting my beliefs just 'cuz you don't like me," She scoffed at him as she turned on her heel. "You need to be blessed!" Was the last thing she said before storming off again in anger, still ranting in her head at some imaginary Balin, for the real one had stopped following her finally. As quickly as her power walks could take her, she strode out of Elrond's halls, looking for someplace to be alone and talk to herself without anyone hearing her. Sudryl of course had no trouble keeping up with her. In silence he followed her wherever she decided to go.  
There were plenty of hiding places in the large gardens, but even further back was a peaceful forest. If one went all the way through the forest they'd end up somewhere on the streets of the markets, going to the left side was the bay and the right, which had even more forest, took one to a few farmlands.  
"Where are you going my lady?" the scout whispered beside her.  
"I just, need to walk."  
The woman wordlessly settled with a slow stroll from the bay to the farmlands. Her chest panged and swelled with pain and once again, tears slowly gathered around her eyes. Luckily she didn't have as much tears to cry this time. Sudryl did not stop her, kindly giving her space.  
Slowly as they approached, cascading farmlands stretched across their view. Farmer on every corner of the crops tended to the fields, not noticing the two standing at the tree line.  
The entire scenery had a strange calming effect to the girl as she stared at it all. As simply beautiful it was, it only had a temporary effect on her. Her mind once again drifted back to her home, then back to Balin's words, then to the greenish orc that almost did capture her, gandalf's warnings, elrond's advice, Sudryl's historical stories, Dwalin's quick lessons, and Meira's crash course on female living. It all came flooding back to her, echoing in her mind as if they were all talking to her at the same time. She snorted and shook the thoughts from her head, stomping and groaning in frustration. Until all the voices finally blended together to say one thing: You are stuck here, and you may never go back home again.  
Tilting her head back to gaze at the sky and tops of trees, the reality that she had denied to acknowledge as much as she could, had solidified.  
"It's true." She whispered to herself.  
"No Milady. He was wrong to have said those things." Sudryl voiced behind her. It surprised her that he was still there, but then she remembered he's an elf and he was assigned to her.  
" Not just him. Everything." Alicia responded  
The scout walked closer to her. "What do you mean?"  
"Everything everyone's been saying. I never completely denied it, but I didn't want to accept it yet either. The likelihood of me going back home….it's very slim. That's all that's ever been on my mind and I can't even reach it anymore." That's why I came to this city, to find a new way home and there's still no way.   
Sudryl placed a hand on her shoulder. "I was born and raised here in Rivendell. I could tell from the moment I saw you, you do not give up on things easily. So I cannot imagine what it Is like, having to come to terms with such a horrid fate. And as for the time, you are the only one who can fully understand your situation." He smiled kindly to her then. "However that does not mean you must bear it alone."  
A sincere smile spread across her face at his words. "Thanks. I think I needed to hear that more than anything else."  
Sudryl smiled in response. He continued to quietly follow her as the girl continued her walk. The tranquil silence that accompanied them was welcome. Since Sudryl was there, there was no real fear of getting lost, and Alicia wandered aimlessly about until her guard spoke. "Some people up ahead are working hard at some construction." He heard it before her.  
As they came closer it was quite true. Now she could hear hammer and nails, talking and grunts. Once a few trees cleared out her way she could see an open patch of land with little houses dotting it. They looked small to accommodate a hobbit, but they weren't holes in the ground. It was like mini log cabins with rounded doors and windows like the shire homes complete with mini people walking about. The homes had intriguing décor to them like plant life and stone paths or some outer walls. The people wore shoes and had beards of various lengths, so they couldn't have been more hobbits. Or maybe a different type of hobbit?  
"Who are these people?" She asked.  
"They are dwarves. A strange colony of dwarves not many know much about. They follow Lord Elrond's rules of peace, so they are welcomed to stay."  
" What makes them strange, as compared to other dwarves?"  
Sudryl gave a small shrug. " Well, they tend to be much more unsociable than other dwarves. They are also smaller in comparison to their cousins as well. Hence probably why they chose to build their homes here."  
" Aye you're right elf." Said an unknown voice that had Sudryl spinning on his heels and his sword out as if it was in his hands the whole time. Alicia turned, albeit less alarmed, around as well and her eyes fell upon another very short bearded person regarding them with a half bored expression. This greatly surprised Alicia. Someone who is quiet enough to sneak up on an elf? That was a talent! And to not even blink at the sword nearly in his face as well? This guy was impressive. "Good day to you too."  
Sudryl relaxed a bit and lowered his sword. " Good day." He responded.  
" Hello." Alicia said. " How are you?"  
The little man gave a curt nod. " I am well thank you. I should like to know why and elf and a lass are watching my town like spies?" his tone was light and held no malice in it, instead a hint of amusement.  
Sudyrl put away his sword. " Apologies sir. We were merely taking a walk, and found ourselves here. We heard the construction noises and became curious."  
The man simply nodded his understanding. " I see, the cure for boredom. However, there is no cure for curiosity."  
"How very true." Alicia smiled widely. " I'm Alicia, nice to meet you." She gave a small bow to him. Sudryl followed and introduced himself.  
" Nubi at your service." The little man said with a bow of his own. He looked back up at them. "We are simply adding a new home for a family is all."  
Sudryl nodded. "That is good. I hope all fares well for them." He said in politeness, walking off and indicating for Alicia to follow.  
Nubi watched them go for a while before he turned to go towards the village. Once they were far enough Sudryl spoke. "I do not believe that fellow wanted us standing around there. He looked ready to bite our ankles."  
Alicia grinned. "That's messed up."  
The guard only smiled back as they went back towards Elrond's halls.  
Alicia returned to the shop to continue making more paper and experimenting with them. (She had gotten used to performing with just one hand mostly available.)  
Sudryl wanted to make more pans and screens, which he did and actually got a bit carried away. Now they had thirty frames with which to make paper. Not that that was a problem, they put each tray to use that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like? you no like?


	12. Chapter 12- Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being reminded of difficult times is no fun. Alicia learns the not so perfect side of Middle Earth as her own views clash with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter up! Always a nice feeling of accomplishment when that happens. I've had an idea for a new story I would really like to write, one that's even more AU, but hopefully still will be good. I hope to start posting that one here too one day. It'll be like my own twist to the Alpha/Beta/Omega verse with my same OC Alicia only different background. I've got a lot of holes and questions to work out, but it's a work in progress. Thank you kindly for your support in my story.

12- Discovery

"Let the wise hear, and increase in learning, and the one who understands obtain guidance." Proverbs 1:5

 

" Did you know that there are actually some hobbit merchants who actually venture out as far as Rivendell?" Bilbo asked aloud.  
Of course Alicia didn't know that, though she smiled a lopsided grin at him anyhow. Bilbo had immersed himself in the books and tomes at the library. That was usually where she would find him. In his studies, he always found something new to share with her. It secretly made her a bit relieved to know she wasn't the only one avoiding the dwarves more or less. She hadn't quite figured out what to do or say to them if she saw them as a group again. She told him about her newfound hobby and Bilbo smiled brightly at her saying well done.  
" Oh I shall miss this city. Don't tell anyone I said that. But I do hope to revisit again when this is all over." Bilbo said as he sat by her.  
" I also hope to visit the shire again." She shared with him.  
He sighed at the mention of his home. Bilbo had always had a small regret of leaving his home, especially when most of the dwarves seemed a bit closed off from him as well." What shall you do, when you get back home that is?" He asked.  
" Well, I'd probably develop all the pictures I took and save my journal, maybe for my friends to read and enjoy the adventure themselves. By that time it wouldn't matter if people from my world knew about this, there'd be nothing they could do to stop or help the quest. It'd be no more than a story to them I'd go back to the way things were before I came here I suppose. You?"  
The hobbit took a drink of water. " I'd visit this place one more time before going home. And then go back to my quiet hobbit life of Bag End."  
" If there is a way, maybe through the caves again, can I come visit you?"  
" Of course you can Miss Alicia." Bilbo said in a tone that implied she didn't even need to ask. "Unlike the others I quite enjoy your company no matter the differences you may have. As I trust you enjoy mine?"  
" I do very much Bilbo. Perhaps more than others.." she said confidentially.  
Bilbo frowned a bit as he skimmed through another book. " I heard what happened." He said in a hushed voice.  
" Oh. Yeah. Bad timing on my part I guess." She said nonchalantly.  
Bilbo gave a quiet snort. " Dwarves. They're so brazen and inconsiderate to other people's ways. Or at least this lot is. Oh we're all rough and tough warriors who don't show our emotions other than anger or thrill because it isn't manly." Bilbo ranted in a comical deep voice. It was so unexpected Alicia was bent over in her seat laughing. " We'll also eat all the food in your house without manners because it isn't manly. Or even politely refuse kindness from other people, because that makes us look helpless. Completely unmanly."  
Who knew Bilbo had a sarcastic side to him? "That's hilarious." Alicia said once she sobered up. Maybe he was saying all that just to make her laugh, or maybe he actually thought that way, but she'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't appreciate it.  
They had returned to their reading when another voice disrupted their studies. "There you are Bilbo. Dwalin said you might be here." Kili called out as he sauntered up their table. Of course his brother was not far behind him.  
Bilbo's eyes glanced up, before his head was raised to regard the two. "Yes I am here. Something amiss?"  
They simply gave that mischievous grin of theirs. "Not at all." Fili answered. "We are merely checking up on our favorite is all. We have not seen you in a while."  
"Yes well, I am fine. I was simply enjoying the company of Miss Alicia here."  
The brothers glanced at her, and she gave a thin smile to them. To her relief they didn't say any snarky comment. Fili merely dipped his head politely, while Kili looked between her and Bilbo.  
Alicia began to debate whether she wanted to get up and leave right then or stay with Bilbo.  
The two brothers has also chosen to sit at the table, making faces at the things he was studying and asking him questions about learning some much more interesting stuff. " We'll teach you some proper swordsmanship skills with your shiny letter opener." Fili said  
"And we'll get Nori to teach you some tips at burglary." Kili finished.  
"We'll get some proper double boiled leather jerkins for you made." Fili rambled on.  
The hobbit didn't seem to share in their enthusiasm, but rather he looked a bit more uncomfortable.  
"That's, very thoughtful of you boys, but I do not believe all that is truly necessary. I quite like my waistcoat thank you." Bilbo replied.  
" But we can't have you coming on such a dangerous journey with us and no means of protecting yourself if any of us can't." Kili argued back.  
At this point now the girl had a half bored expression. Obviously this conversation didn't involve her, nor did the dwarves seem to want to leave any time soon. They kept trying to get Bilbo to do something else besides reading. They even invited him to set some more pranks on the elves at one point. Bilbo was shaking his head with every word of that idea. Her irritancy just started boiling up to that point where one either had to leave or say something they may regret. She smiled to Bilbo as she got up. " I'll catch up with you later Bilbo."  
The hobbit gave a smile that could be called sympathetic as he left. " Yes Of course. Let's speak again some time."  
With that, she was off and put forth the effort to not even look at Fili and his brother as she left them behind  
Alicia found herself going on many walks it seems. She noticed that this time her wandering took her back to the farmlands she was at yesterday. She looked for a quiet and well shaded place to rest a bit and pulled out her chromatic harmonica to play 'Pioneer' and a few classical songs.  
"I have never seen nor heard of an instrument like that." An unexpected voice broke the silence.  
She looked over to see that it was another small person, a lady. The odd dwarf held the reins of a donkey that was carrying two bags of fresh groceries from the markets.  
"Good afternoon." Alicia greeted him as she stood back up.  
" Yes it is a good one. Here by yourself?" She asked.  
" I was, till you came." Alicia smiled.  
The little lady gave a slow nod. "Indeed. What is that instrument?"  
She held up the harmonica. " It's called a harmonica, or mouth organ."  
The dwarf's eyes brightened with interest. "How does it work? I've an interest in musical devices you see."  
" You breath into it like a flute, only this instrument you can breathe in and out while you play, and each has a different note to it." She demonstrated again with another catchy tune.  
The lady's face wrinkled to a smile as he listened. " A fine instrument. I am Mizak Grarnil at your service..  
Mizak gave a small smile and curtsie. " Pleasure to meet you ma'am. "  
" The pleasure is mine Miss Mizak. I'm Alicia, at yours." Alicia responded in kind.  
"Where are you from, if I may ask?" Mizak inquired.  
At this, Alicia's shoulders dropped in sadness. " Far away I'm afraid. So far I may not be able to get back to it."  
Mizak's face also fell to a neutral one, familiarity reflecting in his eyes. " I am sorry. Myself and my own are quite familiar with the loss ourselves."  
Mizak tilted her head. "You do seem lonely dear. Care to help an old lady with her groceries for a bit? There's a meal in it for you if you'd like."  
Alicia couldn't turn down helping an old lady when she needed it. So she agreed and accompanied her to her destination. The destination just so happened to be the hidden town her and Sudryl found yesterday. Many, if not all eyes were on her as she followed Mizak into the town to her log cabin house. It was a bit unnerving, but to her relief, no one had made any rude call or gesture to her as she passed. They eyed her either with curiosity or wariness. Alicia had to duck just to get into the round door of Mizak's home.  
Inside it had a homey feeling similar to Bilbo's with rounded archways and rooms, but not as decorated. It was more on the practical side with a few details that were obviously dwarven. There was a corner of the house that had a small selection of different instruments looking as if they were still being worked on.  
" Just put the bags on the table dear." Mizak instructed as she entered the kitchen. Alicia did so wordlessly. When Mizak came back, she went through one of the bags and pulled a bag of apples and the meat product. She walked Alicia through the steps that she wanted Alicia to do. About a little over an hour they had an early dinner and dessert cooked up, and the house was swept and dusted.  
As they sat down to enjoy a small meal, the door opened again. Stomping boots echoed from the front door as someone was trying to knock the lose dirt from their boots before entering.  
"Sister? Are ye home?"  
" Oh aye. We're in the kitchen." Mizak called back. " Me brothers back from his work."  
The male's voice grew louder as he came closer to the kitchen. " Wonderful. I hope supper is ready. Did you happen to-oh." Her brother, who so happened to be Nubi, stood in the doorway of the kitchen. "Hello."  
" Hello again. How are you?" Alicia smiled.  
Nubi cleared his throat. "I was told we had guests. I should have cleaned up a bit. Excuse me." He quickly left again.  
Mizak smiled at the manners her brother displayed. In a few minutes he was back again, now a bit more presentable and currently smelling a mixture of sweat and fresh pine, as if he just put some cologne on real quick to cover up his stench.  
" How fares lady giant today?" Nubi asked casually. There was really no way of taking that as an insult. If she towered over Bilbo, of course they'd feel the same way towards her.  
" I'm doing alright thank you. And you?" the survivor asked.  
Nubi dipped his head. " Good. Glad today's work is done, and now I may rest and fill my gut. You shall be staying to share supper with us I hope?"  
Alicia glanced at Mizak. " I don't want to impose."  
Mizak looked at her as if Alicia just split apart like some cyborg. " Sure you can stay! You helped cook didn't you?" She went to set the table, as did Nubi and Alicia.  
The human did notice though that they were (thankfully) much more quiet than the dwarves of Thorin's company. Even their voices were a more hushed tone.  
Nubi sat across from her. He asked politely questions of her endeavors while out in the wilds before found by elves. Alicia did give him the gist of it. In turn, Alicia asked why they chose to make their homes so out of everyone's sight.  
" We have always lived as such. Ye might have noticed we're a mite different than our cousins of other clans. Where others are known for their boisterous volume, strength and secrecy, we are known more for stealth, nomadic and quiet nature. Though, some of us have decided to establish more permanent homes here."  
" I see. That's nice though. Has other dwarves come visit you?" She asked.  
Both Mizak and Nudi shook their heads.  
"No." Nubi answered. " Others may not look favorably upon our existence to be truthful, hence why we do not venture where many eyes can witness us."  
Alicia blinked as Nubi regarded her under his bushy brows. " Oh.. I'm sorry am I intruding? Didn't mean to." She tried to apologize.  
Mizak's face was neutral during it all, neither offended nor happy.  
Nubi stopped her with a raised hand. " Tis alright my lady. Calm yourself."  
" Are you sure? Is that why you seemed, wanting for Sudryl and I to leave yesterday?"  
Nubi shrugged. "It was more for the elf. Just like any dwarf we are slow to trust any elves. Lord Elrond has become an exception, giving us this land and all. In past histories, we have found better alliances with the race of Men in some parts of Middle earth. Our lifestyles were more closely related."  
"Oh, I understand. So why then would any other dwarf have a problem with you?" Alicia asked.  
"It is because we are not as secretive with our language and names. Yet not being so has kept us from becoming extinct entirely." Mizak answered as she sat down the apple pie that was for dessert.  
" How's that?" Alicia asked as Mixak began to cut the dessert up. The dwarf smiled at her. "You are very curious. I knew a sensed a kindred spirit. Once it was clear we were not liked by the other dwarrows, our ancesters took the risk of leaving and finding a new home. That alone took years of danger to survive, and eventually they grew accustomed to the nomadic life. Other peoples began to think that we have gone extinct in the wilds. That was nearly true, as the last known of our clan was Mim and his two sons, Khim and Ibun. Ibun actually supported the idea of staying hidden and creating their own culture and kingdom someplace else, while Khim was the more prideful and wanted to find a place that made all the other dwarf clans jealous. Ibun fell in love with one sweet lass and they started a family together. However, the two sons were still very loyal to their father and followed him to the end. Mim's sons were killed unjustly and he was perhaps the first well known dwarf of evil intent. The surviving clan used this rumor to their advantage, utilizing it to stay hidden and travel without people caring to look for them. They picked up skills from other people by watching them. Farming and tracking from humans, housing from Hobbits, crafting from elves as well as dwarves. No, it wasn't easy, but in the end it was worth it."  
Alicia now looked at Nubi and Mizak in a whole new light. These people were the ideal survivors, just like the pioneer days of America, or even today. She gained an entirely new level of respect for them as well. "That's amazing." She commented slowly.  
" I thank you for your compliment." Nubi responded before a bite. " Most of us have heard of the ' Ork  
Thurkun', so I knew you might have appreciated a story such as that."  
" Ork…Thurk-un?" Alicia tried to repeat.  
Nubi smiled and repeated it slowly. " It means Orc Trapper in khuzdal."  
"Is that what they're calling me?" I gave a lopsided grin. " I'm not entirely sure how I feel about that."  
" Tisn't an insult if that's what's you're wondering." Mizak clarified.  
The survivor glanced around the house again. It was so true just by looking around. They had taken assets from each of the peoples of middle earth and adapted them to their own culture, a perfect blend for people who wished to stay more hidden from the world than hobbits.  
" Could you per chance, translate a phrase for me, assuming I can even pronounce it correctly." The human asked.  
Nubi gestured for her to continue.  
She furrowed her brows in concentration as she slowly tried to repeat the words to the best of her ability. " Askass…zander…Abiesed cursd leib vel leib Nill… or I think Nall."  
Mizak and Nubi both looked at her with widened eyes or a silent moment.  
"Azkaz zander abaisd. Kurzd leib vel leibs Naal." Mizak repeated correctly. " That was close enough aye. Who told you this?"  
" No doubt the company of dwarrows that are also visiting with the Ered luin's King." Nubi snorted. "Who else would say that?"  
" I know it isn't a nice thing, but I'd like to know specifically please." Alicia asked gently.  
Nubi sat back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. " Suspicious foolish brat. Curse you and your paths."  
Mizak sat at the table quietly also staring at a flower pot by the sink window.  
The human thought about it for a moment, letting the words sink in, then began to smile. The smiles then became giggles of laughter that had Alicia also sitting back in her seat. The two hosts again looked at her as if she had flipped her lid, but she didn't mind.  
" Miss Alicia. It is an insult to be cursed like that by another. Not something one would say in a joking matter." Nubi tried to explain.  
After Alicia sobered up again, she smiled deviously at him. " Thing is, I don't care enough about their opinions to be insulted." She grinned a toothy grin. Mizak's brow rose at her comment with intrigue.  
"Curse you and your paths." Alicia mocked in her best Balin impersonation. " Such a typical grumpy old man thing to say. Even called me a brat. I haven't been a brat since I was like, ten."  
Nubi hummed. "I suppose that's one way to look at it."  
Mizak shared Alicia's sense of humor then. She broke out into her own kind chuckle.  
Nubi ate the last of the slice in silence until the two females had calmed back down. His ears pricked up to the sound of musical instruments being played outside. " Ah, looks like the bands have started."  
Mizak peered out the window. " Oh indeed they have. If you are not needed elsewhere miss Alicia, I invite you to come and partake in our merriment. Turn your thoughts to more enjoyable subjects."  
Now, that was as tempting an idea as eating a Hershey bar over a protein bar. It's not as if she had a parent or guardian to report back to, or at least that was the impression she always had.  
"I would love to join you. Thank you for inviting me." She answered as she stood to help clean up. Mizak however shooed her away from that task.  
Outside everyone was once again gathered in mainly the center of the little town. She felt like a titan next t the children that zig zagged about in their games. When they would notice her, they'd gape up at her with big eyes ad open mouths, as if they've never seen a human at all. Probably not that often…  
She broke into a smile when she saw them looking at her, with which they took as encouragement to go on and play or come closer to her.  
Two little girls came closer to her, pawing at her elven outfit. Alicia had to kneel down to interact with them.  
" Are you a giant?" one girl asked.  
" No. I'm just a little tall for a human girl is all." Alicia smiled at her.  
More children had gathered about, asking more questions or telling their own stories about some bugs or rabbits they found. Alicia nodded and smiled at their enthusiasm, even getting caught up in little wooden board games or a game tag. The music had a familiar resemblance to final fantasy video games she used to play, making the world she was in all the of a real fantasy. Once she grew a bit tired of running with the kids, she sat down on the ground to catch her breath. The mob of kids piled around her with their ringing giggles.  
When drums and a deep loud voice called out, the kids fell silent, listening.  
" Oh they gonna start the play!" one little boy said as he pulled on his sister's arm. " Les' go see them dance!"  
The kids either forgot Alicia and ran off towards the square, or waved farewell and left.  
The woman, also filled iwht curiosity picked herself up and peered over the heads of the dwarves to see the commotion. Sure enough, a man in comical patchwork attire was standing in the middle waving at everyone and making welcoming gestures to them to come.  
Alicia stood in the back by some tables to listen in.  
A pull on her forearm brought her attention to Mizak's smiling face. The lady climbed up on the table to get a bit closer to Alicia's ear. " It's like story time, but with people dressing up as the characters instead of someone just talking."  
Alicia flashed a smile in response. " What story will they tell?"  
" Not sure yet. We'll see when they start."  
Sure enough, people in costumes and masks danced about, saying their lines with the patchwork man being the narrator. The stories they told were definitely enrapturing. They were like the popular historical events told from people other than the main characters that everyone was familiar with.  
A bit of blackberry wine was given to her to enjoy during the show. The last story for the night was a comical story where the characters exchanged insults and small pranks on each other, making the audience practically rolling with laughter. Ibun, who seemed to have a special front row seat, put in some request for comedy skits. So the narrator man would ask the audience of subjects they'd like for the performers to make into some comedy skit, which he did get a few ideas. One of a bull outsmarting an elf was told, then two hobbits pretending to be in a human costume and tricking some human mayor of a town, and to Alicia's dark delight, a human basically trolling an angry dwarf. The last comedy skit was of two humans, a son and dad meeting each other for the first time after the son has been searching for him for years.  
After that it was a bit more dancing and music under the moon and stars. She stood contentedly lounging against a pole as she watched this happy colony of people enjoy the night as if there wasn't a care in the world. There was a joyous smile on every face she saw. It made her think of how she could get her own colony to try and be that happy. While it was true enough they did have their own parties, celebrated their holidays t the best of their abilities, but there was always a underlying somberness, that some people would have in realizing that the party was only a temporary happiness and tomorrow could easily be a hard day of struggle by some unknown attack or such. Eh, maybe it was a good thing to have that so that the chances of being caught unawares was limited.  
Ibun came walking back, tipsy look on his face as he regarded her with half closed eyes. " Enjoying the night I hope?"  
" Yes I am very much. I see you have too." She grinned at him.  
Ibun chuckled and hiccupped. " Of course! And how better to enjoy the festivities than a cold ale in your hands? Eh, if it was in yer gut of course!" He laughed as if someone had just delivered the most hilarious punch line. Alicia humored him with another smile. Mizak also came up to join them, looking at her husband with a smile and shake of her head as she draped and arm over her shoulders. " Let's get you home now. Come Alicia."  
Out of politeness, Alicia offered to help carry Idun, as he was the size of a five year old child and probably not much heavier than one. Bilbo and him were roughly the same. Mizak waved off the offer though as she led them to their little home.  
"Oh it's much too dark for you to go off into the night by your lonesome. Stay here for the time won't you?" Mixak asked, although, judging by the fact that she had just dumped Ibun on a chair and threw a spare blanket on the couch, it was less of a question. Alicia aided in helping her re-arrange her living room to accommodate their taller guest, and after goodnights and hiccups, they all turned in for the night.  
The afternoon, Alicia was walked back to the edges of Elrond's Villa by Ibun, now much more sober thank goodness. She thanked him again before he seemingly disappeared into the woods again. Alicia turned about, stretching and taking a deep inhale of the fresh clean air. Gazing up at the sky she wished she had wings and could just take off in the air. Hey magic exists in this world right? Maybe she could ask Gandalf to give her wings, after all he turned Dori into a dog. Could he add a pair of wings on her back?  
The girl giggled out loud as she fantasized this idea, like being a kid again. In no big rush to get back, she continued daydreaming about flying and weaving through the woods and such.  
Movement on her left caught her attention. Her eyes bulged wide open and her breath hitched as she laid eyes on the biggest mutant deer she had ever seen. And the bull saw her too. It snorted and pawed at the ground, making Alicia grow nervous. " Oh jeeze.."  
Then it began trotting her way at surprising speed. Alicia was moving in a split second. The woman darted right back into the woods searching frantically for some deep thicket to hide from it. No way she could climb a tree fast enough with only one good arm. The monstrous herbivore tore through the clearing, skidding sideways as it tried to change direction to come after her.  
"Oh God! Ohgodohgodohgodohjeeze…" The girl scrambled back into the woods. The elk was cumbersome when it came to sharp turns, but it plowed through the smaller botany that the human had to run around. IT's big round eyes searched the forest for her, obviously it could smell her but it seemed to have trouble pinpointing her for a moment, but then it didn't and stomped around to try to get to her again.  
" Go away! Get outta here! Go eat some flowers or something.." She griped at it as it stomped about. Alicia was trapped however, and it was only a matter of time before it found a way to get to her or it lost interest. She was hoping the latter.  
It snorted a gust of air as it continued to circle, until finally it had stuck it's humongous head down to her crouched form. It snorted again in her face, which she returned her own quiet snort. " What do you want from me?"  
The mutant animal let out a loud call that hurt her ears and made her cringe from the sound. Alicia tried to worm away, but the animal kept it's eyes on her, muscles taught as if ready to chase her, or beat her, if she tried to run again. The survivor didn't like that at all and tried instead inching around the tree that was at her back and squeezing by the other saplings and shrubbery which she practically entangled herself trying to push through it.  
" Gyllion? Mani naa lle umien?" A familiar soft and musical voice breached the noise. The giant deer pulled back to look at the newcomer. Meira appreared at the side of the herbivore, looking as if she had just been running.  
The deer looked at her, rumbling as if speaking to her and nodding its head to the shrubs. Both heads turned towards the ruined bush too see a bedraggled Alicia staring wide eyes at them and for the elven lady, to start giggling at the girl's state.  
" Miss Alicia? What are you doing in there? Did Gylion frighten you?" Meira asked.  
" Well, I wasn't expecting a giant deer to chase me." Alicia responded evenly. Meira offered her hand to help pull Alicia out.  
" This is Gyllion. And elk. One day he showed up with an injured back leg. I and another friend of mine healed him back. He can be, overly friendly at times. I also might have made a small mention of missing you yester eve." She added in sheepishly.  
" Oh. I see." The survivor offered a lopsided smile to the elk. " I've never seen anything bigger than a white tailed deer in front of me before."  
" Ah yes. Elks are majestic creatures mostly found in deep wooded areas. They have often been mounts for elves of Arda for many a year."  
" Mounts?"  
" Indeed." Meira smiled. "Care for a ride?"  
Her eyes lit up. "May I?"  
In response, Gyllion kneeled down to allow better access. Alicia grinned and gingerly climbed on with Meira behind her. He started out slowly, picking up pace and being careful not to throw off his passengers as he galloped throughout Rivendell.  
It wasn't wings, but it gave the same sense of freedom she was just imagining ironically. The wind whipped in her face as they gained speed. They hopped over fences, dashed through shallow waters, and ran up and down the paths of the valley like a gentle roller coaster. It was thrilling, even exhilarating as the elk chose to run down paths she had not seen before. One was like an underground tunnel, the next was like a trail through a small rainforest with beautiful canopies over their heads.  
They rode along one path that led to the bay area, until suddenly two other elves stepped out. They nearly jumped out of the way in the nick of time else they'd have gotten mowed over.  
"Hey now!" One of them yelled.  
Meira gasped. " Oh dear. I hope they are uninjured." She looked over her shoulder at the two elves who were nearly run over.. Gyllion had pulled himself to a stop, also turning around to regard the brunette elves. They looked exactly the same, right down to the same comical guffaw expression on their faces.  
The very few differences Alicia could tell were their hair beads and wraps were slightly different.  
" Is the forest on fire?"  
"Maybe they're running a race. We should perhaps move."  
"A race by the bay where everything is slippery?"  
"Or perhaps they just like to run people over?"  
"How dreadfully rude."  
Meira slid off the elk with an apologetic smile. " No, nothing like that. I was simply enjoying a ride with Gyllion and Miss Alicia." The Twins sauntered up to greet Meira with matching smiles, greeting her in some traditional elven greeting. " Miss Alicia, this is Elladen and his twin brother Elrohir. They are the sons of Lord Elrond." Politely as she could, Alicia also greeted them.  
" Are you alright?" She asked to be considerate.  
"Ah no need to worry milady. We are well. I am happy to see that you are enjoying yourself in my father's house." Elladen reassured her.  
Elrohir rolled his eyes. " Trying to show off your chivalry to a pretty face again are you?"  
Elladen grinned. " Ah yes I forgotten how jealous you get of my skills."  
Elrohir scoffed. "But there is nothing to be jealous of. Especially being sent to the healer's ward by a berry. How manly."  
Elladen half glared at him. " It was a watermelon. I had a temporary reaction."  
His brother nodded his head." Ah, the softest fruit in existence."  
" On a more important subject," Elrohir continued. "and I mean miss Alicia, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I've heard a bit about you from father." He offered his hand. Alicia gripped it into a good old Texan handshake. The elf's brow quirked slightly at it. He simply smiled, waiting till she finished, then bent to kiss her hand. Now it was her turn to be mildly surprised. "Shall we have the honor of your company tonight at the hall of fire? There shall be fine story tellers and bards tonight."  
" Sounds fun. I'll try to make it on time."  
"Wonderful. I look forward to seeing you there then." Elrohir smiled kindly to her.  
" Are you two going to perform tonight as well?" Meira asked.  
Elladen shook his head. "Nay, not this eve. We've managed to pull Father from his desk successfully. If he doesn't show up I fear we may have to tie him up and kidnap him ourselves!"  
Alicia sneezed twice as they bantered on. Elrohir tilted his head. "Oh dear milady Alicia. It seems you suffer from a bit of allergies? Better come stand closer to me."  
At this the woman couldn't stop herself from laughing. " That wasn't so bad. I'll give you credit for that one."  
Eladen smirked. " Ah, yes. I suppose that was one of his better attempts at charming the ladies."  
Meira also giggled at Elrohir's silly joke.  
"But let us not interrupt their fun any longer. Please continue your ride. I shall make sure my brother does not get in the way again."Elladen said  
Elrohir huffed and rolled his eyes. "It was you who wasn't watching where they were going."  
They all gave curious bows to each other before resuming back to their days. Gyllion took the right up to the path that leads to the back door of Elrond's Homely House.  
Meira chattered on as the two went up to Alicia's guest room. "Will you be at the fire hall too?"  
The hall of fire yes I shall attend with you if you'd like." The healer offered as she gestured for her to sit on the bed. Promptly the healer took off her sling to examine Alicia's arm properly. In the middle of that came Sudryl, gliding inside swiftly as if he just floated inside to frown at Alicia.  
"Milady. Where were you? I went to look for you in the library but you were not there anymore." The scout asked straightforwardly.  
"I, well I went for a walk. Then attended a party with some friends. It was late and they didn't want me to return to the room in the dark so I stayed with them." She explained.  
Sudryl didn't look any happier about it. He pursed his lips seemingly contemplating his next words.  
"Lady Alicia. I take my duty as your guard seriously. You must tell me where you are going. I do not mean to sound like I am tethering you like a hunting dog, but I must know or even my lord Elrond shall not be happy."  
The girl dipped her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."  
The scout sighed, having lost his frustration now. "Let's not let it happen again shall we?" He gave her a forgiving smile as he lounged on a comfortable chair. He glanced at a small corner table before getting up again. " Care for a game of Chess?" Along with the chess board, he pulled out a couple of other games Alicia was not familiar with, so they ended up playing them all for the next couple of hours.  
-(^_^)-  
Alicia walked casually down the halls, escorted by Sudyrl and Meira to the hall of fire. There Sudriel sat talking. Elrond was also there with Erestor, Bilbo, Gandalf, the twins and another brunette lady dressed in pearls and pearl colored outfit. They were interesting tales that kept her attention. First was a story of a witty girl who helped save her village from a band of crooks Second was a comical one of hobbits and humans trying to live together in the same apartment. The third was a story of history of the high elves. Upon a small mention of how people were untrusting of each other, and the elves saw a clan of dwarves and thought them troublesome, Alicia's ears perked up. The bard lady went on to tell of the history of Mim, Last of the petty dwarves, who after finding the hoard of gold he laid a curse on with his dying words. Supposedly this was the start of the change for dwarves from being evil orc-like creatures to what they became today.  
"What?" That confused Alicia and led her mind into imagining Thorin's company to look more like bearded orcs with tusks, yellowish eyes and greenish skin. She quickly changed her train of thoughts from that. "As in, they looked like orcs, or they behaved just as evilly as orcs?"  
Sudryl gave a slight shrug. "No one today really knows, but I would say the latter is more likely if I were to guess."  
The bard even took out old portraits of the sinder of the first age, Turin and Mim with his two sons. Khim was killed by a wild arrow, while Ibun's fate was unclear, those most believe it was by orcs.  
She couldn't help but feel sorry for the Petty dwarves after hearing a story like that. Sudyrl escorted her to her room that evening where she wrote a bit more in her journal until drowsiness set in.  
Her next few days seemed to have fallen into a lazy pattern. Morning stretches, eat breakfast with Bilbo, make paper, train with Sudriel and/or Sudryl, eat lunch with Meira while she examines injuries, study in the library with Bilbo or explore more of Rivendell, make more paper with Ori. Sometimes, a small pie would 'suddenly appear on her window pane of the shop. The same type of pastry made by Ibun's wife. When Aliccia would poke her head out the window though, No one seemed to be there. She would announce a thank you with a big smile just in case before taking it.  
Sudryl and his sister had two different fighting styles, which was awesome so now she got practice from both styles. Being with Bilbo was almost like having a free tutor. He was thrilled to share just about anything he learned, and best of all, the hobbit was quite the skilled story teller. Meira enjoyed more girlier conversations and neat little 'life hack' healing tricks to do. Ori was also eager to learn from her and felt it only fair that he teach her whatever he was allowed to share with her about dwarven culture. Sometimes it was a lot to soak in, she was sure that there would be details that she'd forget along the way. Other times she was smart enough to write notes about some things that seemed more vital. It surprised her just how valuable paper was in this world. Compared to how easy and cheap it was to get in hers. Even with the outbreak, paper was not a hard thing to find, or maybe she was just in a lucky part of the country at the time. She was proud of herself that she was able to find an income so easily in this new world too. Everyone could be a customer for her with a trade like that. Sudryl and her even designed a 'machine' that had more mesh stretched across a tray as long as the whole wall of the shed, set on a 'Ferris wheel' with three more trays. Each big tray could make eight sheets, totaling to thirty two. That allowed her to have roughly a seventy two page school spiral between one to two days, if the paper was made properly. Once the stack grew to a more satisfied count, Miera took them to get bound into a simple book. Hence her new note/sketch book was created. Ori was so starry eyed by it, she spent long hours in the shop until another stack was made to be bound up for him to have his own. Upon receiving it, he looked at her like a kid seeing his favorite sports hero in front of him, it made her blush a bit. Sudryl even gave her beginner's lessons in archery as well and knife throwing. The knife throwing stance felt awkward for the first few times she tried it.  
The security and peacefulness of this place made her wonder about bringing her colony here. What if she did? They'd be happy for a while of course, but without asking Elrond's permission it would be a new stressor for him. And people in her world were still accustomed to their modern day tools and conveniences after all. Maybe some remote part of Middle Earth that no one would find or even care to go to, thinking nothing was there to begin with, maybe. But other than that, not really. In her day dreaming, she didn't realize she was pressing the paper a bit too hard until half of it ripped away. "Uh oh…" she muttered. Eh… time to remake it.  
-(^_^)-  
She eyed the slippery decline in front of her. It led in a curvy path right down to the bay water.  
"Don't do it." Sudryl warned.  
This was obviously where rainwater would flow down to meet the ocean water during heavy rains and such. Thanks to the rain of last night, the muddy path was stick very slick.  
"Don't do it." The scout said again.  
A great debate was going on in her head which he saw clearly. To slide, or not to slide? The fun outweighed the logic this time, so with a devious grin, the woman tested the mouth before back pedaling, running and landing on her left leg to slide down in a sitting position.  
Sudryl sighed and shook his head. He began to sprint back down the path that led to the bay. No way he'd slide down with his scout armor on.  
Thankfully what little mud didn't gather and stop Alicia's decent. In fact, she gained speed that had her practically on her back like a giant water slide. The butterflies in the stomach feeling came as she descended towards the bay. The water came approaching. Alicia was shot out from the mud slide and into the water with a frigid splash. Once the momentum wore off she broke the surface of the water again. " That was fun!" She shouted to herself as she wiped her hair from her face.  
"I'd like to see Jeremy do that." She continued to talk to herself as she began to swim back to the bay. "Avoids deep water like the plague. And Michelle! Telling me I need to do more fun things. 'You really oughtta' put a bit more fun in your step.' She says. I'd like to see her try that!" She ranted to herself as she stroked to get to the nearest piers. The piers were farther than she anticipated, and it took the better half of an hour just to swim to them. If she was some Olympic swimmer that time would probably be cut in half. Oh well, at least she's giving her cardiovascular system a good workout.  
" Having fun?" Sudryl greeted her with an outstretched arm to help pull her up. He easily hoisted her up as she helped pull herself to the wooden planks.  
"Yes. Actually I did. You should have joined me."  
" Not with my scout armor on. I used to slide down that path as a child. Mother didn't find it as funny when I landed in the water wrong and my back was red." He glanced back at her. " And do not think for a minute that I would have let you do it if you were still injured."  
She smirked at him. " I know. I wasn't gonna do it if I was either. Or if I was wearing any leather pieces." She looked down at her dripping self to see the clothing sticking to her from.  
"Are you going to drip all over Lord Elrond's house? Or shall I run back to your room for dry clothing?" Sudyrl offered as he slowly walked down the pier.  
Alicia rang out as much water as she could while following him. " No it's alright. It's real hot and sunny right now, I think I'll be able to dry off after a while."  
Sudryl gave a curt nod. " What shall you do now?"  
" Eh. Walk in the sun for a bit I suppose."  
In the silence, and in the sun, they leisurely walked about. Sudryl enjoyed telling her some silly antics he and his friends used to do as kids.  
On their walk she spotted Thorin. The dwarf had his eyes locked ahead of him while he also seemed to be going on a leisurely walk. Sudryl gave her a knowing look. ' Would you like to talk with him?' His look said.  
The girl gave him a thankful smile and Sudryl began to hang back more to give a bit more privacy.  
"Hello Thorin." She greeted as she caught up to him.  
The dwarf turned to her voice. "Miss Alicia. What happened?" he asked as he looked her up and down.  
"There was a slide that led to the bay. I took advantage of it." Alicia answered with a hint of pride.  
The leader quirked an eyebrow bemused at her. "I see. You have, very curly hair."  
It's true. Alicia did have curly hair that went down to the bottom of her shoulder blades. Sometimes she did straighten it back home, or just let the curls bounce away.  
" Heh, yeah. Wasn't always like that." She mused.  
"Oh? You were not born with curly hair?" Thorin asked.  
" No, actually I was born with very straight hair, like some of the elves. Then in my teens it became wavy, like yours. And now finally it's curly. Like a hobbit." Alicia said matter of factly.  
A ghost of a smile graced his lips. The beard made it practically unnoticeable if she wasn't looking at him. "How have you been?"  
Thorin's face remained mostly neutral as the two walked. " I look forward to leaving this city of plants."  
" That bad?"  
"Mm." He nodded. "Dwarves do not belong in tree houses. Or by the ocean bay. What of you? I hear you have kept yourself busy."  
" Yes, I've found a few interests here and there. Paper recycling is one. Ori sometimes comes to help."  
Thorin gave another slow nod. " Aye. That is what I've been told. At least one of us is enjoying themselves."  
'One of us?' Was he talking about Ori or her?' She simply nodded. " How much longer will you be staying?"  
" It is taking longer than we thought for the information we need before we can depart. There is a hidden door to Erebor, written in moon runes. We must wait until the right moon on which it was written to see them."  
"Really? Sounds like a good way to keep your most important secrets secure." She concluded.  
The black haired dwarf remained neutral, neither taking insult or compliment. "Yes it is. It was written by my grandfather, before he went mad that is."  
Alicia glanced at him, obviously wanting to ask the question that no doubt thorin suspected she would ask. When he made no attempt to explain more she spat the question out. " Why do you say he went mad?"  
"Because that is what he did." The leader said as he eyed the scenery around them. "My grandfather, he fell to the gold sickness that runs through the line of Durin. 'tis a sickness that can awaken when a dwarf spends too much time near precious metals such as gold. When he fell in battle, my father suddenly went missing, also strongly believed to have gone mad in his final days."  
"What is the cure for the sickness?" She asked. The dwarf stopped walking and peered up at her, perhaps surprised by the question. "If that is, you don't mind my asking." She threw in quickly.  
"I do not mind. There is no balm or potion that a healer can give to aid gold sickness unfortunately. The healing is more of a process that takes time and patience. The afflicted dwarf should be removed from most if not all the rare metals until their minds are no longer clouded. At least that is what I was told. We did not have the chance to proceed with the practice long on Grandfather Thror before Smaug came."  
Alicia's head bobbed once slowly. "I see. It sounds like what we could call therapy in my world."  
The black haired dwarf politely nodded as she explained the definition of therapy to him as they started walking again. " What do you think about this world?" He asked suddenly.  
" It's amazing." She answered without hesitation. " At least to someone who is just learning about it. You have your own fair share of bad things of course, it's not perfect. It's soooo incredibly different from my world and how to live. But I'm glad I got to visit and meet you and everyone."  
Thorin did look back up to her then. " You are determined to return to your own home. No matter what, state, it is in?"  
Alicia gave a small smile to him in return. "I have my friends there, my colony to take care of. Yes it's dangerous and difficult, but that life, that's all I know."  
" You can learn." Thorin suggested.  
"Yes. I can learn." She agreed and met his gaze. "I still have to at least try to get back home. I can't accept a comfortable lifestyle, forgetting my friends who are probably struggling right now."  
" You only say friends. Have you no family? Or is a colony another name for family?" The dwarf asked.  
Her smile faltered then as she glanced away. "No, colony is any group of people who work together and help take care of each other. You could love them like your family though."  
After a second he tried again. "And your family?"  
" My family is my closest friends and the colony." She concluded. She would have left it there, but Thorin had just shared some of his family info with her. "I don't have an immediate family anymore."  
"At all? Husband? Brother? Parents?"  
"No."  
The ghost of a smile on his face had disappeared fully as well now. "I see. My apologies for prying."  
"It's alright. You didn't know." She gave a small shrug. "You may consider some of us a little mad too if you ever came to my world."  
"Oh? How so?" He asked, earning a smirk from her in response.  
"Just more like the things we try to do." She joked.  
The dwarf tilted back his head in acknowledgment. There was a relaxed silence between the two as they enjoyed each other's company before he spoke again. "I am sorry about Balin's behavior earlier."  
Oh… that's right….the Grouch.  
The girl pursed her lips and made another small shrug. "I don't hate him for it. We all get mad and have outbursts at some point or another. Guess I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."  
"He is not usually so. The stresses of our quest caught up with him." Thorin tried to reason.  
"It happens. If I were to be brutally honest, yeah. I'm still mad about it. "She said with an obvious hint of distaste in herself. "But I don't have time to hold onto grudges for long periods of time. Not when I have a more important future to think about."  
Thorin escorted her back to the entrance of the gardens. "You are wise beyond your years Miss Alicia."  
"You can call me Alicia if you want. I haven't exactly been saying Mister Thorin a lot myself." The girl offered.  
To which Thorin gave his own small smirk. "And if I do not?"  
"I may have to start saying Mister then?" She responded in kind.  
The regal leader shook his head. " No need for that." He gave that very rare ghost of a smile. "Until next time." He inclined his head before turning to leave.  
Alicia smiled after him. She thought about how interesting it would be if she could learn more about him, or if he's interested in learning about her at all.  
She simply shrugged it off anyhow and made her way back to her little shop. She didn't have to wait long either before Ori came poking his head through, ever so politely asking to join her. She had yet to ever find a reason not to have Ori around. Today they traded stories, folklore myths and even practiced some more Morse code for the fun of it until it was time to go to bed. It felt as if her and Ori were growing a bit closer. He certainly wasn't so shy or blushed as much around her as before. It was nice. Before going to sleep, she played around with little leather crafts until her eyes grew heavy, indicating her time to go to bed.  
-(^_^)-  
Sudriel rechecked her wounds and arm smiling with satisfaction at how fast her injuries had recovered. Alicia was also amazed. Usually a broken bone took two months or more to heal. Her arm was taking only a couple of weeks. " Wow. Just Amazing." Alicia said as she looked over her arm.  
Sudriel smiled proudly, "Let no one say elves do not know how to heal."  
Meira also smiled as she fixed back the bedsheets and picked out another pretty dress for Alicia to wear after she finished a bit more sparring with Sudriel. In truth Sudriel had taken to raining her, but it was in such a fun way that it didn't even feel like lessons than just having some fun.  
Her past few days were spent first with her elven friends learning a bit about healing and sparring with the sword, a quarter staff and even twin blades ( all practice weapons of course), then lunch and reading with Bilbo, then working on more paper products until evening to bathe and go to sleep. Ori also came to visit her in her shop, providing a much needed helping hand as well. Nori also popped by to be nosey.  
His face was priceless as he took in all the paper being made and some already ready in neat stacks. "Do you have any idea how much money is sitting in this workshop right now?"  
The woman only grinned. "Well, my quality isn't quite as good just yet. So I have to sell at a discounted price."  
Nori grinned back. "Looks like you can write on it just as well as any other paper. It just has a neat texture to it. Nay you should charge full price and make it sound exotic." The cheeky dwarf half joked.  
Ori shook his finger in a 'tut tut' manner. "There's all different kinds of paper, each with it's own purpose. You can't use vellum if you're only writing a letter to someone."  
Nori gave a fond smile to his brother. "Of course. Silly me."  
Alicia smiled fondly at the two brothers' play bicker.  
The elder brother idly peered around the little shop, his grey eyes darting this way and that as the beads of his beard swayed.  
"Would you like to join us for lunch Nori?" Alicia asked.  
Nori gave a small shrug and looked at his brother as if asking permission. Ori gave a small smile to him in return. "Alright, I suppose I could join if you'd like. Unless you're going to try and feed me rabbit food."  
"Ha! No, we've got cheese and meats and rolls if that sounds better. And apple pie for desert if you'd like." She said as she washed her hands and opened the bag that held said lunch.  
Ori followed suit and pulled three chairs to the clearest table and began to set it.  
" I also came to tell you that the map is finally deciphered. Just last night the elf lord read what it said." Nori informed as he held the chair for Alicia to sit.  
His brother's eyes lit up again. " Really? What did it say?"  
"On the last light of Durin's day, stand where the thrush knocks. Or something like that." The dwarf answered nonchalantly.  
Ori and Alicia had matching expressions of question. "A riddle of some sort." Ori mused.  
"A thrush is a type of bird right? So stand where birds come flocking a lot, then wait for the last light, which could mean the setting sun or the stars?" Alicia tried to guess.  
Nori only shrugged again as he took another bite of the roll. "Now that the map has been deciphered, I suspect we will be leaving very soon and very quietly." He spoke in a softer voice.  
Sadness filled her mind now, which surprised her. "Oh." She faked surprise. " You all have your supplies restocked and such?"  
"As far as I know."  
Ori took a pull of his ale he was drinking idly. "You won't be coming with us any longer." He said in a kinder voice to Alicia. His face had fallen just a bit to express polite sadness.  
"No. This could very well be it." She answered.  
"Perhaps once we've reclaimed Erebor, you can come and visit us." Ori pipped. However, the silence that followed had him tilting his head. "Wouldn't you like to come visit?"  
"I very much would Ori. The thing is, I may not be around to do so. I have to find my way back to my home after all." She said apologetically.  
Nori had been peering at both of them with razor sharp eyes. " Have you found a way back to your world then?"  
"Not one I'm a hundred percent sure of."  
"What?" Nori raised a braided brow, clearly unsure of what her phrase meant.  
"I mean, not one I'm completely sure that, it would take me home." She emphasized.  
The shifty dwarf's expression was as usual, hard to read other than his eyes or twitchy mouth. He blinked casually at her before turning away back to his food. While Alicia was debating still whether she wanted to ask him he asked his own question. "Are- Are you sure you really want to go back?" he seemed to ask hesitantly. A side of him Alicia had not seen before. Ori's own sweet smile had shrank a bit as he glanced at his brother.  
The woman heaved a slow sigh, making sure to have a hint of a smile so that no one took offence. "My friends are there-"  
"Do you not have friends here? Especially with the tree shaggers and the hobbits?" He countered before she could finish.  
"You ever had friends that are closer to you than normal? Like you see them more as family than friends? Fram-ily? That's what I'm talking about. They're precious to me." She again explained patiently.  
Ori tilted his head. " Fram-ily….Never heard that word before."  
Nori had grown solemn and it bothered Alicia. What could she say? What does he want to hear? Wouldn't he of all people understand? "I enjoyed being with you and the rest of the company. I'm blessed to have met you all." That was the first thing that came to her mind, sounded nice enough.  
Nori's eyes swiveled back to her before his head turned the same direction. That usual smirk and cheeky grin finally came back. "It was nice to enjoy the company of a lady for a while as well."  
"Would you two mind taking a picture with me?" She asked as she pulled out her camera.  
"Oh. Your recording device." Ori pointed out.  
"Yes. I'd like to have a reminder of my time here, if that's okay with you two."  
Ori smiled genuinely. "Of course. What would you like us to do?"  
She motioned for them to come closer, then proceeded with the ever famous 'selfie' with Nori and Ori on either side of her. And just for fun, she took a couple of shots of them in more natural poses as they chatted.  
She had actually decided to follow them back to their assigned guest rooms to say goodbye to the others. Actually Alicia was secretly battling inside herself whether she even wanted to say anything to them, but it wouldn't be right to leave on such, strained terms.  
She walked behind Nori and Ori as they opened the door to the large room they shared. Inside however was less than half the crew. Only Bifur, Bombur, Dwalin, and Gloin were in the room rummaging about their things. They gave grunts or head bobs at the newcomers. Alicia turned off the flash on her camera to take a couple of subtle shots.  
"Where is everyone else?" Ori asked as he packed away the new paper stack that was made for him.  
"They're having some meeting elsewhere or double checking their stocks are full." Dwalin answered.  
"Oh. When will they be back?" Alicia asked.  
The warrior only shrugged. "Whenever they're done."  
Alicia gave a thin smile. That was another way of saying 'I have no idea.' "Well, I was told you finally got the map deciphered. Tha's wonderful."  
"Aye." Gloininin said from his bunk. "About bloody time. The sooner we leave this tree house the better."  
The girl smiled kindly to him. "I came to say goodbye, just in case I miss you when you're all about to leave. I enjoyed traveling in your company."  
Gloin turned back to her, his grumpy face had smoothened just a bit as he regarded her. His brown eyes however, seemed to give some sort of appraisal or careful look at her. "Aye. You weren't so bad yourself, for a human."  
Alicia's lips curled in a half smile. "Good to know." She turned back to the others. "It was nice meeting and traveling with you all. I'll miss you and I'll be praying safe and successful journeying for ya'll."  
Bombur's plump face creased with his own wide grin. "Thank you lassie. It was nice to have you with us too."  
Bifur made hand gestures that Bombur translated as 'helpful, nice, pretty.'  
"I hope I can say goodbye to the others before ya'll leave, but if not, could you tell them the same thing please?"  
Bombur and Dwalin nodded in agreement then the room fell silent. The last thing she wanted was for t to become an awkward silence, so she thought of another question to ask. "Could, would you mind telling me a bit about Erebor?" The room became even more quiet when hands stilled and breathing could barely be heard. "That's if it's okay. I never had the chance to learn much about your home is all."  
Bombur broke the silence by the clearing of his throat. " Uh well, my cousin, brother and myself actually aren't from Erebor. We're from the Blue mountains and moved to Ered Luin when Thorin settled there. What I have heard is nothing short of extraordinary."  
Dwalin heaved a heavy sigh of his own. "Aye. It was a marvelous city. One of the greatest, if not the greatest dwarf kingdoms in all of Middle Earth. Diamonds that glittered like stars at night when all the fires were dimmed in the evening." He said in a very melancholy voice.  
" Gold nearly filled to the ceilings in some rooms." Gloin picked up. "Ingenious fortifications that any army would have been hard pressed to invade. Excellent trade with our cousins and the city of Dale."  
At that moment too Alicia began to realize Gloin had an interest in architecture too. "What will you all do after you get Erebor back?"  
Bombur shrugged his large shoulders. "I am not so sure at the moment. Thorin will be very busy getting everything back in order."  
Dwalin nodded in agreement as he folded up a spare cloak. "Aye. Much goes into resettling an entire kingdom, but I'll wager in the next three months to six, everything will have slowed back down to a more normal pace."  
"Then we can send for our people in the Blue Mountains, such as Dis. Thorin's sister. My wife and son." Gloin added.  
"Wonderful." Alicia smiled. "I can imagine the looks on their faces when they hear they can all go back home now." Her smile broadened. "I can imagine wagons racing towards the mountain." Ori made a quiet snort in amusement at the thought too.  
Gloin did not share the same amused feeling though. His eyes rolled. "Not all will be happy to return. Most think this quest is a fool's errand."  
Nori turned to nod over his shoulder. "Aye, even Thorin's own sister. They got into a huge row before we left, and parted on bad terms."  
At this moment, Alicia realized that this could be the last time she ever saw any of them ever again. That thought was always in the back of her mind, but now to hear that she won't see them because they could be dead, it weighed on her shoulders a bit and pulled her lips down to more of a frown.  
Gloin: aye, called her brother an arrogant fool who is greedy for the gold inside the mountain.  
Aye, we lived in peace there, but it is a hard one peace. The blue mountains are not as safe as Erebor. It is not underground like Erebor is. Thorin had to work his finger to the bone to keep his family fed.  
"Arrogent? Where is arrogent coming from?" Alicia questioned.  
"He is the king. SO his position may hold the stereotype." Ori theorized.  
"Indeed." Nori continued. "There were days when he himself had to go hungry so his nephews could be fed."  
Her head tilted at Nori's sudden chattiness. Because of the rebellious guy Nori seemed to be, it was really saying something to have earned so much respect from him.  
Dwalin sighed. "We all had to work just to put a meal on the table. It wasn't easy seeing retired folk go back to meager work, or children still wee bit under age to get early jobs."  
"It goes against our culture to put children to work." Bombur stated.  
"…Mine too..." Alicia murmured. " I have nothing to say, that hasn't already been said about him, Other than the fact that he's also got my admiration." Alicia said slowly, quietly. She knew that may have still sounded a bit cheesy, thankfully Bombur agreed with her.  
Bombur. "Aye, we all admire him." The room echoed with various nods and grunts of agreement.  
After a moment of silence, Alicia wanted to avoid things getting awkward again, but she had nothing left to say, even when she didn't really want to leave their company just yet, but standing around awkwardly wouldn't be any better. So she plastered on another kind smile at them." If I don't get to see you all again, would you mind extending my gratitude to the others for me? Thank you again. Goodbye and be safe."  
The jovial cook smiled again. His chubby cheeks looked so cute as they wrinkled up to his merry eyes. "It was a pleasure traveling with you as well Milady."  
Nori kept his gaze on her, causing Alicia to look at him as well. Without a sound, the brunette poked a hand towards her face, carefully pushing a loose lock of hair behind her ear. The gesture was simple and shocking at the same time. She gave him a toothy, fondly grin. Jeremy used to do that a lot and it reminded her of her closest friends. His own cheeks looked to be taking on a very slight reddish hue as well as he was about to pull away his hand. Alicia held up her fist to him. Nori gave her an odd look though.  
"Oh.. you don't have that here? Fistbumps?" She smiled apologetically. "It's just a simple gesture like when you would head-butt someone in greeting."  
His own face finally spilt with a smile. "Ah." He obliged and fist bumped her. Alicia blew it up, fluttering her fingers as she pulled away her hand.  
The mysterious dwarf only smiled again as he tightened the straps on his bag. "What will you do?" He asked casually.  
"Look for my own way back home. That's the top priority." The survivor answered.  
Ori turned back to her. "Thank you for the paper again."  
"Anytime." She smiled back. Once it seemed that all conversation was finished, she reluctantly picked herself up, gave a nod to them all, and walked out. Striding down the halls, she flipped through the images she had just taken. There was a bitter sweet air about her as she slowly wandered down.  
It was late when the woman found her room again, her feet dragging a bit in sleepiness. She was still debating whether to go back and see if she could say goodbye to the rest as she bathed. Once the rest of her body had slowed considerably, that thought was ruled out by the alluring warm bed. Meira had left some extra drought for her to take before sleeping to help get better rest.  
The next morning, Alicia got dressed quickly and decided to share breakfast with the company today, just one last time. The usual dinning hall that they occupied was empty however. So the girl took a stroll towards their guest room and found the door ajar. She knocked and pushed it open only to also find the room vacant, as if they were never there to begin with. Alarm rose in her as she paced again down the hall. And elf guard was passing by and she inquired from him where the dwarves had gone.  
"The dwarven guests seemed to have departed before the sun rise this morning under the cover of twilight." The elf replied.  
Alicia thanked him and moved on, slower now and with a bit of a heavy heart. She really wanted to say goodbye to Bilbo and Thorin one last time. Now, she felt a bit guilty. Curse her emotional roller coaster!  
Maybe… it is possible she could meet them again? At least Bilbo if they ever cleared out the caves again she could see him. She began calculating a fake time when she could see him again just to distract her from the sadness. If she guessed correctly, it would be a year before Bilbo came back home. Maybe she'd have found her way back home and a way to come visit him. A shadow of a smile came to her lips as she inwardly sighed.  
Sudryl gave a warm smile to her and clapped her on her shoulder. "At least you still have us."  
She grinned back. "Yes. That's a blessing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like? You no like?


	13. Chapter 13- Hidden Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned! With an update! Yaaaas! Please tell me what you think.

"Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things." 1 Corinthians 13: 4-7

 

Alicia went to the kitchens then to make an all-time American favorite pastry, the cookie cake. Now she was pretty much on her own now. Of course Elrond would help as much as he could or chose to help, but once she set off to follow her road, then she'd be alone for sure. What then? What if her road was a dead end? Then she'd have to double back, look for another route or go back to the Shire and hope the caves have been cleared out. Maybe she ought to search for another route now while she's here, she thought in a dead panned attitude. Why didn't she think to do that earlier? That's okay, maybe Nubi could help too.  
As soon as it was made, she hastily wrapped it up even if it burned a bit, so that it could still be warm when she went to Ibun's house.  
The walk was longer than she remembered, especially with a warm cookie cake in her hands, but it was pleasant and Sudryl offered to take her load every so often so that their hands didn't burn. By the fence though she stopped to face him. " Thank you for helping me carry this. Would you mind coming back later or waiting for me to return at the house?"  
"Oh I see." He shot out.  
" No it's not like that." She argued back.  
"Do not worry milday. I know when I'm not wanted." He said in a mock dramatic voice as he turned to leave. " Please do not stay all day. I have to perform my duties."  
" I wouldn't dream of making you look bad." She grinned as she walked off towards the hidden town.  
A really odd and funny looking dwarf saw her first as she entered, giving her and equally odd stare. She smiled back at him in greeting which made his features soften a bit and give a small nod in return.  
Mizak answered her knocking at the door with a wide grin. " Well, hello Miss Alicia. Wonderful to see you again. Come in!"  
Alicia gingerly obliged, making sure not to hit her head on any low ceiling beams as she did. " Good to see you again. Look I brought a desert for you and Ibun to try. Where I'm from, it's called Cookie cake."  
Alicia sat down the parcel on the table and revealed it to her curious eyes.  
"Why my dear what a sweet gesture, literally! Thank you. Nubi is off at work right now but should be stopping by for lunch perhaps. Did you come all this way to make us fat?" Mizak joked.  
" Partly yes." She smiled back. " these strange pastries have been showing up at my workshop you see. They were delicious, but I wonder if you happen to know who's responsible for it?" she grinned deviously. " Clearly someone else wants to make me fat too."  
Mizak's silence spoke volumes as she cut a slice for them both. "A little more weight on you would do you some good."  
" Another thing I wanted to ask was if you know anything about a certain road I am studying about." Alicia pulled out the map and summarized what her intentions were.  
Mizak hummed and took time to pull out maps she also had, along with a few old books an such, spending a good amount of time pouring over them. She was so focused on it she didn't even acknowledge when her husband came in until he was standing right beside her. Then the both of them went pouring over their maps and books when Mizak greeted and explained the situation.  
"How strange. I have ventured in many a hidden road before, and yet we manage to find one that has eluded me!" Ibun concluded. " I must make an excursion to this road one day." He said determinedly. " I am sorry I have nothing that could aid in your own discovery Miss Alicia. When do you plan on leaving?"  
She gave a small shrug. " Soon, specifically. I'm not sure yet. But I don't plan on staying in Rivendell for the rest of the month unless I absolutely had to. Maybe once I've gathered everything thing I could possibly get, supplies, information, then I'll be off."  
" Why are you so interested in this unknown road? It could lead you right straight to an orc's den you know." Mizak reasoned. Sadly, every time someone else knew about her intentions, they were quick to discourage it, and it was beginning to sway her too.  
"I have to find my own way back home, while I still have a place to call home ma'am." She said resolutely.  
The spouses looked as if they understood her or at least tried to anyway.  
Ibun leaned back in his seat. "If you truly feel it is the right path, then I wish you well. I'm sure I need not tell you the dangers of a woman venturing alone."  
"No sir. I understand the risks." She confirmed.  
Nubi sniffed and turned away to put on his boots. Mizak smiled to herself then and turned to Alicia. "Have any plans today? Why don't you come join me for a bit."  
"Alright." Alicia smiled back as she followed Mizak out of their house and down the road.  
Another group of dwarves smiling and whispering to each other greeted them as they approached.  
"You like a good laugh do you not?" Mizak asked rhetorically. "Come with us to the markets."  
A donkey was pulling a cart of goods as they made their way to the market square.  
Alicia followed them to the back of a shop where they opened up and unloaded the small wagon.  
Inside the stall hung all kinds of bits and pieces of attires, puppets and props.  
Her eyes roved over every wall that seemed decorated to the roof with things.  
Mizak rubbed her hands together as the others began grabbing various things and talking amongst themselves of who will be who and what.  
Mizak turned to Alicia. " You could say this is our own 'hall of fire.'" She winked as she went to help a lady into an overly large overcoat that seemed more fit for a human man. Next thing they were stacking on each others' shoulders to mimic that of a person. She gave Alicia a sign to set outside the shop and asked her to sweep off the dirt real quick.  
Alicia did so, returning to the back when she was finished to find that everyone had dressed in costumes either as dancers or with instruments. It brought an excited smile to her face.  
A couple even climbed on a small catwalk on the roof of the front of the shop with puppets ready to be dangled down. Alicia opened up the curtains when the show was to begin.  
Children had already gathered around the front to watch the puppets and funny looking people dance about their show.  
Alicia opened and closed the curtains when needed or change the painted background scene. It was just as entertaining for her to watch the show and the kids' eye light up as they were entertained. Then after the show was over, a couple of dwarves pulled out what Alicia could best describe as a ghullie suit.  
They had a light flower pot that had no bottom where one fitted around her waist. They put on this attire togather and easily looked like a decorative plant one would see in the mall.  
Stealthily they snuck their way around the market venders, where someone who would come too close, they'd spring up and make goofy sounds. Some people had a sense of humor and laughed after being scared, while others glared and called them kids. Alicia kept laughing at their silly dances and noises.  
Other jokes involved puppeteering a giant spider on someone's shoulder, or another show where they wore stilts to look like short elves and entertained people at the square. Three of them snickered while putting on a funky clownish suit that had them all standing on each others shoulders They quieted down as they heard approaching footsteps. Once they were close enough again, The three manned costumed dwarves jumped out and waved about their four arms comically at another elf that stopped and stared at them indifferently. He tilted sideways to regard Alicia. " Really?"  
"Oh, Hey there Sudryl. Fancy meeting you here." She grinned sheepishly.  
The scout merely smirked back. "I apologize for interrupting your fun, but it is getting late." He gave a polite little bow to the people in the costume who in turn made their character tip off his hat. But the entire head was attached to the hat, so for a moment, the silly jester was headless.  
Alicia informed Sudryl that she was going back with Mizak to her house in case she needs any help with anything, to which the scout dipped his head in agreement and quietly followed them to the fence where he left her last time.  
Inside tea, and light pastries with a small dinner was served. What really warmed Alicia's heart was that they took part holding each other's hands and blessing the food with Alicia.  
After words, Mizak began sewing what looked like a new pillow case while Nubi busied his hands with some braiding leather pieces and Alicia finished the last of the dishes.  
"Can I ask you something, it may be a more personal question..." Alicia ventured.  
Nubi worked on the braided leatherwork. "Go on."  
"Are you the descendants of Mim and his people? The, uh, petty dwarves?"  
" We prefer the term Gaisdal Khuzd. Hidden dwarves." He answered.  
"And Ibun… It's Nubi spelled backwards…" She watched him. Nubi did not slow in his work or blink or made any noticeable pause except the silence. A small smirk came to the corners of her mouth. "You are, by any chance, related to Ibun? He started his family before he was supposedly killed by orcs. And by his family and foresight to tell them all to stay hidden and leave, the petty dwarves survived and became the hidden dwarves."  
Nubi finally looked up to her then and his eyes glistened with something of a knowing smile, giving the proof Alicia needed to confirm her suspicions. "Aye. I am from Ibun's line. And like all my forefathers I have guided my people to the safe havens we have today."  
Mizak also shared a knowing smile as she sat down between the two. " How did you find out?"  
" In the hall of fire, some of the story tellers told the story of Mim while I was there. So I thought I'd ask." Alicia answered. Her eyes were wide as the dwarves confirmed her suspicions. A people, that have managed to stay hidden from the world for centuries, been rejected by their cousins, hunted by others and shunned by the rest, still managing to survive and thrive was an accomplishment to be proud of to her. When the realization dawned on her she turned back to him. "Isn't this also something you'd keep a secret? But you didn't dissuade my suspicions."  
"In most cases yes. Especially amongst the race of Man. Lord Elrond knows this, and rightly so." Nubi explained.  
"Well, thank you for telling me. I'll keep your secret too."  
"I know you will. Hence why I risked telling you anything."  
"I have a couple of friends, who are dwarves from other clans."  
Nubi snorted. "If you call that friends!"  
Mizak nodded. "Maybe that nice sweet boy in the cardigan isn't so bad."  
Should Alicia be worried that they knew about Ori? "A couple of them are." She retorted with a smile.  
Nubi did not seem convinced.  
Alicia did not blame him. "Well, I'm not here for them in the end anyway. Their business is not the same as mine, and they're gone now."  
"Then there is no sense in worrying about them!" Nubi concluded.  
" I like you girl. You form your own path and not simply sway the way others believe you should go all the time. While I am still not happy about you traversing alone, at least you are not allowing it to stop you. You have much to learn though." She said the last part in a more serious voice. "A child, still trying to grow up."  
"I'm trying." She replied.  
"Yes. At least you're doing that." Mizak stood up. " Now, what do you say you join me in a bit of fun?"  
" Okay. What do you have in mind?" Alicia smiled.  
Mizak merely winked. " You'll see. Follow me."  
Quickly she did follow her outside. Mizak walked to the outskirts of the small village with Alicia on her heels.  
After lunch, Alicia got up to help clean up and bid farewell.  
" I'm blessed to have been able to meet you two. Thank you for everything." Alicia smiled in gratitude.  
Mizak pointed to the ground, gesturing for her to kneel. Once Alicia did, Mizak threw her arms around her. " It was good to meet you too lass. May the Valar watch over your path."  
"God bless you both." Alicia returned the hug.  
Ibun gave a brisk hug too. "Watch yourself out there lassie. I'll have a scolding for you if you come back injured again." He said only half joking with a finger wagging at her.  
Alicia dipped her head. "I'll be vigilant." She promised as she bade farewell to them and returned to Elrond's halls with Sudryl beside her.  
"Do I get one of those cookie cakes too?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little shorter. Still I hope it was no less entertaining than the last.

**Author's Note:**

> So as you may already know, I wanted Alicia to an odd little mystery in the beginning and have her slowly open up to everyone throughout the story. I thought that would be more human like behavior as well. Some people have said that things did happen to fast and it would be good to add more inner thoughts and emotions from Alicia. So I took that route. I do hope I didn't take away too much of the mysteriousness about her though. Please let me know about that. So, thanks again guys, you are all awesome!


End file.
